


You Are Not Alone

by TotallyTinkerbell



Series: Mensker Trenger Mensker [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Cabin trip, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Even's Backstory, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, First Crush, Fluff, Girl Squad - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Islamophobia, M/M, Matchmaking, Megasquad, Mental Health Issues, Movie Night, Moving Out, New Year's Eve, Post-Kosegruppa, Pregnancy Scares, Racism, Valentine's Day Fluff, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 130,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: What happened after Isak told us that 'life is now'.





	1. Kosegruppa

Kosegruppa was one thing. Kosagruppa was about love, acceptance. Isak had found himself passing through the mistletoe to get to the kitchen, and Even had grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. He had wrapped his arms around Isak, and kissed him right then and there, in the middle of the living room.

“It’s the rules.” Even had said as the kiss broke. Isak was blushing, and he didn’t even dare to look aside to see Jonas or Mahdi’s reaction. Then again he didn’t have to, because he could just stare at Even all night, and he wouldn’t have to face the consequence of his PDA.

Sadly, Eskild decided to pitch in asking Even for movie recommendations to watch, but Even didn’t give the interruption any more attention. Instead he looked at Isak with one of his intense stares. Up down, not hiding the fact that he was staring at Isak’s lips. Not even 30 seconds ago they had been kissing.

Then he did his signature eyebrow move, flashed a smile at Isak and turned to Eskild to talk all about Moulin Rouge. 

Isak sighed and hung around in the doorframe a little bit, trying to wonder how he could move on with the night when Even had looked at him like that. It did things to him. “Dude, Eskild stole your boyfriend.” Said Jonas, walking up to Isak. Eskild was currently trying to pull Even and Linn into dancing the cancan.

Isak just smiled, glancing to the other side of the living room.

“Man, if it wasn’t for Magnus and Vilde you guys would win some type of Kosagruppa 2016-award.” Mahdi said. Isak frowned at that. “Fy Faen, Magnus and Vilde?” 

“Yeah, they’re hooking up in Linn’s room right now.”

All three of the boys started laughing, the sound drawing Even’s attention as he sat back down on the couch next to Sana. For a few moments, Even wasn’t aware she had spoken to him.

“Halla?”

Even snapped his head to the side, and Sana smirked. “Sorry.” Even apologized.  
“Don’t be. It’s cute. And I know that look. I’ve had to snap Isak out of it a dozen times in class.” She smiled. Even smiled back. “So how is he really doing in biology?”

“He’s decent. If he really tried, he could make something out of it.” She replied. Even nodded. “Good thing I’ll be gone next year then. At least he will have some more time to focus on school, instead of dealing with all the other stuff.”

Sana took a sip from her drink, before speaking. “You think you’re the reason he’s not living up to his full potential?” Even looked at her with a guilty expression. “I know it weighs on him.”

Even knew about the Kollektiv-chat. He knew Isak had told the boys because he couldn’t keep ditching school without a decent explanation. He was kind of glad that the majority of the people in this room knew. 

“He can handle it. The two of you can.” Sana said. “Just talk to him about how you feel.”

Even nodded and when Noora asked Sana where Vilde had gone, Sana made some comment about her not being Vilde’s babysit. The two girls took off to go and find Vilde, and not long after that word spread about Magnus and Vilde hooking up.

\--

“But still, nothing happened.” Said Magnus as he was sprawled on the couch, two hours after Noora and Sana had walked in on him and Vilde making out. “I mean they were going to happen. I was ready, you know. I had it all in my head, I repeated all the tips you gave me, Jonas.” He said.

Jonas patted Magnus’ shoulder, trying to remain serious as he finished the last of his beer. “And you, Even.” Magnus then said, turning to Even sitting on the other end of the couch. “Your advice really helped bro. Taking desperate to the next level. Genius.” Magnus said, making ‘mindblown’ gestures. 

Even laughed. “You’re welcome.” He replied, then looking down when Jonas crashed his can of beer on the table a bit too hard, causing all the other cans to fall over. “Shit.” Jonas mumbled, and Mahdi shoved Jonas. As Jonas moved forward to try to fix the mess he had made, Mahdi kept shoving him, undoing his efforts, and Even laughed. “How about you guys leave those. I’ll take them to the kitchen.” Even said, already picking two, three in his hands. 

“Thanks man.” Jonas said as he shoved Mahdi one last time and then they both got up from the couch. “Talk to you later man.” Mahdi said as they made their way to where they hung their coats. 

Magnus looked in between Even and his two other friends, a bit confused as to what was happening. “Oh, we’re leaving.” 

Even shrugged and he nodded as Magnus trailed out the door, yelling “Thanks for the great night. Kosegruppa rocks!” before the door closed behind him. 

The loud bang startled Isak, who was in the kitchen trying to close the fridge from the abundance of food they had left over. What startled him more was his boyfriend suddenly standing in the kitchen, five empty beer cans in hand. Upon seeing them, Isak groaned, reminded of the mess the living room was right now.

“Eskild is going to kill me if the living room is not cleaned up by the morning.” Isak whined.  
“I’ll take the blame for you then. He can kill me instead. And then we can be an epic love story.” Even said, before flashing Isak one of his signature eyebrow raises, and a smile.

“Don’t.” Isak just said, walking away from the fridge. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Not tonight.” Even replied, and he met Isak halfway for a kiss. Isak then glanced over Even’s shoulder, and Even could see he was trying to make sense of the lack of chatter from the living room. “Everybody left.” Even explained, and Isak now turned his frown to Even.

“Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus too?” he asked. Even just nodded. “Without saying goodbye?” Isak continued, and Even chuckled. “They obviously love me more than they love you, by now. They didn’t feel the need to come tell you they’d be leaving. Meanwhile I got dozens of handshakes and stuff.” Even mocked. Isak stared at him in disbelief, leaning against the counter.

“Magnus also told me a secret. Did you know his right foot is actually a prosthetic?” Even spoke, and that’s when Isak got the biggest grin on his face. The beer cans, the joke… “You’re just recreating the night we almost kissed.” Isak said, and Even set down the beer cans he had been emptying, moving closer to Isak. “I am. And this time nobody is going to interrupt us.” Even said, before pressing his lips on Isak’s hard.

\--

The next morning Even woke up hearing his phone buzz on the floor. One missed call from Sonja. One texts from his mom, confirming the time they would meet up. 

Even had already forgotten about taking Isak to meet his parents. He then rolled onto his back, and looked at Isak. “Who is texting you this early?” Isak then groaned after opening his eyes for two seconds. 

“My mom. You’re meeting her today, remember.” Even said, putting away his phone. He didn’t bother checking Sonja’s message. It was probably just a ‘God jul’. Even turned on his side to face Isak better.

Isak sighed deeply. “Well, yeah. I’m excited to meet the woman who has been paying me for being your boyfriend.” He said with a little laugh. Even smiled, and Isak raised up his chin, asking for a kiss.

“Morning breath.” Even said as he sat up. But Isak grabbed his shirt and pulled him down again, then moving to rest his chin on Even’s chest. “It’s Christmas. I want a kiss.”

Even laughed, before pressing his lips down on Isak’s. “If that’s all you want for Christmas, I won’t say no.” Even joked, but Isak turned serious, blinking fast and licking his lips. 

“Even? I got you a present.” Isak said. He said it because… Well because Even was implying he hadn’t and even though Isak would be fine with that, if he was just going to get Even as his present he would want more of him than a kiss.

As if Even read Isak’s mind, he started laughing which made Isak frown. “Don’t worry, I got you something to. In fact, I had it delivered at my parents’ house. It arrived 3 days ago.” Even beamed. Isak frowned, but smiled. “Delivered? Even, what the hell? I literally got you…”

“God jul!” Eskild then said while barging in. Isak rolled his eyes dramatically, before Eskild placed a Christmas hat on his head that almost covered his entire face. Even fixed the hat on Isak’s head, insisting he kept it on in some eyebrow-raising discussion he and Isak had while Eskild practically jumped through the room. 

“Eskild, don’t you dare open the curtains.” Isak then warned him as he came dangerously close to the windows. Eskild was just about to, out of spite, when Noora yelled something about waffles from the living room.

“Waffles?” Even asked, and Eskild nodded, saying it was a Kollektiv tradition. Even looked at Isak to confirm this, then remembering this was also Isak’s first Christmas with Eskild as a roommate. “Waffles or sleep?” Even then asked. Eskild voted waffles. Isak voted sleep. Then, Isak caved. “Alright, I’ll release you to the custody of Mr. Santa Claus over there.” Isak said, moving to his respective side of the bed.

Eskild all but squealed at the nickname, and at the idea of having Even to himself in the kitchen. “Just save some for me. I’ll be there in a few hours.” Isak said, already yawning. 

Even smiled at him, before he was being dragged away by Eskild. However once the smell of waffles hit him, Even complied willingly. “Smells great. Who made these?”

“Noora, of course.” Linn replied, reminding Even of how apparently Linn and Eskild almost set the kitchen on fire. Noora looked over her shoulder and smiled proudly. “Isak’s not having any?” she asked, and Even chuckled. “Of course he does. In a few hours.” Even said, before leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for the next batch to finish.

\--

Noora did make some spare waffles for Isak, and then she cleaned the kitchen before she went to check her notifications on Facebook. One of them was from the girl next door back when she lived in London. 

Apparently they had a Christmas party too, and in one of the pictures William was making out with a girl. Three of William’s friends, including Chris, commented on the new couple’s PDA. Apparently it was no longer news that they were indeed a couple. 

Not that Noora would have known, since she had removed William from her social media. Eva had insisted on that.  
Eva who, as appeared last night, was still very much close friends with hèr ex-boyfriend. But then again Jonas wasn’t an asshole like William. In fact he was kind, and his intentions were pure. Right on cue, Jonas appeared on Eva’s snapstory which Noora was watching. 

Noora looked up when Eskild shouted he was taking Linn to the Christmas market. “You coming?” Eskild asked, and Noora walked up to the living room. “Eh… ja. Let me get my coat.” She said with a smile. 


	2. Stjålet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak was already by the door when he turned his upper body around. “You’re stealing my friends. I’m stealing your parents. We already know your mom pays me to be your boyfriend.” Isak said, barely able to keep his face serious. 
> 
> Even laughed at that, and he got up to walk over to Isak again. “Yeah but then that means you actually have to spend time with me too.” Even said, railing Isak back towards the couch under his bed. 
> 
> AKA 
> 
> Isak meets Even's parents  
> [December 17th, 2016]

“Are you nervous?” Even asked, pulling up their joined hands to kiss the knuckles of Isak’s hand. Isak looked aside, and shrugged. “Maybe a little.” He replied, then looking up to meet Even’s eyes. Even smiled, and slowed down his pace before pausing and turning towards Isak. Isak shouldn’t feel nervous.

“My mom is chill. Don’t worry about all of this. They’ll love you. Almost as much as I do.” He said, before putting one hand on the back of his neck and kissing him. Almost instantly all of Isak’s worries and nerves faded away.

“Thanks, that… that helped.” Isak spoke. Even threw his arm around Isak’s shoulder, and continued to walk for a few more moments, before they arrived at the house. Isak had been here before, obviously, but right now it felt like a completely foreign place. It went from ‘place where Even kept his ID’ to ‘place where he would meet Mrs. Bech Naesheim’ and that was a big change.

Even used his key to get in, and Isak heard a chair move loudly when Even called out “Mom?”

“Adrian, they’re here!” Isak heard a female voice say excitingly. Even took off his coat, but Isak kind of stood frozen. Adrian? Even’s father was here too?

“Just hang your jacket up there somewhere.” Even said, noticing how Isak had taken it off halfway. That’s when he realized Isak wasn’t wondering about where to hang his coat.

Even walked up to his boyfriend, stepping into his space to pull him out of the spiral that he was enduring in his mind. “Isak.” Even said, getting his attention. Isak would always listen to Even saying his name like that. “It’s chill. My dad will love you.” He said. He was about to reach for a kiss, when Even’s mom approached the hallway. 

Isak appreciated Even staying by his side when his mom came around the hallway corner, her arms open wide as she walked up to her son.

“Even, my baby boy. God jul!” Even’s mom said.

Isak looked at her as she cupped Even’s face in her hand, almost the same face she had. They looked so much alike, only Even’s mom was less tall and her face was a little rounder. She had green eyes instead of blue ones, but a smile just as infectious as Even’s, which Isak noticed when she directed her attention to him.

Even sensed Isak was freaking out, so he grabbed Isak’s hand again. “Mom, this is Isak.” Even said, then squeezing Isak’s hand slightly. “My boyfriend.”

Even was practically glowing with pride.

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” The woman said. “I’m Lisbet.” She added with a bright smile. Even smiled back at her and so did Isak, so infectious those smiles.

“Your dad is in the kitchen.” Lisbet then said, and Even nodded as his mom walked back towards the living room. It gave Isak just a little bit more time alone with Even, which he needed.

“You didn’t know he was going to be here right?” Isak then asked. You would have told me if this was more than a casual drop-by visit to your mom one week before Christmas, right?

“I had no idea. He was supposed to be on a business trip. But this is great, Isak. My parents are quite the duo together. You’ll see.” Even said with a radiant smile.

Even then lead Isak into the living room. Almost in synch with Even, his dad walked out of the kitchen and Isak was about to let go of Even’s hand, but Even just held it tighter. Isak gave in, figuring the sooner this awkward part was over, the better.

“Pappa. This is my boyfriend, Isak.”

The man, taller than Even and with slightly darker hair, extended a hand at Isak, obviously accompanied with the trademark Bech Naesheim smile. “Adrian Bech Næsheim. Nice to meet you.” He said, and Isak shook his hand with the firmest handshake he could muster. Even’s dad nodded.

“I’m glad you’re here boys. I’ve made pancakes.” Adrian said. Isak frowned a little and looked at Even for reassurance. That was it? That was the thing Even’s parents came up with at Even introducing a boyfriend? Pancakes?

“It’s okay, baby.” Even said as he trailed his hand up Isak’s arm. “If they’re giving you food, it means they like you.” Even said with a smile. Isak heard his mom chuckle from the kitchen.

Even’s parents liked him, Isak repeated in his mind. They liked him, and they didn’t freak out about him. The guy who their son had spent most of the past week with, after an episode.

Even then let go of Isak’s arm and walked to the couch, introducing Isak to the decorations that Even’s family had used to decorate the living room. Isak took a seat next to Even on the couch, a few inches between them. Then, Even kissed Isak’s cheek, and moved closer to his boyfriend.

Even was still reassuring him. But it was working.

“I hope you like pancakes, Isak?” Even’s mom then said as she walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch as well, didn’t flinch about Even’s arm coming to rest on Isak’s shoulder. “You like them, right?” Even asked him, and Isak looked aside, before nodding at Even’s mom. “Pancakes. Awesome.”

“I mean I know you prefer cheese toasties with cardamom but…” Even then smiled, and Isak couldn’t help but laugh a little. Even then went on to tell his mom about school, putting a balance in between making Isak feel comfortable about this big thing happening, but at the same time not making it a big thing at all. He talked proudly about how great Isak was at biology.

“And he has these awesome flatmates.” Even said, giving Isak the chance to pitch into the conversation.

Isak’s mind flashed back to the cancan from yesterday. He was glad Even got along with them.

“Eh yeah. I live in a Kollektiv.” Isak mentioned.

Lisbet nodded, then looking at Even. “They must be good people, if my son is there more than he is in his own bed.” She smiled, and Isak blushed a little when he realized that since that night, Even hadn’t even slept at home once.

“Yeah but Isak’s roommates took good care of me though.” Even then said, his hand resting on Isak’s leg.

Isak smiled at Even. “You didn’t think Eskild was annoying?” Isak then asked, and Even shrugged. “He means well. And some of the things he did actually helped. I think my favourite roommate of yours is Linn though.” Even said with a smile that turned into a chuckle when Isak kind of rolled his eyes.

“You just like her because you can win in fifa. Which you suck at.”

“I suck at a lot of things.” Even then suddenly said, and Isak’s smile dropped once he saw the smirk on Even’s lips. To Isak’s relief, Lisbet had moved to the dining room. Isak poked Even in the side a bit. “Even. You can’t say those things.”

Even just raised his eyebrows.

“Pancakes are ready.” Adrian then called from the living room, and Even promptly got up from the couch. “We’re coming.”

Isak’s mind was already in the gutter, and Even just added onto it. “Soon.” The tallest of the two whispered as he pressed a kiss to Isak’s cheek.

At the dining room table Even and Isak were seated next to each other, with his mom on the head of the table, and his dad across from Even. Isak couldn’t help but notice the seating arrangement, and he reminded himself Even was an only child.

They ate pancakes, which Even topped with Nutella because he had seen it in a movie somewhere. Lisbet commented how Even swore off chocolate for a month because he thought it was meat from bears, back when he was 4.

Even’s parents discussed their grocery list and who they had gotten Christmas cards from like it was an everyday afternoon, and Isak found himself staring a bit. It had been at least 4 years since his parents had talked to each other at the dining room table. And even then, most of the talks had ended in yelling.

Lisbet and Adrian then left to clean the plates, something Even had offered to do but his mom had insisted. That’s when Even turned towards Isak, rubbing his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“You okay?” he asked casually, and Isak nodded, closing his eyes for a few second at the reassuring touch. “Your parents are very nice.”

“Where do you think I got all that charm from?” Even said teasingly, and Isak couldn’t help but smile, again.

He smiled often throughout the rest of the afternoon. He laughed too, when Lisbet told more stories once she had returned from the kitchen.

“So, Isak, are you spending Christmas with your parents later?” she then spoke, and Even took Isak’s hand under the table.

“Eh, no not really. My dad isn’t… he doesn’t live with us. And my mom isn’t up for having people over. I’m meeting my sister at the Christmas market later tonight.” Isak said.

Isak was glad when Adrian walked in and paused halfway between them and the kitchen. “Isak, do you want a beer?” he asked, and Isak looked up from the table, heart hammering in his chest and his eyes wide.

Both Even and his mother started laughing, and Even looked back at Isak. “It’s okay. I told you my parents were chill.” Even said, before turning to his dad. “Two beers, dad.” Even replied.

Adrian returned within the minute with four beers, which they drank back in the living room. Lisbet suggested they could watch a movie together, which Even agreed to if he got to pick which one.

“Let’s watch the Grinch.” Lisbet suggested, and Adrian rolled his eyes in the same way Even did. “Dear, we’re not watching that movie again. Even, help me out here. Your mother still thinks that Grinch movie is wonderful.”

Lisbet looked at her son as if to say ‘don’t disappoint me’. Even then sighed deeply, and looked at his mom. “Sorry mom, but I’m not a fan.”

“I am.” Isak then said, earning all six eyes on him. Lisbet looked at Isak with the most surprised smile. “Oh, finally! Someone who agrees with me. Even, you need to bring this boy over more often. I hardly win arguments against the two of you.” Lisbet said.

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Bech Næsheim.” Isak said, and Lisbet shook her head. “No no, call me Lisbet.”

Even shook his head laughingly at the ‘your mom loves me’ look that Isak gave him, and he proceeded to pull Isak close to him on the couch.

By the end of the movie, Isak’s head was resting against Even’s shoulders, their hands were intertwined and Isak had been pressing a kiss on Isak’s cheek every 20 minutes, almost like clockwork.

“We’re going to hang out in my room for a bit now.” Even then announced, and Isak unwrapped himself from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Have fun boys" Even’s mom smiled and she turned back to where she had been typing on her phone now. “Oh and Isak, if you want to stay for dinner that’s no problem.” She had added.

“What time are you meeting your sister?” Even asked once they moved to Even’s room. “You don’t have to stay for dinner if you don’t want to.” Even then said. He wanted that option to stay open for Isak to decline. Last thing he wanted was for Isak to change his plans with his family because of his.

“8PM.” Isak replied. Even took out his phone to check the time.

“It’s 5.23 right now. Do you wanna stay? Or I could walk you back to your place…”

“I’ll stay.” Isak said, then pulling Even closer from where he stood arm’s length. “I like it here.”

Even smiled and kissed Isak, hands around his waist. “I’m glad you do.” He then said, their faces still close together. Even gave Isak eskimo kisses, before pulling both of them onto the couch under Even’s bed. “We usually have dinner around 6.30 so…” Even said, resting his head in Isak’s lap. Isak got himself comfortable too, his hand reaching for Even’s.

 

Isak’s mind processed the events of the past few hours in his head as he stared off into the distance, but he got interrupted  when he caught Even’s stare up towards him.

“What?”

“I like having you here. My room, I mean. Last time we were here I had to pretend to look for my ID.” Even said with a grin.

Isak rolled his eyes, his tongue appearing in between his lips as he did. “Yeah, that was really smooth of you.”

“I know, I’m such a good flirter.” Even laughed, eyebrows raised and Isak laughed too.

“You’re shit at flirting. Mr Let me get all the paper towels.”

“It worked, didn’t it.” Even said, and Isak ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah it did.” He admitted, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Even’s lips, followed by two more brief pecks. “But unless you’re going to show me some of your amazing art, I think we should go back. I’m here to meet your parents after all.” Isak said, and Even raised an eyebrow as he was forced to lift his head.

“Isak Valtersen, you seem more into my parents than you are into me.” He said, mocking his hurt feelings.

Isak was already by the door when he turned his upper body around. “You’re stealing my friends. I’m stealing your parents. We already know your mom pays me to be your boyfriend.” Isak said, barely able to keep his face serious.

Even laughed at that, and he got up to walk over to Isak again. “Yeah but then that means you actually have to spend time with me too.” Even said, railing Isak back towards the couch under his bed.

Isak complied, and Even smiled widely before he grabbed something from his closet. “Here. I’ve always wanted to show these to you.” Even said, handing Isak a notebook. As soon as Isak flipped the first page open, he knew what he was looking at. “These are your drawings?” Isak asked. “Of us?” he added, once a familiar scene at the bench appeared. When they first met.

Even nodded, leaning with his back against the side of the couch, taking in Isak. God, he wanted to draw right then and there. So he did. He grabbed a notebook, the one he kept close to his bed in case he couldn’t sleep in a burst of inspiration, and he started putting down the lines on the paper.

An hour passed like that. Isak narrated the drawings Even had made, recalling the different days, the ups and downs of them, while Even worked on one more masterpiece.

They were all brilliant to Isak. But once he got to look at the one Even worked on for the past hour, he was amazed. “Shit Even.” Isak said, looking down at a drawing of himself. It was a bit weird, to see himself like this. But weird turned into something better when he realized this was how Even saw him, right then and there.

“This is how you see me?” Isak asked, his voice soft. Even smiled, and he went to press a kiss on Isak’s lips. “You just look so gorgeous in that lighting. The sunset in the background… I had to draw you.” Even said.

Isak licked his lips and tried not to constantly drop his gaze to Even’s lips, but then he gave in and he went in for another kiss. And another.

Even slid down on the couch a little, pulling Isak on top of him and he smiled against Isak’s lips, happy because he had made Isak happy. And proud. Proud of Isak for how he handled meeting his parents.

That reminded Even that his parents were probably slaving away in the kitchen, and he gently slowed down their frantic kisses, a little out of breath from them too. “My mom can call us for dinner any moment.” Even said softly.

Isak groaned slightly, but then he lifted his head and he kissed Even once more before he sat upright again. “Right. Yes, we probably shouldn’t walk back in there with hard-ons.” Isak said, and Even raised his eyebrows. Isak shook his head.

So they took a few more moments, just sitting together and Even talking about how glad he was Isak had met his parents. And then they joined them again in the dining room.

Dinner was light, considering they just devoured a pile of pancakes three hours ago, but it was good regardless. Lisbet asked about Isak’s favorite film, stating she had lost many more battles against her two boys, but Isak’s replies were mainly Baz Luhrman films. “I see Even’s taste has had an influence.” Adrian commented, and Isak blushed a bit.

“Well I do have excellent taste.” Even joked, before smiling at Isak with the most loving eyes.

By the time they got to desert, chocolate mousse, Even wasn’t nearly the only one making the jokes though. Isak was making just as many, and Even could tell his parents were loving him.

It made him happy and it made him consider taking his mom up on that offer, and bring Isak by more often. Or maybe he wouldn’t, and he would just keep Isak to himself, not having to share with any friends or family.

“Do you have to go?” Even asked as they stood in the hallway, Isak standing in between Even and the wall. Isak’s hands were on Even’s face, both their lips a bit swollen from kissing each other for the past minute. “I don’t have to go.” Isak said softly, his gaze not looking up from Even’s lips, his own mouth opened slightly, hungrily.

Then he blinked a few times and he composed himself, clearing his throat and looking into Even’s eyes. “But eh… Well, I haven’t seen my sister in ages.” He then said, smiling a little as Even was now the one who couldn’t keep his eyes from wondering. “I’ll call you once I can.”

“Okay.”

“Sounds like a plan?”

“Sure.”

Isak then smiled, did the thing with his tongue and his lips, making Even almost loose it, before he moved towards the door. Even wouldn’t let him go just yet, and he took the two steps Isak just took away from him, pulling Isak in for another kiss. This one was deep, passionate and it created longing. “I already miss you.”

“You’re such a cliché.” Isak laughed, before kissing Even once more himself, then putting on his coat and his shoes. “I’ll call you, promised.” Isak said, and Even nodded. “I love you.” Isak said as he walked out the door.

“I love you too.” Even replied, and then Isak was gone, out into the cold weather of Oslo in the wintertime.

Even smiled like a lovesick fool as he walked back to where his parents were in the living room. Right as he sat down, his phone buzzed. “I miss you already too.” The message read, and both Even’s parents looked at each other as they saw their son staring at his phone like it contained all the happiness in the world.

Even noticed he was being stared at and when he saw his parents he quickly got up again. “Thanks for tonight.” He said. “I’ll be in my room.”

Once he got there, he replied to Isak’s message with a heart emoji, and soon afterwards he got one in return. Even then clicked out of the conversation and clicked on the remaining text notification he had on his phone, which was the text from Sonja.

“We need to talk, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not norwegian but my translation skills assured me "Stjålet" means stolen.
> 
> Also, as you might be able to tell by the ending there might be some angsty moments now. I gave Even, Isak & Noora one chill day before I'm kind of dumping that on them. Sorry about that...


	3. Mamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay. Then what has you frowning?” Eskild said, poking Noora’s face in between her eyebrows, which inevitably made Noora laugh a little. “Okay, okay. Just keep your hands to yourself.” She said, then taking her cup of tea back from the table. She breathed in once, twice, and then glanced at Eskild over her cup. “My parents want to talk. Over a family dinner.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Eskild tries to cheer Noora up and Even goes to talk to Sonja.  
> [December 18th, 2016]

The next morning the Kollektiv was quiet, up until Eskild left his room to walk over to the kitchen. He looked confused. But nobody would blame him.

“Noora? What are you doing in sweats?” He asked, then his face turned into more horror. Last time Noora spend her days in sweats was last spring when…

“Did something happen?”

Noora looked up from her phone and shrugged. “No. But something is about to happen.”

Eskild nodded, walked over to the kitchen where he quickly poured himself some coffee, Noora had her tea already, and then he walked back. “Tell me everything. Come on, I’ll be your winter blues guru.” He said, and Noora faintly smiled.

“Eskild, this isn’t winter blues.” She said. In fact, Noora loved winter. It had been one of the things she missed the most when she lived in Spain.

“Okay. Then what has you frowning?” Eskild said, poking Noora’s face in between her eyebrows, which inevitably made Noora laugh a little. “Okay, okay. Just keep your hands to yourself.” She said, then taking her cup of tea back from the table. She breathed in once, twice, and then glanced at Eskild over her cup. “My parents want to talk. Over a family dinner.”

She sipped from her cup right away, as if to run away from the sentence she just said so it wouldn’t be reality. But it was. They had called her last night. “I turn 18 in April so they want to discuss things.”

Eskild slowly nodded, then he smiled a bit. “Well, they want to talk. That seems like something?”

Noora sighed deeply.

“It’s my mother. She thinks I’m being too impulsive. She thinks I won’t graduate if I keep up this ‘attitude’”. She said while making quotation marks in the air. Then she returned back to sip from her tea, as Eskild let out a confused ‘What?’

“Noora, you’re like the least impulsive person I know. You need to be more impulsive, if anything.” Eskild said, then leaning over to touch her hair. “Like what you did with your hair this spring.”

Noora’s eyes immediately fell downwards, and Eskild internally punched himself. Last thing Noora needed was a reminder of last spring, and he knew that. Then he realized something. “Is this about London, Noora? Are your parents upset because you moved to London?”

Noora didn’t answer, but she looked at him and that was enough.

“Okay they need to stop bullying you over that. Yes, you made the decision to follow your heart. Yes, it sort of backfired when the guy turned out to be an asshole.” Eskild just couldn’t brush over how William had hurt her. He couldn’t. “But you learned from it. And now you’re stronger. Your parents need to see that.”

Noora sighed, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Eskild. But they’re my parents. Their entire plan for me is to cause the least amount of trouble as possible.”

It sounded harsh, but it was the truth. Back when she was 15, it had included moving to Spain. Part of her had hoped they stopped her. Another part of her had craved to be free from them.

They didn’t stop her.

But she wasn’t free. Now, four months before her 18th birthday, they were having an opinion on things.

“You know what, I’ll just adopt you.” Eskild said, and Noora started laughing at that, making Eskild’s mission successful.

“Eskild. That’s insane. No, thanks.” Noora said, trying to resist when he got up and launched a hug attack on her. She barely made it with reaching her hand to the coffee table to put her cup of tea down.

“No, it’ll be great. You can change your name to Trygvasson. Noora Trygvasson.”

“People will think we’re married, Eskild.” Noora said, running along with the joke. Maybe she shouldn’t have. “Yes! Yes, we can get married.” Eskild cheered.

“I thought you wanted a big gay over the top celebration wedding?”

Eskild nodded. He did. “But if we get married we can get a new toaster because Linn broke ours.”

“You and Linn both broke it.” Noora corrected. To that, Eskild launched another attack of tickles and cuddles.

Isak walked into the living room as he saw the scene unfold, and when Eskild spotted him he smiled. “Halla, Isak. My gay son. Our gay son. Noora, we could adopt Isak if we get married.” Eskild said with joy.

Isak just rolled his eyes, and walked over to the kitchen.

“Where is my second gay son?” Eskild yelled, and Isak groaned for a minute at the volume Eskild had at 11 in the morning. “Even’s not gay, Eskild. You know that. And he’s at his parents’ house.”

 

 

But Even wasn’t exactly at his parent’s house. He had left there 15 minutes ago, and now he got off the tram at Sonja’s place. It was a flat close to the National Theatre.

She shared it with one roommate, Hanna, who was currently out of town visiting her parents in Bergen. Sonja explained it all in an attempt to avoid the conversation she was going to have with Even. When she started talking about wanting to take a trip to Bergen, Even interrupted her.

“What did you want to talk about, Sonja?” Even asked. His voice was soft, calm, but it didn’t make Sonja feel any more comfortable.

Maybe it was because Even’s blue eyes weren’t looking at her the way they used to. Like she was his home, like she was the most important person in the world. They lacked the love he had felt for her. But then again, she hadn’t seen that look in at least a year or so.

“Is everything okay?” Even then asked, a little frown on his face. This only made things worse. Sonja wasn’t used to seeing Even as the one who was worried. She had been worried for him for years. Worried she would get a phone call if they had an argument and he stormed off.

It had been a bit too much, the amount of time she spend worrying over him. It had become more than clear these last few weeks that she had spent too much time worrying about Even while they were together.

Now, when they were broken up, she realized how much spare time she had. She wasn’t with Even at an art gallery. She wasn’t cooking healthy, balanced meals for him. She wasn’t checking on his medication. She wasn’t chatting with his mom, asking for the number of his new psychiatrist just in case she needed to get in touch. She was alone. Sort of.

Sonja blinked, causing the tears in her eyes to fall over her cheeks. Even was studying her face, and when he saw the line going straight down her face, his lips parted.

“Sonja, what is going on? Spit it out already. I mean… If this is about getting back together or something, I told you we’re done. I’m with Isak. I’m in love with Isak, and you have to accept that. He’s good for me, Sonja. So we are not getting back together.” Even said. The way it sounded made them both realize he had said things like this before.

Only more tears fell from Sonja’s face, and Even got up from his chair.

He didn’t need this. He should be with Isak, or go to the post office and mail that card to his grandma. He should be anywhere but here.

That’s when Sonja grabbed his hand. “Even, please. Wait.”

Even frowned, something in the way she spoke his name alarming him. So he turned around, and sat down again.

This time, Sonja started talking almost right away.

“I know you’re in love with that boy. I know that now. And I know I was wrong in telling Emma. And then what I said that night…” She paused.

“What night?”

“The night you had your episode.” Sonja said softly.

Even felt a certain anger inside of him. Isak had told him she had been there. But he hadn’t gone into detail about it. Even had asked him not to. He didn’t want to drag Sonja into their moment back when they had the conversation a few days ago.

“I was worried for you. And… and I was a bit angry. He was supposed to look after you and he…” She sighed, deeply. As if she was frustrated with herself, too. “I told him you were manic. I was… jealous, I guess. So I told him what you felt for him was the mania, basically. I’m sorry, Even.” Sonja said.

Even’s mouth fell open, and in a matter of seconds he was on his feet again. “You told him what?!” he asked rhetorically, running to the kitchen window because he didn’t really want to look at her right now. Not as he envisioned the pain on Isak’s face. He had seemed so hurt, when he mentioned Sonja’s name in their conversation. This explained why. Even grabbed out his phone, texting Isak, drowning out the sound of Sonja begging Even to listen to her. ‘You know I love you, right? I love you so much, Isak. Don’t ever forget that.’

Even breathed deeply in and out, trying to calm himself. Then his phone buzzed. ‘I know. I love you too. Why the sudden declaration of love? You should come and tell me how much you love me to my face. Eskild took Noora on a spa day so the kollektiv is empty aside from Linn.’

Even smiled. He would much rather be with Isak than listen to Sonja right now. But there was something else Sonja had to say. Or so she had been repeating 12 times.

“Even, let me finish, please.” She said, and finally Even returned to his seat. This time his face was less soft and patient. More harsh, demanding. Sonja swallowed. “What I meant to say was… when you first told me about Isak. Isak and you… I was okay with taking a break. I thought maybe it would help us. We could realize we missed each other and we could get back together and be better. Be with each other.” Sonja said.

Even didn’t say anything, he just nodded for her to continue, jaw clenched.

“And then you did. You came back to me.” Sonja said. Even tilted his head, and Sonja shook her head when she realized this sounded a lot like her urging them to get back together.

“No, that’s not… Listen, Even.” She said. Now there was a certain harsh tone in her voice too. “I don’t think we should get back together. But I do think we will be in each other’s lives.”

Even frowned. That’s what this was about? Them remaining friends?

“Sonja, with how you treated Isak, I don’t think you can ask me to stay friends.” Even said.

Sonja sighed deeply. “I know.” Sonja said, then getting up to walk to room next to the kitchen. She was back in an instant. “But I know we will be in each other’s lives anyways.” She said, then revealing what she had taken from the other room, and putting it in front of Even.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

 

Even just stared. He stared at the test in front of him, and then he stared at Sonja. He had a million questions, he wanted to say a million things. But that didn’t matter right in that moment.

He got up, and Sonja did the same. She was ready to walk after him if he walked out. She needed him right now, and if he was going to leave her she would be alone again. But she wasn’t.

It felt oddly familiar when Even suddenly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. It felt warm, and for the first time in a couple of days, Sonja felt like she could breathe properly again.

A minute or so passed, Even gently rubbing Sonja’s back as she slowly started crying, and then the tears stopped again. Then he took a step back to look at her, sitting on the chair in the kitchen table closer to her. He put his hand on hers.

Sonja could tell there was a lot of stuff going on inside Even’s brain. He was figuring things out, and considering the news she just dropped she should let him. But then Even took too long to ask anything, so she spoke herself. “I took the test three days ago.” Sonja said. “It doesn’t clarify… the duration but…”

Even looked down. He traced the last couple of weeks in his head, and landed on November 4th. Which, after this week with his episode, was the second hardest week of his life since meeting Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who know what's near the National threate, this was a little easter egg.
> 
> -  
> Chapter 4 is a direct continuation to this chapter and I suggest reading them back to back (So 3 & 4 combined). It was just too long to put it into one chapter.


	4. Samme tid et helt annet sted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life would be better without mentally ill people around me
> 
> The sentence echoed in Even’s brain as Isak squeezed their joined hands. It was still repeating in his head when Isak asked what Even’s parents would think about him. And Even wanted to tell him they’d love him. But they’d probably never even get to meet him.
> 
> AKA
> 
> What happened in between Even kissing Isak, and Isak seeing Even kiss Sonja.  
> [October 28th - November 4th (Episode 305)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1 : I don't plan to write a lot of stuff from S3, except when a plotline originates in an unseen moment on Skam, which in this case it has. This chapter explains how Sonja got pregnant, as revealed in the last chapter. 
> 
> Note 2 : This chapter is pretty long, too, but I had an entire episode/week to cover. I rewatched 305 a total of 6 times, focussing on Henrik's amazing acting and his microexpressions to figure out what was going on in Even's mind.

**_ Friday _ **

_It started with Sonja adjusting Even’s wig like he was a child who couldn’t arrange his own Halloween costume. Sonja had arranged everything for the party, the only say that Even had in it was meeting up at Isak’s as a pregame._

_Then they got to Isak’s kollektiv and Sonja had started to monitor his alcohol at the very beginning of the night. And Even wasn’t one to tell her off like that, in front of others, but he had been annoyed with how she was acting all evening. So when she made one more comment, he gave up on his patience and he told her to stop monitoring him.  And it had upset her._

_In another time, Even would have gone after her and comforted her. If they had been with their other friends – theirs. Not his, not hers… theirs. They shared all of their friends. If it hadn’t been Isak and Emma, then maybe Even would have sucked it up and told himself Sonja was only trying to do the right thing._

_But he didn’t, that night. Instead he watched as Emma ran after Sonja instead, and that’s when he decided. He knew what he wanted. He knew who he wanted. He knew he was sitting on the other couch opposite of him, dressed in a Julius Caesar costume._

_He wasn’t going to take a chance like last week though. This time it would be perfect. This time, it would be wonderful. And wet._

**_ Saturday _ **

_Even and Isak were both soaked and in danger of hypothermia but that didn’t matter. Kissing each other had seemed to fuel a fire inside of them that kept them alive long enough to crawl under warm covers in Isak’s room. Even had worn clothes that belonged to Isak, and to complete the feeling of being emerged in Isak’s scent he had pulled him to his side after they smoked together._

_He had been perfectly happy right there, even if Isak’s theory about infinities and alternate universes made him feel uneasy. Even if his phone kept ringing a dozen times an hour because Sonja was pissed. He knew she was._

**_ Sunday _ **

_He tried to avoid her until Sunday, when he woke up at 8.46 AM. Isak looked hot when he was asleep. So hot Even wanted to do things with him. But he didn’t. He couldn’t._

_Not until he had talked to Sonja._

_He was going to do this right. Right by her, right by Isak. So he grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing. He placed it on Isak’s pillow and grabbed his stuff, before leaving Isak and their blissful bubble. He would return to it shortly. He couldn’t wait to return to it and kiss Isak again. But first he had to push through on Sonja. He owed her that much. He owed her honesty after all that time._

_He texted her when he approached Bakka. He didn’t like walking around the area, but it was the shortest way to Sofienberg, where he had agreed to meet up with Sonja._

_At first she checked up on his physical condition. He had a small cut on his knuckle from scraping it on the driveway as he and Isak made their exit from the house with the pool. She kissed it, not asking how he got it. He probably would have lied if she did, so he was glad for it._

_Then she checked on his mental state. He asked her if he had been at his parents’, which he confirmed he didn’t. She informed him he couldn’t miss taking his meds. Even promised her he would go to his parents’ house right away once they were done._

_That’s when Even got to talk. He explained that they went out Friday, and they went swimming. Even gave her a look when she was about to comment how reckless it was. Then he told to her that he had kissed Isak. He explained to her that he wanted to kiss Isak for a long time now, and that he hadn’t felt that wanting for anyone in a while. Not for her either. He told her they had been drifting apart and they were both denying it. And then he told her he wanted to break up._

_The waitress at the coffee place seemed to have 0 sense of tact because she brought in their orders at that exact moment. Even considered himself lucky that Sonja snapped at her and not at him. He wasn’t feeling like getting coffee thrown in his face and having to return to Isak with his favorite hoodie all stained._

_“So you’re dumping me, for Isak?” Sonja asked. Even knew he deserved the tone she was using with him. He just had to make her understand. “Sonja, you still mean a lot to me. And I don’t want to end things badly.” He said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. He meant it. He meant it when he wanted to keep Sonja in his life. “I think I will probably always love you, which is why I am being honest with you.”_

_To this Sonja sighed. Then, nodded with a small smile on her face. “I know you do, Even. I just… I need some time to process all of this. I need a break.” Sonja said, and as she got up Even did so too. “We will talk in a few days or so.” She said as she took one last look at him. Then, she left._

_Even sat back down, and stared at her almost untouched coffee. It was the only part of his brain that still registered the conversation he had just had. Everything else was screaming ‘Isak, Isak, Isak’._

_He had a promise to fulfill first though, so he drank his order before he walked to his parents’ house. His mom called his doctor to talk about missing his meds, and Even took the ones he had to take today. Then he changed, a bit reluctantly to let go of his closest connection with Isak. He had to change though, because the Jesus shirt he borrowed from Isak wasn’t going to sit well with his religious aunt._

_He went out with his parents the afternoon, and they returned around 9. By the time Even found a charger for his phone , Isak had already messaged him. Even waited a few minutes, and replied when his phone indicated it was 21.21._

**_ Monday _ **

_The next morning he had to skip school for a newly scheduled appointment with his doctor. Even talked a lot this time, unlike most times where his doctor had to drag him through everything. He talked about the Halloween party. About Sonja being too controlling. About how Isak made him feel more free than he had felt in well over a year. He had so much to talk about, so much to say. Everything had changed._

_He talked about breaking up with Sonja. Lisa, his therapist, had taken notes. She didn’t talk until he was finished, but when she did, Even paid attention. “Even, you missed you meds on Saturday?” she asked, and Even nodded. Lisa took a look at her notes._

_“I know you and Sonja have been together for a while. I trust you to know if the relationship is a good idea or not. That’s your decision. But I think you need to take some time before you start a new relationship with Isak.” She then said._

_It sounded like the weirdest thing to Even. Why wouldn’t he be with Isak right now?_

_“Take some time to get things back in a row. You transferred to your new school. You told me you didn’t want to get behind on classes this year. And I know you’re missing some due to this appointment.” Lisa said with a smile. “So maybe try and focus on catching up with those things, before you dive into something new and exciting.”_

_And Even had to admit, it didn’t seem like a bad idea._

_He had already been behind on math and English, so he grabbed out his phone on his way out of the appointment and texted some classmates about the things he missed and the assignments that were due._

**_ Tuesday _ **

_His mom helped him keep track of his to-do list, which he checked off one by one on Tuesday. He refrained from texting Isak, even though he knew he still had Isak’s clothes, and he wanted Isak to know he was thinking about him._

_He finished off his to-do list at 1AM on Wednesday, rewarding himself with a viewing of the Great Gatsby before going to bed._

**_ Wednesday _ **

_On Wednesday, five days after kissing Isak last, Even made his way to the gym where he knew Isak was on this hour. Even’s mouth pulled up in a smile when Isak was maneuvering the soccer ball by his feet. Skillfully, too. Even almost wanted to clap, but then he remembered he wasn’t even really supposed to be there so instead he waited for a bit. 3 minutes and 24 seconds passed until Isak finally noticed him._

_‘Come closer’ was all Even could think when Isak greeted him from by the door. Even got out a hoarse ‘Halla’ from where he was standing in the middle of the locker room._

_It wasn’t until Isak came closer that Even saw the questions on his face, and when he asked ‘Where have you been’, Even realized he should have texted._

_“I told Sonja about you. And we’ve decided to take a break.”_

_Even looked at Isak._

_Isak thought it was awesome that they broke up. Even knew what he meant. Even smiled when Isak tried to recover, suggesting perhaps Even was sad. But he wasn’t sad._

_Isak was so good that he felt guilty for wanting happiness. As if his happiness came to the expense of Even and Sonja’s relationship._

_Which it didn’t._

_Their relationship had been over long before Isak came around. If anything, Even had to thank Isak for coming into his life and reminding him what it felt like to want to be around another person as much as Even wanted to be around Isak._

_That’s when Even leaned in and kissed Isak, one last assurance to show that he wasn’t sad about any of this. That Isak made him happy and made him smile. That Isak was the next chapter for Even.  Even used that one kiss to erase any guilt Isak might have over how things happened with Sonja._

_Let’s talk about something happier. Let’s talk about us, Even thought as he intertwined his hands with Isak’s._

_“What do you think your parents would have said if you started dating me?”_

_The smile faded from Isak’s face a little, and Even knew he had struck a subject. Even knew there was more to the story then ‘it would be fine’ so he waited for Isak to explain._

_“Or, my dad probably wouldn’t mind.”_

_This implied his mom wouldn’t, and Even frowned a little at that. He couldn’t imagine his own mom not being the biggest support in his life._

_“My mom’s insane”_

_Even’s eyes grew big at that statement, following Isak’s to make sure he heard it right. To make sure Isak was saying this, really saying this. Meaning it?_

_“In what way?”_

_“She… No, I mean it’s a completely surreal situation. She thinks the world is about to end. Like, that my uncle is Donald Trump.”_

_Even raised his eyebrows because if Isak was really joking then that was a good way to give it away. So Even played along._

_That’s when Isak continued to talk, and Even’s face dropped a little. Isak’s mom wasn’t well. But he was handling that. Right?_

_“But anyways, yeah, it’s not her concern. We haven’t spoken since we moved out.”_

_“So you don’t keep in touch anymore?” Even asked. Maybe there was a good reason for it._

_“No. I mean, I decided my life would be better without mentally ill people around me.”_

_Even stared away from Isak’s eyes for a second, then looking back at Isak’s and falling to his lips a few times._

_My life would be better without mentally ill people around me_

_The sentence echoed in Even’s brain as Isak squeezed their joined hands. It was still repeating in his head when Isak asked what Even’s parents would think about him. And Even wanted to tell him they’d love him. But they’d probably never even get to meet him._

_Isak’s life would be better without mentally ill people around him._

_Even settled his hand at the base of Isak’s neck, his eyes locked on his lips._

_“I think they’d love you.” Even said, reminding himself just in time to switch to present tense. Because Isak deserved to know that. He deserved to know that Even’s parents, or the parents of the next person he met, would love him._

_Because how could someone not love Isak._

_The school bell had rang by now, so Even knew he had to hurry._

_He leaned in for one more kiss. One more final kiss, a period to a one sentence-chapter._

_‘Isak’s life would be better without mentally ill people around him.’_

_Isak and Even. The end._

**_ Thursday _ **

_Even talked to Lisa on the phone the next day. He had spent all day working at OD-day, and his mind hadn’t stopped racing._

_Even told her he was aware she wasn’t a relationship therapist, to which Lisa laughed a little. He had never heard her laugh like that before._

_Lisa asked him if he knew what was going on with Isak’s mom. Even told her he didn’t. Lisa then went on to explain that there are many different kinds of mental illnesses, and that people deal with them in different ways. Lisa told him that some mental illnesses can be very hard on the loved ones too. Lisa reminded Even that he had his parents as a great support system. She left out Sonja, which Even kind of appreciated. Lisa told him that whatever issues had happened between Isak and his mom, it wasn’t related to Isak and Even. It wasn’t related to him._

_Even should have gone to sleep after that conversation. He shouldn’t have taken out his phone and allowed for the voice in his head to return._

_Isak’s life would be better without mentally ill people around him._

_‘Hi. It was nice seeing you as well. I don’t know, but things might have moved along a little too quickly. I know it’s my fault’_

_It was all his fault. He should have told Isak that he was bipolar. Isak should never think that any of it was his fault what so ever._

_‘but I need a little time. Sorry.’_

_Even then moved to the bathroom to take his meds and got into bed. He didn’t join his parents for dinner tonight. He needed some time. That part of his message had been true._

**_ Friday _ **

_On Friday, Sonja called him. She suggested they could still be friends and hang out at a pregame, hosted at her apartment. One of the people that were there was Eskil, one of the few people who had also met Isak. It was a painful reminder, but Even suffered through and he walked along with Sonja when she took him away from the kitchen into the living room. “I just got a text from Emma. She invited us to her party, tonight. Eskil and the others are going to the Bakka party anyways, so we could go to Emma’s. If you want?”_

_Did Even want to go to a party at Emma’s? Not in particular._

_Did Even want to drown out the thoughts about Isak with some cheap minor-bought beer and some music from people 3 years younger than him. Yes._

_They took a cab, because Sonja lived across town from Emma, and that’s where Even suggested they should get back together._

_Sonja’s smile had been a sign of assurance that he was doing the right thing. Sonja was all he had, now. Sonja was the only person who could give him a glimpse of happiness. Who would stay, bipolar and everything._

_They got out of the cab with Sonja pressing a little kiss on Even’s cheek, telling him he looked handsome. Sonja took his hand as they walked into the party, and Even took the time to look around. Sonja had been right._

_Even and Sonja were some of the oldest people there, as 97’ers. Most of the people were from Even’s class though, and Even greeted some of them. Sonja had left to say hi to Emma._

_When the two classmates he was talking to mentioned hooking up with a 00’er last week, Even quickly checked out of the conversation._

_Just as Even was about to go and walk over to the kitchen for a drink, Sonja returned._

_She smiled at him, and then looked at the empty soda can in his hand. “I’ll get you a beer.” She had said, and when Even had frowned, she had simply shrugged one shoulder. “Part of the new Sonja,” she had declared. In that moment he decided to stick with two beers, knowing it would help if he didn’t push the newly set rules of their relationship too far right away._

_Even then took in the crowd at the party. Some of Isak’s friends were probably there. He had already seen Vilde walk by, her high-pitched greeting at him standing out over the rest of the crowd. But Isak wasn’t here. He hadn’t seen Jonas, Mahdi or Magnus and considering Emma was hosting, Even was fairly certain he wasn’t going to see them either._

_He had almost forgotten Sonja had gone to get him a drink. Because standing there, looking over the crowd a part of him had hoped to see Isak anyways. He saw Emma, though, who glared at him oddly as if he personally ruined her party. Even didn’t pay much attention to it, and a few moments later Sonja was in front of him again, and she pressed a kiss on his lips._

_It surprised Even to the point where he forgot about Emma, and he heard a little voice in the back of his mind say that being with Sonja again meant they kissed. So he kissed her back._

_Sonja tried to make small-talk with people from Even’s class, which was continuing the streak of un-characteristic things Sonja had done. He knew she probably couldn’t care less about the essay Lars, the guy he was talking to, mentioned he had made. But she was trying. She was trying to change, and she was trying to show Even that she could be who he wanted her to be._

_One beer in, Sonja had given him a proud smile as two female classmates of his walked off, telling her how they should go shopping together. She had leaned in for a kiss, as a mock-reward for talking to his friends. Two beers in, she had moved in closer as Closer by the Chainsmokers came on. He had kissed her again, supposedly to stop her from singing the song – he had a particular disliking for the Chainsmokers, which Sonja knew. Then the kiss had grown deeper._

_By the end of the night, Sonja was already starting to make plans for them together at the University of Oslo, which Even had told her had a lousy film program but Sonja said they’d be roommates and that was apparently an argument Even couldn’t win. They danced, and they had a good time. And Even managed to go a few hours without thinking about Isak._

_During the cabride back to Sonja’s she was all over him, and it had made Even crave for a touch. More kisses, more touching. An hour later he kissed Sonja’s temple as she settled in his arms, both of their exposed skin radiating with warmth._

_“Taking a break was the best thing we could have done.” She smiled and for a brief moment Even saw the 15 year old girl with the long blonde hair and the pearly whites. He saw her as they walked back home from the movie theatres hand in hand, and he saw the way she had looked at him right before they had their first kiss._

_He saw their entire relationship flash before his eyes just then. And he knew in that moment that it was over. That it was officially the past, and that nothing they could do now would erase the feeling that they were living on borrowed time. For old time’s sake. That they had just slept together in a last ditch attempt to make this work._

_Sonja placed a hand on Even’s shoulder which snapped him out of his thoughts, and he tried to make his smile genuine when she frowned at him a little. “I lost you there for a moment didn’t I?” she asked with a chuckle. Even just pulled her in for a hug._

_Maybe he didn’t want to be looking into her eyes right now. Maybe he didn’t want her to realize it too. Maybe he wanted to protect her from what was inevitable._

_Even knew she would make someone very happy one day. Someone other than him. Someone she could care for without losing herself in it. Which is what she had been doing in him._

_He knew it was true, and he knew it especially because it had been the reason why he found the strength to let go of Isak in the locker room on Wednesday. People only wanted to take care of him and it would cause them to loose themselves. Either that, or they dropped him like his old friends had. And Even didn’t want either of those situations to be the scenario with Isak._

_And maybe they never would have been._

_Maybe Isak would have cared for him like he wasn’t broken, and stuck by him and loved him and maybe not Isak. But Sonja. Yes, Sonja had lost herself in her relationship with Even._

_He knew he had to end it for all of those reasons. End it before people got hurt, like he had probably hurt Isak. But she was safe. Sonja was his safe space, and Even knew that._

_Yet he wasn’t in love with her. He hadn’t been in love with her for a while. And back in October, Isak had redefined the word love as well. Love had been a word that Isak had claimed, that he had glued to himself. Isak and love were one and the same entity, for Even. It made sense again._

_Even loved Isak. And maybe Isak had loved him back._

_Then it hit him._

_The way Emma had looked at him at the party. The way Sonja looked when she returned from talking to Emma._

_“Sonja, did you tell Emma?” he asked in the silence of the night. Sonja didn’t answer, but by the breath she released, Even knew she was awake and she had heard him._

_“I did, Even. Because I think it is only fair to her. Whatever temporary thing you had with that boy, he used her to cover it up. She deserved to know.” Sonja said. Seconds later Even flicked on the light and he was pulling his shirt over his head._

_“You outed Isak?!” was all he said right before he got up to look for his shoes in the living room. Sonja throw on a robe as she followed him out. “Sonja, how could you do such a thing? What were you thinking? Did you think we would be okay again?” Even asked, and Sonja ran a hand through her short locks. “Even, we ARE okay. We’re better. We had a good time tonight and we…”_

_“We never should have started this again.” Even interrupted her. “Sonja, we are done. We are over. We’re never going to be the way we were two years ago and you need to accept that.”_

_Even finally found his second shoe at the end of that sentence and pulled it onto his feet before he grabbed his phone and walked to the door. “Goodbye Sonja.”_

_Even arrived at his parents at 4AM, and he tried to be as silent as he could while walking to his room. The next morning, his mom sat at the breakfast table with a mug of coffee in her hand and Even sighed. That’s when he told her everything, from kissing Isak at the pool to leaving him because he wouldn’t be able to handle his illness. From getting back together with Sonja to her outing Isak to Emma and him leaving her place in the middle of the night._

_Even told her how he had lost the person he thought he’d always have by his side, and the person he never knew he wanted so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even really had a rough week that week, but I think the main thing he wanted to do was do right by Sonja and Isak.  
> I like to think that Even and Sonja's relationship was going downhill real fast, but that the two of them did mean something. 
> 
> Otherwise Even wouldn't have gone back to her in 305 which, to me, seemed like more than just a thing out of habbit or an accidental mistake. I think Even was trying to return to what he knew was safe. He was trying to protect Isak as much as he was trying to protect himself.  
> .  
> Anyways! Next chapter will stray away from this drama a little bit so you'll get some chance to process all of it.
> 
>  
> 
> I reconstructed the timeline through this: http://skam.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3/Timeline


	5. iMessage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas groaned, mumbled a ‘hell if I know’ the way most people did when they were asked why Vilde did something. And this was definitely Vilde’s doing. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Eva invites Jonas for a double date with Vilde & Magnus  
> Even keeps his distance from Isak.
> 
> [December 18, 2017 - December 19, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a JONAS POV! Well, it's Jonas, Even and a little bit of Isak at the end.  
> But still. I really wanted to give Jonas some primetime.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Even usually didn’t leave his messages on read, and Isak was tapping his foot a bit impatiently until Jonas told him to chill.

“Did you have too much coffee or something? You’re all wired up.” Jonas said as they sat down on the bench.

Isak looked up and put away his phone, taking a deep sigh. “It’s Even. Apparently there was something he had to discuss with Sonja. He just texted me that, and when I asked if everything was okay he left me on read.” Isak spat out.

Jonas frowned, and then looked at Isak. “Whatever it is, you know he will tell you if he can, Isak.” Jonas said.

He then chuckled a bit because he remembered talking about Even and his girlfriend on the other bench a while ago too.

“The two of you have been through a lot these last few months. And I’ve seen how it changed you. Both of you. He’ll talk to you, Issy.”

Isak smiled, not used to hearing the nickname out loud. Jonas hadn’t called him like that in a while, the best Isak could recall being at his house right after his dad left.

“I need to go now. Eva dragged me into this weird thing with her, Vilde and Magnus.” Jonas sighed.

Isak straight up laughed. “A double date with Eva, Vilde and Magnus? Did Vilde forget you and Eva aren’t an actual couple anymore?”

Jonas groaned, mumbled a ‘hell if I know’ the way most people did when they were asked why Vilde did something. And this was definitely Vilde’s doing.

“Have fun.” Isak told him as Jonas took out his board. He gave Isak a little ‘peace out’ before he walked around the corner and started making speed in the streets of downtown Oslo.

**

He got to Eva’s at 18:03 which didn’t make him as late as he intended to be. Vilde and Eva were already on the couch laughing and drinking wine, while Magnus was sat at the dining table. He was wearing a proper shirt and he looked like was glued to the chair. “Halla.” Jonas greeted him, and Magnus snapped out of his gaze at Vilde, then properly greeting Jonas in return.

Jonas threw his jacket and his shoes where he was used to putting them, a strange familiarity settling over him as he did. Then Eva was standing next to him and he hugged her with a smile, before frowning at her. “What did you get me into, Eva?” He said while glancing over at Vilde and Magnus. Eva pulled up one corner of her mouth.

“I figured it would help Magnus and his nerves if he had one of his bros around. It’s sort of their first official date.”

Eva all but giggled, but it was overthrown by Vilde who laughed loudly at something Magnus had said. Then the pot in the kitchen started to boil and Jonas was left standing at the edge of the living room, watching as Vilde sat down on Magnus’ lap.

“Yeah, I think we have enough chairs you guys.” Jonas said as he walked up to the table.

Vilde promptly got up again to place her glass of wine at the seat next to Magnus. Moments later Eva walked in with the food, and Jonas had a huge déjà-vu when Eva started plating up the spaghetti.

Luckily the night hadn’t gone as horrible as it had back then at the cabin. Although Jonas wouldn’t mind a jay right now to take the edge off regardless. There was only so much of the combined no filter-duo that was Magnus and Vide that one person could take in one night.

Jonas got serious about that wish around 9, when Vilde and Magnus started to make out on the living room couch in the middle of their game of Pictionary.

Jonas got up and walked to the terrace, picking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts.

‘Can you fix me some greens? Oh and talk to your boyfriend, he’s worried.’ He texted, and then he pressed send. Even was a cool guy, who also happened to be over 18 and besides beer he had dropped to have access to greens through some old friends of his from Bakka.

Magnus had commented it was total gangster, and Mahdi had responded a bit weird because Mahdi fixed their greens and Magnus had never praised him for it. Then again, Magnus would praise Even for literally breathing, considering his advice was what worked on Vilde.

**

Even noticed Jonas’ text and he managed to smile a little, then watching as his text with Isak (aka ‘Mannen I Mitt Liv’ in Even’s phone contacts) showed several unread messages. Even was fucked.

He knew he had to talk to Isak. He knew it was important that they kept talking about what they wanted and what they needed. But Even couldn’t really go ahead and inform Isak that Sonja had gotten pregnant over the phone while he walked through the center of Oslo.

Even closed the messenger app and went on to his calendar, where a red dot circled December 26th. Sonja’s doctor appointment.

It was only because Sonja insisted on going to that specific doctor, who happened not to be available any sooner. Sonja had been very specific about not wanting to involve her parents, and the doctor she made the appointment with didn’t have any ties with them. Which was a rare thing because both Sonja’s parents were medical professionals themselves.

So she had managed to make an appointment in for the 26th , giving Even a few more days to figure things out.

**

Jonas got a sunglass emoji as a reply from Even, and he scoffed a bit because he wasn’t sure if that was a yes or a no. Then, an hour later and home in his own bed, Jonas realized that Isak might be feeling equally conflicted when it came to Even’s communication.

‘Talked to Even yet’

‘He said he was exhausted and texted goodnight right away. So no.’

 ‘How was your double date with Magnus and Vilde?’

‘Weird. You remember that cabin trip in first year?’

‘Isak? I know you’re not asleep.’

‘He just texted didn’t he?’

‘He couldn’t sleep, either’

‘You guys are such weirdos’

Jonas put away his phone and stared at the ceiling of his room before checking his alarm clock. And considering his mom and his sister demanded he went to the market tomorrow morning, he decided to go to sleep now.

The next morning however he woke up pretty abruptly, the feeling like he was forgetting something important crawling over him. That’s when he remembered to check the delivery status for his Christmas presents, and he smiled when it said they would arrive later today.

He then went to the “Isak’s Angels” chat – Magnus had named it – which featured Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi and Even. And poor lad that Even was, being introduced to their poor groupchat habits. First there was Mahdi and Magnus bickering about the name, until Even said he liked it. And that meant case closed cause Magnus was now officially Even’s #1 fan.

And this was weeks ago too, even before Even gave Magnus the genius advice.

Jonas then frowned, and he scrolled all the way up to the top and he kept his eye on messages of Even in particular. When a stream of ‘Even?’s was posted by Magnus and them himself, Jonas looked up from his phone. He had never realized until now that Even’s manic episode happened around that time.

But scrolling through Even’s messages, things were making more sense.

_Even had decided to make advantage of the chat the day after it was created by asking the boys what Christmas present he could get for Isak. After Mahdi commented Christmas was 3 weeks from now, Even argued that he wanted to get the right gift for Isak, and so they had started brainstorming._

_‘Get him a cat.’ Magnus had suggested, and both Jonas and Mahdi had made some comment about Magnus being obsessed with cats, which Even was a bit lost by. Additionally, Mahdi noted that Isak wasn’t the best at preparing himself 3 stable meals a day, so taking care of a cat might prove too much._

_‘You could always buy him that new game on the x-box’ Mahdi had suggested, to which Jonas objected heavily. He had bought Isak that gift himself._

_Jonas revealing Isak’s present prompted the others to ask if they were all getting each other gifts._

_Jonas stated it was something he and Isak had been doing for years, and that this was the first year when there was more than just the two of them._

_Magnus then inserted the ‘omg’ emoji and wrote in all caps that he could buy Isak and Even those silly shirts that said ‘I’m with him’. Mahdi encouraged him to do so, saying he’d buy Isak a mug with a quote about morning people._

_Jonas encouraged all of them, although secretly, part of him hoped Isak would like his present the most. The only real competition he would have would be Even. Bro vs boyfriend. It was on._

_**_

_Even had gotten the idea for his gift when Magnus inserted a screenshot of the shirt designs, and when one of them had a galaxy print, Even knew right away. He had gone online and arranged the present to be delivered to his parent’s house. Under the e-mail he had received was an e-mail from the Radisson Blu in downtown Oslo, confirming his reservation for the next day._

The gifts Even got for the other boys were easy, as he wrote them down on a little list as he was ready to go out for a day. He was going to get Mahdi a new phone case since his was broken. Even had jokingly considered buying Magnus a box of condoms but then the thought settled and he planned on doing that exactly. And as far as Jonas went, Even had settled on an item of clothing right away once he knew Isak tended to steal not just his but also Jonas’ clothes. Even had found a beanie in a color he hadn’t seen Jonas wear, and a good belt because Isak had stolen his.

He knew they were all things Isak could take credit for if he wanted, but since it was 6.45 in the morning, Even was sure that Isak was still asleep. And he was, but not for that long.

Too early for his liking, Isak awoke abruptly when his phone buzzed right next to his face. When he opened his eyes to check what ungodly hour it was, Isak noticed it was exactly 7 am. He then saw the date and he groaned loudly when he realized he had forgotten to switch off his school alarm, and he sighed deeply.

He then opened last night’s conversation with Even and read the part where he asked Even how it went talking to Sonja.

Even didn’t elaborate much, only that they talked some stuff out and the promise was made that they were going to stay in touch.

Isak hadn’t and wasn’t able to avoid getting a bit jealous at that. But then he also knew Sonja had been a big part of Even’s life, so he wasn’t about to comment on it. Even could make his own decisions.

He then typed a quick ‘Goodmorning’, with the intent of getting praise in return from being up this early.

However Even saw right through him.

‘You forgot to switch off your alarm didn’t you?’

‘Who do you think I am?’

‘The man of my dreams.’

‘Good.’

‘You’re the man of my dreams too, by the way. In fact, I’m going to sleep again now, so I will probably dream about you.’

‘Can’t wait to hear all about it.’

And Isak did indeed dream of Even. He dreamed of Even and about how he had only started to see in color once he had first seen him across the cafeteria. He had dreamed that Even had been right there for all those moments before. He dreamed of Even and his friends like how they had been at the Kosegruppa party. Even giving the other guys advice too. Even helping Isak hide the stash somewhere else than at Eva’s. Going to the pool with Even and Jonas last summer. Dancing with Even at Noora’s rooftop goodbye party. Definitely not having Even anywhere near the fight between the penetrators and the Yakuza. Maybe even make Even a little jealous by meeting up with Christoffer Schistad several times.

Having Even there to prevent him from being the worst best friend ever and breaking up Jonas and Eva. Having Even there to split popcorn with as they went to see Straight Outta Compton with the four of them. Just having Even there, all those years, allowing him to be who he truly wanted to be for his entire life. Now that, that was a dream.

Yet Isak would take what he could. He would take good morning texts and all-nighters watching Even sleep over nothing. He would take running across Oslo after reading a text, over never having known Even. He still stood by what he told Eva. He didn’t know if Even was the man of his dreams. But if his entire life was summarized in just this one minute, then yes, Even was the man of his dreams. Even was the man of his dreams in this minute and in the next one. And Isak did love infinity so he wouldn’t object to an infinity of minutes with Even. But right now, he settled for this one minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the show's format of text messages, so I decided to devote an entire chapter to it. It's so much fun to write! I hope it was fun to read as well :)


	6. Kollektivet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva stayed for dinner, which meant Noora cooked for 4 people anyways when Isak had messaged the chat that he was eating at Jonas’. It also meant Noora was going to have to talk to Isak at some other time, because seeing Eskild look at her like she was going to burst, she knew she had to tell him now.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Noora goes to talk with her parents and things don't go so well
> 
> [December 20, 2017 - December 21, 2017]

Noora came into the kitchen with quick paces, only to find Isak staring at the kettle and she frowned a little.

“Isak, all the girls are over. Can you help a little? Can you take those mugs and bring them to the living room?” Noora asked.

She knew Even hadn’t visited since the party, and she overheard Isak talking to Eskild about how to handle the fact that Even, apparently, talked to his ex.

And Noora had wanted to say something. Tell Isak that maybe considering he just recently had an episode it wasn’t so weird that Even was in touch with his ex. But then Isak hadn’t left his room all day yesterday. And now he was being grumpy, which he stated was because he didn’t sleep. And that was something Noora could comment on.

“I don’t think sleeping all afternoon helps a lot, Isak.…” she started, but then Isak cut her off by rolling his eyes dramatically and taking the cups.

“You know I’m only looking out for you right?” Noora said with a smile, and Isak faintly smiled back at her. They were actually good roommates though. They balanced each other out with cleaning vs help in science homework. It worked out great.

Noora then grabbed the tea and walked back to the living room, where she noticed the girls had already started their pizza. Noora smiled a little considering Isak was lingering around. He hadn’t eaten a proper meal in 16 hours now

“You can pick, vegetarian or beef.” She said, and Eva frowned.

“Hey, these pizzas are ours.” She said as she defensively took another piece onto her paper plate.

Noora smiled shaking her head, urging Eva to share. Sana then held out the vegetarian pizza. “I don’t mind sharing. I usually have a pizza for me by myself anyways.” She said with a smirk, and thus Isak took the offer and he carried a piece of pizza back to his room.

Once he was out of hearing range, the girls continued their gossip and Vilde continued discussing all the crazy sex she wanted to have with Magnus. It made Eva laugh and describe a scene at the dinner two days ago which then again prompted questions about her and Jonas.

“Are you guys hooking up?” Chris asked bluntly, and Eva shook her head slowly.

“No, we’re not. Chris and I sort of have this thing that we want to see where it goes.” Eva said, and Noora arched an eyebrow.

“You’re going for more than friends with benefits?”

Vilde picked in on that one, saying if she couldn’t date Magnus properly – if they didn’t have good vibes and if she didn’t feel kose around him – then she would settle for friends with benefits.

Sana then let out a little laugh and looked at Vilde. “The only benefit about being friends with you is that you provide excellent meme-worthy content for us, and you take one for the team with inappropriate one-liners.”

Vilde looked at Sana’s serious expression for a bit until Sana smiled widely and she leaned over to Vilde, pulling her into a brief hug. “Kidding, kidding. You know I love you. Don’t ever change, Vilde.”

** 

When Noora took out her keys and unlocked the door to the Kollektiv, she took a moment to realize that what she had said half an hour ago was true. The Kollektiv was her home, the people living here were her family. And she wouldn’t give that up for anything in the world. Not even her parents’ money.

Closing the door behind her and opening the door to the living room, Noora was greeted with the beloved banter of Eskild and Linn. Usually Noora would figure out the argument, but not today. Then again, there wasn’t much of an argument anymore as soon as her two roommates noticed her.

Eskild’s face immediately dropped, and Noora knew she should have done a better job hiding her puffy eyes.

That’s when Eskild smiled, and tilted his head a little. “You should go to our room.” He said.

Noora frowned, but Linn gave an encouraging smile and if Linn was good with whatever Eskild was doing, it must be okay.

Noora walked in without expectations, but as soon as she did she knew she couldn’t have expected this. And out came the waterworks.

“Wow, Noora. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry.” Chris said from where she was sitting on Noora’s fold-out bed.

Sana looked behind her from where she had been standing by the window, and walked over to meet Eva and Vilde who scrambled off of Eskild’s bed to the middle of the room.

Noora was clutching her bag in her hands so tightly, looking up to the ceiling and batting her eyelashes, trying not to show her tears.

When Eva picked a tissue from Eskild’s nightstand and handed it to Noora, she knew it was too late to try to pretend anything.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Vilde looked behind her to Chris, Eva and Sana and then smiled faintly at Noora. “Eskild told us you were talking to your parents. He said… Well, he thought you might want some company afterwards. So here we are.” Vilde announced.

Sana got a look from Noora, and she nodded thus answering Noora’s question without having to ask it.

“You guys, I’m fine. You don’t… You don’t need to be here.” Noora objected.

That’s when Eva stepped in and wrapped her arms around Noora. “We’re here anyways. You don’t have to tell us anything, we’re just going to have a good time.”

“It’s going to be very kose.” Vilde commented, joining in on the hug. Shortly after Noora was surrounded by her four best friends.

**

Three hours later, the girls were sprawled out on Eskild’s bed, Noora resting her back against the wall and her head on Sana’s shoulder, Eva on Noora’s other side showing her memes from Paradise Hotel. Chris was talking about how Kasper had made a fool of himself at the cash register when they went to go buy condoms, and Vilde made a comment on how nice Noora’s hair looked.

After a few moments of silence, Noora sighed deeply.

“My parents…” she spoke first, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. She lifted her head from Sana’s shoulder and sat upright.

“My parents don’t want me to live here anymore.”

Chris exchanged a look with Vilde, and Eva slowly dropped her phone. Noora swallowed deeply,  licked her lips and continued.

“They say that the Kollektiv has a bad energy. Apparently they see ‘worrying signs of distress in my micro expressions’ due to living here.” Noora said, taking on a different voice halfway through the sentence.

Eva was the first to break the silence. “What negative energy?” she asked.

Noora shrugged at that.

“She said I shouldn’t be this close to my roommates, and that I should start spending more time with my family. Kids need to be around family.” Noora quoted.

Chris frowned at that. “Didn’t you become miss independent when you were 15?”

Noora looked at her and nodded. “My parents basically didn’t raise me. I raised myself, and at 15 I moved out.” Noora explained. “Now they want to get involved.” She mumbled afterwards.

Sana cleared her throat before she started talking. “You don’t owe them that, you know.” Sana said first. “You shouldn’t have to be around your family if you don’t want to. They can’t force you.”

That’s when Noora looked up from where she had been pulling at Eskild’s throw pillow. “They can, though. They take care of my rent. And they won’t pay it if I’m surrounded by ‘people with these lifestyles.’” Noora spoke, again using the different voice to emphasize she was quoting her parents.

That’s when Vilde’s mouth dropped. “Because Eskild and Isak are gay?” she asked. Eva frowned and let out a ‘fy faen’ in an angry way. “They’re forcing you to move because your roommates are gay?”

Noora sighed deeply. “No… I mean it’s not that simple. They just say I have bad judgement in people. They don’t even know about Isak. That’s not my story to tell. But they know about Eskild. And they know about William, so…”

“William?” Chris asked.

“What do you mean they know about William? You hadn’t told them?” Vilde asked.

Noora sighed again. “I told them when I told them I was going to move to London.”

All of the girls got silent for a bit. They had never really mentioned that in the last couple of months. Noora had returned to school in the middle of October, and they had started planning their Halloween costumes in the first conversation they had since she returned. That was 3 months ago.

“So, now what?” Eva eventually asked, breaking the silence again. Noora looked up at her, licked her lips and then clicked her tongue.

“I told them that I didn’t want to move out, and they told me they would give me 24 hours to come back on that. After that they would stop paying my rent, which is due at the end of the month.” Noora spoke.

“How much?” Sana asked bluntly, and the way she spoke alerted Noora.

“Nei, Sana. I do not want you to try and help me with this. I just… I need to discuss this with Eskild and Linn and Isak.” Noora stated.

That’s when Eva shook her head.

“Not right now though. Right now, we’re watching season four of ‘Suits’.” Eva proclaimed.

Noora complied, taking another deep breath until she settled her shoulders back against the bed.

Vilde left in the middle of Harvey’s monologue, stating Magnus had texted her several times and she missed it. Chris offered to go with her since they lived in the same part of town. Sana and Eva stayed, until Sana’s phone buzzed at 6.24 and she told the girls that she should go home.

Noora looked at Eva expectantly, awaiting Eva to make her leave as well. But Eva just smiled, and she looked back at the tv. “Do you think Donna and Harvey will get together?” she asked. Noora laughed a little, and sighed while still smiling. “I’ve seen the next season Eva. I won’t tell you.”

Eva stayed for dinner, which meant Noora cooked for 4 people anyways when Isak had messaged the chat that he was eating at Jonas’. It also meant Noora was going to have to talk to Isak at some other time, because seeing Eskild look at her like she was going to burst, she knew she had to tell him now.

“So ehm… my parents…”

“If they were assholes again, Noora, I swear.”

“Eskild.” Noora interrupted. With a reluctant sigh, Eskild backed off and he took a few bites of his food. “Go ahead.”

“My… my parents aren’t in favor of me living here anymore.” Noora spoke. Immediately, Eskild dropped his fork onto the table, and he stared at Noora intensely. “You’re moving out?”

“What? No, you can’t leave.” Linn spoke in an uncharacteristic burst of emotion. It surprised all of them, but Noora the least. She had missed Linn when she was in London. And for the occasional sweather weather day in, Linn did have great movie recommendations. And Noora never noticed but there had been flowers in the courtyard which Linn cared for and Linn was a great roommate.

“Noora, you can’t move, okay. You just can’t.” Eskild proclaimed. That’s when Eva put down her fork, and she looked at Noora who looked to be lost for words.

“Eskild, I think Noora would love nothing more than to stay.” Eva spoke, and this seemed to settle Eskild a little.

“Ja, of course. And my parents have no right to say these things about you guys and…”

“What things?” Eskild asked, and Noora sighed deep.

“That doesn’t matter Eskild.”

“What things, Noora?”

Linn looked at Eskild, then looked at Noora, and her face became a display of disbelief when she realized. “Is it because this weirdo and the kiddo like boys?” Linn spoke. Weirdo was a fond nickname, and Eskild’s face melted briefly at the mention of it, but then it became the saddest face that Noora had laid eyes upon since knowing Eskild.

“Eskild,” she said, taking his hand. “You know I would never judge you for anything. It is just my parents. My parents they… my parents they have this idea that this place is not good for me.”

Eskild looked at her, then closed his mouth and composed his face as he spoke next: “I know, Noora. I know it’s them. I know they’re the homophobes, not you.” He said.

Noora nodded softly, the words sounding harsh but not any less true. Noora then sighed and looked up.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I figured I should talk to Isak first too. I’ve been given 24 hours.” Noora said.

Eva took out her phone. “We could meet up with them now, if you want? I can take you to Jonas? He’ll understand.”

That’s when Eskild looked at the girls, and he sighed. “I don’t know if that is the best idea. Isak… Isak needs some distraction.” Eskild stated.

Eva then looked at her phone, which displayed the contacts starting with a J. She then scrolled a little bit back, displaying contacts with an I. For a second her thumb hoovered over Isak’s name.

Then, Noora asked if Eva wanted desert and she snapped out of it, claiming she would obviously have desert. As soon as Noora was around the corner in the kitchen, Eva looked at Eskild and he had the same worried expression on his face.

“Can we fix this?” She asked him. Eskild slowly nodded, looking back at Noora. “We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i took the 4x01 pizza scene and re-wrote it. The girl squad is no longer inconsiderate, though I'm not trying to portray the characters as perfect.  
> It's just that this fic is one big "what if" after S3, and so that scene for me represented "What if the girl squad were more considerate to their friend."


	7. Kaffebrenneriet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you do that?” Vilde asked in return, taking a sip form her water before continuing. “You’re not even trying and you have Chris interested in you. Penetrator Chris, the biggest fuckboy at Nissen.” Vilde exclaimed.
> 
>  
> 
> AKA
> 
> Isak and Even meet up at KB and run into Eva. Eva talks about her and Chris  
> [December 22nd, 2016]

“Even: Meet me at KB in 20?”

Isak read the text again and he smiled. ‘I’ll be there in 15.’

He was there in 13 minutes, taking his time as he looked at the menu and he decided to order hot chocolate, at Noora’s recommendation. Noora who had also asked if they could talk at some point. Isak planned on doing that tonight. First, he had a coffee date with Even.

“Hi.” Isak said as Even walked around the corner, the smile being like a natural reflex.

 Even walked up, smiling too, and tilted his head a little, asking the question. Isak nodded ever so subtly, and then pressed a kiss on Even’s lips.

“You waited outside?” Even asked, and Isak looked down at his hot chocolate before nodding. Then, suddenly, he didn’t have any intention of going inside again. “Wanna go to mine?” he said, rubbing his hand over Even’s lower arm.

Even laughed, leaned in a little closer and then pulling Isak in for a hug. “Actually Eskild just posted a picture on Insta with a bunch of scented candles. And those aren’t my thing.” Even spoke.

It was true. Scented candles had been one of the things that his aunt Elise had recommended to stabilize his mood. Even didn’t like them much. And it was Eskild’s apartment so he couldn’t exactly ask him not to light them.

“I’ll get him to throw them out.” Isak smiled. Even knew he would do that.

“Let’s just get our coffees inside.” He said smiling, then reaching for the door behind Isak and taking his hand as he walked through it.

Isak was okay with that.

He was okay with holding hands and kissing in the not-so-busy side-street of Oslo and walking in through the not-so-busy side-entrance. Then, Even chose a table and Isak got some distance.

“You ehm…” Isak started. “How… How is Sonja?” he then asked.

In the middle of deciding between drinks, Even looked up. Then he put the menu aside, deciding that nothing was more important than talking to Isak right now.

“She… she isn’t so good.” Even started. “Or… I mean, she’s fine. But she… There is a situation.” Even said. And he hated calling it that. It wasn’t a situation. It was a baby. A potential human being.

“And she might need my help with it. That’s… that’s why she wanted to talk. She needs me to go with her in a few days.”

Even then reached out his hands when he saw Isak’s smile disappear under the jealousy. “Hey… It’s okay. It’s not… It’s not…” It wasn’t what? About him and Sonja’s relationship? Yes, it was. About their future? Yes it was.

“It doesn’t change that you’re the man of my dreams.” Even then said.

This caused the corners of Isak’s mouth to turn up again. Briefly, before he frowned. “But she’s okay though, right?” Isak then asked, none of the previous jealousy visible anymore. Now there was just genuine concern.

Even nodded. “And I promise I will explain everything once I can. But it’s not exactly easy so she asked me not to tell anyone. Do you understand?” Even asked.

Isak nodded, then smiled and placed his hand on Even’s. “I trust you. Just... Talk to me, okay?”

**

Eva took her coffee and smiled politely at the waitress, before turning around to walk out of Kaffebrenneriet. Then she did a double take, and her lips formed a big smile. “Fy faen. How is it that we barely speak for months and now I’ve seen you trice in a week.” Eva smiled as she walked up to a table in the corner.

Isak looked up and started laughing a bit, getting up from his seat to hug her. “Hi, Eva. Eh I don’t know. Though it’s been coffee and pizza that got us together so the universe officially has good taste.” Isak smiled.

“Pizza, when did you have pizza?” Even then asked, and Isak moved aside to look at Even. “Eh, Tuesday.” He replied. There was a silent tension hanging around the word ‘Tuesday’ that Eva could feel. “Noora had the girls over for pizza and I bribed my way to a slice.”

Even just gave a few small nods, before turning to Eva.

“Do you want to join us?”

Considering he was already moving his jacket from the seat next to him, Eva thought it would be impolite not to. Even though she could see she might have disturbed them in some way.

“I don’t want to interrupt a date or anything.” Eva said.

Isak frowned, then clearing his throat. “Eva, I was a third wheel for you and Jonas for about a year. It’s okay.” He smiled.

Even smiled widely, only the smile didn’t reach all the way to his eyes. “Don’t worry, you’re not interrupting.” He added.

So Eva sat down and warmed her hands on her cup as she took a sip.

“You know, looking back at it you did spend way too much time with us.” Eva said teasingly at Isak, and Even looked in between the two of them. “How.. how long have you guys been friends?” he asked.

Isak and Eva both started thinking, and eventually Isak answered: “Since Ungdomsskole. Me, Jonas and Eva all went to Grefsen.”

Even hummed and Isak continued to talk. “Back in first year Jonas always had to balance his time between the two of us. Most of the time they were watching fresh prince.” Isak said, gesturing towards Eva.

Even smiled at that, saying “Ey, good choice.” As he put up his hand for a high-five with Eva.

Eva smiled and high-fived Even, then turning back to Isak. “Eh hallo, Jonas went with you to that Kindred Fever concert. He was supposed to go with me to the revue party.”

Then again, if Jonas had been there the night would have gone very differently, and she never would have met Noora, Vilde or Chris. Both of them.

“Isn’t that party where you met your current boyfriend?” Isak then asked, and Eva looked up, a small smile on her lips. “If you can call Chris that.” Eva said before quickly taking another sip of her drink.

Isak could tell she wasn’t keen on discussing her and Chris, and he didn’t really have a huge desire to talk about Christoffer Schistad either, so he dropped the subject.

“Anyways. We had loads of fun at that concert though.” Isak said, dreaming away at the memory a bit.

“Sounds like there was another guy in your life before me after all…” Even then said, and this caused Isak to look at Even with big eyes, and then he shook his head quickly.

Eva started laughing at that, and she nodded her head. “Ja ja, Isak here had a crush on Jonas back then.” Eva said, and Isak buried his face in his hands right away. Even laughed and reached his arms forward, trying to get Isak to show his face. When he did, he was blushing.

“Baby, were you crushing on your best friend?”

“Maybe. Okay, yes, I was.” Isak admitted. “But how do you know anyways?” Isak then asked, turning to Eva. Eva smiled as if he asked her the best question ever.

“Remember when you told me you had feelings for me, and that’s why you did what you did? Yeah… And remember when you borrowed Noora your phone at the tree lighting last year?”

Isak didn’t actually recall, but he nodded, encouraging her to continue.

Eva looked around her a little, but nobody was within hearing distance.

“You didn’t delete your browser history. And Noora saw your porn searches.” Eva then said.

Even’s lips curved into a wicked smile, and Isak groaned even more, regretting he even asked the question in the first place.

“That’s how you figured it out?” he said. “That is like… the stupidest thing ever.” Eva was thoroughly entertained.

“But then you started dating Sara and we weren’t sure, you know. We even included Eskild in our mystery-case.” Eva explained.

This caused Isak to frown. Isak was almost living at the Kollektiv for a year now, although only in the main living space for a few months. Early 2016 he lived in the basement most nights, occasionally moving to Eskild’s room when he wasn’t home for the night.

“Eskild?”

“Yeah. He said he was going to figure out if you were gay or not.” Eva said.

Isak smiled at that. “Well I was living in his basement so he didn’t have to look far.” Isak then said, and Eva nodded a bit, knowing the reason why Isak lived there wasn’t exactly a joking matter. “But hey, then you moved into the Kollektiv and shortly after you got this one on your hook.” Eva said, tilting her head towards Even.

Even just smiled at Isak, before turning to Eva. “Some would say things went the other way. I definitely had to pull out all the stops to get Isak to notice me.” Even admitted.

“You didn’t pull out all the stops. Just the paper towels.” Isak said, his voice laced with a nostalgic love for the time they first met.

Eva giggled a bit when Even and Isak had their eyes locked in an intense gaze, and then she drank a few more sips from her coffee. “I  should actually go. I have to meet up with Vilde.” Eva said. “Hey… You guys know about the new year’s party I’m having? You should come. Invite Jonas and Mahdi over too. Magnus will probably already be there because of Vilde. It will be lowkey, not too many people.” Eva said.

Isak exchanged a look with Even and shrugged.

“We’ll be there.” Even then said, and then he got up to hug Eva, followed by Isak doing the same. “See you guys then!” Eva said as she walked to the door.

She met up with Vilde after walking for another 5 minutes, and Vilde dragged her into the stores where she could buy the best ingredients for a kose New Years party. Not that Kose was the vibe Eva was going for. It was New Year’s after all, and Eva wanted to turn it into a party with just their friends this time.

But small scale or not, it still required alcohol, and Vilde was stressed about it as usual. “Eva, it’s the 22nd. The party is in 9 days, we need to be prepared. The stores are closed on Christmas, remember.”

Since Vilde insisted, Eva decided to ring Chris and see if he could get them what they needed.

“Halla” the voice said from the other side of the phone.

“Hey. Eh, I was wondering if you could help with the drinks for the NYE party?”

“Maybe. What do I get in return.”

“An invite.” Eva then smiled, and Vilde looked at her with a questioning look.

Chris hummed across the phone, pretending to think about it for a while. “Okay. I’ll buy your stuff. Just text me what you need. Or better yet, come tell me in person.” Chris suggested.

Eva smiled ridiculously hard, and then she sighed deeply. “I’m out shopping with Vilde. But you could come over to my place tonight? Around 8?” Eva spoke.

Chris settled for that, and then they ended the call, before Eva looked back at Vilde.

“What?” she said as the blonde looked at her.

“How do you do that?” Vilde asked in return, taking a sip form her water before continuing. “You’re not even trying and you have Chris interested in you. Penetrator Chris, the biggest fuckboy at Nissen.” Vilde exclaimed.

Eva frowned a bit. “He goes by just Chris these days, Vilde.” Eva smiled, but when she noticed Vilde was seriously asking for advice, her mouth dropped to a little o-shape.

“Oh. Well, me and Chris are a bit of a weird role model.” Eva then spoke. Vilde sighed at that. “Yeah, maybe. But you guys started out by making out at parties.” Vilde said.

Eva nodded for her to continue.

“And me and Magnus almost hooked up at the Christmas party, you know. But then it just didn’t feel the same. Like, when I kiss you for example it feels warm and nice and you’re a very good kisser, too.”

“Takk.” Eva smiled.

“But with Magnus it is very different. The last boy I was with was William and he had more… experience.” Vilde said. This caused Eva to frown, and she turned to face Vilde a bit more. Contrary to how she had explained their own kisses, which Eva must admit were nice, Vilde hadn’t described much of Magnus. So Eva decided to ask about that.

“Vilde, how do you feel when you’re with Magnus?” Eva asked.

Vilde casted her eyes downwards. She didn’t know how to answer that question, truthfully. “I feel good. Like… loved, you know? He has a lot of attention for me, and it feels kind of nice.” Vilde said.

Eva then looked at her and nodded. “Well, then I think you need to discover if there is room for more. You should feel more than just ‘nice’ if you’re in a relationship.”

“Is that why you don’t call Chris your boyfriend? You don’t feel more than nice with him?”

Eva sighed at that. “I do. I do feel more than just nice being around Chris. But he… The attention Magnus has for you, is something I know Chris won’t give me. He’s out at parties every weekend and if I’m not there, I can’t be entirely certain that he doesn’t hook up with another girl.” Eva said.

Internally she laughed at how she corrected Vilde on her still calling him Penetrator Chris. But she wasn’t far off. He may not have been a Nissen student anymore. He may not hang out with William all the time anymore. But he would always be Penetrator Chris, right down to her phone contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Isak and Even talked. Isak is trusting Even right now, and for Even this means a lot.  
> Also, this story is tagged with Eva/Vilde for a reason. I never saw an organic moment for it untill now, so there you have it.
> 
> Also, yes, I will be including Even & Isak in suits at one point, because they slayed at Gullruten. Stay tuned for that in later chapters :p


	8. Alt som penger kan kjøpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wouldn’t admit that to most people. How the Kollektiv was this strange combination of people that he somehow grew to love. The way they were all there for him – and Even last week – had only confirmed that. The Kollektiv was his family when his own family didn’t care much for him.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Even tries to keep some distance. Noora and Isak talk.  
> [December 22, 2016 - December 23, 2016]

Isak smiled when he saw the Instagram Eva had posted earlier today, and he liked it before sending a screenshot to Even. Even’s reply came right away, in the form of “that caption” which read ‘Third wheelin’ with Evak at KB.’ Underneath a photo of Kaffebrenneriet.

Isak then decided to call Even, and he held the phone to his ear.

“Halla.” The other end of the call spoke, and Isak sat upright on his bed.

“Halla. I got Eskild to move his scented candles to his bedroom.” Isak decided to start off with. He could hear Even laugh at the other side of the line. Good, he thought. He liked it when Even laughed.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Even then said. “He should be able to have scented candles in his own apartment, Isak.” 

And Isak supposed there was some truth to that. But he was if anything a very considerate boyfriend.

“It’s fine. In exchange I may have agreed to a Christmas thing.” Isak said. He then sighed thinking about it, and he already wished he hadn’t.

“A Christmas thing? With Eskild?” Even asked, and then Isak could hear him chuckle. “What’s that all about?”

“Well, not just Eskild. Linn and Noora too. Thank god. But yeah, he wants to celebrate. As a family.” Isak said, the final words spoken very softly.

Isak wouldn’t admit that to most people. How the Kollektiv was this strange combination of people that he somehow grew to love. The way they were all there for him – and Even last week – had only confirmed that. The Kollektiv was his family when his own family didn’t care much for him.

Well there was Lea. Who was very giddy the entire time they walked around on the Christmas market last weekend, before she finally stopped walking and asked him about his BOYfriend. Isak had laughed, told her she could have just asked from the beginning, and then he had gushed about Even for a good 10 minutes.

“Right?” Even then asked from the other end of the line, and Isak realized his thoughts had drifted off, so he hummed a bit confused.

“Sounds like fun.” Even repeated.

Isak hoped it would be. He hadn’t exactly made his dad happy with the news that he would be spending Chrismas with his roommates, while his mom asked for him a lot recently. But it had been for the best. Seeing them at the church had been enough Isak could handle for a while, and he had to put himself first now. Himself, and his relationship with Even.

“Hey, do you want to join?”

Even was silent on the other end of the line for a bit.

“Would Eskild want me to?” Even then asked, and Isak didn’t have to think twice about the answer. “He adores you Even. He wouldn’t mind. But it would literally make my night ten times more bearable if you were there.” Isak said.

Even laughed a little. “I’ll have to see… My parents may have made some plans. Can I let you know tomorrow?”

Isak was fine with that. Mostly because he knew Even’s parents were chill and they wouldn’t mind. Unless Even had a bigger family event planned. “Tomorrow.” Isak then mumbled. He already looked forward to seeing the text.

“I should go to sleep now.” Even then said, and Isak realized it was indeed late. By regular sleeping standards at least. “I have to be awake early tomorrow to wrap up your Christmas present.”

Isak frowned at that, and suddenly he wanted to ask a thousand questions but Even cut in before he could say anything. “I love you. Goodnight.”

Isak was left a little speechless. “I love you too.” He quickly spoke, and then the call ended and Isak glared at his phone like it was his boyfriend, who had just dropped that cliffhanger on their phone call, knowing very well that Isak wanted to know what Even had bought. And more importantly, wanted to know if it was better than his own present.

‘That is so not cool.’ Isak texted him, and Even returned a wink emoji, followed by a heart. Isak texted saying he hoped Even could make it, and then he followed up with a heart himself.

The next day, Isak woke up around 1 in the afternoon and smiled when he saw a text from Even, saying he could probably make it to the Christmas thing. Isak then announced the good news in the Kollektiv chat, and he planned to go to sleep for a little more, enjoying his winter break. However Noora had other plans for that.

“Isak?” Noora asked as she knocked twice.

Isak sighed, realizing he had been gaming all evening before calling Even last night, and so he had told her they could talk ‘later’ 2 times yesterday. He really had no choice but to talk to her now, so he groaned a little as he sat up in his bed, telling her she could come in.

“Hi.” Noora said with a smile, and then she closed the door behind her again. She stood there for a while, by the door, and then she started folding her hands a few times differently which made Isak realize that Noora, who was composed and in control of her own life and who generally had her shit together, was uneasy and unsure now.

“Everything okay?” he asked with a small frown and hoarse voice. Noora’s smile faltered, and she made her way to the end of Isak’s bed, her own bed in a different time. She shook her head and looked up at him, before taking a nostalgic look around the room.

“When… When I first moved in here… My parents agreed to this place out of 3 other rooms I had looked at.” She started explaining. “They said this one was the best balanced in price vs quality.”

Isak huffed at that a little, remembering how he had paid Eskild 500 kroner a month in the time that he lived in the basement. He had insisted on it, for using the shower when nobody else was around, and for Eskild allowing him to sleep in his room if he wasn’t there. For making him feel like he had a home, when his own home wasn’t more than an empty shell anymore.

“That was ehm… A year and a half ago.” Noora continued, and Isak wondered if there would be a point to her story. And then she looked at him, and he knew the point was coming up.

“And they don’t feel as great about the place anymore as they used to. So much so… That they want me to move out.”

This had Isak’s mouth drop open a bit.

He had never known much about Noora’s parents, her home life. Even her entire relationship with William had been something that he only knew the highlights of, mainly what Sana, Eva, Jonas and social media had told him. So to think that Noora had parents who would make such a demand, was a revelation.

“Don’t you like living here?” Isak then asked, and the question surprised Noora. The girls had asked about the rent-amount, and they’d commented on her parents being homophobic. But what Isak worried about was that she may not like living at the Kollektiv anymore.

“Nei, I do. I do, I love it here. I love you guys.” She said, reaching out to put her hands on his.

Isak didn’t know he needed that assurance until she did it, and then he felt like he could breathe again. “Is it your room? Because I know we talked about it in October but if that’s what…”

“Nei, it’s not the room. I mean, having my own room would be great, but Eskild isn’t the worst room-roommate.” Noora explained. Then, she looked down and her grip on Isak’s hand became firmer. “It’s my parents and their disapproval of… A lifestyle.” Noora said.

Isak’s head snapped up at that, deer in headlights the look he seemingly imitated as he realized what she meant.

He realized it right away, the holding his hand, the careful choice of words…

“Your parents hate me because I’m gay?” he spat out. “What about Eskild?” he asked secondly. “What… why does any of that matter?” he asked thirdly. He had a lot of questions. Noora looked at him and lifted her hand, asking him to let her speak.

“No, Isak. They don’t know. And I would never tell them. You’re a great roommate. A bit grumpy, but still great.” Noora said, managing a smile on her face and how? How did she manage to smile in this situation.

“They… they just think I have a bad judgement of people. That I’m around the wrong crowd, and that I need to return to the family.” Noora said, sighing deeply after it.

Isak’s mind calmed down a little, as he spoke a soft “Oh.”

Then Noora bit her lip. “But they did threaten to cut off my rent as an ultimatum if I didn’t move out. And I was able to… I was able to talk them into paying for December but from 2017 I’m on my own.” Noora explained. Isak frowned a little.

“So, you’re staying?” he then asked. Noora shrugged. “I don’t know Isak. Eskild… Eskild and Linn think I am staying. They… They are convinced the money won’t be an issue. But I had to pay for a lot of stuff in London myself and I don’t have the money to live here, and contribute my part of the rent without my parents.” Noora said.

The rent-arrangement which meant Isak’s rent had gone down last month and this month, as Noora paid her balanced share. The rent new arrangement which made Isak’s parents consider sending Marianne, Isak’s mom, to a therapy center so she could get better. The rent money that was no longer available to him anymore.

“Why… Why are you telling me that?” Isak asked.

Noora sighed again. “Because if I can’t gather the rent money and I move out, you might have to pay more again. And I know your parents…”

“Noora, I will be fine.” He said, launching forward. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Not having you as a roommate is going to be far worse than having to pay a regular rent amount again.” He said, his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her in for a hug.

At first, Noora’s arms were on the side of her body, unsure of what to do. Then, they slowly found their way up and she returned Isak’s embrace. Who knew 6 months ago standing on a rooftop party with her saying the goodbyes, they would be here right now.

Isak then let go of her again, and he nodded. For a second, Noora wondered why.

“We should let Eskild have his Christmas party. And we can see what the plan is after that.” Isak said.

Noora smiled, rubbing what seemed like tears on her eyelashes but before Isak could say much more, Noora was up and she walked to the door backwards. “I’m glad Even’s joining tomorrow.” Noora then said, and then she was out of Isak’s room again, the door left ajar.

Right away, Isak grabbed his phone and he opened his conversation with Even. ‘Noora might move out.’ He typed there, copying the message and sending it to the boy squad as well. Which included Even too, but Isak knew he had to text him separately because Even would be at the dinner tomorrow.

Jonas was the first to reply, stating ‘Wow, that sucks.’ Followed by a message from Mahdi if she was finally sick of the noises coming from Eskild’s room. Isak quickly replied with ‘No, her parents are being assholes. It’s serious’ before he switched chats, clicking on the notification in the chat with Even. ‘Why? What’s going on?’ Even asked. Isak sighed.

‘Can you come over?’ he typed, knowing it was Friday 1.09PM , one day before Christmas and Even probably had a million better things to do. Like wrap Christmas presents…

He didn’t really have much hope, but he felt his heart break a little when Even replied. ‘Can’t right now. I’ll call you as soon as I’m back home from my grandma’s.’  Or visit grandparents.

He then send a heart emoji and Isak stared at it for a bit. Then he sent one back, and he dropped his phone in his mattress. He picked it up seconds later, texting Lea.

‘Your friend still need that biology tutoring? I’ll do it, if I get paid.’ he typed.

Then he curled up in a little ball on his bed, the reality setting in that he would have to get a job to make up for the increase in cash. He probably wouldn’t even tell his dad about it, because he knew how he got with money. And he wanted his mom to get better. She deserved to get better. If that meant Isak had to get a job and maybe not eat kebab three times a week then that was what would happen.

Isak’s phone buzzed at his ear. Isak sighed deeply as he read about Jonas going Christmas shopping for presents. Then Jonas typed ‘wrong chat’ and Isak frowned for a bit before dropping his phone on the mattress again.

Over at the other chat, Mahdi got annoyed for Jonas almost ruining the secret. ‘Sorry dudes. Just, so many chats to keep up with.’ Jonas typed. Magnus replied with a ‘too many chicks that want to bang you. I envy you, man.’ which made Jonas explain that it wasn’t the point. In fact most of the chats were the other guys. Chat with Even, talking about weed. Chat with Mahdi, who somehow decided to ask Jonas which movies Even liked. Jonas had replied with ‘Baz Luhrman’. It had been an obvious choice since his movies were all that he had seen on the Netflix suggestions when he borrowed Isak’s computer. Chats with chicks wasn’t exactly what had Jonas occupied these days.

 

‘You joining us tonight? I need my wingman.’ Isak read as Jonas texted him. He frowned for a second, trying to remember whose party they were going to, and then agreed to go along. They arranged to pregame at Mahdi’s and Isak was about to shut down his phone when they’d made the arrangements, craving some more sleep. Then he got another text, and he frowned when he read it. ‘Yes, I’ll get you the info. Can you call mamma? I’m worried about her Isak.’ his sister had messaged.

 

And while Isak’s family relationships weren’t doing so great, Even charmed his grandparents into leaving early, and his first stop was the Kollektiv. He only had an hour because his parents expected him back home for dinner, but that was enough to sneak up on Isak who was watching Netflix on his computer.

“Halla.” Even whispered, and Isak jumped about two feet from the bed, causing Even to laugh loudly as Isak put his hand on his heart, beating rapidly.

“Fuck, Even. I thought you’d be at your grandparents?” Isak asked.

Even nodded, then leaned in for a kiss, before he explained that they got home early. He then checked his phone, and he sighed when he realized the text arrived in the wrong chat.

“Sorry, looks like I send my text to the boy squad. I’m just so used to you being my first contact, but I’ve been talking to them today so…”

“You talked to the boys?” Isak frowned. Even nodded, a grin appearing on his face. “We have a groupchat.”

“You have a groupchat without me?” Isak asked, squinting his eyes at Even. Even softly kissed Isak, trying to distract Isak out of it but Isak wasn’t giving in. “That’s like…. So unfair. Since when?” he asked.

Even sighed, rolling his eyes a bit, humored by the idea that Isak was actually jealous of the groupchat. “When I met them. Beginning of the month.” Even stated.

He then pulled out his phone to make sure, confirming December 1st.

“It’s titled ‘Isak’s Angels’ by the way.” He added. Even remembered first reading Magnus had changed the name, and Even knew he was going to like him.

Isak laughed at that, then stepped away and looking at Even. “Fucking hell. You actually really stole my friend’s. And ‘Isak’s Angels’? Who came up with that? Oh no wait, it was Magnus.” Isak said. Even nodded.

“We’ve been talking about which gifts to get you. I basically know what each of them is getting.” Even then teased, and Isak’s mouth dropped a little.

“That’s it. I’m returning your present. You don’t deserve it.”

“I love it when you get all jealous and grumpy like that.”

Isak looked at his boyfriend, and sighed deeply. He was far too gone to be mad, or pretend to be mad, at Even for stealing his friends.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Christmas!  
> Even though it's June... Ah well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love some feedback if you'd want to leave some :)
> 
> Also, apologies for the delay in this chapter. Lacked a bit of motivation these past couple of days. Next chapter will be here soon ;)


	9. Alt jer ønsker for julen er deg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because that was what kept Even up at night. If he had a child, was he going to pass along his bipolar? If he had a child, would Isak still love him? If he had a child, would he ever be able to have a fraction of the future he dreamed of?
> 
> AKA 
> 
> Even tries to keep his chill and he attends the kollektiv's christmas eve dinner. Also starring our favourite parents, Lisbet & Adrian Bech Næsheim!
> 
> [December 24th, 2016 - December 25th, 2016]

It had been almost a week since he met up with Sonja. Even had barely been able to sleep at night these past few days, even though he knew he’d need the energy if he was going to attend a ‘Christmas thing’ at Eskild’s. Which Even had agreed to because his parents had started to notice he was acting a bit weird. They were concerned, and Even knew why. Only in this case they were wrong.

His mom had been happy yesterday when he said he was going to attend Christmas dinner at the kollektiv. His parents usually went to family friends, and Even would usually tag along but now that he was almost 20 years old he felt like he got too old for that anyways.

Even smiled when he noticed his mom wasn’t eyeing him over her tablet anymore as he set down for breakfast. Clearly she was a bit more assured now. Which was good.

Lisbet was filling in a crosswords, Even noticed, and he smiled again.

“Any luck?” he asked her, and she looked up for a while, thinking.

“No.” she then said, giving up on whichever word she was trying to find and putting the crosswords down. Even was amused.

“You suck at those things mamma.” He commented, and Lisbet sighed, getting up.

“I know. But your dad already filled in the Sudoku.” She then said from the living room.

Even grinned. His parents would argue over sudoku’s and movie choices, but other than that they had a great marriage. Nothing from their end but good examples of how to respect and value, and sometimes admit to the other they’re right even if they’re not.

Two hours later his parents were heading out to door to drive up to their friends’ cabin, and Even waved at them as they left. Then he started an extensive sketch of the view from his room, and once he was happy with it he got his jacket and he texted Eskild that he was on his way.

Even wondered if Eskild would put out the scented candles as he fixed his hair in the mirror. According to Isak, Eskild had been delighted Even joined, considering the food he made was for a recipe of 6 people anyways.

It took him 17 minutes to get from his house to Isak’s place, but once he got there his freezing fingers weren’t as painful anymore, upon hearing Isak laugh with Eskild.

“Hei.” Noora said as she opened the door further, and Even walked in shedding his first layer of clothing right away. He then heard his name coming from the living room, and several moments later Isak was in front of him, kissing him.

“You should have texted me.” Isak said, softly rubbing his nose against Even’s. Even smiled, and kissed Isak’s cheek, nose and forehead before looking at him.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He then walked into the living room, and Eskild cheered in his festive Christmas head.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s bring out the bubbles.”

Eskild and Linn got said bubbles from the kitchen as Isak and Even sat down on the couch.

Even was just closing his eyes for a few moments, when Noora suddenly spoke: “Just to warn you, but Eskild has been crazy about this night for days now.” Noora said, and then she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that, you know, I mean…”

“It’s okay.” Even nodded, a little smile managing its way to his mouth. “I know you didn’t.”

Not that it was enough. But he knew Noora didn’t mean bad by it, not considering she helped look after him when he was in his depression last week. All the people at the kollektiv did. Even then caught Isak and Noora in a wordless conversation, and he placed his hand on Isak’s.

“Baby, it’s okay.” He said, just loud enough to only Isak could hear.

Then Eskild an Linn walked in, announcing one of their champagne glasses broke and that the lightbulb needed to be replaced since the champagne top broke it. The guru then placed the five remaining glasses on the coffee table, and when Isak noticed he looked at Eskild with a similar expression as the one he had given Noora.

“Of course, if anyone wants anything else, just let me know. Then there is more for me.” He said once he noticed Isak’s look. It was a smooth gesture, one that Even noticed none the less.

“I don’t know, Isak is the one who isn’t legal yet.” Even then said, while grabbing the two remaining glasses, and handing one at Isak.

Isak then frowned, and scoffed. “Excuse me? The first time we properly hung out was literally because you promised to buy me beer.” Isak reasoned.

“You can have mine, Eskild.” Noora then spoke, and Eskild gladly took Noora’s glass of champagne.

After they each drank their glass of champagne, or two in Eskild’s case, they moved to the table that Eskild had set up in the living room for once. They all followed Linn’s instructions on where to sit, with Eskild at the head of the table, Noora and Linn on one side and Isak with Even on the other side.

Much to Isak’s relief the dinner went without much inconsiderations, the only thing being that there was too much food, even when it was five of them.

They were just about to start desert, brownies made by Linn and Noora, when Eskild proclaimed that he had eaten too much and he needed a break.

“You can not just stop once you’ve tasted all of your own food.” Linn spoke, and Eskild glared at her.

“Yes I can, Linn. In fact I think I’m going to be sick if I eat any more.”

Noora rolled her eyes, and she continued clearing the table of plates. Even got up to help her with the ones remaining on the table, and he took them to the kitchen.

“Here you go.” He said, and Noora smiled at him briefly. Even looked at her a little longer, causing her to look up, and then she nervously bit her lip.

“I’m assuming he told you.” Noora said, and Even nodded. He could tell Noora didn’t mind, but he wouldn’t add that all the other guys knew as well.

“Is there anything we can do?” Even then asked, and Noora shook her head.

“No, I just need to… I need to figure out a way to pay the rent on my own. Or find another place which my parents would be willing to pay for.” Noora said.

She then looked towards the kitchen door, and Even could tell the sadness on her face at the prospect of leaving. Then her phone rang, and Even left the kitchen as Noora talked to Eva, who wished her a good Jul.

Even didn’t notice when Noora left shortly after. He didn’t pay much attention to the conversation Isak and Linn were having over Erna Solberg either.

He only snapped out of his thoughts when Isak gotten up from leaning against his shoulder, and took Even’s hand.

“Let’s go celebrate Christmas.” The youngest boy said, the most mischievous grin on his face and Even melted, getting up too and pulling Isak close. “What about your roommates?” Even asked, and Isak shrugged.

“Eskild probably has food poisoning from eating sushi earlier today. Linn said she was going to marathon ‘Home Alone’, and Noora left literally an hour ago to Eva’s. Did you not notice any of that?” Isak asked.

Even blinked a few times, then pulling Isak to his chest as he sighed over the boy’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah…” Even said vaguely, then looking back at Isak. “Alright then. But we can’t leave those dishes so if you help me, I’ll stay the night.” Even said, brushing a hand through Isak’s hair.

Isak smiled, and nodded eagerly. “That’s chill.”

**

It was officially Christmas day when they were shushing each other so his roommates wouldn’t hear them arguing over Isak’s phone, who Isak was closely guarding by his chest. “Please, let me post it.” Even said about a particular selfie they had just made.

Isak stubbornly refused. “I’m not planning on posting nudes on instagram.” He said, and Even smiled at that, giving up on his quest to post a picture of Isak half-naked. Maybe he didn’t want to share Isak with the internet either.

“Fine.” He mumbled against Isak’s hair, and Isak smiled victoriously.

Even then took out his own phone, and started typing a reply to his mom asking if he was having fun. Even assured her that everything was fine, and promised he would be home for their annual cake tradition before noon.

Which, brushing his teeth the next morning in a hurry, Even was late for. It was 11.26 as Isak slumped out of his room with a confused frown, and Even quickly kissed his cheek with the promise of calling later as he made his way to the door.

Just merely seconds after he walked onto Deichmans Gate, Even’s phone rang and he cursed a bit for it’s inexcusable timing. “Sonja? Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?”

“Even, I think my parents found out. I think they found out about the appointment. They keep pushing the subject about at this dinner about what the next 5 years of my life look like. And they keep asking me if I’m okay about us breaking up and…”

Even sighed deeply, because he know Sonja was upset. She didn’t have the best relationship with her dad because he was barely home when she grew up, and her mom was more of a practical rather than an emotional mother.

“I’m sorry, for bothering you. It’s Christmas Day, and you don’t want to deal with my drama.” She then said. “I… I should just go.”

“Sonja, don’t say that. You’re not alone in this, okay. If…” Damn it, he hadn’t expected to have this conversation over the phone, and certainly not yet. Then again, he had been thinking about it for the past 2 nights.

“If you’re having a baby then I will support you, okay? I will be there for you if you need me. And not just in a few months. Also right now.” Even said.

He knew they were heavy words, especially coming from his mouth. The entire time he was with Isak he got to spend his life minute by minute. He didn’t have to worry about Russ, or where he was going to study next year. All they did was plan a vacation to Even’s family cabin at some point, and watch movies. But he knew. Even knew that he wouldn’t be able to abandon Sonja.

He knew that this was something both of them would have to carry. And he was trying to prepare himself for that as much as he was trying to reassure Sonja of it. Because Even wasn’t sure. He was never sure of what was going to happen. His illness was manageable with meds but he would never be cured. And whatever his future had in store, that would be part of it. That and a baby.

A baby with, if the universe decided to screw them over, the same future of pills ahead as him.

Because that was what kept Even up at night. If he had a child, was he going to pass along his bipolar? If he had a child, would Isak still love him? If he had a child, would he ever be able to have a fraction of the future he dreamed of?

“I know.” Sonja then said after a long silence. “Takk, Even. I mean it, I guess I… I needed to hear that.”

They’re both quiet for a while, until Sonja spoke again. “Have you told anyone?”

Even closed his eyes for a few moments, then breathing out deeply and shaking his head. “No, I haven’t. You asked me not to, so I won’t. But Sonja, after the appointment… I can’t lie to Isak. I might lose him over this, but I can’t lie.”

Sonja hummed on the other end of the line. Even felt like she was trying not to cry. “Okay. After the appointment. Tomorrow.”

Even sighed on his end of the phone. “Do you want me to pick you up instead? To get your parents of your back?” he proposed.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.” She said, and she then told Even to be at her place half an hour before the apartment. He wished her a merry Christmas Day, and she did the same, before they ended the call and Even made his way home.

As he walked in, his parents both looked up at him and he swung his jacket from his shoulder right away. He then made his way to his room, and he went to take his meds. Then he returned with a new shirt, just as his dad brought out the chocolate cake.

“Had fun at the dinner last night?” Adrian then asked, and Even nodded. Then he noticed his mom’s stare at his neck for a little bit too long, and he closed his eyes, realizing the bruise Isak left was probably visible.

“Stop.” Even then said, smiling a little shyly as he pulled up the collar of his shirt. It didn’t help much though.

“We will. As long as you keep your promises about family events. We had to get up early to drive home from the cabin, you promised you’d be home in time.” Lisbet said, then taking his hand. Even sighed, nodding. “I know. I won’t miss any other important family stuff. At least…. At least not for the remainder of this year.

This caused Adrian to laugh, as he started cutting up a piece of cake. “My boy has my humor. 2016 ends in 6 days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recently pointed out to me that some of my usage of Norwegian isn't entirely accurate, so I felt like disclaiming that my norwegian isn't that good. However I chose to include it in certain ways, to pay tribute to Skam. That's why there's norwegian chapter-titles. I'd be happy to correct them if they happen to be wrong, just post a comment or send me a message @TayaTinkerbell on twitter. I also feel like I should mention that there could be some English errors in there as well, because most of my inspiration comes at 3AM so yeah that's the small price you have to pay.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little Christmas-in-May adventure. More Christmas in the next chapter, and then we're onto the 26th!


	10. Svaret på alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isak, you deserve the world, and so much more than that. And I know we haven’t been together for a long time but I feel this. I’ve never felt this.” Even said, taking Isak’s hand and putting it on his heart and wow, it was beating fast.   
> Isak smiled, a bit nervously because he knew it was now his turn to talk. But what could he say after that speech. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Kollektiv exchange gifts and Isak is speechless after Even's present.
> 
> [December 25, 2016]

Noora came home around 2PM to a tease-fest of Eskild asking her if she had a sexy slumber party with her girlfriend Eva. Noora just sighed at that. Although she had realized that saying ‘you think everyone is gay’ was a bit wrong, she sometimes did get annoyed at Eskild’s tendency to bring everything down to sex. But then again she wouldn’t trade him for the world. And she wasn’t about to.

“Herregud Noora, this is wonderful.” Eskild said as he put on the sleeping mask over his head, turning his head from where she sat, and from where Linn sat. Then he put it up on his forehead as he continued in the box.

“Did you guys match presents?” he then said, pulling out a cinnamon scented shower gel. Noora just giggled a bit from behind her cup of tea.

See Linn had gotten Eskild the scented candles. Only she had hid them in their kitchen cabinet and Eskild had the midnight munchies earlier this week and he stumbled upon them with a little ‘for Eskild’ sign and he had lighted them the next morning which had made Linn shrug and say ‘Merry Christmas I guess.’ Eskild loved it though.

Then it was Linn’s turn to receive gifts, and she smiled when Eskild got her a set of earplugs first.

“Yeah yeah, I’m sorry things have been loud. But this one guy, I’ve actually met up with a few times now and what can I say, he’s amazing.” Eskild said, gushing.

Linn mumbled a small “Takk.” In return, before Noora pushed her present into Linn’s hands.

It was a tin box. Linn opened it. And then she smiles even more. “I made them yesterday. After we finished our desert-baking. To continue our cinnamon theme we have going on here.” Noora said smiling between her two roommates. That’s when Isak walked in, the smell of cinnamon probably waking him back up because his eyes were squinting.

“Is there food?” he asked, and Linn quickly closed the tin box.

“Nei.” She said, and Isak frowned a bit.

“Is there coffee?” he then asked, and Eskild pointed out it was 3PM but Isak just shrugged. When he returned he sat on the couch next to Noora for a few seconds, then the realization hitting him that they are exchanging gifts and he lifts up his finger, makes his way to his room and pulls out his bag of presents, handing each of them one, neatly wrapped.

Noora opened hers first, to reveal a beautiful scarf. “Takk Isak.” She smiled, and Isak shrugged, saying his sister helped him pick it out and that he hoped she liked it. She did.

Eskild then opened his, and the guru smiled widely when inside was a Queer as Folk dvd-set. First 5 seasons. Eskild beamed.

“I’m going to watch the shit out of this. Linn, you’re watching with me. We’re marathoning.” Eskild said. Isak laughed a little.

Then Linn opened hers, which was a brand new set of headphones.

Linn looked up at him a bit frowning, and Isak scratched the back of his head.

“I got those, from my aunt actually. But I still have a pair that works perfectly fine, so I decided to give them to you.” Isak said. Linn smiled and she got up to hug him.

She hugged Noora too, and Eskild just smiled, looking around.

“Look at us being a little family.” He said. Then he reached beside him, pulling a bag from next to the couch. “And because I look after my family.” He said, pulling out a bottle of lube and passing it to Isak. “There you go kiddo.”

Isak frowned a little, exchanging a look with Noora who was frowning and Isak started blushing. “Eskild!” she said, turning towards him. She looked at Eskild with her mastered ‘Was that really necessary’-look, and Isak smiled at how Noora rolled her eyes saying Eskild should try to stay out of their bedroom life.

Eskild just sipped his tea. “They’re teenage boys, Noora. They’re gonna use that. Watch them run out of it in a matter of weeks.” Eskild said. Noora just rolled her eyes. Then she turned back to Isak.

“Where is Even, by the way?” she asked, and Isak looked up. “Family tradition at the Bech Næsheims.” Isak explained, then moving to sip from his coffee.

“That’s a shame. I was kind of craving one of his omelets right about now.”

“Okay, can we not talk about food too much though. My stomach is still upset and those cinnamon rolls look delicious so I might steal them from you Linn.

“Like hell you are.” She said, tucking the box behind the pillow on the couch.

Eskild then smiled and hooked his arm in Linn’s, dragging them from the one couch and squeezing in with Noora and Isak on the other one.

“I love this, you guys. Our little Kollektiv-family. Cinnamon-themed Christmas presents and lube. Oh god, had I known about this theme I would have totally gotten cinnamon-flavoured lube.”

Eskild spend the next two hours debating that it existed, but he couldn’t prove it because the wifi was down and the stores weren’t open.

They ended up playing monopoly and Linn had somehow ranked up the expensive streets, with Noora making clever investments in the mid-range ones. Isak commented how he had seen that tactic before, used by Jonas plenty of times. Only Jonas ended up losing and Noora was actually being lucky and she always avoided Linn’s properties. Isak owned one mid-range property, affectively blocking Linn from having another monopoly. He also owned 2 railroads which Eskild kept landing on to the point that he swore he would e-mail the national railroad association. Eskild was losing, obviously. Only because he didn’t pay attention when someone landed on his property though. He spend most of his time holding up his phone, trying out new snapchat filters. He send a dozen snaps once the Wi-Fi was operational again.

At the end of the game, Linn having sold some of her properties to Noora because she was in debt, Noora held up her phone and took a picture of the board. She smiled, applying a little vintage-looking filter on it and then she went on to share it, typing ‘#family’ in the caption before the picture was sent to the entire world to see. She knew her parents would see it. She knew they would probably get offended. She didn’t really care anymore. These people were her family.

Noora laughed when Even was at the door at 7PM, a whole cake in his hands which he handed to her. “For taking care of me. My mom insisted.” and Noora smiled.

“No problem, Even. But food from your family I won’t say no to.” She said, before she walked in the door. Noora figured Even texted Isak, cause now he wasn’t sprinting across the room to greet his boyfriend. They just did this eyebrow thing that she had been noticing they did a lot.

Noora decided they were going to have the cake now. Or, she was, at least.

It ended up being just her and the lovebirds for a bit, as Eskild and Linn started season 1 of Queer as Folk. Isak announced to Even that the gift was a success, and Even was glad which made Noora realize that of course, it was Even’s idea.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a present.” She said to Even, and Isak laughed a little, looking down at the hoodie that he was wearing which Noora bought.

It was a bit on the large side, which was actually perfect. “Considering Even has worn my clothes, I think you did just fine, Noora.” So that settled her guilt.

Shortly after that the boys went over to Isak’s room, Eskild’s present in hand and Noora took in the environment around her.

It was 9PM, on Christmas Day. She had gotten gifts from her roommates. She hung out with Eva this morning. She won at monopoly. Her life was pretty great.

Then she checked her phone, and she pressed sent on the text she had typed before she went to open the door for Even.

‘Mamma. I think the fact that you would rather bully your own daughter into moving away from her friends, her family, says more about your parenting skills than about my judgement in people. I fell in love. It hurt falling out of love again. I could have used you then. I could have used you when I came to Oslo to testify in court. You left me all alone. You promised you’d be there. When I came back, I didn’t come to you for a reason. I knew the Kollektiv would be there for me. I’ve never known that with you. And that’s why I don’t need you in my life anymore. Pay my rent of don’t pay my rent. I will manage with or without you. I always have. I always will. I love you, mamma. I’m sorry.’ Sent.

Noora cried herself to sleep that night, soft sobs as she privileged herself to sleep on Eskild’s bed for once. She cried. She slept. She felt the bed shift and Eskild wrapped her up in a blanket burrito. She pretended to sleep. Eskild told her he knew she was awake. Eskild told her she would be fine. They would all stick together. He was going to fix it, he said. Another tear dropped down Noora’s face.

**

It was around 2am when Even softly rubbed his thumb over Isak’s cheek, and Isak sighed contently. “Don’t go to sleep yet.” He said, and Isak mumbled something about how he was exhausted and that it was all Even’s fault for Even being so hot and irresistible. Even laughed a little, taking the compliment and kissing Isak’s nose.

“I mean it though. I know it’s past midnight but I got here a bit later than I anticipated and then we had that other present to occupy ourselves with but I didn’t forget about yours.” Even spoke.

This caused Isak to raise his head off the pillow. He was suddenly all ears, and Even smiled again. He then grabbed something from his backpack, a piece of paper.

“Close your eyes.” Even said, and Isak rolled them instead but closed them when Even looked at him seriously.

“Okay open,” Even said a few moments later. Isak looked at him first, then down at the paper even was holding out for him. Then he started reading.

‘Certificate of registration. Star HID 56042 at 10 hours, 39 minutes and 41 seconds and Declination of +56° 15’ 23.0’ in the constellation Ursa Major shall henceforth be known by the name’

“Fucking hell.” Isak said, seeing his own name in cursive letters on a fancy piece of paper with lots of official looking signatures and Nasa? Was that the Nasa logo?

“You mean the world to me, Isak. More than the world. I know you love the infinite. I know you are all about science and discovery. Well, one day scientists are going to stumble upon this little star in the universe that has the answer to everything. And they’re going to find out that its name is Isak Valtersen. Because Isak Valtersen is the answer to everything.” He spoke and damn it, Isak was just staring. He had the best boyfriend ever.

“Isak, you deserve the world, and so much more than that. And I know we haven’t been together for a long time but I feel this. I’ve never felt this.” Even said, taking Isak’s hand and putting it on his heart and wow, it was beating fast.

Isak smiled, a bit nervously because he knew it was now his turn to talk. But what could he say after that speech.

“You named a fucking star after me, Even. How the hell am I supposed to top that?” the younger boy said, before putting the certificate on the nightstand and wrapping both his arms around Even’s neck. Even smiled. “I know a way you can top that.” Even said, raising an eyebrow, and Isak rolled his eyes again. Even’s innuendos would be the death of him some day.

“You wish,” Isak whispered, and Even looked at him seriously. “I do. One day.” He said, stroking Isak’s hair out of his face. Isak smiled. Nodded.

Then he reached over to grab his phone, and his eyes switched between Even and his phone for a while before he finally typed something and Even frowned a bit. Until he got a notification on his own phone.

‘Isakyaki tagged you in a picture’

Even frowned. Isak raised his eyebrows. Even clicked on it, and watched as Instagram opened and what?

Isak had posted a picture of them. Simple, just a selfie they took last week when they went to visit Even’s parents. It was a cute one, and Even remembered telling Isak he should post that one because everyone should know how much his boyfriend’s parents loved him.

“ _If you want to show off my amazing skills at getting parent-approval, you post it yourself_.” Isak had said. Even had mumbled saying he would, and Isak had gone quiet after that. Even had finished his drawing and he hadn’t noticed anything.

“You made me an insta?” Even asked, and Isak nodded, leaning next to Even so they could check out the photos he had on there. Isak had uploaded 5. 5 memories of them. 5 times they were perfect, for that minute at least.

First one was a picture of Even asleep, Isak placing a kiss on the top of his head. It was very aesthetical, as if it was two other guys in bed together. But Even recognized Isak’s blue plaid button-down shirt in the background. And he smiled.

“You posted a picture from that night?” Even asked, and Isak shrugged. Nobody knew what Even and Isak had done that night. Sure the boys knew that they had been kicked out because of Even, but that was it. People only saw a sleepy Even. People only saw what they could to see.

Then Even clicked on the next picture, and he smiled. There was a tiny little bit of pressure on his chest, but he swallowed it away as he looked back at Isak. The view from their room in the Raddison Blu. Even remembered whispering into Isak’s ear that he wanted to remember the moment forever. The view, Isak standing by the window. Even remembered wanting to draw him, but being annoyed because he didn’t have drawing supplies. It was captioned “#perfect” and that did something to Even. It did a lot to Even, actually.

The fact that Isak would caption that night, that room, that memory as perfect, almost made Even cry a little.

He quickly skipped over to the next picture, which was a group picture of Even, Eskild and Jonas that Isak took at the Kosegruppa party last week. It was just the three of them, Jonas shugging on a beer as Eskild posed for the camera and Even looked up in confusion but he pulled it off as he actually looked like he was daring the camera instead of asking his boyfriend ‘why are you taking so many pictures’.

The fourth picture was one of their orders at KB. Eva was tagged in it, and she had liked and commented ‘it was fun’ and now Even went back to the pictures and he saw other people’s comments too and everyone knew? People were saying they were a cute couple on their selfie. Magnus commented ‘Isak is already winning over his future in-laws’ and Even laughed a little.

The fifth picture was from just now.

“Isak… this is absolutely perfect.” Even said, putting his phone to his chest. Isak smiled.

“You’re perfect.” Isak smiled.

“This minute is perfect.” Even said.

They kissed. Then they slept, wrapped up in each other. It was pretty perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I didn't forget about Even's mysterious present which he totally mislead Isak on :p  
> Also, I MIGHT, just MIGHT upload pictures to Even's actual insta. But I need some time to create those so if that happens I will let you know. 
> 
> Up next is December 26th. 8 chapters in the making :p


	11. Ikke forberedt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isak, I am so sorry. This might change my entire world. I never meant to hurt you.” He said. He then pressed a kiss on Isak’s lips, before he was out of the room like a tornado.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The day of Sonja's doctor appointment.  
> [December 26, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me!
> 
> I promised that I would publish Chapter 11 on my birthday if the story reached 1000 hits before my birthday ("that's never gonna happen", I said) which it did last weekend. So here we are. June 6th, my birthday, and one of the most anticipated chapters of YANA. Enjoy!

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Even cursed as he walked through the room looking for his shirt. He ran from the window to the chair in the corner and searched the clothes on there. Then he turned around, and he saw Isak holding his shirt.

“What’s going on?” Isak asked, a worried look in his face as he handed Even the shirt. It broke Even’s heart.

Even took his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then his phone rang, but he was occupied with putting on his shoes to answer it. He reached it just as it stopped ringing.

“Even, talk to me.”

“It’s the thing with Sonja. I missed it, I forgot to set an alarm last night… It was an hour ago.” Even rambled.

Isak frowned. “Well that sucks.”

“Isak, I am so sorry. This might change my entire world. I never meant to hurt you.” He said. He then pressed a kiss on Isak’s lips, before he was out of the room like a tornado.

Seven minutes later he got a text from his mom saying that Sonja was there, and so he changed his course to head home instead of to Sonja’s.

Even saw the small red car that Sonja drove standing on the sidewalk as he approached his house, and with trembling limbs he walked inside. As soon as the door closed, his father was in front of him.

“Son, you might want to take a moment…”

“Sonja…. Sonja I am so sorry.” Even said walking into the living room, where Sonja sat with his mother, drinking tea. As soon as Sonja looked up to him, she had this dead stare in her eyes. All the sparkle that used to be in there was gone. He barely recognized her, looking at him like that.

“There you are. Even, Sonja said you missed an important appointment or something?” Lisbet asked.

Sonja sighed deeply and looked between Lisbet and Even. Then, her eyes stuck to Even.

“I needed you, Even. You said you would support me. Not just now but in the next few years. You said… God, you made me actually believe that you cared. You missed the first appointment of what would be the next 18 years.” Sonja said.

Even wanted to go to her, but he didn’t. He knew he lost that right. Instead he remained where he stood, in the middle of the living room. And he knew he probably deserved this. But his parents shouldn’t be here. This was between him and Sonja.

“Mom, dad, can you give us a minute?”

Lisbet looked up and looked at Even, before briefly looking at Sonja and then she dragged Adrian away to their bedroom, out of reach for them to hear.

Sonja waited with talking until she heard the door close. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to walk in there?”

“Sonja, I…”

“I did it, though.” Sonja said, small smile on her face. It cut right through Even.

“I did it. I went in there. Did all the tests.” Sonja said.

Even now sat down on the corner of the couch. He breathed in deeply.

“Turns out, I’m not pregnant.” She said.

Even blinked. He was perplexed. “You’re not?” he asked, and Sonja scoffed a little. “Wow, you really didn’t try to hide your relief there.”

Even buried his face in his hands. “No, No I mean… It’s just… Sonja, you said…”

“Yeah, the levels were all messed up. False positives… I actually need to go and do more tests because something seems to be wrong. But I’m not pregnant. The definite lab results will be in soon, but it’s certain.” She said.

Then her jaw clenched. “And I’m glad, Even. Because I don’t think you could’ve handled it. You can’t keep your promises. You’re 19 yet you live like a child. You’re not ready to take responsibilities. You’re not ready to pull your weight in caring for another person.”

Then she sighed and moved in a little closer. The expression on her face became a bit more resembling of the one he knew from her. “I get that you’re trying to live day by day… But you can’t stay in this dream forever, Even. One day you’re going to have to realize that sadly, the world doesn’t pause when you want it to. Pushing your friends away, diving into this new relationship…”

Even didn’t expect her to reach out her hand and push his hair out of his face a little. The gesture made him feel as much like a kid as she accused him to be. Suddenly he felt so much less in control of his own life. Because she did have a point. Kind of.

Sonja then got up. She looked at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But for what it’s worth… I do hope he makes you happy.”

Even looked up at her and got up when she kept walking. Because he had to say something. This was Sonja. He couldn’t just let her leave. Not like that. So he made a few brief strides, and he put his arms around her.

“Sonja, I’m sorry. You’re wrong, okay. I would have been there. I would have been there for you. And if I wasn’t…. You’re strong. You are one of the strongest women I know. You would have handled it.” He said.

Sonja smiled, leaning into the hug with as much nostalgia as Even did. Then she let go, and moved over to pick her bag from the dining table. “I probably would have. But I would have wished I had you by my side though. Take care, Even.” She said. And then she was out of the door.

**

Four hours passed, in which Even explained to his parents what went down, and in which he stared at the wall ahead of him, emptying his mind of all the worries. All the scenarios he had envisioned, ways his life would be changed.

He wasn’t going to have a kid.

Well, some day, maybe. But then he would be ready for that. He would be prepared.

That much Sonja was right about. He wasn’t prepared right now. But he would be. He would be there if anyone he knew needed him to.

 

Even heard a knock on his bedroom door and he looked up seeing his mom.

“How are you doing sweetheart?” she asked. Even shrugged.

“I don’t know. Conflicted, I guess.” He said, trying to put his finger on it. He looked down at his phone, which indicated he had another text. This one was from Noora, instead of Isak.

“Are you meeting up with Isak today?” Lisbet then asked, and Even smiled a little. His mom was almost as in love with him as he was.

“Don’t know.” He replied.

Lisbet nodded.  “If you do, and you decide to tell him what happened…”

“Of course I will tell him.” Even said, as if the thought that he might not was the worst possible idea. He had to tell Isak. He promised him. They would be honest, they would talk about things.

“I’m just saying… You have to think about what you’re going to say.”

And Even knew that. He had spent days trying to think of what he was going to say. Only, this scenario he never prepared for.

“Thanks mom.” Even said, and Lisbet smiled. Even couldn’t help but mimick hers with his own. Then Lisbet left the room again, and Even looked down at his phone when he got another text, and this one grabbed Even’s interest.

‘Are we meeting up today to exchange gifts? My annoying uncle just left so I’m finally able to move freely. Had to sleep on the couch last night’ Jonas wrote.

Even waited a few moments, until Isak’s reply came. ‘Sure. Don’t think any of your gifts can top Even’s though.’ he typed. He added a smiley. Even smiled fondly.

‘Even, bro. You never told us in the groupchat what you got him. Spill.’ Mahdi wrote.

Isak was typing again. ‘Yeah that chat is getting deleted, guys. Can’t have you talk behind my back with my boyfriend. No more little separate groupchats, okay.’ Isak declared.

Then Magnus pitched in. ‘Can we rename this one to Evak fanclub though?’

Even laughed a little at the proposal. Mahdi was on board, saying he was over cats for a while after his sister’s cat scratched him. Even replied with a ‘sure, why not’ before getting up and grabbing his backpack with the boys’ presents.

‘So we gather at mine?’ Jonas then typed.

“I’m meeting some friends.” He told his parents in the living room.

 

Even then opened the chat with Isak ‘ManOfMyLife’ Valtersen.

 

‘Sorry I ran out on you like that’

‘Is everything alright? Was the thing with Sonja really serious?’

Sorry if I wasn’t there enough.’

 ‘Don’t feel sorry baby. Nothing to do with you.

Can you meet me at Pilestredet Park before we go to Jonas?’

‘Sure. I’ll be there in 10.’

 

Isak was there before Even, faster than 10, but Even didn’t mind. Isak  had picked a spot in the grass, and he was listening to some music when he saw Even walking up, and he pulled out his earplugs.

“Did you forget Jonas’ address?” Isak asked with a playful grin on his face, but it disappeared when Even kissed him with maybe a little too much desperation.

Even hadn’t expected it either, but kissing Isak was something he needed to do. As if he had to make up for the past week.

“Okay, what’s going on.” Isak then asked, pulling Even down to sit with him, and Even sighed a little. He didn’t know where to start.

“Isak, the thing with Sonja… It was serious, yes.” Even then said. He looked at Isak and tried to think of what to say next. He knew Isak was probably thinking of a million different scenarios now, but he didn’t know how to stop that. He didn’t know what to say. So he just started talking about what happened.

“Last week, when I went to meet her, she told me she was pregnant.” Even said. There. That was it.

He didn’t say much more. Instead, he gauged Isak’s reaction. When there wasn’t really any, Even looked down, knowing he had fucked up.

“Hey, hey… don’t.” Isak said right away, tilting up Even’s chin. He then took his hands. “Talk to me Even. What happened?” he said.

Even forced himself to look up, and he asked himself why Isak wasn’t freaking out over hearing this? Why was he so calm? Yes, Even could see the confusion in his eyes, but he didn’t seem mad. Or sad. He seemed so fucking calm? How was he handling this so well? What did he do to deserve someone like Isak who listened and understood and trusted him?

Suddenly, Even felt ten times more relaxed at explaining things.

“She had an appointment today. To like, confirm it and stuff. She asked me to come with her and I said yes but then I stayed at yours last night and I forgot to set an alarm and…”

“Even.” Isak said, making him interrupt his rambling. “Even, have you talked to Sonja today?” Isak asked. Even nodded. Oh god, he hadn’t even told that part yet.

“Yes. Yes, I talked to her. She was at my house. But she’s not pregnant.” Even said.

Isak closed his eyes for a second and Even was glad he was not hiding the relief.

“She got mad at me for missing the appointment and she said I couldn’t handle responsibility but I can. I would have. I would have supported her.”

“And I would have supported you, Even.” Isak said, sensing that Even needed to hear this. He reached his hand up, and softly stroked his thumb along Even’s cheek.

“You’re like, seriously amazing Even. And I get it. It’s okay. It wasn’t something you could tell me. It’s okay.” Isak spoke.

Then he looked Even right in the eyes. “But you’re not alone, remember. I’m right here with you. We can carry this sort of stuff together.” Isak said.

Even nodded, leaning into Isak’s touch. They just sat there, for a bit. Even’s hand on Isak’s side, both of them smiling at each other like they were high on love.

“If you wanna just go back to yours, or to mine, we can reschedule with the boys.” Isak said. Even shook his head to that.

“I’ve been planning out how to combine school with diapers. I think what I need right now is getting drunk with the boys.” Even stated. And Isak smiled at that.

“That’s chill.” He nodded. Even wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulder as they began walking.

“it’s chill cause you know I’m buying beer.” Even joked.

“It’s all I keep you around for, really. Providing me and the boys with beer.” Isak replied.

It made Even laugh. Actual, full-on laugh, something he hadn’t done much since that day he got back from Sonja’s. Isak couldn’t keep his eyes away from his boyfriend as he did.

**

They met up with the boys at Jonas house a while later, walking in to accusations of being late because they were too busy fucking. Even just looked at Isak with a soft smile, and Isak told all of them to shut up or there would be no presents.

Magnus then said he should go first because his present was in the theme, and so he pulled out his matching shirts for Even and Isak.

Even loved them. Magnus made Isak promise he would wear it. “Sure Magnus.”

Magnus then handed Mahdi and Jonas their presents before smiling like a puppy with all the praise he got for somehow getting all of them perfect gifts.

Next was Jonas, who went to his room to collect the presents he had bought. “Isak.” He said, handing Isak a flat present and after shaking it once, Isak could hear the disk inside so he smiled already before opening it, revealing Halo 5: Guardians.

“The multiplayer is sick, apparently.” Jonas commented, and Isak agreed that they should play it together once, before the two of them hugged, Isak thanking his best friend. Jonas then pulled out a bike lock and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus laughed his high-pitched laugh and told Jonas that it was a great gift, before Mahdi asked him if he had forgotten about him.

“Of course not Mahdi.” Jonas said, then pulling open the drawer in the dresser, revealing two tickets. “Couldn’t exactly wrap these though.” Jonas said, and Mahdi laughed too, thanking Jonas extensively because apparently the concert had been sold out.

“Even. I thought very long about what to get you, bro. And then I figured something out. I figured that you’ve basically already got something.” Jonas said, seriously.

Even frowned at that, his arm unwrapping from Isak’s shoulder.

“I did?”

“Yeah. I gave away all my lazy Sunday afternoons gaming with Isak, so he could be a good boyfriend to you.” Jonas deadpanned.

Then he smiled and he explained that he was just kidding, sort of, before pulling out a gift card for Starbucks. “And if you happen to go to the one in Oslo City, say hi to my cousin. He works there.”

Even said he would do that, and he proposed another coffee-date for him and Isak, which Isak agreed to.

Mahdi was next, and he pulled out his bag to hand everyone their presents at once. Isak rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound, but then he smiled when he saw his mug. And Even started to smile when he saw the Great Gatsby dvd-cover.

“Ah this is great, Mahdi. Did Isak tell you about my dvd-collection?” Even asked, looking at Isak after he asked. Isak shook his head.

“I may have told him that, actually.” Jonas spoke. “I saw a bunch of those movies on Isak’s Netflix, and I figured that must have been your doing.” Jonas explained.

Even nodded at Jonas, then turning to Mahdi again. “I actually have physical copies of a lot of movies. The shit that’s not on Netflix too. You guys should come over for a movie-night or something. And don’t worry,  have stuff aside from Baz Luhrman too.”

“We finally get to see your crib? Sweet! You live in Parkveien, right?” Magnus asked, and Even nodded with a little smile. “Okay. But then I want to take a selfie at the Schloss with the five of us.” Magnus said.

“Why?” Isak asked frowning, and Magnus looked up. “Well, Vilde was talking about Russ concept, and she said we could do kings, and the girls could do queens.” Magnus spoke.

All the boys frowned a bit at that, and a silence settled over them, as Isak slowly looked up at Even. He didn’t want to think about Russ. He didn’t want to think about a year at Nissen without Even. He didn’t want to think about any of that after the talk they had earlier today. After the day he knew Even must have had. But at some point they would have to discuss things like this. They could live minute by minute, but they still had to communicate. Isak had to know if Even wanted to be a russ. Had he even been a russ at Bakka? How would he feel if Isak and his friends talked about russ?

Then, Jonas broke the silence. “Well, I’m not putting down thousands of Kroner for a bus. Why don’t we just do it with the girls. Aren’t we all friends with them anyways?” Jonas asked.

Magnus looked up. “You dated Eva, though. Isn’t that going to be weird? I mean, it was kind of weird at that dinner last week” Magnus said.

Jonas frowned. “Eva and I are friends. What made it weird was you and Vilde making out, lady and the tramp-style, Magnus.” He replied, and all of the boys started laughing at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. I wanted to quickly make a note on this storyline:  
> I never wrote the pregnancy storyline to create drama or to create angst just like that.  
> I wrote it so I could portray what Even & Sonja's relationship was (or my interpretation of it) and so that I could portray a character development for Sonja, Even and Isak in this way. For Sonja it's a realization that she is strong and she can be on her own, and she doesn't need to hate Even or his new relationship. She still cares for him, always will. For Even, it's a realization of where he is in his life right now, what he can handle and what he can't handle. By keeping this a secret from Isak on Sonja's request, it has given him insight in how his past and his future might overlap, and he might not be able to load all of it onto Isak. And for Isak, it was all about trusting Even. I like to think that Isak learned from what happened earlier in the month. He trusts that Even will tell him things on his own time. And in the meantime they'll just be happily in love.
> 
> The future plans and trust between Evak are things that return in S4 of the show, as well as Even's past with the balloon squad. So yeah, consider this my little way of 'foreshadowing' that. As I've said before this fic will lead to S4 and potentially take place during it, so yeah. It's all relevant in my opinion.


	12. Alene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last summer, the one and only time he visited London, Chris had told William that he was glad Noora turned him around. He jokingly added that he now got all the hot girls in Oslo, but Noora knew he cared. Some part deep down of him, behind that fuckboy façade cared. And it was the only reason why she hadn’t gone against Eva being with him.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The girls have girls night at Eva's. Noora and Eva meet up for coffee, and a lonely Penetrator waits at the doorstep.
> 
> [December 29th, 2016 - Decemer 30th, 2016]

“Magnus and I haven’t fucked, though.” Vilde said, while holding out the dress she was planning to  wear on Saturday. “This dress will have to make that happen.”

To that, Sana and Noora both frowned, and they looked at each other before they looked at Vilde. Chris let out a confused ‘Eh’ sound. “I thought he was desperate for it?”

“Yeah… I mean, yes. But we just haven’t found the right moment. There was Christmas and he had family staying over and my mom is…”

“So you haven’t done anything?” Eva then cut in, and Vilde looked at her in the middle. “We made out. At the kosegruppa party. And we’ve hung out a few times. We went to the movies. Eva, I talked to you about this.” Vilde said. Eva just frowned a little.

“You told me he wasn’t as good of a kisser as me. That’s all you said.”

Vilde put the dress in front of her down and she went to get more wine.

“He’s not a bad kisser though. I just… I don’t know if I want to be in a relationship where I am the one who has to teach everything.” Vilde said. To that, Chris grinned.

“Think the internet refers to that as a daddy kink. You want someone who takes care of you.” Chris winked.

Sana straight up started laughing at that. “It’s the 21st century. Girls can take care of themselves.”  Noora high fived her.

Eva took off her eyeliner, her third attempt at trying to do it properly, and then pouted at Sana to which the queen of all eyeliner got up and moved towards Eva. “Vilde, if you think Magnus isn’t mature enough for you to be dating, then you need to be honest. Just because you both like cats doesn’t mean you have to marry him.”

To this Vilde looked up from where she was pouring more wine, and as Sana started the line of Eva’s winged eye, Vilde cleared her throat. She exchanged a look with Chris and Noora before speaking. Noora sighed, wanting to tell her not to ask what she thought she was going to ask but this was Vilde. She didn’t exactly have a filter for situations like these.

“Sana? You… you ehm, you mentioned your brother being engaged last spring, right?” Vilde asked, and… “Because he and his girlfriend want to have sex.”

To that, Sana paused her movements near Eva’s eye, and she released Eva’s eyelid. She knew exactly what was coming, and didn’t want to poke Eva’s eye out as a reaction to whatever blunt way Vilde was going to say it.

“So does that mean… I mean, if you want to have sex with someone… Do you have to marry them first?” Vilde asked.

Sana sighed deeply. At least she asked normally this time. Unlike last time in which she stated Muslims are cut off from Allah if they don’t pray five times, and then looked at Sana purely for confirmation. Sana had to refrain from using sarcasm like she had first time meeting Vilde, instead just calmly replying with ‘no’, explaining Vilde that she was wrong.

“I thought we were here to discuss your sex life with Magnus.” She replied this time. She had just celebrated her 17th birthday with aunts and uncles. She didn’t need to answer questions about marriage.

And Vilde seemed fine with that. To the answer Sana gave she said nothing. She shrugged a little, poured herself and Chris another glass and put it to her lips. “Actually we were here to figure out outfits for Saturday.” She corrected, and then Chris got up.

“Yes. But Noora, you need to help me figure out what to do with my hair.” She said, and Noora smiled. “I liked it the way you had it last Friday. Oh Sana, that reminds me, how did you like our present?” Noora asked. Sana looked up and smiled the cutest dimple-smile. “Loved it girls. Thanks.” She said, smiling fondly. Maybe Sana didn’t need a new mac eyeshadow palette. In fact Sana was scared to use it because that stuff was expensive. But at least Noora had figured out a nice new lipstick.

Sana continued on Eva’s make-up as Chris took a seat in front of Noora. Vilde sat on Eva’s desk chair, and she pulled out her phone to see a text from Magnus. “He says he misses me.” She said out loud, with what one could only describe as the cutest little face, nose a bit scrunched.

Eva remembered the same look on her face after William had apologized to her at the tree-lighting last year. At least with Magnus it was an upgrade when it came to guys who didn’t behave like assholes. But Eva wondered if there would ever be a guy totally right for Vilde.

**

“But you don’t think it’s a bit unhealthy?” Eva asked Noora over coffee the next day.

Noora shrugged, and shook her head. “Eva, we’re seventeen. Chances of us actually staying in love with the person we date in high school are slim. There was a time, maybe, last year, where I thought that might be the case. But I learned that it’s not like that.”

Eva looked at her best friend and smiled softly.

“Yeah but… I mean, it just feels like Vilde is clinging to every guy that shows interest in her. And I just remember last year, with me and Jonas… One of the reasons we broke up was because I wanted to value myself more than I valued his opinion.”

Noora thought about that. Thought about Eva wanted to say. Then looked up. She knew Eva cared a lot about Vilde’s wellbeing. Maybe the most of all of them. It had been Noora to pack Vilde lunch last spring, and it had been Chris who encouraged Vilde at Sunday afternoon runs in the park before they went to grab ice-cream. But it had been Eva who was there on the weeknights, letting Vilde into her room through the window telling stories about her parents pressuring her with her grades. It had been Eva who woke up after a wild Friday night, completely out of it half the time, but with enough care to cover Vilde up with the bedsheets  and she would smile the softest smile. Eva cared a lot about Vilde.

“Eva… Vilde has come a long way in loving herself. She went with us to McDonalds last week.” Noora said in a soft, compassionate tone. “She’s been a lot more confident. I think we need to support that. If Magnus and her don’t work out then we will be there for her. But we can’t interfere in their relationship because it might not go smoothless.”

And Eva knew that Noora was right. The feeling in her gut told her to let this go, to not overthink Vilde’s relationship because she had nothing to do with it. But how. How could she when Vilde asked her advice by comparing her relationship with Chris.

As if on cue, Eva’s phone beeped, and she looked at the message that came in. “Chris is at my house, with the beer. You joining me back?” she asked, and Noora tilted her head.

“What?” Eva asked, and Noora didn’t say anything, until she could no longer bite her tongue.

“Eva, remember that you are the most important person in your own life. You barely drank half of your coffee. And I bet he’s not at your house right now.” Noora said.

Eva then looked back at her phone, which said ‘leaving to get your stuff. Meet up at your place?’

She then sighed and sat back down again, and Noora nodded pleased.

“There you go. Chris can chill on your doorstep for a bit. Serves him right for ruining my blouse at the party two weeks ago.” Noora said.

Eva started laughing at that, and she shook her head. “Noora, you can’t seriously still be upset about that.” Eva proclaimed, and Noora then dropped the façade, shaking her head smiling.

“Nei. I’m not. It’s fine. My mom got it for me anyways.”

Eva finished her coffee quicker because Noora explained more of the situation with her mom. She listened attentively, as Noora mentioned the ways her mother failed to pass her motherhood 101 exam. Eva knew Noora was struggling with those things. So she allowed them to come out. As if they all had to be said in 2016 so that the new year, tomorrow night, could be a new beginning.

Then, once Noora had gone silent, Eva had taken out her phone and used a bunny snapchat filter which cheered Noora up, and after that they got up from their table.

She swung her arm over Eva’s shoulder. “Now let’s go and say hi to that redeemed Penetrator at your doorstep.” 

**

Noora surprised both herself and Eva when she agreed to stick around at Eva’s. She had thought seeing Chris in a smaller crowd would be weird. After all, some of the core moments between her and William happened with Chris merely feet away. And she had always noticed how his harsh exterior caved a bit when he was around her and William.

Last summer, the one and only time he visited London, Chris had told William that he was glad Noora turned him around. He jokingly added that he now got all the hot girls in Oslo, but Noora knew he cared. Some part deep down of him, behind that fuckboy façade cared. And it was the only reason why she hadn’t gone against Eva being with him.

“Hi Chris.” She said smiling.

Chris gave her a nod, but it was more out of obligation. Eva turned around and frowned when Chris didn’t reply verbally. “Halla.” He said, under Eva’s glare.

Chris then looked at the beer and he mumbled something about putting it away in the shed in the backyard. Eva let him leave, and as soon as he was outside, Eva turned to Noora.

“What is this Noora?” she asked.

Noora told Eva she had no idea. But she did. The look in his eyes, the way he was at Eva’s house on a Friday night… Chris was alone. He had been alone ever since that visit to London.

_Late June was the one and only time he visited them in London. William and Chris were supposed to go clubbing with his colleagues but Chris had returned shortly after midnight, buzzed and angry because apparently William had been a dick. Chris complained how William was a completely different person around the people from London. And Noora knew that, silently. She didn’t agree with him then, but she would agree with him now._

William in London wasn’t the guy she fell in love with last spring. William in London was, as evident by Chris’ behavior, not the same best friend. Only somehow Chris seemed to be blaming Noora for that. And she had to fix that. She had to change his mind and not give Eva any reason to think that she wasn’t supportive, of both of them.

**

When Chris returned he was met with Eva alone, and his posture changed right away as he walked up to her and, a bit hesitantly, pulled her closer to him. “So I got you your stuff. How about we go and have a good time now?” he said, taking Eva’s hand and already walking down the stairs.

“Chris, wait. What was that just there? With Noora?” she asked, pausing halfway through her room. “You know Noora is still going through the stuff with William.”

“Yeah, so? William is my friend. Who yes, I haven’t talked to in 3 months. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna go all Team Noora on this. Like I said, I don’t want to be in that drama.” He explained.

Eva wasn’t having it though. “Chris, you already are. So you don’t get a way out. You especially don’t chase my friend out with angry glares because you want to hook up.”

“I was planning on doing more than hooking up Eva.” Chris said, then a smirk appearing on his face. That only made Eva more determined. “Well, not anymore. Go find another girl to crawl on top of. It’s a Friday night, you’ll manage to get off somehow.” Eva said.

And she didn’t actually push him out of the window, but considering she opened it and stood by it, Chris had little choice but to jump up and climb through it.

As soon as he did, Eva sighed deeply and she grabbed her phone, opening the groupchat with the girls.

 

Chris is being an asshole but at least we got the beer for tomorrow

**Vilde** : That’s great Eva. Not the Chris part, but…

**Chris** : If he’s an asshole to you, then more beer is exactly what we need.

No, not to me. To Noora.

**Sana** : Shortest redemption arc in the history of all penetrators.

**Noora** : It’s fine, Eva

No, it’s not. He can’t just act like shit because he has some bro-code to follow.

**Noora** : Eva, as long as he treats you right I don’t care what he thinks of me.

I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is NYE. Leave a comment as to who you think will share a NYE kiss at midnight ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	13. Hva venter vi på

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild smiled fondly. These kids may were several years younger, and they relied on him for advice about life in all its variations. But they knew how to party. More so than his university friends maybe. So Eskild put down his coffee and started typing. ‘Of course, I would love to be there Eva.’
> 
> AKA
> 
> Isak tries to prove he can cook and talks to Eskild. The Girl Squad prepares Eva's house for an epic NYE party!
> 
> [December 31, 2016]

“Even, you’re applying to go to UiO in the fall. You’re literally the best of your class in English, Norwegian and German. You managed to somehow blow away your teacher by your knowledge of _Vertigo_ and you’re making sure that I eat three meals a day.” Isak said, leaning on his side and looking down at Even.

“Anyone who says you’re not responsible enough or who says that you can’t take care of yourself let alone someone else, is just wrong. I call bullshit on that, okay.”

He then pressed a kiss to Even’s lips.

“She was probably just emotional and stuff. Said some things she didn’t mean. She might reach out soon to talk.” Isak said, then smiling to show that he supported that. He supported Sonja being in Even’s life. He was okay with that. As long as Even communicated his feelings to him.

“Well I am not exactly being very responsible by asking you to stay here four days in a row and we lay in bed until 4PM.” Even chuckled, and Isak rolled his eyes. As if she minded.

“I don’t care. That’s actually totally chill. But… maybe not today. We have a NYE party at Eva’s to go to tonight, and if partying with Eva told me anything, it is that you need a strong stomach. So I will make us breakfast.” Isak announced.

Even laughed a bit in disbelief, pulling Isak closer instead. “You’re making breakfast?”

“Yes Even. Now let go of me. I will prove to you that I can make cheese toasties in a proper way. There will be a new cheese toasty champion in this house when I’m done with them.” Isak said proudly. And so Even let go, but not before he pressed a kiss on Isak’s lips.

“Alright then, blow me away. With your cooking skills. The other way can wait until tonight.” Even winked.

Isak rolled his eyes and couldn’t avoid blushing a bit, and then he made his way down Even’s bed and grabbed his phone from the dresser to check the time. 9.57AM. Perfect. Maybe today would be productive after all.

Even then moved in his bed, and started to climb down too. He settled down on the couch below, pulling his sketchbook to him. Isak knew Even would probably draw a drawing that made fun of his cooking skills, but he didn’t care.

So he closed the door behind him, and he walked his way down the hallway, crossing through the living to the kitchen.

**

“Uh… second drawer next to the sink? Why, Isak?” Eskild asked, crossing the living room to walk to the kitchen.

“Because I am in the kitchen of the Bech Næsheims and I want to make cheese toasties but I don’t want to pull open every single drawer.” Isak explained, whisper-yelling.

Eskild rolled his eyes a bit. “Isak, you’ve been sleeping at these people’s house for 4 days straight. Didn’t you say Even’s mom offered to wash your clothes? I think they want you to feel at home kiddo.” Eskild tried to explain.

He knew the concept of a warm loving family, one with two parents instead of a guru, was maybe a bit foreign to Isak lately. But Even’s parents had given them cake. So Eskild liked them. And Isak needed to stop being a baby.

“Pull open a drawer Isak.” Eskild said, and when he heard the clinging of metal he waited for Isak.

“Got it! Thanks Eskild. Hey ehm, are you still home at around 4?”

Eskild checked the clock. It was now 10.04AM.

“Yeah. I leave at around 5PM.”

“Okay, good. I forgot my keys when I came to collect my clothes and my laptop 2 days ago. So I won’t be able to get in if you’re out. Cause Noora texted me that she was going to Eva’s sooner.”

Apparently, now Noora and Isak texted. Which was new information, but nothing entirely odd. Only, Noora hadn’t mentioned anything about the whole rent situation in close to a week.

“Isak…. Did Noora talk to you about her rent?” Eskild decided to ask.

Isak was silent on the other side of the line for a bit. “Yeah, she did.”

“Do you think we should do something for her?”

Isak sighed deeply.

Once again, Eskild knew that the subject was a tough one for his little baby gay son, but this was Noora. She was equally as important to him.

“I think she said she was going to handle it herself. But you know her better than I do, Eskild. If you do have any plans, let me know and I will help where I can. Now I have to go, I have cheese toasties to prepare. Oh hi Mrs. Næsheim. Bye Eskild.”

Eskild stared at his phone when Isak ended the call abruptly, and then he shrugged. He pulled his robe over his shoulder a bit better and then started to make some coffee.

Three minutes and one delicious cup of coffee later, his phone buzzed.

‘Are you joining us tonight at NYE? My place? Sorry for the late invite, but Vilde was supposed to send invites. Think she forgot to send you one.’

Eskild smiled fondly. These kids may were several years younger, and they relied on him for advice about life in all its variations. But they knew how to party. More so than his university friends maybe. So Eskild put down his coffee and started typing. ‘Of course, I would love to be there Eva.’

**

“Eskild is in.” Eva announced in the group chat, and Vilde apologized once again for not inviting him. She then blamed it on Magnus being on her mind so much lately.

Eva sighed a bit and then put her phone down again. She then walked upstairs and stumbled upon the decorations that Vilde had dropped off earlier this morning, and she frowned a little.

They were missing lights, bright colors and those banners that said “2017” on them. They also were missing some more drinks. So Eva rang up Chris.

“Halla Chris. Do you think you could get us some more beer? I know I said Chris… Christoffer got some. But I’m not sure if it’s enough. Vilde apparently plans on turning this into some winetasting-style thing but I want a real party.”

“Eh sure. But don’t you think Vilde might be a bit pissed if you mess with her plans?” Chris asked from the other side of the line. At the same time she was thinking out what more beer they should order.

“Vilde will most likely not even notice if she is too busy with Magnus. Get the beer. Tuborg or something. We’re turning this into a real party.”

Three hours later Eva’s front door opened at the sight of Chris and Sana, followed by two guys who brought in more beer. “Thanks cousin Erik.” Chris said, before the guys left and Chris sat down. Sana noticed the lights on the dining table, and raised an eyebrow.

“Eva, are you certain about this? You know how much Kosegruppa means to her.” Sana said. They had started it together, and Eva loved it too but it just wasn’t what she needed on New Year’s Eve. Tonight was a fresh start. A new beginning. It was 2017. Things had changed.

“Yes. We’re doing this. Sana, can you hold the ladder and then I will get up there to hang up those lights.” Eva instructed, and Sana nodded. Chris helped in holding up the lights for Eva to reach at, and they covered the entire main living area before they started taking valuable items and moving them to Eva’s room, which wouldn’t be accessible for the entire night.

“That’s a great idea, Sana. Thanks.” Eva said, and Sana nodded.

“Considering what happened at the last party here, I figured you’d appreciate it.”

“Yeah, well… Isak told me two weeks ago that he used to watch a ton of Narcos. So that’s probably where he got that idea. Thanks for saving my ass back then too, Sana.”

“You’re welcome. At least I was able to get him to come to Kosegruppa through it.”

Eva laughed at that, as they moved the final vase from the living room to the corner of Eva’s room, and then she locked the room behind her. “Now I need to remember where I put this key.” Eva said, and Sana looked at her before extending her hand. “I’ll keep it safe.” She promised, and Eva handed it over with a smile, before watching Sana tuck the key away in her hijab.

“Careful Eva. It’s Sana’s magic hijab. You might never see your key again.” Chris teased from the top of the staircase, and both Sana and Eva started laughing at that as they walked back upstairs. They then took a look around to observe their work in the living room, and the three of them nodded contently.

“We did good girls.” Chris said.

At that moment the bell rang, and Eva went to open it. Chris and Sana stood on either side of her as Noora turned towards the door and smiled. “Am I late?”

**

The four girls laughed about the news that Chris ran into the guy she hooked up with at her cousin’s wedding, and they all had dinner together before they started getting ready for tonight. Sana and Noora talked, Vilde was trying to take a selfie in the daylight which was rapidly disappearing, and Chris was arranging a playlist for the party. Everything was great, until Eva sighed deeply staring at her phone.

“What’s up?” Sana asked with a look on her face that assured Eva she didn’t have to talk about it if she didn’t want to. Sana always had that compassionate look around her friends, but Eva appreciated it even more now.

Eva looked up, before looking back at Noora. Noora who had been her best friend for over a year now. Noora who had warned her about Chris. Noora who had commented on Iben breaking up with Chris and how that was the right thing for her self-worth.

Eva knew all of these things. She knew Noora was right when she told her to be cautious of her own heart. But she still supported her. She would never stop her from dating Chris, because she knew Eva could make her own judgement. And she was in the process of making up her judgement about Chris.

“Nothing. Just thinking about the thing with Chris yesterday.” She said, and Noora’s lips formed a straight line. Then, Noora sighed deeply.

“Eva. I told you, it’s all fine.”

“Noora, you have been supportive of us. You have nothing against us, right?” Eva asked, and Noora nodded. So Eva did too.

“But he is being an ass about you, and I don’t want that kind of drama from a guy I’m dating.”

“Dating?” Sana asked, and she smiled a little at the choice of words. Dating was a big step away from hooking up. Especially for Eva. “Are you guys dating?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But even if we are, I don’t think I even want to see him tonight.” Eva said, then sighing deeply before she downed her beer, putting the cup down on the coffee table harshly.

“Let’s make a pact. Tonight, we’re just going to celebrate. And we’re going to celebrate with who we want, and how we want, and nothing is going to stop us!” Eva said excitingly. Noora observed the beer cans that Chris and Eva had already gone through, but she didn’t say anything. She would be watching out for Eva tonight though. She always would.

She then exchanged a look with Sana, who softly lifted the corners of her mouth in a soft smile. Then they heard a cough, and all three girls looked in the direction of Vilde who stood at the entrance of the living room.

“Eva? What is this?” Vilde asked, and Eva got up from her seat to walk over to Vilde. On her way there she glanced at the clock, which indicated 7PM just like Vilde promised, and Eva sighed as she stood in front of her friend.

“Vilde… I’m sorry but I had Chris get more beer and we changed the music and we have different lights. I want to start 2017 off with an amazing party.” Eva said, then pouting a little. “Please don’t be mad.”

And Vilde was… well she was mad. At least a little. But before she could say anything, Magnus appeared behind her.

“Ey Eva, those lights look so cool!” he said, and the blonde turned around quickly.

“You think so?” Vilde asked, and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, they’re totally epic. They spin and they have all these crazy colors. Once I got high with the boys and I remember those things just completely blowing my mind.” Magnus grinned.

Eva smiled and then observed Vilde’s face, as her features softened and she took a deep breath.

“Okay Eva. We’ll do your party then.” Vilde said, and then she looked back at Magnus, biting her lip and taking his hand to walk to the outside patio. Eva could hear her ask him if he thought her dress looked hot, but she didn’t listen to his reply as she turned to face Sana, Noora and Chris who were now all sitting on the couch.

“What are we waiting for girls? Let’s have the most epic NYE party in Oslo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for a party this weekend?
> 
> Special shoutout to Julia, Harry, Kinsey and Lilly for motivating me to keep writing and continuing this awesome little sub-universe. YANA wouldn't exist without you.
> 
> \--  
> You can find me on twitter @TayaTinkerbell  
> Come say hi or leave a comment below if you liked this chapter!


	14. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora took a seat on the couch next to Vilde and Magnus, and she moved some pillows aside for Sana, who had to get away from the dancefloor before there would be kissing couples all around her. Noora smiled, then patted Sana’s shoulder and nodded. “I feel you.” She said.
> 
> AKA
> 
> New Year's Eve party at Eva's house. There is some drama. There are kisses. And there are fireworks.
> 
> [December 31st, 2016]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's NYE! I included some specific songs in this chapter that I listened to to get myself into the NYE 2017-vibe. It's fun!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

By 8.22PM Eva was dancing With Eskild and Linn to a certain song as she caught Jonas walk in which immediately drew her attention. “Jonas!” She said loudly, walking over to him and hugging him, hugging Mahdi too.

“Halla Eva.” Jonas chuckled, and he stood by the front door as Mahdi announced he was going to look for Magnus. Jonas nodded and then looked at Eva who handed him a beer.

“There you go. I hope you have fun tonight, Jonas. And you have to dance with me, okay? I’m owed one dance.” She said. Then the music shifted, and Eva’s face turned in shock when the first notes of Drake’s One Dance played, and both of them looked at each other.

“What is this, Take me to Church all over again?” Jonas laughed, and Eva laughed too.

They could laugh about these things now. They had come full circle now. Jonas had dated Isabelle. Eva had her thing with Chris. They were both in a different place. They were both different people. They had both grown. So yeah. They could totally laugh about this now.

“You know, I love how we’re still friends.” Eva then said, and Jonas looked at her from where he had been taking in the crowd.

Vilde and Magnus were standing by the kitchen whispering in each other’s ear, and Mahdi was chatting with a girl from Kosegruppa. Noora was making a comment about a particular picture of Trump’s hair which made Sana giggle. Chris and Kasper were dancing on the dancefloor.

“Yeah, this is pretty great. Thanks for the invite Eva.” He said.

Eva beamed, then hooking her arm in his. Jonas frowned and asked her what she was doing, but Eva just grinned. “We’re dancing.”

And so they danced. And they drank. And Eva was definitely starting to get a little bit tipsy, and the party was just kicking off. So when Noora walked up to talk to Eva, Jonas nodded at her and then he stepped out, making his way to the front yard and grabbing a drink along the way.

He settled on the front porch of Eva’s house as people walked in and out, and he took a few sips from his beer when he heard a familiar voice.

“Oi, you’re kicked out of your ex-girlfriend’s house?” Isak laughed, and Jonas greeted him with a smile. Isak had texted him that he would be late, but Jonas hadn’t thought about that when he went to sit outside.

“No, I’m not. Me and Eva are fine.” Jonas assured.

Isak nodded at that, looking at Jonas with some suspicion and Jonas frowned.

“What? We are. In fact she’s in there, dancing with some guy last I saw her.” Jonas explained, and Isak nodded with a smile on his face. He didn’t believe him at all. Great.

So Jonas changed the subject.

“So you decided to come out of your cocoon, did you?” he teased, and Isak laughed a little. He then shook his head and looked at Jonas.

“Wasn’t exactly like that.” He said. He then seemed to think for a bit, and Jonas’ smile faltered a little.

“Even had some stuff going on. Some important stuff. The day we met up to exchange presents.” Isak explained. Jonas nodded, listening attentively.

“And… I don’t know. After that we had to take things chill. It’s been a month full of stuff... So we winded down. Mainly just played videogames and watched movies and I cooked some breakfast.”

“You cooked breakfast?” Jonas asked, as if that sentence was a foreign thing in combination with Isak Valtersen. And Isak had the most offended look on his face.

“Fy faen, why does everyone think I can’t cook? I’ve been arranging my own food for well over a year now. I can cook alright.”

“Yeah, the cheese toasties this morning were pretty great.” A voice called from behind them. Even leaned down to kiss Isak, and greeted Jonas before settling on the porch. Jonas wasn’t sure when Even got there, as he was hard to spot being taller than everyone in the room.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your bragging over your cooking skills.” Even said, smiling amused at Isak who just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Even then lit up a joint and Jonas gave him an exciting smile. After Even took a few drags himself, he passed the joint on to Jonas, while Isak started defending his cooking.

“Ugh you guys seriously, I’m not that bad. Remember what Eskild said at the Christmas dinner. My chili con carne was the bomb. So really I’m like, a pro. Because a chili is hard to make.” Isak explained. It wasn’t, really.

“Sure Issy….”

Jonas and Even started laughing at the same time, and Isak rolled his eyes at the two of them. His boyfriend and his best friend, pitting against him over his cooking skills. 2015 Isak would never believe this scenario.

“Anyways, enough about food.” Isak said, interrupting Jonas from handing the joint back so he could take a drag himself. He then turned to Even and blew some of the smoke in his direction. He smiled, and Even’s eyes sparkled a little. It was the sappiest thing Jonas had witnessed, really. But then again Isak and Even had probably checked off every cliché in the book.

“Let’s go inside and dance. I haven’t danced with you tonight.” Even then said, and Isak agreed. Jonas smiled when Even handed him the joint back, and he wished them a good time. He then finished the joint himself, staring into the night sky as he took in the muffled sound of the music indoors.

He stayed outside for a little while longer, allowing his mind to trip down all the way to the beginning of the year and he recalled everything that happened since. He dated Isabelle. He broke up with Isabelle. He got into a fight. Isak was his wingman at the cabin during the summer. Getting high on the balcony of Mahdi’s parents’ master bedroom at the cabin. Magnus randomly asking if he could join their table over lunch. Amazing sex with that one exchange student from Italy. Isak came out to him. Isak forcing him to watch Baz Luhrman movies and shit. A kosegruppa party which actually wasn’t all that lame. Double date with Magnus and Vilde and Eva. That was totally lame. And now New Year’s Eve at Eva’s house. Which he hadn’t decided on yet if he thought it was lame or not. But the night was still young. And he also wasn’t nearly as drunk as he wanted to be.

Jonas made his way back into the house around 11PM. A house full of friends, one way or another. Isak and Noora’s roommates Eskild and Linn. Some people from Kosegruppa that he recognized… He knew most of the people here. Yet he felt like something was off with the crowd. Like he didn’t connect with anyone in here.

Or maybe that joint was just very strong. Maybe he should return to the fresh air. That seemed to be working. So he turned around when the music changed to ‘Don’t let me down’ and Jonas walked into Noora.

“Hey. Have you seen Eva?” she asked right away, and Jonas took a look around the room, then shaking his head.

Noora sighed deeply. “Can you help keep an eye on her? She has this thing going with Chris and”

Chris. Of course. He should have realized it right away as he walked in, the absence of Christoffer Schistad’s mouth on Eva’s. And especially now, with the party in full swing and the clock marking a little past 11PM, Jonas was officially surprised he hadn’t spotted the two of them.

“Maybe they’re downstairs?” Jonas asked, and he frowned a little when Noora glanced over at Sana, before shaking her head and leaning a bit closer because the music hit the chorus.

“Eva doesn’t have the key to her own room. And she said she didn’t want Chris to come.” She explained, and Jonas frowned at that.

“Then where is she?” he asked. And in that moment he spotted her through the crowd, dancing with a guy who he had seen around the halls at Nissen a few times. So he patted Noora’s shoulder and pointed in Eva’s direction.

Noora’s face flooded with relief, and she smiled back at Jonas before they both looked in Eva’s direction again and the guy who was…. Okay yeah, that was maybe a bit too much.

“Ehm…” Noora said as she took in the sight of the guy who was now moving his hands all over Eva, and Eva who was stopping them in their tracks every 5 seconds now.

Noora didn’t even have the time to point it out to Jonas, because he was already making his way through the crowd.

It took a while for Jonas to get there though, making his way through the crowd before he finally got to Eva dancing with the guy, who he pulled a little roughly at his shoulder so he would turn around. And maybe he shouldn’t have. Maybe this was no longer his place. But fuck that.

“You should keep your hands in check, mate.” Jonas spoke, and it wasn’t until then that he realized that this guy was taller. Not that he wasn’t used to that, hanging out with Isak and Even. Especially Even, fucking hell he was tall. But this dude was just intimidating. In the ‘I spend my weekends at the gym’-way.

“And who are you? Her boyfriend?” he spat back, and for a second Jonas considered answering yes. The answer jumped in his mind, lingered there because he knew that would be easy. It would get this guy to back off. But he knew it wasn’t right.

“No. But I’m a friend. And I’m telling you to treat her better.” He said.

Eva clicked her tongue at that. “Jonas, it’s okay. We were just dancing.” She said, her face changing into a smile as the next song came on. And then she was back at swinging to the music, and the guy had the most smug look on his face as he turned his back to Jonas again and continued dancing with Eva to the tunes of some remix of The Weekend’s “Can’t Feel My Face.”

So Jonas ignored the anger bubbling up in his stomach, and he walked past them to the kitchen. There he grabbed another beer and took a few sips, as Mahdi walked up to him and told him about hooking up with the girl from earlier in the night. And Jonas tried to listen. Tried not to worry. But he was finding it damn hard to do.

And then Eva shoved the guy aside when he tried to shove his tongue inside her mouth.

Jonas didn’t take more than two seconds to tell Mahdi he would be right back as he finished his beer quickly, and he walked back to where Eva and the guy was standing.

“Hey Einar. Don’t be an asshole.” He heard one of his friends say, and to that the guy grinned smugly. “What do you say we get out of here girl?” He said, and Jonas frowned at this guy’s nerve.

“I think she’s taken.” He then heard Noora say from behind him.

“And by who would that be?” the guy asked. To that Noora looked to her right, and everyone in the near proximity looked into the direction of a voice.

“Me.” Chris said, walking up to Eva and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Which was… okay, wow, affectionate.

“Bullshit. You’re Chris Schistad. Only thing you’re taking is STD’s.” The guy said. He laughed, but nobody who stood close enough to understand him laughed with him. Instead, Chris stared him down, unimpressed, before he removed his arm from Eva’s shoulder and stepped forward.

“Damn right my name is Chris Schistad. And you’re an asshole who’s harassing my girl. So I suggest you leave.” He said.

After that, it didn’t take more than a minute for Einar to leave and Noora hugged Eva, who frowned at Chris. “How did you get here?”

“Noora called me.”

“Really?” Eva asked Noora, and the blonde nodded, before looking back at Chris. “But I’ll leave you guys now.”

Jonas then walked back up to Eva and Chris, and he sighed. “They’re gone. And Even said he can get that idiot failed in English because he has proof he cheated on a test so yeah, he’s gonna regret coming here tonight.” Jonas explained. To that, Eva smiled fondly, and Chris didn’t stop her when she went and hugged Jonas. “You’re a good friend.”

“You are too, Eva.” Jonas replied, and then he let go of her again, returning her to the arms of Christoffer Schistad out of all guys. But he was fine with that. And as he caught Noora’s nod from down by the kitchen, he let the two of them be to join her in watching them from a distance.

“We’re cool with them dating?” Jonas asked as he opened up another beer. Noora looked down at her soda and she held it out in between them so he could touch his beer against her drink.

“Yeah we are. We’re team Eva. As long as she’s happy.” She said, the look in her eyes showing she was being genuine.

Jonas glanced in the direction of the crowd for a bit, before he cheered his beer against Noora’s. “Team Eva.”

 

Sana and Eva then roped Noora into dancing to Justin Bieber’s Baby, and Noora rolled her eyes when Sana gave her a smug grin, regretting the day that the song accidentally started playing on her phone while she was walking through the schoolyard with Sana.

Then Noora went to sit on the outside bench next to Eskild, and she laughed when he said that they should have a new year’s eve kiss. Which Noora declined, causing Eskild to pout and then Linn called out for him saying it was 2 minutes till midnight so Noora made her way inside the living room too as the music got turned down.

Noora took a seat on the couch next to Vilde and Magnus, and she moved some pillows aside for Sana, who had to get away from the dancefloor before there would be kissing couples all around her. Noora smiled, then patted Sana’s shoulder and nodded. “I feel you.” She said.

Then the countdown began, and Noora looked around the room as everyone grabbed their drink and she shook her head as Vilde and Magnus were the first to lock lips, even if the countdown was only at 6. Then came 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and the entire room echoed in “Happy New Year” and cheers, and Noora turned sideways to hug Sana.

“Happy 2017 Sanasol.”

“Happy 2017 Noora.” Sana smiled, and then she looked over at the room, her face showing a soft dimpled smile as Vilde and Magnus bumped noses adorably, and Isak didn’t seem to have any attention for the world around him as his lips were pressed firmly to Even’s.

A chuckle escaped his mouth in between two kisses, as the reality settled that he started 2017 off by kissing his boyfriend. Even, his boyfriend.

“Yes, that’s me.” Even said, and Isak realized he must have said that out loud somehow, which caused for him to smile even wider.

“You’re my boyfriend.” Isak repeated, and Even leaned his forehead against Isak. “I am.”

“And I just kissed you. That’s…. that’s a thing we do. We kiss.”

“Yes, Isak.” Even said, smiling at how adorable Isak sounded. He loved these little moments. In which he got to remind Isak that this was real. This was the realest he had felt in a long time.

“That’s so chill..” Isak then said, and he buried his face in Even’s shoulder for a while, until he jumped up by the sudden sound of fireworks.

“Hva faen?” Even frowned, and Isak grinned looking up. “It’s fireworks at Grefsen. It’s amazing.” Isak said, before they shared another kiss. A kiss with a promise for more behind it, and both of them smiled at each other.

“Okay lovebirds, time to cut it off. There’s fireworks.” Mahdi then said from somewhere to their left, and Isak’s eyes lingered on Even’s lips half-lidded for a while until Even gave in and kissed him once more, before grabbing Isak’s hand and dragging him outside for the fireworks.

Which all of them came outside to watch, the best view being from the patio where Even tried to convince Isak to do a titanic but Isak vastly refused, calling Even the biggest geek ever. Even’s only solution to stop the nonsense from coming out of Isak’s mouth was to kiss them again, the bright colored fireworks being a backdrop to their moment.


	15. Nyttårsforsetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew she was speaking to a different part of him. The part that had asked William three times if he was sure they should keep driving. The part that put the car in reverse when William simply said ‘Go back’ that day early summer. Literally another year, now. But that part of Chris was still there. She had seen it last night. And she was talking to that part of him right now.
> 
> AKA
> 
> New Year's Day. Noora talks to Chris. Awkwardness in the megasquad. Noora contemplates her stay at the Kollektiv and talks to Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Noora feels in this, because I just finished recapping S2 for Skam Wiki, so that explains that.  
> The fredag clip of 4x10 also gave me feels, so you'll see what I mean by that by the end of the chapter.

“Halla.”

Noora startled a bit and turned around with the cup of coffee in her hands, facing Chris on the other side of the kitchen. And he was… talking to her?

“Hi.” Noora replied, looking down at her cup of coffee trying to find the words to say but they didn’t come. Probably because she didn’t have anything to say to him., so she looked at him expectantly instead. Because she knew he did.

She could tell by the way he was shifting his weight around on his feet. That, or he was still drunk. But then he looked up and Noora could tell he was completely sober.

“Thanks for calling me, yesterday.” He said, and Noora smiled faintly. He wasn’t done. So she waited. She waited and let the moments pass. 72 seconds.

“You… You’re okay with this then? Me and Eva?” he then asked.

Noora pulled her coffee from her lips. Swallowed, blinking her eyes softly.

“I think you could treat her right. If you chose to. If you put in the effort.” Noora said, head tilted lightly and with a soft, almost pleading voice. Please don’t break her heart…

She knew she was speaking to a different part of him. The part that had asked William three times if he was sure they should keep driving. The part that put the car in reverse when William simply said ‘Go back’ that day early summer. Literally another year, now. But that part of Chris was still there. She had seen it last night. And she was talking to that part of him right now.

“I know you have stuff to sort out Chris. And you can hate me all you want. But don’t get Eva involved in something you don’t know a thing about.”

Noora then put her coffee down in the sink and she passed Chris in the doorframe to the kitchen, moving outside to switch off the party lights that she only now noticed were still on. She sighed deeply standing on the patio, and looked down at her phone, opening the text that appeared on there. ‘Happy 2017 my girl. – Pappa’

When Noora returned indoors, Chris was gone. Noora wasn’t entirely certain if he left or if he returned to Eva’s room, but Noora was glad to have the kitchen free so she could start cooking breakfast. Scrambled eggs, she settled on as she turned on the radio as she pulled the eggs from the fridge.

“Hi, Noora.” Vilde said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen 20 minutes later. Noora looked over her shoulder and smiled briefly, before turning back to the food.

“Hi Magnus.” She then said, and Magnus appeared from around the corner, smiling a little bit awkwardly because he was trying not to reveal himself.

“Magnus, maybe you can set the table?” Vilde suggested, and as soon as Magnus was out of the kitchen she turned to Noora with the biggest grin on her face.

Noora raised an eyebrow and then smiled, nodding. “So you had sex with Magnus then.”

“Yes. And it was actually not bad.” Vilde said, still smiling. Noora repeated the eyebrow raise.

“You know, in comparison to William.” But she didn’t have to explain that. Noora knew what she meant. Noora didn’t need a reminder.

“Just please tell me you guys used protection.” Noora asked, and Vilde gave her a look that said something like ‘I’m not stupid’ before she glanced over to the stove.

“Who are you cooking for?”

“Well, I don’t know. Any more guests?” Noora smiled, and to that Chris greeted them coming from the stairs.

“Hi girls. Ehm, I was in the bathroom earlier and Jonas is asleep in the tub so someone might want to go and wake him.”

To that, Noora checked the cardboard egg container and she sighed. Eva, Jonas, Chris, Vilde, Magnus and herself. And if Chris snuck back into Eva’s room, then him too.

“Need any help?” Vilde then asked, and Noora smiled at her. “Yeah. Can you make some more coffee? I have a feeling we will need it.”

“Sure.”

**

“Ey! Good morning man!” Magnus yelled loudly from the living room as Jonas stumbled downstairs, rubbing his face and his sore neck at the same time.

“Volume down, Magnus.” Jonas groaned, as he sat down at the table and he looked at the food there.

“You should eat. Get your body back to solid food rather than al alcohol diet.” Vilde advised, and Magnus kissed her on the cheek saying she was so smart. Jonas just mumbled something, and then Chris laughed looking at something on her phone, before she flipped it around and showed the others the picture she took.

“Hey Jonas, do you remember where Mahdi, Isak and Even went?” Magnus then asked, sipping some water.

Jonas squinted his eyes. “I think Even made sure I drank some water and he threw a pillow at me. Didn’t use the pillow.” Jonas announced, rubbing his neck once more. “Pretty sure they left at around… 5, perhaps?”

Jonas shrugged, clueless of what time it had even been when he stumbled into the bathroom.

“Mahdi left sooner. Sana was going to convince her brother to drop him off at his house or something, right?”

“Yeah. Sana left at around 2AM.” Noora said, putting another glass of water in front of Jonas. Then she looked up when Eva walked into the living room and started laughing a bit.

“Eh, good morning everyone.”

Collective mumbles of “morning” came from all over the living room. Vilde and Magnus then moved to the couch where they cuddled, Chris moved to get her plate to the kitchen, and Noora sat back down to finally finish her breakfast. “There’s eggs on the stove. There wasn’t anything else in the fridge so I had to make due.” Noora announced, and Eva nodded.

“Wait, did all of you stay over?” Eva then asked, frowning, and Chris nodded. “Yeah, Noora and I slept in the guest bedroom.”

Eva then turned to Magnus and Vilde, who were suddenly frozen. If Noora and Chris were in the guest bedroom…

“Vilde? Where do you guys sleep?” Eva asked, and Vilde just stared at her. “Eh… the second bedroom upstairs?” she replied.

Eva covered her face at that, and for a while Vilde was terrified that Eva was pissed, but then she started laughing.

“You had sex in my mother’s bed? Vilde Lien Hellerud, you officially did more wild things than I ever did in this house.” She laughed.

Magnus started laughing at that, pulling Vilde closer to him who looked slightly shocked, but Eva smiled at her assuring her that it was all fine as she took her seat at the breakfast table.

“Don’t worry about it Vilde.” Eva said, and Jonas frowned, smiling.

“Fy faen… Eva, do you remember when we fucked in my parent’s room though?” Jonas then asked, a smirk on his face. Eva remembered well.

“Yeah yeah. Your sister had visitors so we had to find another room. Oh fuck that was a great night.” Eva remembered.

“What was a great night?” Chris then asked walking in through the back of the house with fresh pastries. Suddenly the entire room went silent.

“Eva and Jonas fucking in his parent’s room.” Magnus blurted out. Vilde poked him in his side a little bit, noticing the look on Eva’s face.

Jonas looked up at that and couldn’t help his little smile as Chris stood there, all confused.

 “Awkward” Jonas sing-songed, before he got up from the table and moved to the kitchen.

Jonas left close to an hour later to meet up with his parents, and by 4PM everyone else cleared out too. Noora was the last one to stay, and when she left she headed straight to the Kollektiv to shower and get into a new set of clothes. Then she made herself a cup of tea and after doing everything she could to postpone, she finally took her phone in her hands.

‘Thanks pappa. Happy 2017 to you and mom too.’ She texted back, and she sighed deeply when the ‘typing’ bubble appeared below. Noora started reading the block of text as soon as it appeared.

‘Sweetheart, we are worried. Are you really staying at that place where you don’t even have your own room? I talked to your mom and if you move maybe a bit closer to your school too, we could pay your rent.’

Noora closed her eyes for a few moments, telling herself not to say anything she couldn’t take back. Telling herself to stay calm, and kind. In control of the situation.

That’s when the door to Linn’s room opened, and Noora frowned when a guy looked up at her, smiled faintly and then left the apartment.

Three minutes later Linn appeared in the doorway to her room too, asking Noora if there was any food for tonight. Noora shook her head and Linn said she would eat pizza then.

The door to Eskild’s room opened at the prospect of pizza, and Eskild agreed excitingly that pizza would be on the menu tonight.

Then his face became serious, as he realized that it went against his new year’s resolution and Noora smiled a little. “Eskild, you should just eat what you want to eat. I’ll have pizza too.”

Eskild nodded, taking in the advice and then he smiled at her. “Should we ask Isak? Or is he not home? Well if he is then the pizza order tripled, because then it’s probably the two of them. And they eat a lot. But then again they are teenage boys.” Eskild rambled.

Linn told him to order a mozzarella pizza, and Noora ordered a vegetarian one.

Noora watched as Eskild and Linn walked to the kitchen, before she turned back to her phone.

‘Yes. I am staying here. I will get a job, you won’t have to worry about me. I will be fine, Pappa. I’m sorry.’

Isak did eventually join them, however he was mainly on his phone as the others ate, having been fed a homemade-meal of curry from a recipe which Even’s parents got on one of their many travels. He had told about it briefly in between glances at his phone.

That’s why Noora could tell he wanted to say something, since he stuck around in the living room, and when Eskild said he would meet up with some friends, and Linn went showering, Noora looked at Isak.

Isak then lowered his phone and he sighed. “Yes, okay. I ehm… I wanted to ask you if you had a plan about the rent situation. I mean… considering you’re here and it’s now officially January 2017.”

Noora frowned a little, and Isak noticed she hadn’t given it much thought.

“I mean… You were right when you said it would be harder for me but I will figure it out. At least I still have my parents paying part of my rent. I can find a solution for the additional part. You shouldn’t… I mean, you shouldn’t have to gather all the money alone. Just… maybe just pay what you can and the rest of it.. we’ll figure out.” He would figure it out by tutoring some kids in sciences.

Neither of them said much, as Noora took in the offer.

“Thanks, Isak. When… when did you become so wise?” she said, frowning a little.

Isak acted offended.

“I’ve always been wise, Noora. But you’re not the only one who fell in love with an older guy and learned something from them. Even was on the verge of his entire life changing. He’s been big on being responsible these last few days. I guess it’s rubbing off on me. And I know the responsible thing to do is to give you the time to gather the money for rent on your own. And in the meantime, we’ll make the difference. It’s no big deal.”

“It is kind of a big deal. If I don’t have the money I will be living here for free.” Noora said.

Isak smiled at that. “No problem. We can arrange something in the exchange of homecooked meals.”

Noora nodded. “So I’ll be your maid then? Cooking for you, cleaning up after you?” she joked, and Isak shrugged.

“For me it’s all the same. I have a boyfriend who knows how to make lasagna from scratch. Eskild and Linn on the other hand…”

They both laughed at that, knowing very well that they, the two youngest people at the Kollektiv, were keeping Eskild and Linn alive. It was them who brought in ’97 boyfriends for Eskild to unleash his guru-ing upon, it was them who threw parties that got Linn out of her room every once and a while. And Eskild and Linn would probably be okay on their own. They would manage, somehow. It would be the two of them against the world.

But nobody wanted to think about that scenario. Not yet, at least. For now, the Kollektiv was great the way it was. A little family.


	16. Kjærlighet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde pouted at that, just a little, and to that Eva walked into the café, asking Vilde what was wrong.  
> “Sana is censoring my love for Magnus.” Vilde replied, and Eva sat down with a bit of a frown while Sana rolled her eyes.  
> “Why?”  
> “Because, Vilde, you guys are very affectionate. And I can’t handle that on an empty stomach.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> The megasquad deals with Vilde & Magnus' relationship. Magnus confesses his home life isn't all that cheerful, which makes Vilde think.
> 
> [January 2, 2017 - January 5, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back from a brief hiatus. I had to put a break on writing YANA to focus on the Wiki, now that Skam had ended. In the meanwhile I wrote a Sleepy!Evak one-shot as a tie-over for the long wait for this chapter. Also to compensate for the wait, I made it a bit longer than the usual chapters. So I hope you enjoy!

“Well, I lost track of that relationship a while ago.” Chris said in reference to Vilde asking what the other girls thought of Eva and Chris. Sana just shrugged.

“Eva is smart enough to make the decision on if she wants more with Chris. I think we need to trust that she will make the right one. She did so with Jonas.”

Vilde then looked at Sana a bit frowning, and Sana sighed. “No, not… I don’t mean it like that. Of course I liked Jonas better than penetrator Chris, for Eva. But… I meant that Jonas and Eva wasn’t working at the time. Eva made the good call then, realizing she needed time for herself. I trust she will do the same thing now, with Chris.”

Chris nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, plus, with school they will have less time to hang out.” She said, and to that Vilde smiled widely.

“Yeah, but more time for me and Magnus to hang out. It’s going to be so great. He already said his friends are cool with us dating so he doesn’t really care who at the school sees us.”

Sana looked at Vilde at that point and clicked her tongue. “Okay but I’m putting down one rule. No kissing stuff while we’re eating lunch.”

Vilde pouted at that, just a little, and to that Eva walked into the café, asking Vilde what was wrong.

“Sana is censoring my love for Magnus.” Vilde replied, and Eva sat down with a bit of a frown while Sana rolled her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because, Vilde, you guys are very affectionate. And I can’t handle that on an empty stomach.”

And all of their stomachs were empty, so they ordered lunch and spent the afternoon gossiping about who hooked up with who on new year’s, according to Nissen Hook.

“Well, ever since Iben took over the Nissen Hook account, I find that the posts are better. I mean, that Sara and Erik hook up news…” Eva said, looking around the table with a grin.

“Sara? Sara who?” Sana then frowned. Eva didn’t even have the chance to reply.

“Sara Norstelien. She hooked up with Erik from 3STB. Apparently she is hell set on having a 3rd year boyfriend. A girl named Marthe told me that she hooked up a few times with Martin over the fall, but then it turned out Martin had a girlfriend so Sara backed off.” Vilde explained.

“Well, you can’t blame Ingrid for advising Sara to stay clear of guys in relationships.” Eva then said, her voice a bit softer and Vilde took a while to realize what Eva meant. How Ingrid had been cheated on herself, how Eva was her friend who did it to her and how all three of them, Eva, Jonas and Ingrid, now had to be around each other at school and parties.

Not that things between Eva and Ingrid were bad. But they had been better than they were now. Maybe Ingrid thought that once Eva and Jonas broke up, Eva would come running back to her. But that wasn’t the case. In fact, the opposite was. Eva started to care less about other people’s opinions and really learned more about herself. And now that she wasn’t in a relationship, she had spent the past year hooking up at every occasion that presented itself.

Including Eva in Kosegruppa had been Vilde’s way of including Eva again so they could spend time together, something Vilde had started to miss when Eva often skipped classes after her hangover. It took Noora to return last October to make Eva realize she was neglecting her friends a little bit, and after she had apologized countless times, Vilde assured her that things were great – on the condition that they could host New Year’s at her house.

Now that that was over, Vilde found herself in a bit of a void. The revue started this week, which meant a lot of excitement at the school, but Vilde had already e-mailed everyone with the instructions. Maybe she could post something on the Instagram-account, but she didn’t have any ideas for that right now.

She also didn’t want to think about that while she hung out with the girls on the last day before school started again. They were supposed to have fun, gossip and plan where to go on Friday.

“I’ll fix us a place to go Friday.” Eva proclaimed, already pulling out her phone and starting a texting conversation, so Vilde turned to Chris to ask her about Kasper. Which, now that she had a boyfriend, she didn’t mind talking about. In fact she got it, why Chris wanted to spend every minute with him. She wanted to invite Magnus to the coffee-place herself, if it hadn’t been for Sana’s comment earlier.

At a little before 3.30 Sana and Chris eventually left and Vilde and Eva stuck around in the café, as Eva announced she already got them into a party this Friday. When Eva joked about the party being anywhere but at her house, Vilde apologized again for having sex in Eva’s mom’s room, but Eva just laughed and assured her that it was all good.

“It’s okay Vilde. My mom won’t know. Thanks for making the bed and everything.” Eva smiled. Vilde smiled back a little bit, and then pulled out her phone when he got a text from Magnus.

She smiled, and Eva knew there could be something said about the constant smile on Vilde’s face these days.

“Magnus asked if I’ll come to his place. Walk with me to the tram?” Vilde asked. Eva agreed, and they walked to the tram, getting up on it at the same stop as she would get off the next day at 9.30AM.

**

“Hi.” Vilde said cheerfully as she found Magnus and Mahdi sitting on the bench in front of school, and Magnus greeted her with a big smile in return, before Vilde kissed him. Now that she still could, with Sana’s censorship. But then she heard a noise from Mahdi and she stopped.

“Don’t tell me your friends are also annoyed?” Vilde asked, and Magnus looked over at Mahdi, who smiled, answering Magnus’ unasked question if he was annoyed.

“My friends are chill. What about yours? How are they annoyed?” Magnus asked. Vilde sighed deeply.

“Well, Sana said we can’t kiss or anything while we’re eating.” Vilde explained. Magnus nodded. He liked kissing Vilde. He would do it all the time, breakfast, lunch, dinner, if he could.

“Why not?”

“Because, buddy, it’s kind of unhygienic.” Mahdi explained.

“What, the fact that Magnus doesn’t brush his teeth every day?” Isak said walking up to them. He kissed Even goodbye quickly before he disappeared into the building, and then joined the other boys on the bench.

“I do now, idiot. I have a girlfriend.” Magnus defended himself, and he pulled Vilde to his side, to which she slowly purred as he kissed the top of her head.

“Well it’s about time. But eh, congrats for you guys.” Isak said.

Mahdi frowned and turned to Isak, then back to Magnus and Vilde. “Faen Isak, ever since you got that boy of yours you’ve turned into a hopeless romantic. First you refuse to get us into the dance chicks party, and now this? What does a bro have to do around here to get a wingman for a hook-up, not a 7 year relationship.” Mahdi exclaimed.

Isak shrugged at that. “What can I say.”

“Is it the sex, Isak? Is that why you are so cheerful all the time?” Magnus asked.

Isak frowned, offended. “What do you mean by that?” he said, squinting his eyes. “I’m no more cheerful then otherwise.”

“Well, last time I asked you to host the preparty you groaned 5 times, and with Kosegruppa you agreed right away.” Vilde then pitched in.

Then Isak’s phone beeped, and he smiled at the screen.

“Case in point.” Mahdi said, rolling his eyes. Isak frowned, and shook his head. “It’s not Even. It’s my mom. She remembered school started again today.” Isak said.

There was a certain hint in his voice that signified it was a bigger deal than it should be, and Vilde didn’t miss that. Considering the fact she hadn’t gotten a physical response to her leaving to school this morning, she couldn’t help but feel a small ache in her chest.

“Hey, shall we meet up for Makka at lunch? Vilde, you with us?” Magnus then asked.

Vilde looked up and smiled.

“Thanks, but you should hang out with your friends. We can spend time together tonight.”

Her smile then grew bigger, and slightly less genuine, as she pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips and announced she had to get some books before class in 15 minutes.

**

At lunch she then met up with the girls, and she avoided Chris’ teasing about Magnus. She then looked over at Noora, who was suspiciously quiet, and Vilde frowned.

“Are you not having lunch?”

“Eh… No, I’m…” Noora sighed. “I’m cutting back on some expenses. I really want to be able to pay my rent. It’s not fair for the others to have to pay more because I can’t put up the money, so…”

Vilde grew quiet at that. Then, she moved her lunch over to Noora. “You can have half of mine. I actually can’t eat any more, Magnus and I are meeting up after school for dinner and a movie, so…”

“Three minutes and twenty seconds.” Sana then said, and Vilde frowned. “You went three minutes and 20 seconds without mentioning him.” She smiled.

All the girls started giggling at that, telling Vilde that it was fine and that they were happy for her. Even Noora was smiling now, eating the rest of Vilde’s Caesar salad.

“Yeah well, you are all just jealous. Talk to you guys later.” She said, getting up which reminded Chris she had the same class as Vilde and after her disappointing Christmas grades, she couldn’t risk being late.

However Vilde didn’t make it to the classroom until after Chris, which caused Chris to frown a little. Then she smirked. “Had to go and meet your lover before class, didn’t you.” She said, and Vilde smiled a little. “You and Kasper would have the same thing if you attended the same school.” Vilde said.

“True. Though we’re good like this. We always have the best of fun at Kosagruppa parties. When is the next one, by the way?”

“I don’t know precisely. I have a lot on my mind, and I’m actually waiting to get back from some people at the PR-group about some things.” Vilde explained.

Then the teacher told them to start paying attention, which they both attempted to do, but Vilde’s date with Magnus later today was stuck in her head. It wasn’t a lie when she said she couldn’t eat any more at lunch, because Magnus promised her plenty of food at the restaurant they would be going too. She was just a little worried.

To her relief, everything went well though. During dinner, Magnus talked about this new tv-show he started watching last week. He told her one of the characters reminded him of Vilde, and he said that character was his favorite character because of it. Vilde was flattered, and she embraced all the compliments. They didn’t notice much of the movie from the back row of the theatre though, and as they left, Magnus kept smirking at her. He smiled the most when Vilde announced they arrived at her place.

“Thanks for tonight.”

“Did you have fun?”

Vilde nodded. She had a lot of fun. She then noticed Magnus eying the front door, and she bit her lip. “I… I would ask you… I mean, it’s just not tidy in there. And I don’t want you to see a mess. I tried on like 5 other dresses before this one and…”

“Vilde… You look gorgeous.” Magnus said, taking both her hands in his. Vilde closed her mouth from her rambling and paid attention to him.

“It’s okay. I’ll text you later tonight.” He then kissed her lips and that was that.

“Goodnight.”

One more final loving glance, and a small wave and Vilde was home.

She closed the door behind her still trying to wrap her head around how easy that was, and a smile spread on her face.

The smile faltered when she saw the state that the kitchen was in, and she sighed deeply before putting down her bag and pulling an apron over her head, starting the dishes first.

Just as she was settling into bed she opened Magnus’ text and she smiled from ear to ear at the sight of it.

‘Tonight was great. You’re truly amazing Vilde, don’t ever doubt that. Are you and the girls going to Frida’s house party on Friday?’

Vilde sighed and switched back to the groupchat with the girls, where Eva discussed their plans for Friday, and she took a while to reply to Magnus.

‘Eva got us into another party. I think she went to a lot of trouble to get us in there. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.’ She ended up replying, topping it off with a heart. Magnus didn’t reply that evening, but considering it was already late Vilde didn’t mind.

**

The next morning he apologized for not texting back, and said he knew which party Vilde meant when she mentioned it, while leaning against her locker.

“Yeah, I know the one. Jonas and Mahdi really want to get laid though. And Isak got so wasted on NYE that even he is chill with a smaller party this Friday. So I think he boys and I will just go to the houseparty.”

“I would ask Eva to change the plans but this one she did a lot of effort for so I don’t wanna go there this time. Next week we could get the groups together and do something fun? I could ask Isak or Noora if they would host at the Kollektiv?” Vilde proposed.

“Isn’t next week revue week though? Don’t you have all that stuff to do?” he asked.

Vilde hummed and nodded, then looking up. “We’ll make it a revue party then. Theme the party with overconsumption.”

“Oh, I can ask Mahdi about that drinking game with the brands of alcohol.” Magnus replied excitingly, and Vilde nodded.

“Great. I have to go now, but I will ask them later today.”

“Alright. I’ll see you after school.” Magnus said, kissing her cheek and then walking to the other direction heading to his own math class.

**

On Thursday, over lunch at some cute coffee place across town, Magnus informed Vilde that Mahdi explained the drinking game to him.

“I talked to Noora, she said that the kollektiv wouldn’t have a problem with it. I mean it’s next week, and apparently nobody makes plans more than a week ahead. She mentioned Linn might have a visitor, but that’s all.” Vilde said.

“Linn? Who is Linn again?” Magnus asked, and Vilde went on to explain that she was Noora and Isak’s roommate which Magnus then remembered.

“Right right. Even mentioned he played fifa with her when he was down. That reminds me, I need to check and see if my sister can stay home with my mom Friday, since she’s down.”

Vilde slowed down her bites from her sandwich right away. “Down?” she asked.

“Eh yeah. My relatives during the holidays weren’t exactly the best influence on my mom so she would probably want some company this Friday.”

Vilde’s mouth dropped to a little O-shape and she quickly took a few sips of her Pepsi max to give her some time to think about her reply.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, and Magnus looked up, smiling as always.

“Yeah yeah, it will be. Some days she’s great, other days she’s not. She’s bipolar.” Magnus explained, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Which it wasn’t. Not for Vilde.

“You mean…. Like Even?” she asked, and Magnus nodded, going through the menu and considering getting an extra side of fries.

He had seemingly moved over from the subject when Vilde cleared her throat. “Are you… are you taking care of her?” she asked. Magnus seemed to think about that for a  bit, then looking up.

“She can handle herself, most of the times. My dad works from home most of the time, so he’s there for her if anything goes bad. Which it rarely does to begin with. But dad goes to the gym on Friday evenings, so I think right now my mom would like not to be alone.” He explained.

Vilde smiled at that. “Maybe I could bake her something?” she asked, and Magnus beamed at that.

“She would love that! She loves cooking stuff. She always complained that she only had 2 children to feed, because she always made too much food. She’d love it if you baked something.” Magnus nodded.

Vilde couldn’t smile more if she tried to.

“I will drop it off around 7? Before I meet up with the girls?” she suggested.

Magnus nodded. Then he checked his phone, and Vilde caught a glimpse of a picture of herself on his phone lockscreen before Magnus’ cursing brought her out of her shock.

“Fuck, my class starts in 7 minutes.” He said, getting up and putting on his coat, making his way to the door but waiting for Vilde once he got there, taking her hand.

“Should we run? We’re not anywhere near school?” Vilde asked, and Magnus checked his phone quickly. 6 minutes.

“We can go through the park. And I have an idea. Jump on my back.”

“What?”

“Trust me, Vilde.” Magnus explained. And Vilde did, trust him. Clearly he trusted her.

So she jumped onto his back and she giggled as they ran through the park. She full on laughed as Magnus started making race-noises, and when they were 2 road-crossings away from Nissen they slowed down, Vilde’s two feet on the ground again.

“I gotta run. I’m already looking forward to the baking.” He said while walking backwards, blowing her a kiss in the air. He then walked into the school building, and Vilde found herself in the school yard, her stomach hurting from laughing so much.

She already knew Magnus was a great guy. His sense of humor was amazing, and she didn’t get why everyone always rolled their eyes at his jokes. He was as straightforward as “I’ve never had sex before and I really want to”. He wasn’t in this to play games.

He was genuine. Ditched his friends to spend lunchtime with her. Mentioned his favorite tv-series character reminded him of her. He’d sent her twice the amount of texts in the past two weeks than William had in the past year and a half.

Magnus was amazing. Magnus was her boyfriend. And Magnus might be the first person in her life that didn’t make her feel like hiding the way things were at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Vilde & Magnus' idea of a megasquad revue-party hosted at the Kollektiv? Will there be drama?
> 
> I love to read comments to discuss the story, or you can find me on twitter (@TayaTinkerbell).


	17. Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Many people often turn to religion to explain what they can’t explain. Your mom and dad were married, but that didn’t work out right. People struggle with that. Just like people struggle with other things. Things they discover about themselves, about people around them. Religion is something many people turn to in those cases. To find explanations.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Sana is confronted with the two worlds she lives in. Even and Isak spend the weekend together
> 
> [Friday January 6, 2017 - Sunday January 8, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So this chapter is titled ‘religion’ and I wanted to point out that I researched some of the stuff that gets mentioned in this chapter (like Maghrib, etc.) but I'm not at all familiar so if I made any mistakes just let me know.

“Hi.” Isak said as he sat down in front of Sana at the library. Sana looked up and gave him a smile, one of the genuine ones. “Thanks for eh, going through this stuff with me. I wasn’t exactly very focused with all the stuff going on…” He started, and then he cleared his throat.

“I mean, I still scored a 6 but… I just… feel like not all of it stuck enough to survive this semester with.” He explained.

Isak’s recovery was awkward at best, and Sana saw right through it but she opened her books anyways. “Well, what chapter did you need help with?” she asked, and Isak sighed deeply.

“Eh, chapter 7 is tricky. Don’t you agree?”

Sana agreed, it was tricky. “Yes but have you noticed how that’s related to the stuff in chapter 5? It’s part of the same process. So you should study those two together for it to make more sense. You have to make connections Isak.”

She then glanced over to her bag and she sighed, pulling out her mindmap. “Here.”

Isak looked up from his book and frowned a bit, then letting his eyes take in the words on the paper. “Wait… this is…This is lifesaving, Sana.” Isak said with a wide smile.

“As long as you don’t think this means we’re done here. I see you marked that paragraph over there. What part of it don’t you understand?” she asked, and Isak’s smile faltered a little, before he reminded himself she meant well by pushing him.

Eventually they stayed at the school until 3.30, and Sana frowned a little when he wished her a good night at the party Eva had gotten them in. Something seemed off.

“Isak? Everything okay?” she asked as he just started walking away from their table.

Isak looked up and sighed, looking down at his phone which buzzed. A look of concern and maybe fear spread over his face, and despite the fact that he tried to hide it, Sana noticed.

“Eh yeah. Yeah it’s all good.” Isak recovered, and Sana sighed deeply, nodding because he clearly didn’t want to stick around any longer. “Thanks for the help today though. I owe you.” Isak stated.

Sana didn’t say much in reply, just waiting by their table as Isak started to furiously type his phone on his way out of school. She then grabbed her books and shook her head, trying to put it aside. Then her prayer-notification echoed through the school library, and she was quick to shut it off.

Sana then hurried home herself, looking up at the sky as she walked the 6 minute walk from her school to her house, one of the several good things about going to Nissen.  The prospect of being at the same school as Jamilla had also been one, but she had ruined all of that. She was reminded of it too often, whenever her mom talked about her brother or Jamilla or their wedding.

She still often thought about it in her prayers, such as the one for Maghrib which she was finishing now, and just when she did she heard the notification of the groupchat from her phone. With a sigh she opened the chat, and she tilted her head slightly when the girls agreed on where to meet before the party.

She then made her way to the kitchen, her best arguments in hand when she stopped in the hallway upon hearing her mom talk to Elias.

“Well it’s sad that we don’t see him around here anymore. But if you said you boys tried and he just doesn’t respond, then there is nothing you can do.”

“Mama? I’m going out with some friends tonight.” Sana announced, not overlooking the way Elias looked at her.

She swore she noticed some resentment in the way he sighed, but reminded herself she didn’t do anything wrong other than offering Even to help him settle in his first day at Nissen. That and agreeing to keep their history on the downlow so that Even could have the clean start he wanted.

Of course, then Even had to tell Sana three days into the 2016-2017 schoolyear that Isak had caught his eye, and Sana all but rolled her eyes at him, telling him she wasn’t going to play matchmaker because she had better things to do.

And when October came around, she was entirely lost on Even’s persistence when she announced Isak’s move with the weed. Because of course Even would find that amazing. He all but begged Sana for one chance of an introduction, and with Vilde talking about the lack of Kosegruppa participants Sana killed two birds with one stone.

Not that blackmailing Isak and subsequently becoming his biology partner had been on Sana’s to-do list last fall, but she comforted herself knowing she had a hand in Nissen’s newest blossoming romance, and Elias’ jealous looks would be damned.

“Same rules apply as always habibi. We trust that you are careful. Have fun.” Her mom said, and Sana nodded before texting the girls back that she would be there.

She did show up 10 minutes late, for good fashion, but gladly accepted a soda offered by Noora once they got there.

“Did you have fun last weekend?” the blonde then asked her, and Sana nodded.

“Yes. Though the ride home with Mahdi was rather interesting.” Sana smirked.

Noora laughed at that, remembering how drunk Mahdi was when they got him to the car, and Sana shrugged a bit. “It was cool enough. How about you? Any more of Linn’s admirers at the kollektiv?” Sana asked, and Noora shook her head.

“Eskild brought some guy home two days ago because yesterday was his day off. In exchange he said I had our room all to ourselves for next weekend because he’s visiting his parents in Trondheim.” Noora explained.

Sana cheered at that, and asked Noora about the party Vilde set up next week, to which the subject automatically landed on Vilde and Magnus. Yet Sana didn’t mind.

She had no problem with the relationship aside from the potential of awkward wedding speeches in the future of how they started things. And she had no trouble discussing it either. Just not with Vilde, who had no filter and a tendency to overshare everything.

“Well, she’s having fun now.” Noora said, pointing out Chris, Eva and Vilde in the middle of the dancefloor. “We should too. Come on.” Noora said, encouraging Sana onto the dancefloor.

Which wasn’t all too hard, once Sana had managed to push the weird looks she got to the back of her mind. The songs the girls decided were ‘danceable’ weren’t entirely her thing but the choices weren’t horrible and she found herself dancing and laughing soon enough, forgetting about all the cares in the world, all the friendships to maintain.

And all the ones she wasn’t supposed to maintain, but still did, all being it through subtle glances and soft smiles that would be played out as innocent friendliness if anyone ever caught her.

The night went on for hours after that, and Sana found that one of the songs was stuck in her head as she arrived back home, humming and smiling.

“Seems like you had fun.” Elias said looking up from the couch, and Sana froze in her step.

“Yeah. I did.”

“Hanging out with your friends at home?” Elias asked.

Sana rolled her eyes. “It’s none of your business Elias. I’m going to my room to pray. Are your friends coming over tomorrow?” Sana asked, and Elias shook his head, giving some explanation about them going to the soccer fields north of the city, which was all Sana had to know.

“Goodnight Elias.”

“Goodnight sis.”

Sana then closed the door to her room a few minutes later, and she closed her curtains. She then moved to the bathroom, got ready for her prayer, and once she was done she moved into bed.

She knew Elias was looking out for her though. But Sana’s friends were good people, and she didn’t want to have to defend them or herself all the time. They were nice, and Sana knew that Elias would stop his act once he knew them. But he wouldn’t, though. Not yet, at least.

None of the girls had been at Sana’s house so far, despite her mom’s encouragement to invite them over. Because that was Elias’ thing. He and his Bakka boys constantly hung around the house. And Sana didn’t need those boys to be around the girls. For now she was keeping those two worlds separated.

Sana looked up when her phone buzzed and she held it up with two hands above her head.

 

**ISAK**

Thanks for your help with biology earlier today.

I would be lost without your help Sanasol.

You’re welcome.

 

Sana smiled, and sighed deeply. Then she hoovered over her contacts for a little bit, and she drummed the side of her phone for a bit. It was one thing to not tell Isak, it was another thing to talk about Isak without him knowing. But she wanted her friends to be happy. And right now, Even was the person that made Isak happy. And she had a connection with him, unlike she had with Jonas or the other boys. It would be wrong to just do nothing. She eventually pressed the name of the contact.

 

Hey. Isak seemed a bit off today.

I’m a bit worried.

Is everything alright with you? After the Sonja thing?

 

**EVEN**

Things are fine.

Don’t know exactly what’s up w/ Isak.

Will see if he wants to talk about it.

Thanks for checking up.

 

No problem.

**

“Sorry to just… barge in.” Isak said, once the door opened in front of him. Even frowned for a bit, looking over his own shoulder and then taking Isak’s hand.

“No problem, my parents are doing groceries.” Even explained, walking to the couch where he was watching a documentary. Isak only spotted a glimpse of it before Even turned off the tv and pulled Isak on the couch next to him.

“You’re up early for a Saturday.” Even then commented, and Isak sighed deeply. Right now he preferably just wanted to never get up from this couch, and just listen to Even talking about music or movies or something.

“Yeah I… The party sucked. Couldn’t really enjoy it.” Isak then admitted, knowing Even would ask what was wrong anyways. He then fetched out his phone and hesitated for only a few seconds, but Even’s thumb stroking his hand was just the encouragement he needed.

“My mom she… she’s been sending more bible verses than usual.” Isak said, handing his phone for Even to read the latest one. “And Lea said she’s worried about her but then I texted my dad and he said everything is under control. That he gets update from the person who goes to check up on her and…”

Isak didn’t finish his sentence. He just sighed and stared ahead in frustration.

It took a few minutes before Even broke the silence.

“I think… I think for your mom, she seeks comfort in those things. In her religion, in those words. Tries to explain the things around her by seeking out her religion.” Even said. Isak could tell the way he spoke meant he was trying to find the right ways.

“Many people often turn to religion to explain what they can’t explain. Your mom and dad were married, but that didn’t work out right. People struggle with that. Just like people struggle with other things. Things they discover about themselves, about people around them. Religion is something many people turn to in those cases. To find explanations.”

Isak turned towards Even and frowned slightly. Then he blinked a few times, taking in that information.

“You’re saying… that it’s a good thing she’s trying to figure things out?” Isak asked.

Even shrugged, smiling as he brushed through Isak’s hair. “I don’t know. But I know people who have found answers in their religion.” Even said.

Isak nodded and with a big sigh he moved to lean into Even’s side.

“It’s just so confusing. She keeps sending those messages.”

Even rubbed Isak’s back, and Isak felt the tension flow away. “She’s trying, baby. If your dad says things are under control…”

But that was just the problem. It was his dad saying it. The same men who walked away from their mother because he could no longer handle being married to her. And his sister was worried.

“If I do go see her… would you come with me?” Isak asked.

To that Even smiled, and nodded. “Of course baby. Of course I would come with you.”

Isak smiled at that, letting the reassurance in and letting his body relax a little bit.

They ended up staying on the couch the entire afternoon, and when Even’s parents came home they insisted Isak stayed for dinner, after which they moved to Even’s room where Isak insiste Even showed some of his guitar skills.

Even laughed, and agreed to the private showcase, playing “I’m Yours” which caused Isak to flush red, and claiming he would get Jonas back for that one.

“Actually, it was Eva who told me.”

“Eva? You’ve been talking to Eva?” Isak asked. Even nodded. “Stealing all your friends, remember.”

Isak laughed at that, and pulled Even to join him on the couch.

“Should I be jealous? Is that what your goal is?” He asked while placing playful kisses on his boyfriend’s lips. Even could tell that the worry from earlier in the day was completely gone now, and he was glad he was able to play a good part in that.

“No, not really. She actually just randomly came to sit next to me at lunch on Thursday. Apparently Vilde was out with Magnus or something.” Even explained. Isak nodded. “Cool. Eva’s chill.” Isak said, then demanding a kiss himself, which Even gladly complied to.

“I did get a feeling there was more to it than she let on. I don’t know, could be nothing though.”

“It’s probably just the whole situation with Chris.” Isak explained. “Maybe… maybe she wants a neutral opinion. Someone who wasn’t there back when all the drama with Chris was going on.”

Even frowned at that. “Yeah but… I know about that.”

“Yeah but… well… you weren’t part of the people who judged her back then. The entire school talked about her. And you know I wasn’t much of a good friend to her back then either.” Isak explained.

He no longer felt the guilt about that as much as he did before their talk at the Kosegruppa party though. Things were better between them now. They’d hung out a little, talked a little. It was all cool.

“Anyways… You’re a great listener so maybe she just needs someone to listen.” Isak said.

Even smiled widely at that. “I’m a great listener… Okay, I like where this is going. Compliment hour, shoot.”

Isak laughed, pulling Even closer and shaking his head. “Nei nei, none of that. Your ego doesn’t need boosting like that.”

“But it does.” Even said, before leaning in to kiss Isak again. “Tell me I’m a good kisser.”

“You are a good kisser.”

“Tell me I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

“Even, you’re the only boyfriend I’ve ever had. That…” “Tell me or no boyfriend privileges tonight.”

“Okay okay… You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Isak wanted those boyfriend privileges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to mention that Even’s talk about religion was kind of put in there to reference what happened last spring at Bakka.   
> I don’t think Even is at the place yet where he can talk about that right now (not with Helga Natt so recently) but the boys will talk about that in the future, don’t worry.   
> This was kind of just a little reference, for Even to comfort Isak (and maybe himself) that it’s not always a bad thing or stuff. 
> 
> I’d love the feedback from you guys, so let me know what you think in the comments? :)


	18. Ansvar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even smiled. “It’s fine baby, I don’t need beer. I’m trying to be responsible and everything, remember.” Even joked.  
> Isak looked up and nodded. “Okay yeah. You can’t show up at a job interview with a hangover.” He said
> 
> AKA
> 
> Even and Noora try to become responsible adults.
> 
> [Sunday January 8, 2017 - Monday January 9, 2017]

“Isak.”

Nothing. Even sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Baby, you have to wake up.”                                        

Isak groaned. Finally, some sort of reaction. “Baby, it’s 11.25.”

Isak shook his head like a stubborn toddler. “Let me sleep some more…”

“Isak, don’t do this to me.” Even said, leaning in closer. “Don’t be all cute and frumpy in bed. Cause then I will want to stay here with you and then I won’t get any laundry done. And my mom is complaining and…”

“Fuck laundry.” Isak said, hooking his arm around Even. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Even laughed and pressed a kiss to Isak’s collarbone. He then contemplated resisting for a little bit, but he gave in once he saw Isak’s little happy smile, and he put his head down again.

“Alright. Five more minutes.”

It turned into 5 more hours. 5 more hours of just them and Even’s bunkbed, which Even now realized actually made way too much noise. Then again Even had reasoned with Isak to wait until his parents left around 3PM, which was a compromise.

At 4PM, Even started to throw in a load of laundry, just so he would have something to show for his mom, and headed to the shower. And since Isak was still in the shower after that, Even opted to clean out his room a little more, opening the windows to let some air blow through and he also pulled off his sheets.

Two reasons. One, they were just due for a wash, but it had been procrastinated for a few days now. Two, without sheets Isak would be less inclined to crawl back into the bed.

Isak then walked in and he glared at Even for a moment before he walked back to the living room, and Even followed after him, leaning against the doorway as Isak looked around for the remote of the tv. Once he found it he grinned and Even couldn’t help but smile a bit.

This boy was absolutely amazing. And he was his boyfriend.

Even then watched as Isak snuggled up on the couch, and his permanent smile dropped a little when he remembered their conversation from yesterday. About Isak’s mom and the text messages. The ones similar to those he copy-pasted on the revue wall last spring.

“Ev, if we’re not chilling in your bed then at least come join me here.” Isak reasoned.

Even looked up and pulled up the corners of his mouth again unavoidably. It was a natural reflex now, and he wasn’t faking it either. Those dark thoughts were in the past now. He was done with thinking like that about himself. He had Isak now. And Isak was there for him. Isak had told him he was not alone.

“What are we watching?” Even asked, and as he took a seat on the couch Isak shook his head and he pulled Even closer to him. As if he somehow knew what Even was thinking earlier, as if he knew that Even needed cuddles right now more than Isak did.

“Whatever you want to watch. It’s your Netflix account.” Isak said, pointing the remote at the screen. Even smiled. “We can squeeze in an episode before my parents get home.” Even said.

Isak agreed to whatever show Even suggested, and the credits had rolled a few minutes before Even’s parents came home, at which point Even’s tongue had basically been down Isak’s throat, and with a grin he pulled back, kissing Isak’s nose right before his parents walked around the corner.

“Hey boys.” Lisbet greeted kindly, and Isak said hello.

“I have 1 load of laundry in and another one ready once that one’s done.” Even said as soon as his mom entered, and Lisbet smiled.

“Ah, finally. Isak, did you have any part in this because if so, thank you.” His mom said and Isak grinned, shaking his head. If only Lisbet new that Isak was worse at laundry than Even was. “Any way, I’m really glad you’re taking that responsibility stuff serious, after the Sonja situation. Proud of you boy.” Lisbet said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Even then noticed Isak turning towards him with a questioning look.

“What does she mean?” Isak asked, his hand going through Even’s hair absent-mindedly.

“Well I’m just… I mean, I realized I can’t keep living in a bubble. That pregnancy scare with Sonja made me realize stuff.” Even said.

Isak smiled at that. “So you’re going to adult now?” he grinned.

Even laughed a little, then shrugged. “I guess so. I was sort of considering in getting a job to like, save up some money and plan my future a bit. I’m applying for a job at KB tomorrow.”

The future which was still something uncertain and scary and Isak knew that as no other because he came up with ‘Minute by Minute’.

“I know the future isn’t… I mean, I’m not thinking too far ahead. I’m not focusing on a lot.” Even explained, then smiling. “All I’ve been thinking about is making sure that my future includes graduating in June, and having you by my side as I do.”

Isak smiled fondly at that, and he leaned in for a kiss before he nodded proudly. “Okay. Yeah, we can do that. Graduation. That’s chill.” Isak said.

**

Four hours and a visit to an amazing Chinese place later, Even was laughing at Isak reading the messages of the groupchat out loud as they walked over to the Kollektiv.

“Fucking hell, Magnus added ‘Penetrators 2016’ to the playlist. Nope, that’s not happening.” Isak said, and he started furiously typing on his phone. Even just threw his arm around Isak’s shoulder.

“Ah come on baby, you should be proud of your rapping skills.”

“Proud that Christoffer Schistad blackmailed me into rapping on a russ track? Nope, I’m not. What I am proud of, is us.” Isak said, and Even beamed, rewarding Isak with a kiss. Then they arrived at the kollektiv.

“So are you coming up? I could really use some help convincing Noora and Eskild not to have Vilde’s revue party next week with this horrible playlist.” Isak asked.

Even frowned at that. “Oh come on. It should be fun.”

“Even…. It’s going to be the boys, us, and the girls. That’s it. Which means a shitload of teasing. I don’t want teasing. I want a chill Friday night, smoking a little bit and hanging out with you.”

“Isak, we hung out all weekend.”

But then Isak pouted and Even couldn’t resist that, so a few minutes later he was in the kitchen, watching Isak complain about somebody stealing his beer.

“Well it wasn’t me.” Noora said walking into the kitchen, greeting Even as she refilled her glass of water. “And Eskild is out right now. But it was probably him.” Noora said.

Isak mumbled something under his breath and Even smiled. “It’s fine baby, I don’t need beer. I’m trying to be responsible and everything, remember.” Even joked.

Isak looked up and nodded. “Okay yeah. You can’t show up at a job interview with a hangover.” He said, to which Noora looked up.

“Job interview?” she asked, and Even nodded, accepting some soda from Isak instead.

“Eh yeah. I’m turning 20 next month so I figured it was time I got myself a job. They’re hiring at the new KB downtown.” Even explained.

To that, Noora smiled and she looked at her glass for a bit before she looked up again.

“Are they hiring just one person?” Noora asked, and Isak lowered his can from his lips once he finally realized why she asked. Even figured it out too.

“Eh no. Actually. It’s their newest store so they’re looking for more people. I can send you the application?” Even asked.

Noora smiled and nodded, and Even grabbed his phone to send the link to Noora. Once her phone buzzed, Noora looked up and smiled. “Thanks. I’ll leave you two now.” Noora then said, and Isak turned to Even with a smile.

“Thanks for that.”

“Oh, no problem. I know she’s in a bit of a situation right now with money… I mean, it’s still KB so there will probably be a lot of people applying.” Even said.

“I know. But it’s better than nothing.” Isak said.

**

45 minutes later Noora was on the couch painting her nails when Even and Isak walked by to the front door. “Hey ehm, thanks again for that application. Are you coming on Friday?” She asked.

Even looked at Isak, then smiled, and then nodded at Noora. “Yeah, sure. Wouldn’t want to miss it. Bye Noora.” Even then said, basically pushed out to the hallway by Isak.

Noora smiled at them, and then returned to painting her nails again. Then her phone buzzed and she sighed at the inconvenience but she unlocked it anyways, reading Eva’s text.

 

** EVA **

Going to talk to Chris on Wednesday.

What are you going to tell him?

 

I don’t know yet. But we have to sort this stuff out, right?

 

Whatever you decide, don’t do anything for my sake.

I’m fine with Chris.

As long as he makes you happy.

 

 

The next morning at the school Noora decided to walk up to Eva’s locker and she smiled when Eva walked up to her. “Hola. Ready for the test?” Noora asked.

She watched how Eva cursed, and Noora sighed deeply before shaking her head. “Okay, no stress. It’s just about the verb tense. Remember this: He has ha, hemos habéis han.” Noora said, then she made a circular motion and Eva repeated the words a few times.

“He has ha hemos habéis han.” Eva repeated.

“Good. Remember there’s an accent on the e in habéis.” Noora pointed out. Eva nodded, repeating the 6 verbs over in her head a few more times.”

“Okay so that’s part one of the tense. Part two is you take your verb and add ‘-ido or –ado’.” Noora continued to explain.

“Ido or ado?” Eva frowned.

“Yeah. Comer, comido. Hablar, hablado. There’s some exceptions too.” Noora said, then handing her phone to Eva.

Eva then cursed and as they made it to the Spanish classroom Eva was repeating the list of irregular verbs over and over, while Noora pulled out her books. She then looked up as the teacher entered, and she got up from her seat again with a book in her hand.

As she mentioned to the teacher that she was reading it, but that she wasn’t entirely certain about what a passage in it meant, she glanced over at Eva, who mouthed ‘Thank you’ for Noora stalling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I’m totally turning this new fictional KB into the most popular KB in Oslo if both Even and Noora end up working there. People will be lining up at the streets with those two as baristas. No regrets though.


	19. Fuckboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And that’s exactly the problem, isn’t it?” she asked. “I’m just some hot girl for you. You don’t want to actually have a relationship do you?” Eva asked.  
> To that, Chris let go of her hair like he just burned himself. Like the word ‘relationship’ just caused him to freak out.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Eva talks to Chris, and talks to the girls in an attempt to sort things out
> 
> [Wednesday January 11, 2017 - Thursday January 12, 2017]

“Noora I’ve been thinking about what to say to him since Sunday. I forgot we had that Spanish test two days ago, I forgot about lunch with Vilde yesterday. I can’t focus on the rest of my life until I figure out where we stand.” Eva said. The feeling was a familiar one. She had been in this position a little over a year ago. But at least with Jonas she had known what they had before.

Then she heard a knock on her window and she told Noora Chris was there, to which Noora wished her luck.

Eva put down her phone and walked over to unlock the window.

“Window?” Chris asked, and Eva sighed, announcing her mom was home.

“Oh okay. No funny business. Got it.” Chris said, and then he started walking around casually in Eva’s room. “So then why did you ask me to come over?”

He was smirking at her teasingly, entirely unaware of the fact that Eva had been dreading this conversation for a while now.

“Chris… I had you come over because… Because the fact that you think I only call you to hook up is wrong.”

Chris frowned at that.

“Eva… that’s how it’s been for the past year? What are you talking about?”

Eva breathed in deeply. She had already messed up how she was going to start. But she could still do this.

“What do you mean with that, Eva? You don’t want to hook up anymore?” Chris asked.

Eva looked up and looked right at him.

“Do you?” she asked. “Do you want to just keep hooking up like this?”

Chris frowned. Then apparently somehow he realized something because he walked closer until he stood right in front of her.

“Eva… You are the hottest girl I know. Why would I not want you anymore.” He said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. He was looking anywhere but her eyes though. Which was what made Eva realize.

“And that’s exactly the problem, isn’t it?” she asked. “I’m just some hot girl for you. You don’t want to actually have a relationship do you?” Eva asked.

To that, Chris let go of her hair like he just burned himself. Like the word ‘relationship’ just caused him to freak out.

Eva shook her head. “And I really thought you changed…” she said. “But I guess you’re still just Penetrator Chris, aren’t you?”

 

To that Chris clenched his jaw and he looked away. “Eva, don’t make this any more damn complicated. We have a good thing. I like you, I really do. You’re… you’re more than just pretty too me. I’m sorry it came out that way, I didn’t mean… I meant…”

His own words were losing strength. Like he knew he was fighting a battle already lost. So he said nothing, and looked at her instead.

After a minute or so, he frowned a bit and he looked up at her again.

“Where is this coming from, Eva?” He asked, his hand resting on her shoulder. “You texted me after that fundraiser party. You told me you needed to have fun for a bit. Live a little. You said we always had fun together and we still do.” Chris said.

Eva looked at him and sighed.

“Chris… It’s not about that. It’s not about me not having fun anymore. It’s that I don’t need to have fun, right now. I need…. I need people around me that care about me. As a person. My feelings.” Eva said, her eyes filling with tears.

Chris moved his hand on her shoulder away. Looked at her and sighed.

“Eva, I do care. Don’t act like I don’t. I was there at New Year’s. You’re my girl.”

Eva smiled softly to the tears that rested on her lashes.

“But I don’t want to be your girl anymore, Chris.”

Chris looked down at the ground. And Eva knew in the way that he moved backwards, that this was it.

“I broke up with Jonas a year ago because I wanted to find myself. Stand up for myself, discover what’s important to myself. And yes, that includes going to parties and having fun. But I have also discovered other things about myself. Things that are entirely new for me to realize. And I don’t think I can be with anyone in any way when I discover more about those things. I have to do this for myself. I have to focus on myself now for a little bit. And hooking up with you just doesn’t work anymore.”

**

Chris had left five minutes after that with a deep sigh and a kiss on her forehead, and he told her that he would look forward to seeing her at the next party, but Eva didn’t reply anything to that. Instead she watched him leave out of the window, and she took her phone from the nightstand. She then typed in a message to the groupchat with the girls, telling them the basics of the conversation she just had with Chris.

 

“So yeah, I’m done hooking up with him.” Eva stated over lunch. Noora looked at her and gave her a faint smile, and Eva shook her head. “No, I don’t need pity girls. Chris and I were never really a thing. We were just hooking up out of convenience. I mean, he is hot and he didn’t just suddenly become unattractive, but I can’t do that stuff anymore. Being with the same person for too long without any emotional investment is exhausting.” Eva stated.

“So, you’re not going to hook up with anyone anymore? Damn Eva, are you getting into character to go to Halloween 2017 as a nun?” Chris joked.

Eva smiled. “No, Chris. I won’t become a nun. There are too many hot boys in Oslo to pass on to.” She grinned. Vilde giggled at that.

“No, I won’t deprive myself of boys. I just… need to consider other things.” Eva said, before she took a sip from her drink, well aware that her description was pretty vague, but the other girls didn’t make any specific comments about it.

They just nodded, supportively, before Vilde eyed them all, waiting for her moment.

“Have you seen the playlist for this Friday though?”

“Yes but can you ask Magnus to tell Mahdi to add some of his music?” Sana asked.

Vilde frowned. “Why?”

“Because… he has good music?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Vilde reasoned.

Sana frowned in return. “I’m not friends with him?”

Sana got up from her seat and the group fell into an awkward silence, with Vilde biting her carrot wondering why Sana couldn’t just as Mahdi herself.

Eventually she just posted the question for Mahdi in the groupchat and when she got a thumbs up she tucked her phone away.

“Eva? Are you really okay about the Chris thing?” Vilde then asked, as she was walking with Eva through the park later that day. Eva had lingered, and Vilde has known she needed someone to listen to her ranting.

Eva looked aside, blinking a few times rapidly because she was barely paying attention to what Vilde was saying, so now she had to.

“Ehm… Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Eva lied.

Vilde tilted her head and pulled Eva to one of the benches at the park. “Eva… you know you can talk to me. You shouldn’t be sad because of a guy. Remember how I was with William?” Vilde said.

Eva did remember. Vilde repeated William’s apology to her for months to come. Eva smiled at her.

“Vilde, I’m not obsessed with Chris.”

“No… No I know that. And I know that William wasn’t… that whole situation wasn’t good for me. Things with Magnus are now so much better, herregud I can’t explain it but it’s just amazing.”

Eva lifted an eyebrow which reminded Vilde that she drifted off subject.

“Any way… what I meant to say was that… They’re fuckboys, Eva. Biggest fuckboys in Oslo, they’re known for it. They don’t do relationships. And if they do, it’s only for appearances. You’ve talked to Iben last year, Eva. You’re friends with her.”

Eva sighed. She was indeed. Despite of the drama, Eva was friends with the ex-girlfriend of the guy she had been hooking up with for a year, and Iben was totally aware of that. She just didn’t care anymore, and told Eva to make as many mistakes as she could now that she was still young.

Eva was now in the middle of the three years at Nissen, and so much other stuff had happened since last spring. Noora leaving. Kosegruppa. Noora returning. Isak coming out…

And so much stuff was still going to happen.

She wanted those things to happen.

She needed them to happen.

She needed to figure out what it all meant.

“I know. I should have never expected there to be anything else besides hooking up at parties or whatever.” Eva said.

Vilde agreed with a sympathetic nod.

“I don’t even know where those feelings came from. I just think that…. I just think that there is a lot of stuff that has suddenly come to the surface that I don’t know how to deal with.”

Vilde nodded, taking a sip from her drink.

“Yeah, I get that. The revue is so stressful. And then there is Magnus, and hanging out with you guys. I barely have time to shop these days.” Vilde commented, staring into the distance absent-mindedly.

She was worried about shopping and spending time with her boyfriend. Meanwhile Eva was looking at her and realizing that a boyfriend wouldn’t be the near future for her.

Vilde then turned back to her and gave her a radiant smile, hooking her arm and declaring that she was going with Eva’s to pick out an outfit for their party on Friday, and Eva agreed.

Because no, there wasn’t a boy she currently had feelings for. But there might be a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while. I'm writing a few chapters ahead (and I've been writing 2 one-shots of 7K total, this last week) so I didn't have the time to focus this chapter until now.  
> But stay tuned, because great things are about to happen you guys :)


	20. Bye Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you…. I mean… How did you break that barrier? How did you tell people that you liked girls but that… that you liked boys to. How did you tell people you liked both?”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Megasquad revue-party. Eva asks for advice and lifts a weight of her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know, 'Bye Bye Bye' is a song by NSYNC.   
> Certain vidders on youtube have gotten creative with the lyrics, hence the song title.   
> Leave a comment below if you got the title reference because of that ;)

“No, you won’t have to see Chris around anymore.” Eva said at Isak’s comment, and Isak smirked a little.

“Good. I was getting a bit sick of that if I’m completely honest. I mean he’s done with high school, yet he still lingers around people from Nissen. He really doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends around now that William is in damn London.” Isak commented.

Eva shrugged. “I don’t care what he does with his life from now on. I’m ready to get back to what really matters.” Eva said, then putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder. “Like you said, you know. Our lives should be real. We should be able to be free, and be who we want to be.”

Isak laughed a little and nodded, and then touched his beer against Eva’s glass of champagne.

Eva then looked up when the song changed and insisted that Isak danced with her, to which Isak agreed. It’s not like he was going to say no to Eva now that their friendship had returned to the way it used to, even though he hadn’t danced with Even all evening. It didn’t help that the only other people who were really dancing were Magnus and Vilde.

Isak caught Even over Eva’s shoulder and he pulled off an eyebrow raise to which Even smiled brightly, and then Even looked aside when Jonas came to stand next to him, frowning at the sight of Isak and Eva.

“Looks like someone stole your girl…” Even said before putting his beer to his lips. Jonas frowned and looked up. “Dude. I know you weren’t around for the drama but Eva isn’t my girl anymore.” Jonas explained.

Even nodded, a smile on his lips regardless. “Oh yeah. Sure.” He smirked. “But for my own interest, I’m going to break that up now.” Even said, and he made his way over to Isak and Eva, leaving Jonas behind, laughing at Even’s joke. Which was totally a joke. Very funny and stuff.

Jonas downed the rest of his beer in one go, before heading to the kitchen to go and collect another. Eva could do whatever she wanted, and dance with whoever she wanted to, as long as it wasn’t some asshole like at the NYE party. Jonas would always protect her from those guys. Guys that she was too good for. Guys that didn’t deserve her. Those guys that wouldn’t be able to appreciate her humor and her coolness.

Fuck, Jonas really needed more beer to shut up his brain.

**

The entire living room filled to the tunes of “Lush Life” by Zara Larson, which was cut short by Vilde making a speech about how she liked having all of them there – just them, the officially named megasquad, curtesy of Magnus.

They now had a groupchat, and Vilde vowed that they would have each other’s backs. And it was all a lot of poetic stuff about them being the bestest of friends to which everyone awkwardly nodded.

“Yeah but… right now megasquad wants the music back on Vilde.” Chris said, and to that everyone cheered. The music returned and Vilde walked back over to Magnus who praised her for having the right mindset about friendship.

Eva spotted them from across the living room, and then she looked aside to where she stood next to Even and Isak. And then she decided to just go for it, and she asked if she could talk to Even.

Isak looked in between the two of them for a moment, eyes squinting, and then he shrugged, saying they could talk in Isak’s room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Even could tell that the mood changed serious, and Eva was shaking her hands in an attempt to get rid of her nerves.

Even put down his beer on the ground, and looked at her, sitting down on the bed. “What can I help you with Eva?”

Eva looked up and Even noticed the forced smile she pulled, to which he tried to look as calm and reassuring as possible. Then Eva took a seat on the bed besides Even, and she started talking:

“You know how… when you’re a kid, everyone talks about your first relationship. Your first kiss. If you hold hands with someone at the age of 5, parents start to plan a dream wedding. There’s this whole idea that gets forced upon young people to think that the normal way of things is for a boy to end up with a girl, and a girl to end up with a boy.”

Even looked at her, nodded. Heteronormative tendencies were still a thing in today’s society. Sadly.

“And… you like boys and girls, right?” Eva asked.

Even pursed his lips. Things were a bit more complicated, but he sensed that it wasn’t important what his sexuality was. He had never really talked about it to people like Eva either. He was fine with her drawing that conclusion. He was fine with it, because he knew she probably wasn’t asking because of a sudden interest in his love life.

“I do.”

Eva nodded. Seemed to be happy with that answer, judging by the smile on her face. A genuine one. Even smiled back at her, encouragingly.

“How did you…. I mean… How did you break that barrier? How did you tell people that you liked girls but that… that you liked boys to. How did you tell people you liked both?”

Even sighed deeply.

“Well… when I was around 13 or 14, I don’t precisely remember. But I saw a documentary. It was about different types of love. Unconventional stuff. Like polyamory and all the different ways people could love other people and be in relationships with them. Being gay, being lesbian, being bisexual. At a certain point there was this guy who talked about how he didn’t fall for people’s gender. He didn’t limit himself to the one box, not even the two boxes. He just focused on the inside. On people’s personality. On their character, stuff like their humor and the way they treated others.”

Even looked up at her and smiled at the memory fondly.

“And I looked at the tv and I told my parents that I felt the same way. That I treated the girls I liked in school the same way as the boys I liked. That I didn’t think of them as “Jorunn the girl and Lukas the boy. That for me they were just people who made me laugh and who gave me that butterfly feeling.” Even explained.

He shrugged briefly. “My parents were cool with that. They let me be free in my sexuality. When I started dating Sonja, she knew how I felt. She never saw it as an obstacle. Neither does Isak. I mean… it’s not that I like every single boy and every single girl. There is still a preference. But for me that preference is more determined by… their personality.”

Eva frowned a little at that, allowing the info to twirl around in her head and looked up. “But you like boys and girls.”

“Boys, girls, people of all sorts of genders. I just like people in general.”

Eva nodded at that. Then she put up her hand. “So you dated Sonja…. Is Isak the first boy you’ve dated? I mean… he told me you were with Sonja for a long time.”

“There was another boy. Before Sonja. But we were both 14… We kissed on a camping trip. He’s gay now, in a great relationship. But yeah, I’ve been with a boy before Sonja. Though Isak is the first relationship with a boy.” Even nodded. “Only because things were more complicated for me though. I mean… I never thought that anyone would love me, besides Sonja. I was with her so long that it was almost a habit, because it was safe. Otherwise I probably wouldn’t have been with her this long.”

He then narrowed his eyes and looked at her. “Eva?”

Eva looked up at hearing her name. She was drifting off. Thinking. Letting things sink in, letting them settle.

“You know that this whole journey can feel very lonely sometimes…. But you’re not alone in this. You know that right?” Even asked.

Her face softened, and she pulled up the corner of her mouth a little, looking to the door. Then she sighed.

“I… I think I might like girls too…” Eva said. It came out shaky, and she felt like crying because of the tension in her chest but then it slowly faded away and her shoulders relaxed and she felt like she could breathe again.

When she opened her eyes again, she was met with a beaming smile from Even.

“That’s great Eva.” He replied, putting a comforting hand on hers. “That’s amazing.”

Eva looked up and sighed deeply.

“I just don’t know how to tell anyone. I just… I don’t want people to think that I don’t like boys anymore. I do. I didn’t break things off with Chris for that reason but I just had to figure things out and allow myself to see if this was real and if my feelings were real and.”

Eva stopped talking when she felt arms around her and she realized Even was hugging her, which once again caused her to relax.

When he let go of her again, he got up from the bed. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?”

Eva looked up and nodded. Yeah, maybe she needed a moment.

“Even? Can you not… I mean, nobody else…”

“Don’t worry Eva. I won’t tell anyone. You can tell whoever you want to tell. Whenever you’re ready.” Even said. Then he walked to the door, looked behind him once more, and slipped out again, closing the door behind him in the hallway.

He then made his way back to the party, trying to hide the proud smile on his face. Yet his eyes betrayed him momentarily when he caught Eskild and Isak standing across the room, talking, and his mind couldn’t help but draw conclusion about the coincidence.

“Hey you two.” Even said walking up to them, and Isak greeted him with a kiss. “Oh Eskild, I need to thank you still, by the way. That Christmas present of yours is an absolute 10/10.” Even said.

This caused Isak to squirm and hide his face in Even’s shoulder a bit, but Even just laughed and Eskild beamed. “Well thank you, Even. Glad my guru powers are still fully operational. And don’t you worry baby gay, you’re not entirely quiet so me knowing you are making use of my gift is a good thing.”

“I’m going to look for Jonas.” Isak said as he made his way out of Even’s arms, giving him a look that warned him of consequences if Even ever pulled that stuff again. But then Isak smiled fondly at Even as he walked towards Jonas, and they both knew they would be making use of that bottle of lube later on tonight.

**

The night went on after that with lots of alcohol, in theme of the revue, accompanied by lots of food. At one point Vilde had everyone play a game of dress up, where they had to wear as many clothing articles as possible. Chris won that game for the girls. Even won for the boys – no surprise really, on a snow day Jonas had seen him take off at least 3 hoodies.

They then continued to play some truth or dare, and Mahdi’s game that Jonas  basically forgot about because the rules were just too complicated to combine with alcohol. Vilde and Magnus were basically glued to each other, and held nothing back during truth or dare. Everyone now knew more than they were comfortable with about the two of them. The only person who seemed glad about Vilde and Magnus answering questions about their sexlife was Isak, who got spared of them because of a “no question can be asked twice” rule. He only had to answer to the question when he gave his first blowjob, and all the boys had grinned when Isak said it was the night he kicked them out because Even was by the door.

At some point they then played a game around consumerism, that got you eliminated if you didn’t know the price of a specific product. When Jonas was asked what the price of a bra was, he was totally off. Turns out he knew they were expensive as fuck, but he was still too optimistic. Fucking capitalism.

That’s how he found himself chilling on the couch, watching the rest of the group. After a certain time Eskild turned to his room and the music went down a little because he had to work in the morning. Sana left soon afterwards, and Magnus and Vilde left after that. Even and Isak were paying no attention to anyone but each other and Chris was currently dancing in the middle of the dancefloor to a Drake song. Mahdi was telling Jonas he was going to get them more weed, and they agreed to meet up by the skate park the next day.

Jonas then looked around when he noticed Eva and Noora weren’t in sight, and he tapped Isak’s shoulder who seemed rather annoyed to be pulled out of his make-out bubble.

“Have you seen Eva? We were going to take a cab home together.”

“She’s talking to Noora in Isak’s room.” Even explained for them.

Jonas frowned a little and Isak rolled his eyes. “Why do you think we’re out here idiot.” Isak told Jonas, and then he turned back to Even. “Kiss me again.”

Jonas sighed and turned to Mahdi. “Can we split a cab?”

“Sure man. If you don’t mind the 20 minute walk from mine to yours. I swear I won’t be able to find my house if I had to walk from yours.”

The music then kept skipping after a few seconds and the boys looked at Chris who was going through the entire playlist, until she grinned widely and Isak groaned, covering his face in his hands.

Jonas started grinning too, unavoidably, and Even was just listening to the song delighted. Penetrators 2016.

“Nevermind, I’m leaving now. I can’t listen to this stuff. Jonas, let’s go bro.”

“No no no… I need to be here for this. Issy, this is your break-out into fame.” Jonas teased.

Isak made several faces to glare at his boyfriend and his best friend, who were teasing him in equal measure, and  Jonas avoided Isak’s attempts to punch him, to which Isak only ended up punching himself.

“Okay that’s it, I’m pulling Eva and Noora out of my room.” Isak said, getting up. Even was quick to pull him back and tickle Isak, to which Jonas took the final sip of his beer.

He ended up opening another one, and so did Isak. Only Isak’s went down slower because he kept using his lips to kiss Even and. “Less making out, more drinking Isak.”

“Ugh shut up Jonas. You’re just bitter because you haven’t gotten laid in over a month.”

“Me and Kasper haven’t had sex in so long either.” Chris pitched in, her face displaying a thoughtful pose, and Jonas didn’t know what to do with that information so he just took another sip from his beer.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. No but seriously, can we drag Eva and Noora out there?” Jonas asked. Mahdi had left now, Chris was about to leave and Jonas wanted to split a cab, Eva being the only remaining person he could do so with.

“Jonas, don’t. They’re talking.” Even said, his voice serious now.

Jonas couldn’t help but wonder what they could be talking about that was so important it had to happen in the middle of a party.

**

“Noora… remember when Vilde asked you those things about being a lesbian?” Eva asked, as the two of laid on the bed. Noora looked up and nodded with a smile. “Yeah… yeah that was something.”

Eva hummed, and she played around with the necklace she was wearing.

“Do you… remember what she said about… about how nothing was wrong with being lesbian?”

Noora nodded, now narrowing her eyes a little as she looked at Eva. “Yeah. Why?”

“Do you agree?”

Noora smiled and nodded. “Of course I agree. There is nothing wrong with being a lesbian. I’m just not a lesbian, that’s all. If I was into girls, that would make me like, bisexual at most.”

Eva froze a little bit at that. Noora seemed to notice.

“Eva… what’s going on?” she asked, now sitting up and Eva mimicked the movement. She then took a deep breath, and looked at Noora.

“I think that’s what I am. No.. no I don’t think. I know.”

“Know what?”

“Noora, I’m bisexual.”

Noora’s face only remained serious for a split second, and then Noora was smiling and hugging her. “Ahw, Eva. I’m so proud of you.” She said.

Eva had tears in her eyes when Noora was able to look at her again. “Hey hey… don’t cry.”

Eva looked at her and smiled. “No no… I’m not sad. On the contrary. It just… it feels so good to say it.”

Noora smiled again, and took a hold of Eva’s hands. “I’m glad you’ve told me Eva. Honestly. I’m just so happy for you right now.”

Eva looked up at her and rubbed her cheeks, getting rid of the final few tears. Noora looked away as she did so, thinking. Which caused Eva to panic.

“What’s going on with Chris now then?” Noora then asked. She was just asking. No judging. No pushing. Just asking the question. Eva shook her head then. “No that’s…. that just had to end. For me to be able to be free. Honest with myself. To escape that trap that made me feel like the feelings I had for girls weren’t real enough.”

Noora nodded, listening.

“And like… it’s not that I feel like I can’t date a guy because I’m bisexual because that’s exactly the point that I do want to make, you know. I don’t want people to think I don’t like guys anymore. I do like guys. But Chris just wasn’t a guy that was going to give me the type of relationship that I needed. I mean… it only took me 2 days to be able to say out loud that I’m bisexual since breaking up with him. He just held me back.”

Again, Noora smiled widely. Then her smile slowly softened, and then she looked at Eva.

“You have… feelings for a girl?” Noora asked.

Eva looked at her and nodded.

Noora tried to smile. But considering she asked “Vilde” and Eva replied with a short nod, it made sense that Noora didn’t smile all the way. Because Eva had a serious crush on Vilde and she was dating Magnus and that made things a shitload more complicated.

Noora reached for Eva’s hand, and got up from the bed.

“It’s going to be fine. We will figure that out. Don’t worry, Eva.”

When the girls returned to the living room, Jonas got up right away and he asked to split a cab with Eva, back to Grefsen. Eva agreed, and then gazed through the room which was left with just Noora, Isak and Even right now, Jonas already out in the hallway. Eva smiled fondly at them. “Isak, can we… can we meet up this weekend?” she then asked.

Isak looked away from Even for a bit and nodded, suggesting they went to the movies.

“Movie-date without me? Well great.” Even said in mock-hurt, and Isak told him to stop monopolizing movies and tv-shows.

Noora then proceeded to walk over to the hallway and she waved Eva goodbye as she left down the stairs. Jonas was already downstairs waiting for her and Noora watched them walk out of the Kollektiv-building, into the streets of Oslo where they would take a cab, and where Eva’s smile wouldn’t falter anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to Harry and Julia, two of the most amazing people in my life who have pretty recently blown me away with their bravery and their desire to be free in who they like. Love you guys to pieces. 
> 
> Let's all give a little applause to our girl Eva.


	21. Grefsen for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, it’s always going to be us three, right? Like first year. We all knew Ingrid was only part of our squad because she was dating you. It was always the three of us, in the very core of it. Grefsen for life.”
> 
> AKA Isak talks to Jonas and Eva.
> 
> [Saturday January 14th - Sunday January 15th]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Sorry this chapter-update took so long, but moving to Norway took more of my time than I anticipated. Good thing about it is that I can now include accurate cultural references! YAY!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, which picks up right after the last chapter and continues to tell the story of Eva's coming out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning after the megasquad party, Noora and Even both heard that they got hired. To Vilde’s enthusiasm, the news ended up in the megasquad groupchat, so that everyone replied with congratulations. 

It came to the point where after showering, both Isak and Even were now on Isak’s phone reading the comments from the others, and laughing at all the banter.

“Oh Vilde.” Even said upon reading her reply, and Isak smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Even’s lips. “She’s right though. You’re pretty damn amazing.” 

Even looked at Isak and smiled happily. “So are you baby.”

Isak smiled back, and tilted his head a little. Right now was about Even’s accomplishments. Not his own. “No but seriously Even. You got a job. You’re getting epic grades…” Isak started.

“Only because you help me focus on school.”

“Even.” Isak said sternly. “Stop downplaying your accomplishments.”

Even raised his eyebrows in the most adorable way, and then he smiled. “Okay okay. Sign me up for the fanclub. Even Bech Næsheim is officially the most amazing person ever.” Even mocked, and Isak got a hold of his chin to stop his boyfriend’s theatre.

He then leaned in to kiss his lips, and his voice was soft when the kiss was broken. “You. Are. Amazing.” Isak said softly.

Even looked at him and sighed, before nodding. “Okay. I know. It’s okay.” Even said, running a hand through Isak’s damp hair. 

They stayed like that for a little bit, post-shower droplets on their bodies and soft smiles on their faces.

Once Isak was certain that Even understood, he leaned back a bit, allowing some space between them again. “Okay but we should really get dressed. I’m starting to freeze.”

Even had a different plan. He chuckled, and pulled Isak in for another kiss. “Let’s not get dressed just yet baby. I want to celebrate my job.” Even said. He then slowly rolled the two of them over so that he was hovering above him. Isak’s entire vision was now Even. And so he complied, smiling into the kiss. 

“The door is still unlocked from showering.” Isak mumbled when Even started to kiss down Isak’s jaw.

Even replied by travelling his hand down Isak’s side and resting it on his hip. “I don’t mind living dangerously.”

Isak looked at Even and rolled his eyes. “But I do.” Isak said, not willing to give Eskild more input in their sexlife that he already had to this point.

Even laughed at that and he kissed down Isak’s neck before he moved away. “Alright then. But my parents are out of town on Wednesday night, so we’re going to fuck all night then.”

“That we can do.” Isak agreed, and then he got up from his bed. He turned back around to face Even again though, and reached for his hand. “I’m so in love with you. You know that right?” 

The moment got serious there, and Even’s smile dropped to a serious look on his face, and then he nodded. “You love me. And I love you. I save you and you save me right back.” Even’s thumb rubbed over Isak’s hand, and they both smiled at each other. 

It was silly, things like this. They loved each other a lot, that much was clear. People could say they were young, and that they had only been together for a short while, but none of that mattered. Isak knew he loved Even. Loved him more than he could have imagined ever loving someone, and back when he was 15 and crushing on Jonas he thought he had reached his limit.

He did still love Jonas. He was his best friend, there was no way he could not love him. But those other feelings were gone now. They were gone before Even came around, and when Even had come around the feelings for him that developed there so quickly and so suddenly were nothing like how Isak had felt about Jonas either.

Truthfully, neither of the two situations resembled each other. Which was good. Isak had an amazing boyfriend. An amazing best friend. His squad. The girls. The kollektiv. His little family. All was good.

“Where did you go?” Even asked as he put his jacket on, now fully dressed, while Isak was still in his boxers.

Isak blinked a few times, and then ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing just… thinking. About how amazing my life is.”

He smiled widely at Even, who then walked up to Isak and put both of his hands on either side of his face. “You are amazing Isak. And you have to know that. I love seeing you like this, like… confident.” Even then looked at Isak and cleared his throat. “It’s actually really hot.”

And that’s how Even ended up on his knees, and Isak had to delay getting dressed and Noora was frowning at the way that they both still appeared a bit flustered in the kitchen. But Even just pretended like nothing was going on, and he greeted Noora as his new colleague and they had a lovely breakfast with the rest of the kollektiv to celebrate.

**

Isak had a tutoring session that afternoon, and since it was around the corner from where Jonas lived he ended up going over there, if only to check if Jonas had gotten home safely. They ended up going to the playground where they spend all of their time as kids, and Isak gushed about how amazing Even was for getting the job, and how proud he was of Noora for becoming financially independent.

“Yeah yeah, I got it. Your life is pretty damn epic. Meanwhile I keep hearing your words from last night about how I haven’t gotten laid in a month and I’m suffering.” Jonas said.

Isak laughed at that, told Jonas that he didn’t have the same problem, and advised to skip on Vilde’s next megasquad party. “I mean, it’s not like you want to hook up with anyone there, so you need to cast out your net a bit wider buddy.”

Jonas looked up at that, and frowned a little, which caused Isak to frown to. “You don’t… you don’t want to hook up with anyone in the megasquad do you?”

Jonas turned his face away from Isak at that point, but he made sure to shake his head obvious enough for Isak to see.

“Hey guys!” Elias then yelled from across the road, and before Isak was very well aware of it he stood in front of them and the moment to ask why Jonas got so quiet was gone.

“Yo Isak, been such a long time man. I hear you’re now legit gay and everything. Jonas, you can finally stop giving me shit about calling it all along.”

To that, Jonas looked at Isak with a look that said more than words and he got up from the swing he was on.

“Yes Elias, it has been a while. And there is a reason for that. Because you are a homophobic piece of shit who finds it fun to claim other people are gay because you’re truly scared of people who are braver than you are by being exactly who they are. Because you know that deep down all you are is a worthless loser who called my girlfriend the biggest slut in the school and suggested my best friend sucked off a teacher to get a higher grade. Which is not fucking okay, and that makes me not ever want to be around you ever again. You can keep your stupid shit weed.”

Elias left after Isak gave him a warning look, and Jonas walked off to the side of the playground. “I’m going back home.”

Isak got up too and followed after him. “He really said that, about Eva? When?”

“First year. He apparently saw Chris winking at Eva at the treelighting. Me and Eva were already broken up back then so I didn’t really say much about it but the comment was still wrong.”

“You can care about Eva even if she is your ex-girlfriend you know.” Isak said, walking next to Jonas now. Jonas looked up and nodded. “I know.”

“I mean, it’s always going to be us three, right? Like first year. We all knew Ingrid was only part of our squad because she was dating you. It was always the three of us, in the very core of it. Grefsen for life.” 

Isak yelled the last bit a bit louder, which made Jonas laugh a little and he patted Isak’s back. “Alright alright. Yes, the three of us, always. I don’t know what you are on though man.”

“I’m just pumped from watching you take down Elias and having the best morning in the history of Saturday mornings.”

They laughed the entire way back to Jonas’ house, where Isak collected his stuff and then he headed home where Noora apparently made the most delicious soup that Isak would be a fool to miss out on, according to Eskild.

“Elias, the asshole who called you gay back in your closet days?” Eskild asked in between two spoonfuls of the soup. Isak nodded, as he was plating up his. “Yup, that is the one.”

“Isn’t he the one who started that fight at William’s party last spring too. Before the whole yakuza deal?”

Isak nodded once again, realizing just how much of an asshole Elias was all of the sudden. Isak was glad toxic people like that were out of his life now. Now he had people who complained about him being grumpy, instead of complaining about having to share a room with ‘the gay guy’. People who made amazing soup for him.

“This is amazing Noora.” Isak smiled, and Noora nodded. “I know.”

“Wow, so humble Noora.”

Noora just smiled and then left the kitchen to go and call Eva, leaving Isak and Eskild alone at the table. Which ended up in Eskild convincing Isak to watch an episode of QAF with him, which on it’s turn ended up being 5 episodes, and it was 1AM by the time he returned to his room where he plugged in his phone that had died somewhere during the night.

 

**EVA**

Want to meet up at KB tomorrow?

Sure, I’m in.

13.30? I’m hanging out with Mahdi in the morning…

Okay. See you there.

 

 

Isak ended up at KB with a bit of a delay and a string of apologies for Eva, as he finally set down at ten to two. 

“Alright alright, don’t worry about it.”

Eva truly didn’t seem to mind. She only insisted Isak bought the next round of coffees, to which Isak wondered out loud if this was going to be a day-long thing.

Eva didn’t directly answer that question. “So how is Even?”

Isak frowned at that, and smiled. “You know I’m my own person outside of my relationship with Even right.” Isak said with a smirk on his face. Eva smiled and rolled her eyes. “Yes. I know. Sorry.”

To that Isak nodded and he told the story about their encounter with Elias the day before, and he mentioned how he defended their squad, which made Eva laugh. But Eva knew what Isak ment, and she fully acknowledged their history.

Then she cleared her throat and Isak put down his coffee when she looked at him seriously.

“It’s kind of… it’s kind of because of that that I want to talk to you. 

Isak nodded, indicating that he was paying attention, and so Eva took a deep breath.

“I ehm… I’m.. I’m bisexual.”

Isak’s face displayed a soft smile and a sense of pride rose in his chest. Holy shit. So this was what it was like to have people in your life tell you something so vulnerable about themselves? Then he blinked a few times, all the gestures he came up with not being good enough and eventually  got up and waited for Eva to do the same.

Once she stood, he decided on the simple gesture of wrapping his arms around her, and hugging her closely. And Eva had never clinged to him so much, so Isak didn’t mind keeping the both of them upright for a bit. 

What he probably couldn’t handle was tears right now, so when he sensed Eva was on the verge of crying he hugged her silently for another minute. He didn’t care if all of the people around them were looking at them strangely. 

“Eva, you are one of my best friends ever. And I’m really happy for you.” He said, then breaking apart to look at her. “And I’m so proud of you for being brave. Because I know it takes a lot of bravery, I’ve only just been there myself.” 

They went to sit down again and Eva was smiling at him. Her heart clearly feeling a little bit lighter once again. That liberating feeling, that smile… Isak recognized all of it. 

“It was sort of your coming out that made me think about things, actually.” She then said, both her hands wrapping around her coffee. Isak raised his eyebrows and uttered a “Serr?” causing Eva to nod.

“I mean… obviously I always knew I liked when like, me and Vilde kissed or something. I was drunk most of the time but part of me registered it, you know. Like ‘oh, kissing girls is fun to.’ And I’ve grown very tired of the ideas that girls can only date boys lately, you know. But it wasn’t until I saw you actually accomplish it right in front of my eyes… I knew that it was the final push I needed to really have those 2AM conversations with myself.”

Isak was smiling proudly now, and he did recall those 2AM conversations in his head, so he smiled at the memory, ducking his head a bit. “Yeah, been there. But you are right.” He said, then straightening out his face. “You should be able to have feelings for who-ever you want. To be free. And to be real.” 

Eva took another sip, and just simply nodded in agreement. 

A few minutes went by of them sitting in comfortable silence. “Have you told Vilde yet?” he then asked. 

To that, Eva looked up and her eyes were wide, looking back at Isak. He tilted his head to that, and clicked his tongue. “Don’t think I don’t know about that, Eva.” 

Eva blushed, and took another sip before shaking her head. “No, she doesn’t know. And I don’t know if I can tell her.” She met his eyes then. “If I tell her that I’m bisexual, then I will have to tell her I have… That… that I have feelings for her.”

Isak nodded, then shrugged. “Maybe not? Maybe chose door number three?” 

He could tell Eva hadn’t considered the option. “Eva, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. She is dating Magnus, I get that. Remember Even dated Sonja at first too. There were vibes but I never wanted to act on them because he was dating a girl.”

To that, Eva sighed and she looked up. “Isak, let’s be realistic. How big is the chance that Vilde also likes both?”

Isak held up his hands at that. “I don’t know Eva. I stopped assuming people’s sexualities a long time ago. Last year this time around I was dating Sara. You had just broken up with Jonas. Look at us know, talking about Even and Vilde. A lot can happen in time, Eva.”

Eva sighed deeply, but she shook her head. She didn’t want that seed of hope to settle. She didn’t want Isak to give it to her.

“Eva, do you want my honest opinion?” Eva nodded, so Isak sighed and looked at her.

“If you ask me, you got out of a relationship that wasn’t working for the both of you when you broke up with Jonas. That was your call. And I know that part of that was me being an asshole, but you decided to end things, and that was a good decision. You chose yourself. And you chose to have fun. And when that fun became something else…”

“Are you just going to refer to Chris as the adjective ‘fun’?”

“Yes I am. When that became something else, something that wasn’t going to help you become the best version of yourself, you ended that. For the last year all I’ve seen you do is discover yourself. You’ve come far, Eva. We may not have been close like we are again now, but I still know you. And I know you’re beating yourself up over not having everything sorted out because that’s what you promised yourself. But it’s okay.” He grabbed her hand again. “It’s okay not to have everything figured out yet, Eva. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell Vilde you have feelings for her. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell her anything. But to my experience, who you love is never something you shouldn’t want to share.”

He looked down at the napkin in front of him and pulled a pen out of his backpack, starting to draw lines as he continued to speak. “I’m no Eskild guru on this, and even if I was you can completely ignore my advice. But to my knowledge, your sexuality is something you should be proud of. I mean, honestly, I’m not entirely at the point yet where I want to scream it from the rooftops either.” Isak said, smiling shyly. He then finished what he was penning down. “But it’s fucking amazing to be free. To not hide anymore. Because there is no reason to hide. It’s all okay.” He then turned the napkin and smiled. 

A smile spread on Eva’s face as she looked at the “Alt er love” scribbled on the napkin, and she squinted her eyes at him. “Man, Even’s sappiness is really rubbing off on you. Who are you and what have you done to Isak Valtersen.”

“I’m him but stronger.” Isak said with a wink.

Eva laughed at that, and she looked down at the napkin softly, before Isak emptied out his coffee and he silently announced he was going to get them some more, like she made him promise. 

He allowed Eva some space at that, and it also allowed him to text Even as he waited for his order.

 

**EVEN ♥**

Just had a talk with Eva

You knew, didn’t you?

She only talked to me Friday. 

How did it go? 

Come over tonight?

She told me. She seems unsure about telling Vilde,

so I may have scribbled ‘alt er love’ on a napkin

Can’t. Have a test to study for ☹

You’re stealing my woke messages now?

Can I come with you after school tomorrow?

You made me declare you the best boyfriend. 

The least that gets me is the right to steal some of your woke messages.

Order’s up, I’m going back to her now.

Tomorrow?

Think Noora was having the girls over to properly celebrate her job.

Can you come to mine?

Tomorrow after school? Will your parents be home?

Dad’s working late.. 

Mom will be at dinner + ladies night at the movies.

I’ll cook for you. 

Please?

You’re so desperate.

I’m horny, Isak. 

Don’t do this to me.

I’ll walk over by yours tomorrow morning and we’ll walk to school.

Isaaak.

 

Isak was chuckling as he arrived back to his and Eva’s table, putting the coffee down in front of her. “There you go.”

“What’s so funny?” Eva asked, and Isak looked at her, realizing she needed a distraction. “I’m making Even desperate.”

Eva frowned at that, and Isak sighed. “Yeah, don’t ask. But let’s just say it’s worth it.” He smirked.

Eva shook her head smiling at that, and then Isak took a quick peek at insta which showed a picture of Noora and Linn in the kollektiv kitchen.

“Does Noora know?” Isak then asked, and Eva looked at him before nodding. Then it clicked. “Oh, so that was why you were keeping my room hostage.”

Eva smiled apologetically, but Isak assured her that it was all fine, and that he was glad she told Noora. 

“So me, Noora and Even.” Isak then said. He raised his eyebrow briefly, to indicate his feelings about Even learning before he did, and Eva sighed. “In your boyfriend’s defense, I haven’t said I’m bisexual yet. I just asked him for advice on how he handled with telling people he likes both boys and girls.”

“Well Even doesn’t really… I mean, he’s told me he’s just always been like that.”

“Yeah, exactly. Which is fine, I’m glad he is. But yeah… I mean, he did help me calm down a little though. If it hadn’t been for his words I wouldn’t have told Noora that same night.”

Isak smiled at that, and he looked out of the window in pride of his boyfriend for a little bit. “Well, I know Even is very good with that kind of stuff. Helped me out a lot too.” 


	22. Hemmeligheter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by that for a moment, but then she swallowed and sighed deeply.  
> “I want to tell you all that I’m bisexual. That… I also like girls.” Eva smiled.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Sana and Chris get suspicious about the secret Eva is keeping.
> 
> [Monday January 16th - Friday January 20th]

Sana looked out of the window into the school yard in the morning when she saw Eva walking p to the boys pulling Jonas apart. She frowned slightly as Eva smiled happily at him and kissed his cheek before walking up to the building.

“Did you see that?” Sana asked, and Chris nodded, smirking. “Jup. So hot.” Chris replied. Sana then frowned and followed her line of sight which landed on the other boys, Isak and Even in particular if she had to guess.

“Isak looks all flustered. Look. They totally just fucked this morning.” She added to which Sana clicked her tongue. “Chris that's their business. Can we focus on ours? On Eva? Making sure she is not sad about that fuckboy Chris.” Sana reminded her.

Chris came out of the spell then, And looked at Sana attentively. Sana sighed. “She pulled Jonas apart just now. And kissed his cheek.”

Chris frowned and then caught on to it. “Oooh. Oh i see. Maybe she dumped Chris because she is back with Jonas. You know Jonas did want to split a cab with her very badly at the party this weekend.” Chris remembered.

“But she would tell us though? No?” Sana asked after a few more moments. Chris continued sipping her drink. “Maybe she is waiting for the right moment?”

Sana hummed before the bell rang and the two of them made it to German. They wouldn’t see Eva again until lunch where Sana made sure to sit next to Eva.

“You're cheerfull.” Sana smiled and Eva exchanged a look with Noora before she sat down and shrugged. “I’m just… you know. Glad I’m done with Chris. Moving on to better things. Thinking about what I want. Stuff like that.”

“Which is great. What is also great is celebrating my job. You guys are still coming right?”

Sana smiled, nodding.

“And yes Chris, I saved you a serving of my amazing soup recipe.” Noora announced.

Which was indeed delicious, but not something Sana paid a lot of attention to as Eva and Isak exchanged a knowing smile which was slightly starting to annoy Sana.

“Isak can I ask you something? About bio?” Sana asked, as Isak was on his way out of the kitchen where the girls were gathered. Isak walked over to the hallway and Sana followed him.

“Whats up?”

“What is going on with Eva? You and Noora are both so weird around her. And I feel like there’s something she’s not telling us.” Sana said.

Isak took a sip from the soda he just collected and he shrugged.

“You’ll just have to be patient Sanasol. Don’t worry too much about it.” He replied.

He then kept on walking to his own room and Sana eventually turned back to the kitchen, where the transparent attempt of a distraction from Eva’s situation was continuing.

**

By Wednesday it was so obvious that Sana closed her locker kind of harshly, and crossed her arms. “Noora, it’s been three days of you gloating about your job. We get it, you got a job at KB.”

“Not just any KB. A new KB. Soon to be the best KB in Oslo.” Noora beamed. Sana exchanged a look with Chris as the three of them walked down the hallway.

“Do you get employee discounts?” Chris asked. Noora nodded. “You girls should come in. I start tomorrow, after school.”

“Oh we’ll be there. Ordering the most complicated coffee double espresso macchiato that exists on the planet.” “Secret menu stuff!” Chris pitched in, making all of them laugh.

“You guys better not get me fired.” Noora joked.

**

Noora ended up not getting fired on her first day, and she served the girls their order with perfect timing, joining them at their booth for a little break. That’s when she nodded at Eva encouragingly, but Eva bit her lip nervously and shook her head slightly.

Then the small silence was interrupted by Vilde, who continued talking about the revue.

“So the revue is going really really well guys. Some of the blogs are saying we’re one of the top three contenders in all of Oslo. And we’ve been getting a lot of great feedback for Kosegruppa.” Vilde smiled.

To that Chris chuckled. “Well yeah, because Nissen’s it-couple is part of Kosegruppa.”

Vilde frowned at that, and Eva turned towards Chris with a frown too. “What do you mean?”

“People totally dig Isak and Even right now. They’re at Kosegruppa, so the people dig Kosegruppa.”

Eva shook her head at that.

“Are you implying people like Kosegruppa because two members are dating? Two guys?”

Chris looked up at Eva who seemed to be really serious about the question, and to Vilde who was leaning her shoulders forward, lowering her gaze to her hands.

“I mean… I’m not saying it’s the only reason. No no no… I mean, not at all.” Chris said, trying to backtrack, but Sana just put a hand on her arm and she shook her head.

“No I don’t think that’s true. People are long over those two lovebirds. That’s certainly not the reason why Kosegruppa is doing so great Vilde. I honestly think it’s because of the great leadership. We’re very proactive, and we take Kosegruppa serious.” Sana spoke.

It made Vilde look up through her eyelashes, and a faint smile appared on Vilde’s lips to Sana’s relief. She then caught Noora and Eva having a totally different conversation so she knew she was on her own in trying to make Vilde feel better.

“You think?” Vilde asked softly, and Sana moved closer to side-hug the blonde. “Of course I do. Would I have agreed to do this thing with you if I didn’t think you would be the absolute best Kosegruppa-leader out there?”

Vilde smiled widely and hugged Sana back, and Chris apologized for the comment but Vilde assured her it was fine.

“I’m just glad that everything is going so well. I try not to think about the why, and just enjoy it. I mean, me and Magnus are doing so amazing.”

“Seven minutes. You’re truly improving Vilde. Seven minutes without mentioning Magnus.” Sana then joked, and all the girls started laughing, although Sana caught the fact that neither Eva nor Noora really knew what the joke was.

“Anyways, girls this was so much fun but I have to go. I’m meeting up with Magnus later tonight and i want to change in that blue skirt we bought two days ago. You know the one, Eva?”

Eva looked up at Vilde and nodded. “Have fun.”

“Thanks. Oh and Sana, thank you so much for that recipe. I will try to make it this weekend.” Vilde announced. Sana smiled and nodded.

**

She sipped her tea as her mom told her later that evening how lovely it was that Vilde was trying out Moroccan recipes.

“Yeah, she seemed really excited.” Sana smiled as she told her mom, looking up when Elias loudly barged into the kitchen.

“Eh Mamma, it’s okay if my friends stay over for dinner right?”

Sana frowned and put down her tea. “Elias, that’s rude. It’s half an hour until dinner. You can’t ask Mamma to feed 4 more people.”

Elias turned towards her and shook her head. “Not 4. Just one. Yousef is staying over.”

Sana looked up at the mention of Yousef’s name and she breathed in deeply, trying to hide the blush on her face. Elias caught her, obviously. But he didn’t say anything.

He left after their mom said it was okay for Yousef to stay over for dinner, and Sana then looked up when she got a reminder text from Vilde saying they had a Kosegruppa meeting tomorrow night. It meant that they wouldn’t spend their Friday at a houseparty and Eva wouldn’t be distracted and maybe she would finally tell them what she seemingly had wanted to tell them all week so far.

Something Noora knew. And something that seemed to mean a lot to Eva.

**

 “Hi Sana.” Even smiled at her as Sana walked into KB Friday after school, hoping to find Noora to ask her what was going on, but instead she was greeted by Even.

“Hi.” she said, looking around for a bit and Even noticed. “It’s okay.” _Nobody we know is in here._ “What can I get you?”

“Eh, just a coffee. And maybe some insight? I was actually hoping to find Noora here.” She admitted. She could be honest with Even about her concerns.

“Noora? Hmm, no she doesn’t work today. Said you have a thing for Kosegruppa and she wanted to contribute?”

“Oh. Yeah yeah, that’s later tonight though. At 8, at Eva’s. So I thought she might work before.” Sana said. She looked down at the machine Even was fidgeting with, knowing he was just stalling.

“Everything okay?” Sana asked.

Even looked up and tilted his head. “Should I not be asking you? You’re the one with the worried frown. I’ve known you for years Sana. It’s the same face you make when Elias was being sketchy about a plan he had that would get him in trouble.”

Sana looked around and then paid for her drink before moving to the little sitting area next to the register. Maybe she could tell Even about the thought that had jumped into her brain this morning.

“I’m worried about Eva. And Noora. Something is up with them. I’m trying not to jump to conclusions but Eva broke up with Penetrator Chris just last week and that was kind of sudden and he is not the most trustworthy guy and honestly it wouldn’t be the first pregnancy test on the table.” Sana rambled.

Even then closed his eyes and smiled fondly.

“Oh Sana. You truly do worry too much. You care so much about your friends….” He sighed and then shook his head. “It’s nothing like that, Sana. Chris didn’t get Eva pregnant. Eva is fine.”

“Wait, you know? You know what’s going on?”

Even paused at that, then nodded. “Isak knows.” he decided to give as an answer. Revealing he knew first would cause Sana to maybe puzzle things together and that shouldn’t happen until Eva was ready to tell them.

“Oh.” Sana said, and she let the information sink in a bit. “Isak doesn’t seem worried…” she then said out loud, and Even shook his head, looking up when a customer entered. “Because there is no cause for worry. Trust me. She will tell you soon.”

Soon. Maybe tonight?

**

Sana arrived at Eva’s a little in advance, and as she walked up to Eva’s house on the sidewalk, she paused when she saw Jonas and Eva on her front lawn in a loving embrace, before Jonas threw down his skateboard and rode off into the opposite direction. Sana frowned a bit, and she then grabbed her phone to text Chris.

 

** CHRIS **

You almost there?

3 minutes out

I just saw Jonas leave Eva’s place.

No way!

You really think they’re back together?

Why else would she be so secretive?

Hmm.

Isak knows something. Even knows something. Noora knows something.

When did you talk to Even?

At KB. I thought Noora was working tonight.

Anyways. It would make sense if it’s about Jonas and Eva, right?

Yes it would.

Maybe she’ll tell us tonight?

Maybe.

 

Sana crossed her legs on Eva’s couch and smiled when Eva got her the tea she asked for. The doorbell then rang, announcing Vilde arrived and Noora stood on the doorstep a few minutes later, completing the group. Sana sat next to Vilde and Chris while Noora and Eva sat on the separate chairs.

“So I know this is a Kosegruppa thing.” Eva started, turning to Vilde. “But I asked Noora to come because I have something to tell you guys first.”

Sana slowly put down her cup of tea and looked over at Chris, while Vilde seemed totally lost as to what could derail her plan for this Kosegruppa meeting.

Yet Eva didn’t let it disrupt her.

“See, I’ve been thinking a lot lately. And by being with Chris I wasn’t really able to be truly honest with myself, so I broke that off because I had to focus on myself entirely.” Eva started, and Sana caught the encouraging nod that Noora gave to Eva.

“I had to figure out what it meant, the feelings that I have. Feelings for other people.” Eva said, and Sana could tell by the way Eva’s face was frowned up that she was going off track, was starting to get lost on her words.

“Eva… whoever you like, we won’t judge.” Sana then spoke, looking right at Eva and smiling reassuringly. “We just want you to be happy. Right girls?” She asked, looking at Chris and Vilde, who both nodded.

“Yes. Totally. We’re cool with everything. Everyone. As long as they make you happy.” Chris replied.

“This is a Kosegruppa meeting. Kosegruppa is all about spreading love.” Vilde confirmed, then reaching out to grab Eva’s hand and softly saying “It’s okay.”

Eva seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by that for a moment, but then she swallowed and sighed deeply.

“I want to tell you all that I’m bisexual. That… I also like girls.” Eva smiled.

The entire room turned silent for a few moment, before Vilde’s high pitched voice broke through the silence. “That’s so great Eva. I’m very proud of you.” She said, getting up and making her way over to Eva to hug her.

Sana and Chris remained on the couch, and Chris frowned at Eva. “Wait… what about Jonas though?”

“Jonas?” Eva asked, looking over at Noora and then back at Chris and Sana.

“Yeah. Aren’t you back together with him?”

Eva smiled and shook her head. “With Jonas? No. No, I’m not back together with Jonas.” Eva clarified.

Chris looked over at Sana, who just shook her head and smiled at Eva. “I’m really happy for you. You’re the bravest of all of us girl.” Sana said walking over to Eva and hugging her too. Chris was the final one to do so, claiming Eva would now have even more luck at parties.

“I mean you can hook up with all the guys ànd girls.” Chris chuckled, and Eva turned into a blushing mess.

“Well, I don’t know about that. But technically, maybe.” Eva replied.

“I’m really glad you told us Eva. I’m not even mad that you told Noora first, even though… well never mind. I’m very happy for you.” Vilde said.

“Yeah. I mean at least now Sana doesn’t have to speculate anymore and I can go back to watching the boys in peace.” Chris stated.

“Chris, don’t you have a boyfriend?” Noora asked, and Chris shrugged. “Hardly.”

The girls then continued talking, and Sana was forced by Eva to elaborate on her theory as to why she thought Jonas and Eva were dating again, which let Eva to reveal that she came out to Jonas before the girls came over.

“How did he take it?”

“What.. He took it well, of course?” Eva said. As if the thought that Jonas would not be in her life and be her friend and be supportive, was the weirdest thing ever.

Vilde shrugged. “I’ve heard some stories about how guys don’t like it when their ex comes out. It breaks their ego or something.” Vilde explained.

“Well, Jonas is not like that.” Eva replied. “He’s very understanding. We’ve been friends for over a year now, since we broke up. We were friends before we got together. I think we’ll always be in each other’s lives, you know. I don’t know why I was even so nervous to tell him.”

To that, Sana tilted her head. “He’s your ex, Eva. I’ve told this before. But you will always have that familiar feeling in your heart when you’re around your ex.”

Noora smiled at Sana, and squinted her eyes. “Look at you Sana Bakkoush, suddenly expert in romantic relationships.”

“Hmm. Vilde, didn’t you have the schedule for the bakesale to show us?” Sana then asked, turning to their kosegruppa leader in an attempt to get the meeting back on schedule.

But truly they probably shouldn’t have bothered, because Eva opened the champagne and the evening turned into a girls night in which they discussed Chris’ problems with Kasper, and Vilde’s amazing sex life with Magnus. The girls encouraged Noora to get the number of someone at work, and Sana avoided any questions aimed at her about if she had a crush on someone, because by now the answer to that question was a certain ‘yes’ and she wasn’t going to tell any of the girls yet.

 


	23. Guttene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isak was a total lovesick puppy.” Magnus claimed as they sat on the bench at the skateramp on Saturday, and Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus’ dramatization.  
> “Dude, you talked about some new skirt Vilde bought for a full 10 minutes.” Isak countered, and Mahdi was just laughing his ass off.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Boy squad hangs out over the weekend and react to Eva's coming out. Magnus decides to make a surprise for Eva.
> 
> [Friday January 20th - Monday January 23rd]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay of this chapter, but I'm now officially publishing 2 multichapter fics at the same time, so things are a little bit busy right now since I don't have a schedule figured out. But I'm working on it!
> 
> If you want to read the other story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11907531
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked this chapter :)

##  Friday January 20th

“Eh, where is Even?” Magnus asked as Isak walked into his room, and Isak rolled his eyes. “Faen Magnus you need to stop crushing on my boyfriend.” Isak said as he slumped down on the bed, which caused Jonas to laugh.

“Issy, what has gotten you all grumpy?”

“Even is working at KB. Evening shift. I already hate evening shifts.” Isak complained.

“Yeah yeah but Isak, I didn’t ask about Even for that. You know I’m friends with both of you. But he was supposed to bring weed.”

Isak looked up from where his arm was covering his eyes in dramatic position, and he reached into the back of his pocket, almost pushing Jonas out of the bed with his elbow. 

“Yeah, he told me…” he said, tossing the weed over to Magnus, who suddenly seemed much more happy about the night.

“Yeah see, who needs Even.” Jonas said.

“I do.” Isak groaned. 

Jonas laughed at that and handed Isak a beer, while Magnus was left in charge of the weed. 

Luckily, as soon as Magnus got a grip on it and they passed down the joint between the three of them, Isak’s grumpiness faded. 

“Oh yeah the cabin trip! Faen that’s so long ago!” Isak exclaimed.

“We weren’t even friends back then.” Jonas said to Magnus, who nodded. “Ah yes. You guys were hanging out with that Elias dude back then.” Magnus replied.

Jonas groaned at the mention of the name, and he took another drag before passing it on to Isak again.

“Guys, should we go on a cabin trip next month?” Isak asked out of the blue. 

“What? We don’t have a vacation in February?” Jonas replied.

Isak shrugged. “It’s Even’s birthday in February. We could have a squad cabin trip.” 

Jonas looked over at Magnus, who frowned. “Dude, don’t you want to be alone with your man for the epic birthday sex?” Magnus laughed.

To that Isak grinned, and he mumbled a faint “you have a point.” before he threw his head back on the bed, crashing it into Jonas shoulder. 

“Ah! Fuck Isak, watch out man.”

“Sorry. But Magnus your bed is tiny, dude.” Isak commented.

 

**

 

“Isak was a total lovesick puppy.” Magnus claimed as they sat on the bench at the skateramp on Saturday, and Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus’ dramatization.

“Dude, you talked about some new skirt Vilde bought for a full 10 minutes.” Isak countered, and Mahdi was just laughing his ass off. 

“Oh man, had the food for grandma Disi’s birthday not been so epic I would’ve skipped on the night to hang out with you guys.”

“Well, we’re hanging out now.” Isak replied.

“True, true.” Mahdi replied. “I’m going to talk to those guys over there, figure out where they got their gear. I want more stories from last night when I get back.”

 

When Isak’s phone beeped, he expected it to be Even after he promised he’d text when he was done with his afternoon shift. But it wasn’t Even. It was Isak’s mom, who got back to texting him a bunch of stupid shit. Stuff he should be worried about, parts of Isak’s brain reminded him. But he didn’t have time for that. School, tutoring to earn some extra money, Even, the boys… Isak’s life was chaotic enough as it was. He loved every minute of it, but he didn’t need another thing to worry about right now.

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked, and Isak looked up, nodding briefly. But he knew he didn’t have to pretend with Magnus. With any of his friends truly.

“It’s… It’s just my mom. Lea is worried about her, my dad is being an asshole…” 

Isak sighed. He had texted his father during the week, asking if there was anything he could do for his mom. His dad said she wasn’t in the right mindset for a visit. Claimed she ‘had to accept things on her own time, and only then could they be helped.’

Which sounded just textbook Terjei Valtersen. Blame it on the person, and not in the toxic situation they were raised in. Isak knew his dad talked about him the same way with his colleagues. He had a broken son and a broken wife. Which was why he clinged to Lea so badly, the only good thing he had left.

“Has she been to a doctor yet?” Magnus dared to ask. Isak looked up and shook his head. “Dad says she doesn’t want too.”

Magnus hummed, and Isak tried to figure out what that meant. Then he just said “Doctors aren’t for everyone. Took my mom years to go to one. But now she’s doing way better.” He smiled. 

He then looked somewhere behind Isak and started waving excitedly.

Of course Magnus spotted Even before Isak did, but Isak was the first one to greet him with a kiss once he walked over to them. Right away, Isak settled into Even’s embrace, knowing this was exactly what he needed after talking about his mom.

“Whats up?” Even asked, and Magnus smiled at him. “Jonas is showing off. Mahdi wants to upgrade his gear. And Isak and I are sitting here like a bunch of skater losers.” Magnus deadpanned.

Even laughed, causing Magnus to laugh too, and Isak rolled his eyes. “We’re not skater losers. And we were having a serious conversation, you know.”

Magnus’ face softened, and he nodded at Isak. “I know. But now Even is here.”

Isak wasn’t sure what that sentence meant for Magnus, but for Isak it meant having his favorite person sitting next to him on a bench in the skatepark, and he didn’t mind that at all.

After a while Mahdi joined them again, having gotten an address of a skate store downtown, and he sat down next to the boys on the bench, where Even was sitting moving Isak’s board from left to right with his long legs, and Magnus would push it back if it got out of reach.

“Hey you guys, one of you still has to teach me to do that turn thing remember.” Magnus then said, and Isak shook his head. “Not me. I suck at turning. Ask Jonas.”

“Jonas is too busy showing off for those ladies over there.” Magnus complained, and to that Mahdi got up. “Okay okay, fine. I will teach you. Let’s walk over to that end, so you will make less of a fool of yourself if you fall.” Mahdi said teasingly.

Magnus seemed unamused, and Isak wished them good luck before he returned his gaze to Even again. “Are you having fun?”

Even looked at Isak and nodded, looking over at where Magnus tried to gain his balance on the board. Isak moved against Even a bit. “We could stop by your place and get your sketchbook? Head to the park?” Isak suggested. 

Even looked at Isak and he sighed, brushing some of Isak’s long curls out of his face.

“We’ll go to the park some other time. I want to hang out with the guys today.” Even stated, then connecting his lips with Isak. Which, given it was a skatepark filled with people, was a big move so neither of them made the kiss into a big thing. Just a little one. Yet it made Isak beam, and then the two of them returned to watch where Magnus was trying to turn.

“Hey.” Jonas then said a few moments later, almost sneaking up on them from the side.

“Hi. Done showing off for those girls?” Isak grinned, and Jonas rolled his eyes. “They’re friends of Thea, Isak. I don’t go after everything with boobs.”

Isak raised his eyebrows and Even chuckled. “Sure Jonas.” 

Jonas rolled his eyes before sitting down on the bench. He then looked in between the two of them, Isak and Even, and looked for a way to start up the conversation he wanted to start.

“Which… weird transition I know. But I talked to Eva friday night.” 

Isak looked up and smiled, looking over at Even who just raised his eyebrows. They were both wondering if this meant what they thought it meant, which it did.

“She told me. And I’m really happy for her.” Jonas smiled. “For both of you, actually. You’re making me feel like a loser here because you’re all brave and coming out and I can’t even get laid anymore. But yeah, I’m happy.”

Somehow Even’s arm reached all the way over to Jonas, and he patted Jonas’ shoulder.

“Oh Jonas. Don’t worry about that too much. We can find you a nice girl.”

“Well you’re going to be a russ, right? Maybe you can get us into some cool parties?” Jonas asked.

Even looked down at Isak and then shook his head. “I won’t be russ. I’ll just… party with you guys next year. There’s no point in me being russ this year, I haven’t contributed anything to any buss.”

Isak took a hold of Even’s hand and Jonas nodded, going over the logic. “Okay, yeah. Makes sense. But you know people from your year? Girls?”

Isak looked at him and frowned. “You want to aim at 3rd years again? What about Isabel? Isn’t she friends with half of the girls in third year?”

“That still leaves the other half.” Jonas winked.

Isak rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jonas was so desperate.

 

**

 

They all went back to Makka together after the skatepark

“Guys, you think… I mean Vilde is spending so much time with the girls. Do you guys think she’s sick of me yet?” Magnus asked. 

Mahdi frowned and finished the bite of his fishburger, before shaking his head. “Magnus, the girl is as obsessed with you as you are with her from what I can tell.”

Isak and Jonas exchanged a look. Of course they knew what was going on with the girls. But how could they tell Magnus to be chill about it without blowing the whole thing. Isak then glanced over at Even, who nodded slightly.

“Magnus? You’re dating Vilde Lien Hellerud. She is like the queen of multitasking.” Even said. This caused Magnus to smile proudly. “She has Kosegruppa and the revue to worry about. And the girls were just celebrating that Noora got her job, earlier this week.” 

“Yeah, plus I heard that there is some trouble with Chris and Kasper. So she is probably just helping her friend.” Jonas added. 

Magnus looked up and then sighed, shrugging. They were probably right. He knew that. But to him Vilde was the most amazing person and she had so many other stuff going on indeed that he wanted to be there for her and help her as much as possible. He had officially joined Kosegruppa three weeks ago, because he knew how much it meant to her.

“I just miss her.”

Mahdi groaned and Jonas took a deep breath.

“I swear to god I’m going to die on that capitalistic fuckfest next month if I have to be around you three lovedrunk idiots.” Jonas spoke, causing looked from Magnus, Isak and Even.

“You mean Valentine’s day?” Isak asked, and Jonas nodded. “Eh yes. It’s stupid. Especially with the prospect of being single as fuck and with a lack of fucking.” Jonas explained.

Magnus then smiled, shaking his head. “It’s not stupid. It’s the ultimate opportunity to do something surprising on a day that most people will expect it. It’s the day to blow them away. I have so many ideas already.” Magnus said beaming.

“So you’re over the whole thing about missing her now then?” Mahdi asked. “Damn man did your mayo have the cure for heartache in it or something?”

The entire table laughed at the joke, before they all settled again.

“No. Or… I mean, I don’t know. I guess I just realized I’m glad she’s doing what she loves. I’m supportive of that. Like… at least she’s not cheating. I know she wouldn’t do that. Unless kissing Eva when she’s drunk. But I’m fine with that.”

Jonas sent a glance at Isak and Even once again, but they both shook their head. They couldn’t tell Magnus. That wasn’t their secret to tell.

 

**

 

“That’s really amazing Villy. I’m glad. The eh, the bakesale is on Wednesday right?” 

Vilde nodded, smiling at Magnus before she continued typing in her phone. Magnus could tell that she was chatting with the girls.

“Do you need me in advance to help set some stuff up? I could come by like, half an hour earlier if you want?”

Vilde looked up excitingly. “You would? Oh that would be so amazing! Yes, please.” Vilde said, now putting her phone away and leaning into him. “Have I told you lately that you are amazing?”

Magnus blushed and shrugged.

“Well you are, Magnus Fossbakken.” 

Vilde leaned in and kissed the boy, before scrunching up her nose in the most adorable way, and Magnus melted a little. Then both Vilde and Magnus’ phones buzzed, and while Magnus frowned at the coincidence, Vilde just smiled.

Vilde reached for his phone and settled her head on his shoulder to read along as he opened the megasquad chat, where there was just a link to instagram. Eva’s instagram. And when the post loaded, all Magnus saw was three colors.

Then he blinked a few times, and turned his head to Vilde who was beaming.

“I’m so proud of her.” she sighed happily. Magnus looked back at his phone, then switching back to Vilde.

“That’s the bisexual flag, right?”

Vilde nodded, and Magnus returned to the chat.

 

Noora: ♥

Isak: Cool flag

Chris: The coolest! Just like Eva… Luv you girl

Mahdi: Awesome Eva

Jonas: I don’t think I’ve liked a post faster in my life. So proud of you.

Eva: Thank you guys <3

Vilde: Yay! :)

 

Magnus looked aside but Vilde put down her phone again, meeting his gaze and smiling. “What?”

“So that’s what you girls were busy with the entire week?”

Vilde giggled. “No… Well, sort of. Noora knew but Eva was trying to find the right moment to tell us so it was a bit weird this week. Sana and Chris actually thought she had gotten back together with Jonas.” 

Magnus frowned at that, and then focussed back on his phone, trying to figure out the words that he wanted to type out.

 

Magnus: Things make so much more sense now. Happy for you Eva.

 

Magnus then looked aside, and moved to his side a little bit. “Vilde, I need your help with something.”

**

The next day at school, Magnus and Vilde walked up to the girl squad with a little box, and he smiled widely as Eva and the other girls frowned a bit.

“For you, Eva. I gave Isak a rainbow donut from the store, but this one I made with Vilde so it’s a little bit more personal.” Magnus said about the blue, purple and pink striped cupcake inside the box.

Noora let out an ‘ahw!’ sound when Eva opened it, and Sana took the cupcake so that Eva could hug Magnus. “Thank you Magnus.”

“You’re welcome Eva.” He replied, and after Eva hugged Vilde too ‘for helping him make that’ he wrapped his arm around Vilde’s shoulder again, as they sat down on the bench.

The news passed over the school quickly throughout the next week, and Eva did nothing to hide herself anymore, wearing a shirt that Eskild had gotten her on amazon that listed different sexualities, but the word ‘bisexual’ was in it’s flag’s colors.

“There’s just so many different ones.” Jonas commented on the amount of sexualities the shirt had printed on it, and Magnus nodded, his mouth full of waffle. “Yeah there’s like, so many. It’s a whole spectrum you know. Oh and I did figure out the differnce between bisexual and pansexual by the way. See bisexual people like people who identify as male or female. While pansexual people don’t base their attraction on the gender, and focus more on the person behind it, you know. I read this cool article -” Magnus said, but he paused when Jonas had stopped walking, reading a text on his phone.

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked, and Jonas looked up from his phone.

“Eh, Noora. Asked if I could help her out with something. This weekend.” 

“Noora? Oh fy faen! Imagine if you can break your streak of not getting laid by hooking up with Noora!” Magnus basically screamed. 

Jonas frowned and shook his head. “Eh, no. That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not? She’s like, a feminist. Very independent. So so kind. She once got me a beer without me even asking for it. She just knew I had ran out and…”

“Magnus, she is one of Eva’s best friends. Isak’s roommate. Her ex is William Magnusson.”

“Magnusson… ha. Funny. Anyways… so what if she’s all those things?”

Jonas shook his head insistently. “No no. I can’t go for Noora. Wouldn’t be right.”

“I don’t see a problem with it. Vilde also had a thing with William once. I don’t care about shit like that.”

Magnus felt like Jonas wasn’t listening anymore though, as he had continued to walk at last, but he was just busy staring at his phone. “Noora is cool bro. I’m sure Eva wouldn’t mind.”


	24. Din datter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See I talk about my family plenty. Like eh, Jonas you remember how I told you about Eskild’s latest fling that walked out of our bathroom? Oh that was so awkward.” Noora said, then turning to her parents. “You know, Eskild? The one with the ‘lifestyle’ as you so fondly said it last time. Oh and Jonas and I often talk about Isak. I’ve told you about Isak, right? He’s so kind. So responsible, the way he decided to move out of his family home which was a bad environment for him. The way he is in a very nice healthy relationship now.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Noora faces her parents with the help of Jonas. 
> 
> [Wednesday January 25th, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong last week while publishing this chapter, so here it is with a bit of a delay. Hope you enjoy.

“You don’t think it was a little bit weird though? Vilde and Magnus making a cupcake together, for me?” Eva asked as she laid on Eskild’s bed on Wednesday night. Noora frowned in the mirror, and shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so.” Noora said, combing through her hair.

“No but I mean… It could’ve been him like, saying to back away from Vilde you know.”

Noora sighed and turned around to face Eva.

“Eva… you told me you would be able to handle Vilde dating Magnus. Can you?” 

Eva shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know. I mean… Vilde doesn’t know I like her. So I think it’s fine for now. I don’t know if I’ll tell her.” Eva replied.

Noora sat down on the bed and put a hand on Eva’s shoulder. “Eva… I know you don’t want to break them up or anything. But don’t you think it’s a bit unfair if you have to feel like this. Don’t you think Vilde would want you to tell her?”

“I don’t know Noora. Would she?” Eva asked, her tone more than clearly indicating that she had asked herself that question several times already.

Noora sighed and looked away to a corner of Eskild’s room. “I think I would want to know. And I know Vilde has changed a lot since first year, just like you. I think she really values honesty, contrary to how she was lying to herself back then.”

Eva looked at Noora and then she shrugged. “Ah, it doesn’t matter anyways.” 

Then she looked at Noora, and took another sip of her wine from the bottle she had brought to help Noora get ready for the dinner with her parents.

“But let’s not focus on that right now. I feel like it’s been weeks of the same question just tobbing in my head. We’ve established that I also like girls. We’ve established I like Vilde. I think we should focus on you now. I mean look at you all independent and stuff.” Eva said, pointing at the outfit Noora had chosen.

Noora smiled a little bit, tilting her head. If she was honest she didn’t mind avoiding the subject of her meeting with her parents. But now Eva apparently wanted to point it out. “You think they’ll listen?”

“Noora, they have to listen. You got a job, so you can pay for your rent. You’re staying away from life-ruiners like William, and your grades were amazing.” 

Noora looked at Eva who poured another glass, but Noora declined the offer to which Eva decided there was more for her. “I think you’ll do great. Especially with Jonas by your side.”

“Yeah, you’re sure you’re cool with that?” Noora then asked.

Eva looked up and sighed deeply, then patting the bed for Noora to sit down again. 

“Noora, I want you to be happy. If that means you’re putting your parents in your place and taking Jonas’ help, then that’s fine by me.”

The thing Eva didn’t know was that the evening with Noora’s parents had been arranged under the guise that Noora wanted her parents to meet Jonas specifically. As her boyfriend.

**

“Halla.”

“Oi, look at you all fancy.” Isak said, opening the door and putting on his jacket as Jonas moved inside.

“Yeah yeah, calm down with that. I’m just trying to do the right thing here you know. Noora asked my help. I deliver.”

“You going to deliver in other ways too tonight?” Isak asked with a small smirk. A harmless one, Jonas knew, but something about the implication, and the way that Magnus had smiled in a similar way, made Jonas think. 

Where did this sudden push from their friends came from? Had he been giving signals or something? I mean, with all the couples in the room at the megasquad party it had been hard to find someone to talk to, and Noora had always been easy to talk too even though she was his ex’s best friend.

And Jonas admired her, yes. Her bravery, her morals. He admired how she had realized her mistake with William and actually owned up to it. He liked how she was more mature than most people her age. Their age. Jonas often found himself in the same situation.

“Eh no. What about you though? Going out? On a Wednesday?” Jonas asked, and Isak shook his head.

“Nope. Just heading over to Even’s. Have fun you two tonight though.” Isak smirked again, and Jonas knew that he might not hear the end of it.

Which did kind of make sense. People in relationships tended to play matchmater so their friends would be in relationships too. Which was probably what Isak was doing. He was just trying to help Jonas. 

He told himself that as he knocked on the door to Eskild/Noora’s room and Eva opened with an excited “Jooonas!” before moving aside. “Noora, look at him. He looks goooood. You look good Jonas.”

“Thanks.” Jonas said awkwardly, and Noora looked even more awkward as she moved Eva from the door to the couch. “That’s all the alcohol we have right now, Eva. So you can like watch a movie or something? Until I get back? Eskild will probably come home around 9 or something”

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that. I’ll be here when you get back. I promise I won’t watch the final season of suits without you.” Eva smiled.

Noora nodded and then turned to Jonas. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

**

The dinner was at a restaurant that her parents always went to whenever they were in Oslo, but that Noora had never been in. She wouldn’t be able to afford even an appetizer in this place, not now, which meant that this was her parent’s first shot fired.

“Mom… Dad….” Noora smiled at her parents sitting down at the round table, talking to one another. As soon as they looked at her, she swallowed and felt small, ready to turn around and walk away or to just sit down and listen to them scold at her for being an irresponsible brat.

That’s when she saw her parents shift attention to her left, and she looked aside herself, seeing an assuring nod from Jonas. “Mr and Mrs Sætre. Nice to meet you. I wish I could say Noora has told me a lot about you but she hasn’t.” Jonas said, shaking their hands. Noora watched her mother freeze and retract her hand awkwardly as she let Jonas’ comment sink in.

“Well, she has been pretty busy these days so I get that she has little time to talk about her family.” Noora’s father said, trying to lighten the mood, and Noora almost wanted to thank him for it. If it wasn’t for the ‘keep your company in check’ look that he was giving her.

Noora ignored it, instead looking down at the menu. Noora’s dad started off the night by telling Jonas how they always came to this restaurant. Jonas reluctantly agreed to ordering the entree that he was recommended. Noora made her order too, glad that the subject had not continued on her family. 

Yet perhaps she shouldn’t have thought that, because soon after the first course had arrived, Noora’s mom found a way to brag about how her cousin got accepted into an Ivy League school. “Our family is really ambitious like that. We all have higher education. I get that not all families have that fortune though.” She said, a sympathethic nod aimed at Jonas.

Thats when Noora frowned, knowing that Jonas’ mom was a schooled chef at a restaurant very much like this one. The fact that her mom assumed otherwise, using their family as a bragging card, made Noora put down her utentsils.

“Actually mom, now that we’re on the subject of family. I wanted to clarify something from earlier. When you mentioned I don’t talk about my family often.” Noora said. An uncertain look appeared on her parent’s faces.

“See I talk about my family plenty. Like eh, Jonas you remember how I told you about Eskild’s latest fling that walked out of our bathroom? Oh that was so awkward.” Noora said, then turning to her parents. “You know, Eskild? The one with the ‘lifestyle’ as you so fondly said it last time. Oh and Jonas and I often talk about Isak. I’ve told you about Isak, right? He’s so kind. So responsible, the way he decided to move out of his family home which was a bad environment for him. The way he is in a very nice healthy relationship now.”

Noora looked at her parents and breathed in deeply. “So like I said. I talk about my family plenty. But I’m still glad I managed to find time to meet up with you guys here. Though I can’t stay long, because I have school tomorrow and after that I have a shift at KB. Yes, mom, I work at a KB. But dad, thank you for the recommendation on the salad. It’s really good. Can’t wait to see what the main course will be like.”

The waitor arrived just in time to avoid Noora’s mom talking again, and they actually went through the dinner with some silences and Noora’s father trying to inquire about Noora’s journalism ambitions. The night actually seemed to calm down, despite the fact that they hadn’t talked about Noora’s financial situation, or the fact that Jonas and Noora supposedly dated. 

Speaking of which, Jonas acted out perfectly, mentioning Noora’s latest article that she wrote about intersectional feminism. Which then lead to Noora’s mom picking up on the relationship part that they were acting out, as they waited for their dessert order.

“So you two are… dating?” Mrs. Sætre asked, and Noora looked aside at Jonas, knowing they hadn’t really discussed the subject yet aside from ‘my parents will not have anyone there unless it’s for a good reason so maybe you could pretend to be my boyfriend?’

“Yes, we are.” Jonas said, his way of making clear to Noora that he wanted to help, even if that meant that her parents thought they dated. Which he didn’t entirely see how it would help, but somehow it might.

“You guys having sex?” was the next question coming from the other side of the table, and Noora rolled her eyes while her father subtly coughed and changed the subject to the wine they were tasting. But Noora was now looking at her mother dead-on. “Mom, you stopped having any right to know about who I sleep with or who I do not sleep with the minute you told me you didn’t want any grandchildren when I was 14.”

Jonas cleared his throat getting Noora’s attention and after a moment of hesitation he put his hand on hers. He knew the subject was hard on Noora. And the last thing he wanted her to do was for it to become even worse. “If you don’t want to talk about this you don’t have to, Noora. We can talk about other things.”

“Yeah like how you’re still going to live at that...place. And support yourself by having a job.” her father cut in. Noora looked between Jonas and her father and she gave up on the stare-off she had with her mother. “Your mom and I talked about that. And… we have a proposition. Noora… we know you’re used to living in a city and Mjønsdalen isn’t anything like Oslo but…” 

Her father didn’t finish his sentence. He just looked at his wife, and then back to Noora, who was left to figure out the proposition by herself.

“You want me to move back home?” Noora asked. Her dad just shrugged. 

“First you wanted me out of the kollektiv into a more suitable place, but now you want me out of Oslo?” Noora asked again. If only to make sure that she heard this correctly.

“Well clearly your financial situation doesn’t work well in the capital of Norway, sweetheart.” Noora’s father said. “And you’ve refused our help with moving to another place. So we’re offering our help in another way. You can move back in with us. You can just do the second half of the school year there. It’s only a one hour drive so you could see your friends occasionally. I mean your relationship might not work out but...”

“I’m sorry, but what is this?” Jonas cut in, interrupting the man who he had deemed reasonable so far into the conversation. “First you blame her for her previous relationships and the decisions she made then. Then you disapprove of her friends, our friends, my friends, and their lifestyles. Because what, they’re gay? All of the sudden that’s a problem to you? Then you threaten to cut your daughter off if she stays where she is happy. You actually do so, so instead she gets a job. Her roommate earns money on the side to cover the part of the rent that Noora can’t afford. You do all of that, and now you think you’re somehow saving her from a bad financial situation by allowing her to come back home to a place she wanted to get away from?”

“Jonas…”

“No I’m sorry, but this is ridiculous. Noora has more grip on her financial situation than any 17 year old that I know. She lives on her own with great roommates. The only thing she spends a lot of money on is chocolate milk, for fuck’s sake. She often shares meals with her roommate which lowers the cost of food, she always walks everywhere and doesn’t take public transportation to save the money. She donated clothes to the refugees last year and she is one of the two people in our group of friends who don’t drink any of the alcohol that most of us norwegian teenagers spend half of our allowance on. Because newsflash, it’s expensive. Yet  we keep buying it, even though it’s a total capitalistic ripoff as you only need to cross the border with Sweden to save you dozens of kroners. So be proud of your daughter for knowing that. For being responsible and not partaking in any of that. Be proud of her for helping her friends time and time again when they pass out while partying. Be proud of her for keeping an eye on their drinks as they flirt with some guy. Be proud of her for being a strong independent woman who doesn’t need two people with closed morals like you guys in her life in order for her to be happy.”

**

They left the restaurant shortly after that, Noora’s chair scraping over the wood. They walked out and after a few steps, Noora grabbed Jonas hand for some support because she just felt like that conversation took everything out of her.

“Thank you so much for that.” Noora said once they turned into Deichmansgate, and Jonas looked up with a frown. 

“The speech?” Noora continued, and Jonas smiled. “No problem Noora. It’s all true. Someone just had to say it. And I don’t really care if your parents hate me now. No offense, but they’re horrible.”

“Not offended. I know they are.” Noora said, laughing. They both laughed, recapping the evening and the looks on her parent’s faces, as Noora turned the key to the kollektiv. 

“Alright then I should probably go and…”

“Yeah here’s the thing though. See I have these things in my fridge that some guy just referred to as a capitalistic ripoff…” Noora grinned, and Jonas rolled his eyes.

“Did I overdo it with that? I mean… I know you have your reason why you don’t like to drink but you asked me to be there to tell your parents what it’s like and well…”

“No, you did fine. Which is why I’m offering you beer. And a semi-drunk Eva upstairs who will want to know every single word.”

Jonas smiled and eventually nodded, walking into the warmth of the hallway at the Kollektiv, anticipating Eva to greet them as they walked in. Yet Eva wasn’t on the couch.

Noora then texted the Kollektiv groupchat, where Isak let her know that he lent out his room for the night. Noora and Jonas found Eva asleep in Isak’s bed, the sound of some Netflix documentary Noora had heard Even talk about on in the background.

“Well, more beer for you then.” Noora said as they made their way to the kitchen. She handed Jonas one and took a glass of orange juice for herself, and held it out. “To us. For making a pretty good team.”

“To us.” Jonas smiled, and he took a few sips from his beer. 

Noora then looked at him, knowing he was trying to say something else, and she moved her glass to the counter.

“I really did have a good time tonight, Noora. Despite all the comments from your parent and the way it ended with you scrapping those mahogany floors.”

Noora nodded softly, smiling proudly.

“And...You’re right, we do make a good team. Which is why I’m going to go right now.”

Noora frowned and Jonas put his half-empty beer down on the table. Then he took a deep breath. 

“You’re an amazing friend. And we should hang out more, for sure. But tonight was emotional, even if you don’t want to face that right now. And I don’t want to contribute to that emotional whirlwind any more by anything I might do or say.”

Noora looked at him and slowly closed her eyes, knowing damn well he was right. She was high on adrenaline, on the feeling like she finally was able to tell her parents who she truly was, who she wanted to be. Or Jonas told them. Which was even better. But it also created a debt to him. An emotional one. One that the circumstances might lead her to fulfill in a different way than she should.

“Okay.” she said softly, and Jonas tilted his head slightly.

“Noora… You are my best friend’s roommate. You’re Eva’s best friend. We can be friends and hang out for sure, okay? I would love to do that. Just… text me later this week. Then I might stop by KB…” He said.

Noora smiled and nodded, moving to hug him goodbye, meeting him in the middle from where he was taking a step towards her.

“Thank you for tonight Jonas.”

“You’re welcome.” Jonas replied, then separating again. And no matter how much he tried to avoid it, it was still there. That pull. The betrayal of his eyes when they dropped below Noora’s, and the way that his hands wouldn’t quite let go of her lower arm.

“Good night.” Noora then said, breaking the spell, clearing her throat a little and looking outside, out of the window. 

Jonas stepped away fully then, and then he took more steps until his feet carried him outside of the kitchen, into the living room and out to the hallway. And the minute the front door closed behind him and the wind hit his face, he felt his heart rate slowly go down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonas' speech about alcohol consumption might be based on my own experiences living in Norway, 30 minutes from A Swedish liquor store ;)  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought about Jonas' speech and what happened after the dinner :p
> 
> Hint: Keep an eye on the tags of this fic, if you're ever wondering where the story is headed towards.


	25. Psykisk syke mennesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, his experience with mental illness, whatever one his mom had, made him see it differently. There was no way he could justify pushing it to the back of his mind anymore.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Jonas informs the boy squad and there are some mixed feelings. Isak considers going to talk to his mom. 
> 
> [Thursday January 26, Friday January 27]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter comes across a bit messy, but I only read it through once. I still wanted to publish it though, so that C26 can go up this weekend, which is the chapter I'm currently working on finishing. Stay tuned and enjoy this chapter in the meantime.

“Wait, you almost kissed Noora? For fuck's sake Jonas I was only kidding with the whole thing last night. What the hell? I can't believe you would almost kiss Noora!” Isak said, slamming his locker closed where Jonas was leaning at the one next to him.

Then he started shushing Isak because he was being too loud in a crowded hallway.

“Can you not be so loud?”

“Jonas, it’s Noora. For fuck’s sake, why? I didn’t know you had a thing for her?”

“I don’t… I mean I don’t know.” Jonas said, re-adjusting the beanie on his head. “There was just a thing when we got back from the dinner with her parents last night and yeah…”

“Yeah, you mentioned that. But like, do you think she was going to… I mean?”

“I don’t know Isak. I didn’t let it come that far. She is Eva’s best friend.”

“And my roommate.” Isak said, as if that wasn’t entirely obvious by the way Jonas had started the conversation with ‘so I think this might be a bit awkward when you come home, but…’

At that point Magnus and Mahdi walked around the corner and Isak exchanged a look with his best friend. Then Jonas rolled his eyes and nodded, before turning to Magnus who observantly asked “What is up guys? What are we stressing about?”

“Jonas almost kissed Noora last night?” Isak blurted out, the statement matched with an eyebrow raise and vocal judgement towards Jonas. Then Magnus cheered and Mahdi started giggling and Isak just frowned. “Eh no, this is not a good thing.”

“It totally is. Jonas has been pinning all this time and not getting laid…” Magnus said, a smile still adamantly on his face. “And Noora is so pretty.” Mahdi added to it, and he lifted his hand for Jonas to high-five it, but he didn’t.

“No but… I can’t date Noora guys. Like Isak said, it’s not a good thing. She’s his roommate, Eva’s best friend. We’re too closely connected. I’m lucky as hell that Eva is still in my life, but if I start dating Noora… And even if she approves, what if it doesn’t work out? Then I will loose Eva ànd Noora.”

“But right now you’re talking in future problems. Dude, did she seem like she’s into you too? That’s what you need to focus on right now.” Mahdi said.

The bell rang before Jonas could answer, and Isak took that as the opportunity to leave the boys because he did have to run all the way to the other side of the school, to meet Sana in biology class.

“Right now we should focus on school. You better keep this out of the groupchat. I can not be distracted by your texts today.”

“Oh yeah, good luck with your bio test.” Jonas said, and Isak then walked away from them with a small ‘thanks’, while the other boys made it to their own subject. Isak then finally made it to the building, knowing he only had 3 flights of stairs but then he got slowed down by another incoming text from his mom.

Isak walked into biology 6 minutes late with his face all red, and he sat down with his head ducked, turning over the page of the test and he started to write down his name at the top. Then he started filling in answers, and he sighed deeply when he had to leave question after question blank, his brain seemingly being erased of all the information on the subject of the test.

Looking aside, Isak noticed Sana’s worried gaze, and he noticed she was already done with the test. This only contributed to Isak’s stress, and he was staring at the blank spaces on his paper for several minutes, letting his mind drift of. Then he blinked a few times, snapping into focus and he frowned when three of the four answers jumped into his brain, and he penned them down barely able to keep up with what his brain was telling him to write. The fourth and final blank question he decided to diverge from the question and write down what he knew about one of the mentioned processes, instead of giving the opposite reactions about it. At least that might still get him some points.

Then the bell rang and Isak looked up, handing in his test a bit hesitantly, knowing it wasn’t his best work. When he returned to his desk at the back, Sana was still there. “One and three were correct. You forgot to analyze the result for the second question but that’s not the most important one. And you know that fourth one was a trickshot.” Sana told him.

Isak nodded, and then breathed in deeply, causing Sana to tilt her head. “You okay?”

Isak looked at her and put on his best smile. “Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. Just got delayed in the hallway and it threw me off for a little bit.” Isak lied. “But I recovered.”

“Barely.” Sana noted, and Isak raised his eyebrow. “Yeah well, I did, Sana.” Isak said, picking up his backpack and walking past her. “Have a good day Sana.” Isak said.

“You to Isabell.”

 

PAPPA

_Can I come and see mama this week?_

_Don’t think that’s a good idea_

_She doesn’t do well with other people around_

_She upset your sister yesterday_

_Okay_

Dad, I’m worried about mom.

Are you really sure she is not able to have people around?

She’s talking about loneliness.

 

Something that was still very fresh for Isak, only not in relation to his mother. And so now he was unable to ignore the texts. Now, his experience with mental illness, whatever one his mom had, made him see it differently. There was no way he could justify pushing it to the back of his mind anymore.

 

Maybe next week. I promise she is safe, Isak

 

Yeah well so was Even. He was safe then too, was supposed to be safe at home. Taken care of by Sonja, Isak presumed. Or his parents. Yet he found himself at that spot at the school. Saying stuff earie similar to the things his mom were saying.

 

How do you know?

Are you checking up on her?

If you can see her, why can’t I?

 

Terje didn’t reply, and Isak pocketed his phone and took a few breaths before opening the door, walking out and

“Noora.” Isak said, completely startled. Then he looked around and noticed this was the floor where Noora’s locker was located. Noora smiled at him and closed her locker, then frowning a bit.

“Everything okay?” she asked. Isak nodded, trying his hardest to pretend. “Just… feeling a bit tired.”

“Yeah, same. Last night was a bit more exhausting than expected.” Noora sighed. She then turned back to Isak and tilted her head. “You should make sure to get plenty of sleep Isak. You can use some of my tea if you want. Helps me calm down.”

“Thanks.” Isak said, before he kept talking. He was then about to walk to his next class when a thought entered his brain that he couldn’t just let go. “Noora… last night, the date with Jonas…”

“It wasn’t a date.” Noora said quickly. Isak raised his chin, and Noora looked at him. “We were just pretending. I don’t know if he’s told you anything or not, but last night was good. Including the end. Jonas did the right thing.”

And with that, Noora smiled at him one more time, before she walked by Isak on her way to her own class, reminding Isak he had to do the same himself.

Luckily he only had Norwegian before his lunch break, and while he was in there he texted Even to meet up, even though it felt a bit as a betrayal to his best friend. Isak just wanted to have lunch outside of school with his boyfriendinstead of discussing Jonas’ girl trouble right now.

“Texted my dad just now.” Isak said after their greeting kiss. He went to sit down on the bench and Even took his hand.

“About?”

“My mom. I’ve been ignoring her texts. Because dad said she just needs time to wrap her head around things. Me being gay and everything. And I’m busy with school and the tutoring and us and…”

“Isak, you know we don’t…”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean. I love spending time with you. You’re like, my favorite person to spend time with.” Isak said, giving his boyfriend a soft look, a reassuring one. So Even nodded.

“It’s just that… I’ve been busy so it’s been easy to push it to the back of my mind. But I’m starting to think that wasn’t a good idea. So I texted my dad.”

“About seeing her?”

“Yeah. And he said she’s not able to have people around right now.” Isak sighed.

That caused Even to frown a little, and Isak lowered his gaze to his hands. “Even… what if she’s not okay with me being gay after all? What if she doesn’t like me?”

To that, Even was quick to put a finger under Isak’s chin, causing him to look up. “Isak… she is your mom. She told you she loved you from the day you were born and always will. I don’t think your mom judges you for anything.” He said. “You are the most amazing person. She loves you. Of course she does. It’s impossible not to…”

This caused Isak to blush, and he leaned in for another kiss even though the park wasn’t entirely abandoned, but right now Isak could use the bit of comfort. Even was glad to comply, making sure Isak had no doubt in his mind that his mother would accept him for who he was.

“But then it would be my dad. And why would he not want me to see my mom? Even if he is the one who is not okay with me being gay, he has no right to not allow me to see her.”

“Well, you are a minor so technically he still does, I think. But yeah, he shouldn’t be deciding that stuff for you. Have you called him, asked him about it?”

Isak shook his head, sighing. “No. I want to do that when I’m home and when I can focus. Without all the drama. Will you come back to the kollektiv with me after school?”

“Sure.” Even smiled, then taking Isak’s hand again and grabbing his lunch.

“What other drama though?” Even asked, mouthfull of mozarella pesto panini that Isak knew prohibited him from kissing Even for hours. He hated pesto.

“Ugh, just Jonas and his girl drama. Apparently he almost kissed Noora and he’s scared it’s going to fuck everything up. But Noora told me it’s good that nothing happened, so…. if Jonas can keep it in his pants then we should be fine.” Isak blurted out.

That caused Even to basically choke on his panini, good riddance for choosing that particular combination, Isak thought, and then he turned to Isak.

“Jonas and Noora? Oh man, that’s just… that’s just a weird combination. I mean… they’re basically like, I don’t know. Like siblings or something.”

And Isak hadn’t looked at it that way, but yes. He lived with Noora, and Jonas was his best friend. They were all part of the little family and they were too close for it not to be weird.

Isak was really tempted to take out his phone then and there and write down a new rule in the megasquad group chat about how ‘two people from this chat can not start a new relationship’ but then he realized that would be too awkward with him and Even dating, and with Vilde and Magnus. With Eva just having come out and Isak’s lingering suspicion that those drunk kisses with Vilde might have something to do with it. So he opted not to type it out. But he would still implement it though. Do what was needed to avoid Jonas fucking up their friend group.

Isak then looked back up at Even, who was tucking away part of his panini for later, and then leaned in for a kiss. “Ugh, pesto, Even.” Isak said, and Even frowned, following after where Isak had gotten up from the bench.

“What? You hate pesto?” he yelled for the entire park to hear, as Isak was walking away from him, looking behind him laughing because of Even making a scene. Then he stopped walking and allowed Even to catch up with him and as soon as he was somehow within reach Isak raised his eyebrow and urged forward to kiss Even. Not just on a bench in the corner of the park, but smack down in the middle of it, the taste of pesto transferring to his own lips and Even’s grip tightening around his shoulders.

“The things I do for you.” Isak sighed lovingly.

**

“How do you know the perfect way to distract me? We’ve only been dating for 2 months and you basically know me better than I know myself.” Isak said as he pulled one of Even’s shirts over his head, settling in for a chill Friday night. The guys were at some party, in an attempt of Jonas to distract himself.

“I used to spend a lot of time watching you. I noticed when you were stressed out. Like that time at the blackout party. Where you basically smacked your face against Emma’s…” Even reasoned.

It was supposed just to be a casual comment, but when he noticed how there was no laughter coming from Isak, Even looked behind him with a worried frown. That’s when he saw Isak covering his face.

“Damn that evening…” He groaned, and then he looked at Even and he just started shaking his head. “I almost completely forgot about Emma being there.”

“You forgot? She was literally all over you, Isak.” Even exclaimed. As if he could ever forget the sight of Emma holding Isak’s hand to her breast. It was one of the most cringeworthy things Even had seen ‘00 girls do, and now that he was in the same school as them, he had seen some pretty cringeworthy stuff.

“Yeah and then you did that thing during the song and I forgot all about her. You were like, super hot. When you looked at me, I swear I was just gone.”

Even smiled and plugged his phone into the charger before moving to the bed.

“Gone? You were gone?” Even asked, quickly, skillfully, climbing up and sitting in front of Isak, legs on either side of his hips. He put his hands on Isak’s upper arms, and Isak was totally blushing. Even kept insisting though.

“You were gone for me? Baby, was that when I totally stole your heart?” Even asked. Isak looked up through his eyelashes, and when he spoke his voice was soft.

“That was when I knew I could like a boy and it might be okay because he might like me back.”

This silenced Even, to the point where the only reply he could offer was to connect his lips to Isak’s, and move closer to him.

“I do, you know.” He said, brushing some of Isak’s hair aside. “I like you back. I like you back a lot. And I will always be right here, okay. If you need to be distracted. If you need me to be there next to you. Things will be okay.”

Isak had a feeling of what Even was going to say, and a bit surprisingly his eyes swelled up with tears.

“You are not alone.”

Isak’s only response was to touch his forehead against Even, their faces close and his eyes closed. When their lips connected again, Isak felt the tension and the whirlwind thoughts in his head subside and make room for some silence as he focussed on the sensation of Even’s lips against his, his tongue slowly adding to the kiss until all Isak could think about was Even, Even, Even.


	26. Filmkveld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even grabbed Isak’s phone on the coffee table, his own still in his charger, and started typing. It was only after he pressed sent that he realized he had used the wrong chat, and when Isak’s phone pinged 4 times consecutively in the next minute, he went to check what all the fuzz was about.  
> “Even, did you invite the entire megasquad for movienight?”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Even hosts movienight for the megasquad. The boys discuss some things.
> 
> [Saturday January 28th - Sunday January 29th]

Isak woke up in Even’s bed on a Saturday morning, probably more like afternoon, although the fact that he could still feel Even in the bed next to him probably contradicted that. So Isak reached out for his phone to settle what time it was, only to find Even taking his arm and pulling it back.

“Morning baby.” Isak smiled at the way Even nuzzled into his neck. “Gotta check the time.”

“It’s noon.” Even replied for him, wrapping his arms around Isak. “But we’re not getting up today.”

“We’re not? Don’t you have a shift?”

“Nope. I changed it yesterday. I don’t have to work again until Monday.” Even said, pressing light kisses on Isak’s shoulders.

To that, Isak finally gave in and stopped trying to reach for his phone. “Okay.” He said, sitting up a bit more and rubbing his hands through Even’s hair. “What are we doing the entire weekend then?”

“Why do you think I have anything planned?” Even grinned, and Isak raised his eyebrows.

“Because you’re Even Bech Næsheim, my amazing boyfriend.” Isak said, leaning in for a kiss. Even laughed at that and then shook his head, settling his head on the pillows. “No plans. We could go to the park, like you suggested last weekend?”

Isak hummed in reply.

“Or we could hang out with the guys? I could invite them for that movie-night?”

Isak shook his head, eyes closed by now. “Can we not do that this weekend?” He opened his eyes again and looked at Even. “I really don’t want to deal with Magnus and Mahdi grinning at Jonas the entire time. They don’t get how they’re totally shipping the wrong couple.”

“Shipping?” Even then asked with a laugh, and Isak nodded. “Yes. It’s like… when there’s 2 people and you want them to be in a relationship. You ship them. Ship… relationship.”

“Isak I know what shipping is, I watch way more television than you. I just… I didn’t know it was a thing for real people.”

“Well, Magnus is totally the number one Evak shipper, and he has been shipping couples all over school ever since. Like, him and Vilde are ‘Vilnus’.”

“Vilnus?”

“Yup. He’s been trying to figure out a shipname for Jonas and Noora for literally all of yesterday. Wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Yeah…. Well that is one relationship I don’t see happening so he shouldn’t really try too much with that one.”

“As me and Jonas have told him. Anyways… He says Chris and Kasper’s shipname is ‘Chrisper’ but then according to Vilde there’s some trouble there so that ship is headed for a storm.”

Even smiled and shook his head at the idea of his boyfriend using terms he had only seen on tumblr so far, and he thought it was absolutely adorable. “Well, I totally ship Evak too. In fact, there’s something I really want to make canon  for Evak.”

Isak replied to Even’s smirk with an eyebrow raise, but Even didn’t reply verbally as he just leaned in to kiss Isak. “I mean, maybe not now but… One day.” Even said.

Isak jolted up with where Even’s hands moved to under the sheets and he started laughing, pushing Even away slightly. “I’m seriously not recovered from last night, Ev. I think I need like a shower and a massage first or something.”

“I can do a massage.” Even said excitingly. Isak frowned, replying he only said it as a joke but apparently Even took it serious and he insisted on giving Isak a massage after his shower which ended just the way that Even intended too, with both of them having to take a shower again.

**

“I’m telling you, we’re not saving water showering together if we have to shower twice.” Isak said as they moved to the kitchen to get food. They had created an appetite.

“Fuck the water bill if that means I get to see you like that.” Even winked, and Isak rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch.

He didn’t have to say anything for Even to return 10 minute later with 2 slices of cheese toast for each of them.

“So, no movienight wth the guys? I did invite them back at Christmas...” Even then asked, as soon as they settled on the couch. Isak looked at Even and sighed, eventually moving his head in what Even translated to “Fine, I guess.”

Even grabbed Isak’s phone on the coffee table, his own still in his charger, and started typing. It was only after he pressed sent that he realized he had used the wrong chat, and when Isak’s phone pinged 4 times consecutively in the next minute, he went to check what all the fuzz was about.

“Even, did you invite the entire megasquad for movienight?”

“Not intentionally.” Even said to his own defense, and Isak turned on the couch, moving his head to burry it into Even’s shoulder.

 **Vilde** : How kose! We’re in

 **Eva** : Ah yes, chill! Can we do a Game of Thrones rewatch or something?

 **Mahdi** : I haven’t seen S5 yet, so no.

 **Jonas** : Ah man the S5 cliffhanger is epic though.

 **Chris** : If there’s alcohol involved I’m in.

 **Magnus** : Even is the only one who can buy it, and he’s hosting, so…

 

Isak glanced over at Even. Okay, maybe a movienight wouldn’t be a horrible idea. But he was also sure that Even didn’t entirely think it through to have 8 other people in the house.

“Aren’t your parents going to be home tonight?” Isak asked him, and Even looked up. That’s when his coin seemed to drop, and he cursed at himself. “Fuck. Yes. Didn’t think about that. They come back from seeing my grandma in like, a few hours.”

That’s when Even got up and walked over to the house phone. “Don’t worry, I can get my grandma to keep them overnight.” he said,  quickly dialing in a number and putting the phone to his ear. “Halla bestemor. I have a favor.”

Even gave a thumbs up emoji a few minutes later, and Isak just looked at him in amazement until he joined him on the couch again.

“There you go. Just ehm… tell them to bring their own drinks. I don’t have much beer here right now and it’s too cold to leave the house for their alcohol.”

“Well, I don’t have any, so I need to go out then…” Isak said with a sad face, and Even smiled. “No silly. I have some beers for the two of us. Just not for the entire megasquad. So BYOB.”

So Isak typed just that.

 

 **Isak** : It’s BYOB guys. Even didn’t entirely think the plan through enough so we need to keep it small. If you wanna drink, you bring your own stuff.

 **Sana** : Or you kids can like, not drink for once?

 **Noora** : Sana, you can’t call us kids when you’re the youngest out of all of us. :)

 **Jonas** : Haha.

**

Everyone arrived by 7 and they all settled on the large couch of the Bech Næsheim family, Even and Isak barely having taken the effort to put on some sweatpants and Isak had borrowed another shirt from Even which, now that he looked at it was probably his to begin with.

“What’s up?” Mahdi asked as Isak looked down at it, and Isak looked up, shaking his head.

“Nothing. Just wondering if this is mine or Even’s.”

“Damn, you’re that domestic already you’re sharing clothes?”

“Well, he’s 12 cm taller than me so my pants don’t work on him and his shirts are a bit too long on me which is why I think this one is mine but…. Yeah, basically.”

Mahdi grinned at that and then looked passed Isak to where Even was greeting Noora. Which reminded Isak that he came to the kitchen to cool Jonas’ beer, which he then put into the fridge.

“You think it’s really a bad idea, the two of them?” Mahdi then asked, and Isak needed a moment to realize what Mahdi meant. Jonas and Noora. Of course.

“Jonas is my best friend. Noora is like a sister to me. It’s weird for me. I just don’t want them to risk a perfectly fine friendship on something that may or may not be there.” Isak explained.

“Are you speaking from experience?” Mahdi then suddenly asked, which startled Isak to the point where he quickly closed the fridge. “What?”

“You had a thing for Jonas, didn’t you? I mean… I can do the math…”

Isak looked at his friend and he frowned for a bit. He knew that most of their close friends probably figured that out when he came out. He also knew that Eva had told the girls about Isak’s sabotage of her relationship in first year. So why did it still feel weird to be called out for his crush on his best friend.

“Well I was over that by the end of first year. And then I met Even. So it’s all good.” Isak said.

Mahdi nodded, and then smiled. Isak realized why he did when he felt two hands on his shoulders, rubbing down his arms. “Did I hear my name?”

Isak turned around to face Even and smiled, shaking his head. “Just bragging about you, you know. How you completely rocked my world after my horrible first year.” Isak sing-songed.

Even smiled and pressed a kiss to Isak’s head, calling him adorable and then dragging him to the living room where he was meant to settle the voting debate between watching the great gatsby and american hustle.

Eventually they ended up watching both, in compromise and by a majority vote the movie starring Leo won to be viewed first.

“Man he still looks so good, so many years after titanic.” Magnus blurted out, and when Even nodded in agreement Isak turned a bit to look at him. “You think Leo is hot?”

“I think he is a great actor, good person, and he has a nice face, yes.” Even smiled. He pulled Isak’s back a bit closer to his chest. “Why, you jealous?”

“Guys, there’s other people in this room.” Eva joked, while Sana just smiled amused and Chris rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink. Next to her sat Vilde with Magnus, who giggled at Eva’s comment.

Eva smiled back at her before she returned to where she was braiding Noora’s hair, who sat down on the floor in front of her.

“Yeah Isak stop flirting with your boyfriend and get me a beer from the fridge please…” Jonas then said from where he sat in between Even (and Isak) and Magnus, like he was purposefully squeeze himself into a couple sandwich.

When Isak got up and agreed to get a beer if he could steal one himself, Jonas just laughed and nodded, and he warned Even not to press play on American Hustle until he was back. When the movie had started by the time he returned with two beers, he just huffed and joined Mahdi and Noora in front of the couch. He still allowed Jonas to take his beer though, but he avoided the whisperings in his ear from Even until everyone had left around 2am and it was just the two of them in the hallway.

“Faen Isak, can you stop ignor….”

Even got cut off by Isak moving forward and he grinned into their kiss, while Isak’s arms worked to get Even’s shirt off.

“Look who’s eager.”

“Well I could no longer sit on the couch with you or I wouldn’t have been able to sit still. So bedroom, now.”

** 

“Yeah, they just came home. I’ll text them, hold on.” Even said, reaching out for his phone after hushing Isak when they heard voices in the hallway. Isak watched Even take out his phone, but decided to continue the movement of his hand causing for Even to call him an asshole.

“Isak, I swear to god.” Even said between gritted teeth, and Isak leaned in to kiss his boyfriend in order to silence him.

Eventually Even’s parents didn’t hear him, and the boys went downstairs half an hour later to greet them. Which wasn’t awkward at all due to the fact that Noora, Sana and Isak had cleaned the whole living room last night. Isak had needed a distraction.

When Lisbet asked about Isak’s family, Even’s grip on his hand tightened but Isak just sighed and nodded, saying everyone was great. He knew Even wouldn’t have told his parents. Knew Even respected the privacy.

But he knew, so Isak knew he could talk to him.

“I just really want to talk to her, face to face. And I want you there.”

“You still want to see her? With me? Despite what your dad says?”

Isak nodded, reaching out to take Even’s hand as they sat on the couch. “Yes.”

Isak then let go of Even again and grabbed his phone, causing Even to frown.

“I’m going to text my mom now.”

Even observed Isak’s face for anything alarming and pressed a kiss to the side of his head as Isak was typing. “Okay. I’m proud of you.”

And Isak smiled, leaning in to press a kiss on Even’s lips the minute the message was sent.

“You’ll see, it will all go fine. Mamma will love you, don’t be nervous about meeting her. I mean, everyone loves you.”

Then a silence settled and Isak tilted his head so he looked at Even more directly.

“I love you Even. Faen, don’t ever forget that please.”

Even’s face grew the biggest smile and he pulled Isak closer, so that they were basically breathing the same breath. “Never. And I love you too.” Even countered, which still caused Isak to blush, which in his turn caused Even to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on twitter asked me about the timeline and how it's going to match up with S4, so here is the breakdown:
> 
> Everything we know from S4 has happened, unless stated otherwise. That means I won't be writing out every single scene from S4 because it's part of collective memory.  
> I will however feature slightly altered scenes (scenes where this universe has changed the outcome of the scene we saw in S4.) and additional scenes (scenes without Sana)
> 
> Examples of additional scenes would be a chapter dedicated to the start of Ramadan at the mosque, a chapter dedicated to the aftermath of the karaoke fight with the boys. A chapter dedicated to Even talking with the balloon squad. A chapter dedicated to Noora's thoughts after William shows up. A chapter dedicated to Yousef as he is at the airport leaving for Turkey. Etc etc. I have a list of scenes I wished to see during S4, and I plan on including most of them in this fic, so you'll have plenty to look forward to.
> 
> To answer the question as to how long I estimate this fic to be, I'm not entirely sure. There's a chance that I'm splitting up the fics to avoid there being too many chapters, so S4 and post-S4 might be different fics, but set in the same storyverse. And yes, post-S4 because nobody really wanted Skam to end after S4 so why would I pretend like it did. This is fanfiction. Dreams come true. I'm not saying goodbye to anything just yet ;)


	27. 27 meldinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27 text messages.   
> Eva tries to distract herself from her own emotions.  
> Noora and Jonas talk about the situation with her parents.  
> Isak plans the cabin trip for Even's birthday surprise.  
> Even helps out new friends, and reconnects with old friends.  
> Magnus tries to do his best to be a good boyfriend for Vilde.  
> Chris breaks up with Kasper.  
> Sana gets invested in her friend's lovelife to avoid thinking about her own.  
> Vilde tries to set the other girls up with a boyfriend too.  
> Mahdi gives advice.  
> Eskild finds out about the events of last week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Sunday, January 29th - Saturday February 4th]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back from my little hiatus that I took because I travelled to Latvia & Lithuania. I also had to arrange some important stuff for school, so I took some time to focu on that.  
> But now I'm back, with a chapter that is slightly different than the others. I hope you like it, make sure to leave a comment if you want more content like this :) Enjoy!
> 
> PS: This was supposed to be a 27 (th chapter) / 27 (messages) / 27 (th of October) aesthetic but AO3 wouldn't cooperate so now it's a little bit ruined so yeah.

**1 - Sunday January 29th - 21.36**

Isak: I’m going to talk to my mom next week.

Jonas: Oh shit.

Jonas: Is everything okay?

Isak: Yes. I just know that I won’t be able to forgive myself if I don’t speak to her.

Isak: She is still my mom. I just need to see her. Talk to her, like I was supposed to last month.

Jonas: Okay. 

Jonas: Proud of you man.

Jonas: Let me know when, and I’ll be just a phonecall away.

Isak: Thanks. See you at school tomorrow.

**2 - Sunday January 29th - 22.21**

Mahdi: Hey man, how much do I owe you for those beers from movie night?

Jonas: 187 but I’m good with 180. Just vips it to me when you got the money. No hurry.

Mahdi: Okay, thanks man

Jonas: No problem

Mahdi: You talked to Noora yet?

Jonas: Nope.

Mahdi: Are you going to?

Jonas: Nope

Mahdi: Loser

Jonas: Fuck off

Mahdi: No but seriously… wasn’t the whole point of just friends that it wouldn’t affect the group?

Mahdi: Cause movie night was a bit cringey with you two, and others noticed it too.

Jonas: I know. 

Mahdi: Just talk to her.

Jonas: And say what?

Mahdi: Say that you’re glad things stayed the way they stayed. 

Jonas: Yeah….

**3 - Sunday January 29th - 22.52**

Isak: Thank you for covering Even’s shifts

Noora: No problem. Can use the extra money.

Isak: Yeah, when is rent due?

Noora: Wednesday

Isak: Got it. Thanks

Isak: You good? If you need me to cover more, just tell me

Noora: No, I’m good. Don’t worry. I know you already cover part of my share, Isak.

Isak: Yeah well, you know why I do that.

Noora: But you shouldn’t have to pay more for having your boyfriend over

Isak: Except Even raids our entire kitchen with his cooking.

Noora: And the two of you occupy the bathroom often…

Isak: Sorry about that.

Noora: No worries. Just clean up after yourselves :)

Isak: Done. Thanks again for next weekend!

Noora: You’re welcome. Have fun at the cabin.

Noora: And don’t worry, I won’t say anything since it’s a surprise

Isak: *Thumbs up emoji*

**4 - Sunday January 29th - 23.11**

Vilde: Eva, do you think this skirt works with that sweater?

Vilde: *image attachment*

Eva: You look great Vilde

Vilde: I was going to wear it Friday. 

Eva: Nice

Vilde: For the date with Magnus

Eva: Right

Eva: I’m going to sleep now, natta ♥

Vilde: Natta :) ♥

**5 - Sunday January 29th - 23.42**

Even: The restaurant is called Flamengo

Magnus: Ah, thanks bro! Lifesaver.

Even: No problem. Let me know if the food is good, I might go there with Isak.

Magnus: Of course...

Even: What?

Magnus: You guys are so amazing. Planning dates to romantic restaurants.

Even: Yeah well we didn’t really get to do the whole slow start dating thing…

Magnus: I get it. You want to make your guy feel special. Take him out.

Magnus: Just like I want to do with Vilde.

Even: Exactly.

Magnus: Night man

Even: Night

**6 - Monday January 30th - 10.42**

Isak: Ev, I need you to recommend a new tv show

Even: Already through with your list baby?

Isak: Almost. But The 100 has 4 seasons so I wanna watch that over the weekend or something.

Even: It’s pretty cool. Has a ‘Lord of the Flies’ vibe.

Isak: Am I supposed to know what that is?

Even: Adding the movie to our list. But try Brooklyn 99. It’s hilarious.

Isak: Comedy?

Even: Jup. 

Isak: *Thumbs up emoji*

Isak: Can I see you at lunch?

Even: I have a group assignment I have to work on. Sorry baby, I postponed it all weekend.

Isak: To spend time with me? Even…

Even: It’s no big deal. I just have to read some shit and summarize it. The guys are already giving me the easiest part of the assignment.

Isak: Your friends are awesome.

Even: They just owed me one.

Isak: They’re still pretty great. We should hang out again one day. Play some soccer or something.

Even: Oh god, don’t even. Sindre and Markus are almost as obsessed with that fifa game as you are.

Isak: See, I knew your friends were awesome!

Even: Yeah yeah.

Even: Also have you seen my grey shirt? The one with the little pocket?

Isak: Eh

Even: What?

Isak: I’m sort of wearing it right now?

Even: Geez. I spent 3 hours looking for that shirt.

Isak: Sorry. It smelled like you and I needed it.

Even: It’s fine baby.

Isak: I might consider leaving it at yours again next time I stay over.

Even: Consider? It’s mine.

Isak: Debatable.

Even: Damn it, it’s a good thing you’re cute.

Isak: You love me.

Even: I might.

Isak: I love you.

Even: Love you too. Gotta pay attention in class now baby.

Isak: Okay ♥

Even: ♥

**7 - Monday January 30th - 17.22**

Isak: Was it page 38 or page 48 for the bio homework, Sanasol?

Sana: 38

Isak: Everything okay?

Sana: Yeah, sorry. Just busy. 

Isak: Okay. 

Isak: *image attachment*

Isak: My solutions. I know you’ve done them. Just… in case you wanted to double check.

Sana: Thanks Isak.

**8 - Monday January 30th - 19.12**

Eva: Can we do something this weekend?

Vilde: Sorry, I have datenight with Magnus on Friday.

Chris: And I’m supposed to meet Casper’s grandmother on Saturday

Noora: Oooh, meeting the extended family…

Chris: Supposed to. I’m not going.

Sana: Why not?

Chris: Because I have to break up with him.

Eva: :(

Vilde: I thought you were going to talk it out…

Chris: I don’t think we can. We’ve barely talked at all last month. We hung out three times. One of them was with his little brother.

Noora: That sucks.

Eva: But you guys clicked so well. You like the same things and stuff.

Vilde: Yeah but that can get boring too, right? I mean, you can’t be too similar.

Eva: Vilde, Magnus is literally the male version of you.

Vilde: He isn’t. He has totally other interests too.

Noora: Like what?

Vilde: Like flying. Did you know his mom used to work as an air hostess?

Sana: Now we know. Can we get back to Chris & Kasper though. Chris, are you sure about this?

Chris: Yes. It’s just time. We just don’t work anymore. It’s becoming a burden to meet up, and that’s not going to get any better when Russ begins.

Eva: Wait, Kasper is a ‘98er???

Chris: Yes?

Vilde: How did we not know?

Chris: It’s not like you guys ever asked. It’s always about Vilde and Magnus or Eva and whoever she has a crush on. Or Noora and William. 

**9 - Monday January 30th - 20.23**

Sana: I’m sorry Chris.

Chris: Not your fault. At least you ask.

Sana: It’s still not okay. You deserve to be able to talk about your relationships.

Chris: I know. But it’s not the same. It’s not like them.

Sana: Them?

Chris: You know, the couples. Noora and William were some sort of Nissen royalty. Isak and Even are like that right now. Eva and Jonas were just as adorable as Vilde and Magnus are now. It’s like a relay race of epic relationships and then there’s me and Kasper just being… there.

Sana: I see

Chris: And now that’s not even there anymore. Or… well, I’m meeting up with him tomorrow.

Sana: Do you want me to come with you?

Chris: No, I’m good. I just need to deal with it. Can you take notes for me in German though?

Sana: Sure.

Sana: *hug emoji*

Sana: You’re not alone in this, remember that, okay.

Chris: Danke

Sana: No problem.

**10 - Tuesday January 31st - 12.35**

Mahdi: Dude, where are you?

Isak: Sorry, on my way. Got delayed.

Magnus: Man, did you lose track of time making out with Even again?

Isak: Literally haven’t seen Even since this morning. Cut it out Magnus.

Jonas: Someone is grumpy…

Isak: Well, I had a discussion with Sana and in that typical way of hers she managed to prove I was wrong, so…

Mahdi: Alright, let’s get some Makka then. Looks like someone needs to be cheered up.

Isak: Walking down the stairs now…

**11 - Tuesday January 31st - 14.20**

Eva: Wanna come over this weekend?

Isak: What’s the occasion?

Eva: Me and Noora have finished Suits, so I wanna watch a new show and I need a buddy to share the bottle of wine with.

Isak: Even has been telling me to watch The 100. He says it’s good.

Eva: Googled it. Looks epic. That Clarke girl is apparently bisexual too?

Isak: Could be?

Eva: Strong female bisexual lead character, that hot older brother guy… Jup, I’m in. 

Eva: Come over Saturday? At 2?

Isak: Sounds good.

**12 - Tuesday January 31st - 18.57**

Sonja: Hi

Even: Hi.

Even: How are you?

Sonja: Good, wbu?

Even: Great.

Sonja: I got just back from dinner at my parent’s house. They asked about you

Even: Oh? Do they still like me?

Sonja: Of course they do. They adore you. 

Even: Good to hear

Sonja: It’s not like I only texted you because they asked about you

Sonja: Just needed some time

Even: I get it Sonja

Sonja: Okay

Sonja: My parents know about you and Isak. It prompted my dad to explain how he met my mom in a similar way.

Even: I’m sorry about that

Sonja: Sorry for what?

Even: For your parents and me and Isak having to have a similar story. I know it must suck for you.

Sonja: If you’re happy, then that’s all that matters.

Even: I am

Sonja: Good

Sonja: Any plans for your birthday?

Even: Not really. Haven’t thought about it yet.

Even: Might cook some dinner for some friends. Have some chill time.

Sonja: Sounds lovely

Even: You’ll be there?

Sonja: Of course

Even: Good. Will text you with more details.

Sonja: Sounds great

Sonja: Have to go

Even: Okay. Don’t be a stranger.

Sonja: I won’t

Sonja: Talk to you later

Even: Later :)

**13 - Tuesday January 31st - 20.14**

Sana: How did things go with Kasper?

Chris: We’ve broken up. He was more sad than I thought he would be.

Eva: You weren’t sad?

Chris: Not heartbroken. He’s an awesome guy and we clicked but he’s not meant to be my boyfriend.

Noora: You think you will stay friends?

Chris: Yeah, probably. We’re going to the movies on Sunday.

Vilde: Can that really work though? Staying friends after you broke up?

Eva: Eh, me and Jonas are still friends?

Sana: You and Jonas are a bit of an exception Eva. You have to see each other at school, you’re part of the same group of friends. 

Sana: Chris and Kasper don’t have that connection. But Chris, I think it’s cool if you can stay friends despite that.

Chris: Yeah, I think so too. I think friendship might just be the best thing for us.

Vilde: As long as you don’t have any feelings for him anymore.

Chris: No, I think those ended a while ago. Once we didn’t have anything new anymore. And we realized we were too similar so we already knew everything.

Noora: I hope you find someone great Chris.

**14 - Tuesday January 31st - 22.23**

Eva: When is that Spanish test?

Noora: Next Thursday

Noora: You should get started this weekend though. Lots of vocabulary.

Eva: Difficult ones?

Noora: Kind of. I haven’t heard of most of these

Eva: Shit. Then I’m in trouble.

Noora: You’ll be fine.

Eva: With you and Jonas I will be.

Noora: Me and Jonas? What do you mean?

Eva: He linked me this page for spanish memes. It’s been helping me to see Spanish in a context other than the textbook. And they’re hilarious

Noora: Oh

Noora: Right

Eva: *link*

Eva: Here, then you can talk about them the next time you hang out

Noora: I don’t think Jonas and I will hang out for a while…

Eva: What? I’m confused

Noora: Will explain to you tomorrow during lunch.

**15 - Wednesday February 1st - 09.11**

Even: Loved your letter in my locker

Isak: Thanks. 

Even: Did Noora help you write it by any chance?

Isak: Oh ffs Even can’t you just appreciate the gesture.

Even: Isak, I loved it okay. I love how you decided to write a letter to congratulate me on my birthday month. There is nothing bad about you getting a good writer’s help in doing so.

Isak: Okay.

Even: Also it’s a little bit transparent since she asked me if I liked stuff that rhymed.

Isak: I knew you didn’t. Noora thought you might, said she was going to check…

Even: She asked me point-blank during our break.

Isak: Man, that William really sucked all of the romantic subtlety out of her didn’t he.

Even: He seems like a dream to be in a relationship with. 

Isak: Pretty sure his interpretation of a romantic date was the two of them freezing their ass of on a bench.

Even: Baby why are we talking about other people’s relationships now?

Isak: To make me feel better about my own romantic endeavours.

Even: I have nothing to complain about.

Isak: I just want you to have a good time. Which is why I’m forfaiting on us hanging out tonight because Markus says he needs to beat your ass at Fifa.

Even: You talk to Markus?

Isak: Added them earlier this week. Even, you’re literally in the groupchat with me and the guys.

Even: Okay yeah that’s fair.

Isak: Besides, I have to coordinate your birthday surprise with them.

Even: What surprise?

**16 - Wednesday February 1st - 11.23**

Noora: Hi.

Jonas: Whatsup?

Noora: Just wanted to thank you again for last week. The dinner

Jonas: You’re welcome

Noora: And for afterwards.

Jonas: Okay.

Noora: I just mean that maybe you were right and I would have done things I regretted. Fucked up, like Isak said. And I need you to know that I realize that. I don’t want to lose you as a friend, and I could have risked our friendship back then and I’m glad you didn’t.

Jonas: I like you as a friend too.

Noora: Nothing more, right

Jonas: We’re friends, Noora.

Noora: Okay.

Jonas: Friends are there for each other. I could have left after the restaurant but I didn’t. I knew that night was tough on you, I knew there were a lot of emotions. I get it. I’m here for you. I’m sure any of the others would have done the same thing as I did that night.

Noora: Well, none of the others would have been able to blow my parents away like you did.

Jonas: Well, considering I never got around to formally meeting Eva’s mom, I’m glad to see my track record is positive.

Noora: Hahaha. Eva told me about that. I’m going to explain to her what happened last week, during lunch.

Jonas: Okay.

Noora: Is it?

Jonas: Of course. Nothing happened though. 

Noora: Right.

Noora: Anyways…

Jonas: Heard anything from your parents?

Noora: No. Silence, pretty much. Though I’m still in touch with the girl from next door where my parents live, and she said they have been fighting.

Jonas: Oh. Okay.

Noora: I mean… that mean they disagree on something, right?

Jonas: Maybe.

Jonas: I don’t think you should speculate. You don’t need them, remember. You were doing great without them, you still are. Keep that in mind.

Noora: You’re right.

Noora: Hold on, I have to go. Isak is about to attempt to crack eggs and I just cleaned the kitchen.

Noora: *Image attachment*

Noora: Nevermind, too late.

Jonas: HAHAHAHAHA. How is it possible that he doesn’t know how to crack eggs?

Noora: Beats me.

Jonas: Nice pun.

Noora: Thanks, I try.

**17 - Wednesday February 1st - 16.02**

Jonas: Talked to Noora today. We’re all good, so you can stop worrying about us dating.

Isak: Good choice bro

Jonas: sure

Isak: ??

Jonas: Nvm

Jonas: So what’s going on with Even’s birthday dude?

Isak: I fixed it with his schedule at KB, so we can go the 10th.

Jonas: Sweet. How are we getting drinks though, if he can’t know

Isak: I’ll ask Eskild

Jonas: Look at you all on top of organisation stuff

Isak: Yeah well, it’s distracting me from having to arrange talking to my mom.

Jonas: I see

Jonas: Any progress there?

Isak: No. Maybe Tuesday… I asked Even to come with me so yeah.

Jonas: That’s good.

Isak: And you know, I would have asked you to come with me. It’s not because I’m dating Even that I want to do everything together with him.

Jonas: I get that.

Isak: It’s just that this is hard and last time I was supposed to like, reconnect with my family all the other stuff happened. And I was there for Even and so now he wants to be there for me and like, it’s complicated.

Jonas: It’s not complicated Isak. He’s your boyfriend. And he has a good point of view on the situation.

Isak: Yeah, that too.

Jonas: Don’t worry, my feelings aren’t hurt Issy.

Isak: Good. 

Isak: I have to go, going to play fifa with Markus.

Jonas: Markus?

Isak: Even’s friend. We both kick Even’s ass so we decided to test our skills against each other.

Jonas: Ah, then maybe finally a worthy component for me.

Isak: You wish. I beat you 4-1 last time.

Jonas: Whatever.

**18 - Wednesday February 1st - 19.42**

Magnus: Guys, which brand of condoms do you guys prefer?

Jonas: Dude we are in the middle of discussing soccer

Mahdi: Didn’t you have a date with Vilde?

Isak: I thought that was on Friday?

Magnus: And today. She wanted to hang out. Chris is going through some stuff.

Jonas: Okay…

Magnus: So, condoms?

Even: Maybe she just wants to hang out. You don’t always need condoms if your girlfriend is coming over

Magnus: No I know that.

Magnus: But like, we never go to hers. And I think it’s because her mom can’t know she’s having sex or something. Because we basically have sex every time

Jonas: Why do girls always intent on keeping things secrets from their moms?

Mahdi: Because society is messed up that boys are encouraged to act on their sexuality and girls are conditioned to not be open about it. Girls don’t talk about sex and boyfriends because they don’t want to be judged.

Isak: Faen Mahdi?

Magnus: Really?

Even: Well, there is a double standard

Even: But I think it’s more of a generational thing. Our parents don’t always understand our lives...

Jonas: Anyways, buy a decent brand Magnus. You don’t want the cheap stuff, that’s no good.

Magnus: Okay. Should I get those flavored ones?

Isak: Yes!

Even: Sure

Mahdi: Why is it that no chat can go by without us learning more about evak’s sexlife?

Jonas: Isak, dude, that was not so subtle.

Isak: Fuck you guys.

**19 - Wednesday February 1st - 21.45**

Vilde: Mamma, I’m on my way to Magnus’ tonight. I put the pills on the nightstand. I will be there in the morning for breakfast. Love you.

Magnus: Sorry, Villy. I think you sent that to the wrong person.

Vilde: Oh.

Vilde: Sorry, I got confused because I’m on my way to yours right now. 

Magnus: No problem. I’m glad your mom knows about us.

Vilde: Yeah, I told her.

Magnus: Awesome ♥

Magnus: Text me when you’re at the house?

Vilde: I’m here.

**20 - Thursday February 2nd - 11.02**

Linn: Isak, can you take over cleaning for next week? 

Isak: Eh, why?

Linn: I’m sick.

Eskild: You already know you’re going to be sick next week, Linn?

Noora: Well the flu has been going around, and it’s important to really sick that one out…

Isak: Either way, I can’t. I’m going to the cabin with the boys for Even’s birthday.

Eskild: When? And why is it the first time I hear about this? Baby gay, you’re actually putting in an effort.

Isak: 10 to 12th of February.

Noora: I’ll take over cleaning, no problem. I’ve taken over Even’s shift at KB that weekend anyways.

Isak: And I’ve already thanked you for that 2 times.

Eskild: Give the boy some slack Noora, he’s planned a romantic getaway for the two of them.

Isak: Well, the other guys are joining…

Linn: Just kick them out the 12th.

Isak: I might

Eskild: Can we join? I want to celebrate too!

Isak: Wait, how do you know the 12th is Even’s birthday

Linn: He told me once.

Noora: Do you need any more of that raspberry tea Linn? I’m going by Rema later this afternoon.

Linn: Yes please.

Isak: Noora, can you buy me some paprika chips and some wine. The kind that Eva likes?

Noora: You’re creating a debt, Valtersen.

Isak: I still have nightmares of the potential scenario of you and Jonas dating. My debt is payed.

Eskild: What?! Someone explain to me, now.

Isak: You don’t wanna know.

**21 - Thursday February 2nd - 15.16**

Isak: Can I stop by yours after school? Think I forgot my grey snapback there last…

Even: Sure. When did you see it last, I can look for it.

Isak: I wore it that morning when I came to pick you up at school.

Even: You mean when I made you see stars even though the sun was rising? :)

Isak: Yeah

Isak: Wouldn’t mind a do-over for that one actually.

Even: How fast can you be here?

Isak: Leaving class early as I’m typing.

Even: Chill. See you in 15 baby.

Isak: You better be naked.

Even: So bossy.

Isak: 10 minutes. Get naked, now.

Even: Faen Isak.

Isak: See you soon ♥

Even: Can’t wait ♥

**22 - Thursday February 2nd - 20.21**

Even: Everything okay? Isak seems a bit worried about you.

Sana: Why? Everything is fine…

Even: Says you’ve been distracted in class lately.

Even: Anything you want to spill? I’m good at keeping secrets.

Sana: Our entire friendship is a secret…

Even: I know. I’m sorry about that. You know why I asked you that.

Sana: And you’ve been happy with Isak for weeks now. You’re the royal couple of Nissen. Knowing that you haven’t talked to him about what happened at Bakka isn’t very healthy, Even.

Even: I know.

Even: I also know you don’t usually judge people like this. So tell me, what’s up.

Sana: Nothing. Just… thinking about stuff.

Even: Stuff?

Sana: Like… there’s this situation. That happened. And it surprised me. And I don’t know if I like it or not.

Even: Cryptical.

Sana: Deal with it.

Even: Okay. Well, I can’t really give a lot of advice based on that, aside from follow your heart.

Sana: Like you did with Isak?

Even: Maybe. Is this related like me and Isak?

Sana: Well, I don’t need to play matchmaker and I don’t need to keep weed hostage, so no. This is not like you and Isak.

Even: But a similar situation?

Sana: As similar as diploid and haploid cells.

Even: Science. Okay I give up.

Even: Night Sana.

Sana: Night Even.

**23 - Friday February 3rd - 08.13**

Even: Can we meet up at your locker at school?

Sana: Sure.

Sana: Why though?

Even: I want to talk about last night.

Sana: Okay

**24- Friday February 3rd - 11.23**

Eva: Have fun on your date with Magnus tonight!

Vilde: Thanks

Vilde: Eva?

Eva: Yeah?

Vilde: You’ve said that three times already today.

Eva: Said what?

Vilde: About me and Magnus?

Eva: Oh. Didn’t notice.

Eva: Just glad that you guys are doing great, you know.

Vilde: Maybe we shouldn’t be looking for a rebound for just Chris. Maybe you need one too!

Eva: I don’t. I’m fine.

Vilde: No, you do Eva. You need to forget all about Penetrator Chris. Find you some new guy!

Vilde: Or girl. Of course.

Eva: Vilde, I don’t need anyone new.

Vilde: But you need to just be out there and meet new people, Eva. You’re part of Kosegruppa, people love us. Just socialize with them. Take Noora and Chris out tonight and have some fun!

Eva: Maybe

Vilde: It will be great. Just the single girls, for once.

Vilde: I mean there’s Sana but you know…

**25 - Friday February 3rd - 20.37**

Even: What number was it Mahdi?

Mahdi: Number 48. The light blue one, can’t miss it.

Even: Nice crib.

Isak: Don’t come in yet.

Jonas: Isak seriously?

Isak: What he can’t see the stuff?

Even: Eh, should I wait outside, or..?

Jonas: We’ll send Isak to keep you company. 

Mahdi: Just a minute man.

**26 - Saturday February 4th -10.59**

Magnus: Vilde has been talking about how she is trying to set up the girls with some nice guys

Mahdi: Yes?

Magnus: Maybe she can help you and Jonas too.

Mahdi: Think Jonas has his fair share of drama in that department.

Magnus: Yeah yeah, we all know he was totally crushing on Noora. Or is. Which is why he needs like, a rebound.

Mahdi: I don’t need a rebound though.

Magnus: You don’t?

Mahdi: No?

Magnus: Are you seeing anyone?

Mahdi: No. Wouldn’t tell you guys if I was anyways.

Magnus: What? Why not?

Mahdi: Between you and Vilde’s all winter long will-they-won’t-they, Evak’s ex-girlfriend drama and Jonas crushing on one of our mutual friends, I’m pretty sure we don’t need any more relationship drama.

Magnus: But what if it’s not drama? What if it’s true love Mahdi?

Mahdi: In high school. Doubtful.

Magnus: That’s not very kose. Vilde says you should lighten up a bit.

Mahdi: You’re with Vilde right now?

Magnus: Well yeah, she slept over…

Mahdi: Man, you have a girl right there. How about you focus on her and let the rest of us deal with our romances on our own.

Magnus: Okay…

Mahdi: I mean… thanks for the concern and everything. But I’m good.

Magnus: Okay bro.

**27 - Saturday February 4th - 12.26**

Noora: Eva, your wallet was still in my bag from last night. Do you want me to drop it by this afternoon?

Chris: Last night was epic girls!

Sana: I’m pretty sure Eva got pneumonia.

Eva: Still alive. Hardly.

Noora: Are you going to sleep again Eva?

Eva: Yup. Will pick it up around 4?

Noora: I have to work at 3. But you could come pick it up at KB.

Eva: If I get a hot cocoa.

Noora: It’s your wallet that will pay for it.

Eva: Fine. Will be there at 4 :)

Sana: Can I join? I have to be in the area at 5…

Chris: I’m just going to chill at home. Check which movies they play.

Noora: Hidden figures is really good apparently! Think it’s based on a true story.

Sana: Hidden Figures probably isn’t on top of Kasper’s list…

Chris: Probably just going to watch Rogue One. 


	28. Dømt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe an escape from the party would be exactly what she needed. Not that she didn’t want to be there. But her desire to see her family and catch up with them was tainted by the presence of her brother’s fiance and her crush. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Isak is sleep deprived, and Sana faces judgement.
> 
> [Sunday February 5th - Monday February 6th]

Even melted a little when he closed the door to Isak’s room behind him, and he noticed Isak on the bed. He was in the middle of taking off his jacket when he paused and tilted his head, smiling. Isak was curled up, only part of his face visible and his curly hair covering half of his face while he was asleep.

Even took in the sight for a moment before slowly walking over to the bed. It dipped when he crawled in after having put his jacket on the chair, and his phone on the ground next to the bed.

“Hmm…” Isak hummed, his subconscious registering the movement, and he slid over a little bit closer to Even. Even smiled softly, and pressed a small kiss on top of Isak’s head. “Have a nice nap baby.”

Isak seemed to mumble something like ‘5 more minutes’ in reply, but eventually that turned into 2 hours and a half, and when he woke up, Isak found his face next to Even’s side, with Even’s arm over his shoulder. And Isak didn’t want to move. He was perfectly content just laying here like this.

Then he realized Even was here for a reason, and he cleared his throat and looked up to meet Even’s gaze, the corners of his mouth falling into a soft smile automatically.

“What time is it?”

“Eight. Nineteen.” Even replied, reaching down to grab his phone. Isak noticed Even’s voice was a bit raspy, and he frowned a bit. “You slept too?”

“Yeah. You were looking all cute so I watched you sleep for a while. Checked some deadlines for school and planned out some assignments. And then I slept for a bit. You know I like sleeping next to you.”

“Ugh, my horrible sleeping habits are rubbing off on you, no.” Isak said, rubbing his hands over his face. Even chuckled, and used his free hand to pull Isak back after he had moved away. “Don’t worry baby, it’s fine. I have an early shift tomorrow at KB so I could use the head start.”

“It’s still not okay. We were supposed to go out for food tonight. I mean, I guess I can shower quickly and.”

Isak was silenced by a kiss, Even having had enough of Isak’s self-blaming, and he made sure to reattach their lips every time it seemed like Isak was about to protest again, until he was sure Isak understood.

“We’ll order pizza.” Even then decided, and frankly Isak wasn’t going to argue with that, because every fiber in his body pleaded to just stay in bed for the rest of the night. “Sounds chill.” Isak replied, then sitting up and moving the pillow more behind his back, before grabbing his phone and checking his messages.

“Ugh. Jonas is bragging how he already finished his assignment for Norwegian.”

“And you haven’t started yet…” Even said, causing Isak to look up and raise his eyebrow. “No judgement at all there, right?”

“Baby, I know you.” Even smiled back, pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips. “I’m going to see if your roommates want some pizza too, okay.”

“Sure.” Isak nodded, and then he returned to his phone, scrolling through facebook and replying to the memes that Jonas had tagged them in, and liking a picture of Magnus and Vilde on a date somewhere.

“Alright, pizza will be here shortly.”

“Awesome.” Isak replied. He then moved his phone aside and moved the sheets so Even got the hint and returned to bed.

“Hey, you feel like hanging out with the guys from school tomorrow? We need to work on our project but it won’t take more than half an hour, so we decided to chill afterwards.”

“They want me to kick their ass in fifa?” Isak grinned, and Even smiled back, shrugging. “I think their third-year pride is too big to ever admit that you kicked their ass in fifa, but yeah, pretty much.”

“Ah. I wish I could. But I have a tutoring session.”

“Okay.”

“But tell the guys I’ll text them later in the weekend.” Isak added. Even did so, and then glanced over at Isak a bit suspiciously. “You’re really seriously talking to my friends about my birthday, are you?”

“I just want you to have a great time. With all the people you like.”

The only person Isak hadn’t managed to contact yet was Sonja, which was a tricky subject all on it’s own and Isak hadn’t gathered up the courage to ask Even if it was okay to invite her. 

“Well earlier this week Sonja texted me if I had any plans, and I was thinking of maybe doing a little dinner thing?” Even suggested. He knew Isak had something planned, but they had the whole weekend, so…

“Yeah, sounds cool.”

They then had pizza and watched a movie on Netflix. They talked for a while, about the Jonas/Noora situation, about how much Isak liked The 100 despite the fact that the first few episodes were a bit mediocre. About Even’s 10th birthday when they went bowling with a bunch of friends. 

Eventually evening came around and Isak tried to go to sleep, but the clock was striking 2AM and he still wasn’t tired, so he pulled out his phone. Making sure that his boyfriend was sound asleep next to him, he decided to go over the checklist for the cabin trip once more. Then his sleep finally kicked in around three o’clock and Isak gladly moved under the covers, allowing Even to move closer to him once he did.

**

“How long were you awake last night?” Even asked while brushing his teeth, and Isak sighed, leaning in the hallway that connected the kitchen and the bathroom with his much-needed coffee. “Like, 2. Maybe 3.” Isak replied.

“Next time we’re going to have to make it Netflix and chill then. Wear you out a little bit more.”

“Morning.” Noora said to that, appearing in the doorway from the living room. Isak blushed and cursed at Even for being such a damn uncensored idiot, but then Isak moved into the bathroom and promised Even that yes, next time there would be Netflix and chill. The two of them joined Noora on their way to school and then split up for their classes, Isak settling down next to Jonas in Norwegian.

“You smell like lavender.” Jonas pointed out first thing, and Isak froze in his tracks, frowning at his best friend. Then he covered his face and shook his head. “Damn it, I must have used the wrong shampoo. I swear there is so much shit in our bathroom, I can’t tell the products apart when I’m sleep deprived.”

Jonas chuckled and poked Isak with his elbow. “Think it’s Noora’s. But don’t worry, we have gym today anyways, so…”

Isak was glad for that, because gym meant he could chill a little. He had always been good at sports, played soccer for most of his childhood, and it was a good balance for his science subjects which required his brain to focus 100%, unlike when he was casually doing some passes with one of their classmates.

That’s when his phone beeped, and he noticed a text from Sonja, out of all people, asking if there were any plans for Even’s birthday. 

 

**SONJA**

Figured I should be asking you, if there’s any surprise stuff

There’s a cabin trip with me and the guys this weekend.

Sounds fun. He will love that. Even likes cabins.

Yeah I know. He was talking about doing a dinner too though. 

Maybe at some point next week. But the cabin trip is a surprise, so…

Got it. He said he was going to text me about the dinner

Then he will

Okay, awesome.

 

Talking to Sonja was still weird, but Isak pocketed his phone again with a good feeling, then heading to the locker rooms. Once he was dressed again, he then made his way over to lunch, joining the guys at their table.

“Hey. I forgot to ask this morning, how’s the stuff with your mom. I mean…. you’re going to see her?” Jonas asked, causing Magnus and Mahdi to wind down their conversation, and for Even to softly look at Isak. 

“Yeah that’s the plan. Tomorrow.”

Silence settled around the table, and when it lasted for a while, everyone was glad for Magnus’ random change of subject. Then Sana and Eva walked into the cafeteria, joining them at the table.

“Thanks again for the bio homework.” Sana said to Isak, who nodded and smiled. “No problem Sanasol.”

“Your friendship is so weird.” Magnus blurted out, looking in between Sana and Isak. This caused a frown from both of them, and Magnus shrugged. “I mean, you don’t really have much in common. What do you guys talk about in science class?”

“Science?” Sana replied a bit snarky, and the entire table laughed, Mahdi covering his face while chuckling. “Dude, let them be. You’re friends with Even, and you don’t even have class together.”

“We’re bros. Right?” Magnus replied, looking at Even who lifted an eyebrow and then nodded. “Sure.”

“Yeah. See. Who do you have Mahdi. And don’t say Elias, because he doesn’t count.”

“Dude, I have plenty of friends. Just because my best friend changed schools after  first year, doesn’t mean I have nobody anymore. I became friends with you guys because you were chill, not because you judged people.”

“Alright alright, you can put down your egos and chill now guys. I didn’t come here to discuss this kind of stuff. We’re actually here to invite you guys for a Kosegruppa evening. On Wednesday. Magnus is hosting.” Eva smiled.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Magnus said, and Sana rolled her eyes a bit at that, then turning towards the other guys. “You guys in?”

“Sure.” Jonas said, finishing up his lunch. Even nodded, Mahdi made a confirming hum and Isak winked at Sana. “Wouldn’t miss it. Kosegruppa, yay.”

This caused Sana to smile brightly, remembering when Emma stood by their table last year and told them something similar.

“Okay. See you guys.”

**

When the schoolbel rang at the end of the day, Sana felt a wave of relief as she made her way to her locker to put away her books. Then she jumped up a little, seeing Vilde standing next to her locker once she was finished.

“Hi.”

“Hi Vilde. You scared me.”

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to. Was just texting Magnus.” Vilde said, then putting her phone away. “He says all the guys are in… That’s nice.” Vilde smiled. The beeping in her pocket illustrated that she probably had another text from Magnus, but Sana was glad for the fact that she ignored it.

“Anyways eh, Magnus did say we can’t be at his house until 8. So I asked Eva and we would meet up at hers before, to make the chocolate chip cookies.”

It wasn’t entirely a question, to the point where Vilde simply expected Sana to be there, causing Sana to raise her eyebrow.

“I can’t be there earlier than 8. I have a family thing.”

Sana’s dad was celebrating his birthday, which had always been a fun memory for Sana as a kid. The entire family gathered and there was great food. However now the family included Jamilah, and if she was unlucky then Elias might decide to be rude and invite his friends over too. Which would result in Yousef being there, and frankly Sana wasn’t ready for that.

“Oh.”

“But I’ll try and see if I can make it earlier.”

Maybe an escape from the party would be exactly what she needed. Not that she didn’t want to be there. But her desire to see her family and catch up with them was tainted by the presence of her brother’s fiance and her crush. 

“That would be great. Kosegruppa isn’t the same without you. Noora will already be there because they have a spanish test or something, so I was thinking we could meet up with Chris and head out there together. If you can make it. 7’oclock, maybe?”

“Like I said, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Awesome. Bye Sana.”

“Bye Vilde.” Sana said, following Vilde out of the hallway before shaking her head slightly, gathering her stuff and walking down the stairs out of the school. She made a right, and plugged in her headphones for some music on her short walk home. These days however, walking home had become something less and less enjoyable. Ever since a week ago, a group of guys sat around the corner of the school. ‘98ers, maybe ‘97, Sana guessed. But it wasn’t what made them intimidating. It was their talk about how immigrants and refugees were changing the image of their country. Talk that these guys, despite Sana walking by, didn’t lower their voices for. On the contrary.

This time they were there again, and Sana braced herself like she always did, not showing any emotion as she walked by. And she walked, until she was past them and she breathed out again thinking to herself that they must have learned their lesson by now that she wouldn’t be phased by them. Until one of them opened their mouths.

“Hey you. We’re in Norway you know, you can take that thing off your head. Learn to respect culture or go back to your home country!”

It was enough to stop Sana in her tracks, and she turned her head around slowly, processing in her head what she just heard. Then, just as she was about to reply to them, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and two people walked in front of her. Elias and Mutta.

They walked up to the guys, and Sana had trouble understanding what they were all saying because they talked through one another, but by the end of their talk, Elias was nodding at them and the boys were mumbling, gathering their stuff to leave. Sana figured whatever he must have said worked, and that’s when she looked up at Elias, smiling softly.

“You know I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Sana, those guys are racist idiots. If we don’t step in, they will just keep spreading their hatred.” Mutta replied, and Elias chuckled, looking at Sana. “You’re my little sister. I will always look out for you. Mom would kick me out of the house if I didn’t.”

“And then you wouldn’t be able to stay on the couch for 7 hours a day anymore, which would be such a waste of potential.” Sana mocked. But her smile was not as sarcastic, and she seemed genuine when she softly said thank you.

Mutta walked in front of the Bakkoush siblings, turning around and walking backwards adjusting his hat. “We were actually on our way to the soccer field. Care to join us, Sana?”

“Eh, I’m sure she has important homework to do and stuff.” Elias said, and Sana raised her eyebrow at him, then scoffing as they reached the intersection near their house.

“Yeah. Important homework.” she said, crossing the road. She watched as her brother and his friends walked off, Elias slapping Mutta’s arm, most likely cause he invited Sana, and then she walked inside the building. 

She got to her room and checked her notifications on facebook, including a picture from Vilde with the baking supplies she bought saying that the kosegruppa party in two days was going to be awesome. Then she checked the snapchat from Eva, and the instagram from Chris, before she sat down on her bed and took out her biology notes.

Then she remembered something, and she took out her phone to draft up another text. ‘Good luck tomorrow. I’ll send you my notes after class.’

She received a thank you back from Isak, and she remembered to pray for him as he went to talk to his mom the next day.


	29. Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Issy, why are you angry?” Lea then asked, and Isak looked up at her, sighing.  
> “Just thinking. Pappa said some shit to Mamma that is just not okay.”  
> Lea frowned. “What? Really? What did he say?”  
> Isak looked at his sister and decided he didn’t want her to have to live with Terje knowing how he thought about people. “Just stuff that won’t help her get better. Stuff about me visiting. But that’s not true. I want Mamma to get better and I want to visit her more.”  
> Lea nodded and smiled. “I think she would like that.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Isak goes to visit his mom
> 
> [Tuesday February 7th, 2017]

Isak and Even arrived at Isak’s house on Tuesday at 5PM, after his mom had insisted on cooking for them, so Even had insisted they wore something nice. Isak had objected, because wearing something nice to go to his own house for dinner felt very weird, and so did ringing the doorbell.

However when the door opened, Isak was greeted with a familiarity, as he saw his mom’s face again and mainly her lovely smile.

“Isak! My sweet boy.” Marianne said reaching out for him and Isak had to make little effort to find himself in her arms, being hugged warmly.

Then she let go of him again and told both the boys to come in and stop standing in the cold, which made Even smile as he walked inside the little hallway.

“Oh I like him, he has a nice smile.” Marianne told Isak in a loud whisper. “Hi. I’m Marianne, Isak’s mom.”

“Even Bech Næsheim. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Valtersen.” 

“Oh no no. Marianne is fine. Valtersen is Terje’s name.”

Isak looked up at that, and saw that his mom’s thoughts drifted off for a little bit at the mention of Isak’s dad. 

“Mama?”

Marianne then met Isak’s eyes and she smiled fondly again.

“I’m so glad you’re here Isak. Both of my kids here. And this handsome guy.” Marianne said, basically beaming. Even just smiled at the compliment. Then he noticed how Isak was frowning.

“Both? What do you mean? Is Lea..?”

“Hi.” Lea said, walking out from the kitchen. 

“Hi. I didn’t know you would be here.” Isak said, hugging his little sister in her apron. She was far too old to be still wearing a barbie apron at age 15. Yet to Isak it fit with the image of the little girl he had in his memories, before his entire family fell apart.

“Mom wanted to make fish gratin for you. So she asked me to help. Dad is working on some big project meaning he’s hardly home these days, so I took the bus...” Lea explained.

Isak wanted to ask if their father was aware that she was here though, but then he looked at his mom again and he decided that he shouldn’t. So then he nodded and turned towards Even. “Eh Lea, this is Even. My boyfriend.” Isak then said, moving aside to introduce his boyfriend and his sister. 

“Hi. Nice to meet you. I’ve heard all about you but it’s good to put a face to the name. You don’t have social media, so…” Lea rambled.

“Lea…” Isak said in a warning tone, but Even just laughed and shook his head. 

“No I don’t. I’m very mysterious.” he said with a wink. 

Isak chuckled to that. “Even you’re an open book. You love talking to people way too much to be mysterious.” Isak said.

It was typical banter of Isak to show off against his family, and the way that Lea smiled at his jokes (I am the master of handstands, I will have you know. Just… not that summer.) made Even have a warm feeling in his chest. Suddenly he could see it. How Isak hadn’t always had this broken family, how they could have celebrated Christmas and watched movies together.

Even was glad that Isak had his sister. That he was close to her, and that she was here in this evening now. Because he knew this was important to Isak. He also knew that by having Lea there, the evening was already turning out to be way better than Isak had feared.

**

Lea then went to help Marianne in the kitchen again while Isak and Even sat in the living room, taking in the pictures on the walls and the decorations. Not much had changed, aside from some of Terje’s stuff being gone. Isak hadn’t lived here for close to a year now.

“Hey, you okay?” Even then asked, taking Isak’s hand grounding him back to the moment. Isak looked aside and nodded, sighing deeply. “Being back here is just weird. It’s familiar but at the same time… it’s not. But having you here helps.” Isak replied, squeezing Even’s hand. Marianne then made her way back into the living room, and she smiled at the two boys.

“Look at you two. You truly make a great couple. I can see that my Issy is really happy with you.” Marianne said. 

Isak watched her take a seat in one of the chairs and he moved a little closer, sitting on the edge of the couch.

“Mama… how are you feeling?”

Marianne blinked a few times, then she smiled shyly. “I know why you ask that, my sweet boy. I know I haven’t been a very good mom to you lately. But I’m trying to be better.” She started. Then she reached forward and took Isak’s hands.

“I have really good days sometimes. Today I was just really excited to see you guys. Other days the voices are back and then your father tells me not to bother you and…”

“Wait, what?” 

Isak looked at Even frowning, and then looked back at his mom. “Dad tells you not to bother me?”

Marianne nodded, tilting her head. “He says you’re already… He says some mean stuff. I always say it’s not true. That you’re beautiful and you’re perfect just the way you are sweet boy. But he tells me that you already have someone like me in your life. I don’t know what he means, because you only have one mom. I’m your mom.”

To that Isak’s body froze, and he felt the same thing happening to Even, who softened his grip on Isak’s hand. They both knew exactly what Terje meant by that.

It was in that moment that Lea walked in, saying she needed Marianne to come help in the kitchen again and Isak was glad to see his mother walk out of the living room. He turned to Even right away.

“I’m going to beat him up, Even. Fucking hell, I can’t believe he would say something like that. He doesn’t know shit, he’s just…. Oh god Even I am so sorry.” Isak said, rambling the words out and letting his hands move up to Even’s face. “I am so sorry.” He said, making sure Even looked right at him.

Even breathed deeply and looked at Isak. Focussed on Isak, only Isak. His beautiful green eyes, the soft touches of his hands. It helped. He calmed down again. But suddenly he felt empty. So empty.

He was supposed to be there for Isak, and instead this had happened. Terje had told Marianne that she shouldn’t contact Isak because Isak already had someone with mental illness in his life. 

Even was the reason why Isak hadn’t seen his mom. 

“Isak… you didn’t see your mom these past few months because of me…” he said softly, but Isak shook his head right away.

“No Even. No. Not because of you. Because of my dad, okay. My dad is an asshole. He is judging you based on what I had to tell him about that night, but he has no right to do that, okay. He doesn’t know you. He doesn’t know the boy I fell in love with.” Isak said. He reached for Even’s hand and squeezed it.

“He doesn’t know that I would pick you and my mom over him every single time. Even I’m done with him. He is not worth it if he thinks that way about you.”

Even didn’t reply, just moved his face closer to Isak to feel him, to feel the comforting scent of him, and the touch of his skin. In many ways it resembled what he had done when Isak showed up at the school. Just let him be there, let him hold him. 

He knew Isak would always be there for him.

**

The boys joined Marianne and Lea in the kitchen and they ate the fish gratin that they had cooked proudly, and Isak asked for the recipe knowing Noora would love it.

“She is someone I live with.” Isak explained, and Marianne nodded. “She sounds nice. I would love to meet her. But… I want to say… Isak… I’m really sorry that you had to leave. You have to know that.” she said. Isak looked at her and nodded. 

“I’m sorry too mama.”

Lea reached out to take her mom’s hand and made her look at her. “But he’s here now mama.” 

“Yes.” Marianne said, looking back at Isak. “But I only saw you at the church for a little while. I didn’t even get to ask you how you were doing. If you were eating a bit healthy. Things like that. I do worry about you, my boy.” she said, then tucking some of Isak’s hair back. “I mean, you need a haircut but other than that things seem to be good, right? How is school?”

“School’s good.” Isak nodded, smiling. “Been doing good at sciences, and I’m thinking of doing something with that actually.”

“That’s great. You wanted to be a vet for a while when you were little. Maybe you’ll be an actual doctor now....” Marianne smiled

“I don’t know about that yet, mom. I have to survive high school first.”

Marianne got silent a bit then, and she folded her arms softly.

“Is anyone at school bullying you? Because you… because you like boys?”

Isak looked up at that frowning, and Even was a bit surprised as to where the question came from exactly.

“No… No it’s been all good mostly. This girl, Emma, the one who talked about me… well she is a bit annoying. And Sara, my ex-girlfriend, isn’t exactly happy. But things are good. I have the boys and Even, and the girls. So that’s all I need.”

“You still friends with Jonas? And Eva?”

“Yeah. Jonas is still my best friend. And Eva and I grew close again, yeah. She’s amazing.”

Marianne nodded, and then continued eating again. 

“See Lea, you just have to surround yourself with the right people, and then high school isn’t as scary. Your brother didn’t really have many friends in the beginning, so you shouldn’t be scared about going to school without any of your current friends.” Marianne said to her youngest daughter. Isak had almost forgotten that Lea was going to a new school in August.

“Hey, I started at a new school back in September, you know. I didn’t know anyone either. In my third year. I know, I’m such a loser.” Even then said, causing Lea to smile softly. “Anyways… just be yourself and the right type of people will come to you. Or you go to them, if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

“And if anyone causes you trouble at Bakka, text me okay.” Isak added. “We will just casually come and hang out there and show them who the cool kids are.”

“Okay no, that would just be awkward. But thanks for the advice Even.” Lea said. 

“You boys are so nice.” Marianne then sighed happily. “Look at us, a family again.”

Isak smiled at his mom, his sister and then at Even, concluding that yes, this was pretty much his family now. It would be foolish not to simply admit that he wanted Even to be part of his life from that afternoon in the windowsil. That he had wanted to tell his parents about this wonderful boy from the beginning. This boy, his boyfriend, who he was falling more in love with every day. He was gone for him, totally, entirely. 

Even looked up noticing Isak’s staring and he smiled, looking over at Lea and Marianne briefly before leaning in and press a small kiss on Isak’s lips. It was a risky more, and maybe not really appropriate at dinner but they were done eating and Even could never resist Isak when he looked at him like that. Like he was everything in his world. Because Isak wasn’t any less in his own.

Isak blinked a few times and blushed, looking away from his sister who was just grinning at him, and his mom who was softly smiling back at the two of them.

She then got up and started cleaning off the table, and Isak offered to help her but Even wouldn’t let him. “I’ll help your mom. And then I will try to get her to tell me the secret recipe for her Norwegian meatballs.” Even grinned. Marianne beamed, and said she wouldn’t spill.

As the two of them went to do dishes, Isak watched them closely until Lea called out his name and told him to move to the couch in the living room again, which Isak did. And once there, once he saw the pictures again, he remembered he was pissed off at his dad.

“Lea, do you know how often dad has been here to see Mamma? Since Christmas?”

Lea was thinking, then she shrugged. “2. Maybe 3 times. He often leaves for a while. saying he’s going to check up on mom. He often comes home a little drunk though, so I think he goes to a bar afterwards.”

Isak rolled his eyes and nodded, then looking at his little sister. Who was literally way too young to be in the middle of all of this, just like Isak had been when things had started. 

It had been a year and a half since Terje had packed his bags and taken Lea with him. A year and a half since he turned his back on Isak and his mom. And now that Isak was happy, Terjei was trying to keep them apart too. Just because Isak happened to be happy with Even.

“Issy, why are you angry?” Lea then asked, and Isak looked up at her, sighing.

“Just thinking. Pappa said some shit to Mamma that is just not okay.”

Lea frowned. “What? Really? What did he say?” 

Isak looked at his sister and decided he didn’t want her to have to live with Terje knowing how he thought about people. “Just stuff that won’t help her get better. Stuff about me visiting. But that’s not true. I want Mamma to get better and I want to visit her more.”

Lea nodded and smiled. “I think she would like that.”

Isak thought so too. She had been beaming all evening, not showing any signs of distress or any of the behaviour he would be alarmed by. But he knew she still heard the voices, still had bad days. And he knew those weren’t going to get better if she stayed alone so much.

“Lea, do you think it would be a good idea if Mamma talked to a doctor?”

Lea looked at him, then looked towards the kitchen where they heard laughter, and then sighed. “I think so, yes. But every time I ask Pappa if she needs help, he says she will be fine.”

Isak nodded, taking out his phone. “But Pappa isn’t a doctor. And Mamma needs to talk to someone.” Isak said, then texting Magnus and putting the phone down on the coffee table when he was done.

Lea looked at him and smiled faintly, then moved closer to him and cuddled up into Isak’s arms. “Don’t worry, it’ll all get better soon now.” Isak said softly. Isak remembered comforting her like this when they had watched a scary movie, the two of them sitting on this couch, and his parents sitting in the other one.

“I just want Mamma to be happy, Isak. I’m worried that she is not happy when those things happen to her.”

And Isak had to try really hard not to cry himself like Lea just did, knowing his little sister needed him to be strong. To have answers. To fix things. To do… something.

“We will get her the help she needs, okay. Everything will be okay. I will come to visit. I can come and pick you up at school and we can come and see her together.”

Lea looked at him and she smiled. 

“Maybe… maybe one day I can come and see where you live?” Lea asked. 

Isak melted at that. At the idea that his little sister was curious as to where he lived and that he had been so busy with avoiding the horrible situation his parents - his father - had created that he totally abandoned having a relationship with his sister that resembled one of normal siblings. Not just meeting up for coffee and talking about him and how great his life was without his family. He had to step up, be a brother again and find out what was going on in Lea’s life for once. Fucking hell he hardly knew anything about her these days…

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

At that point Even and Marianne walked back in. Marianne was holding a photobook and Even smirked when Isak realized which photobook it was.

“Mamma, you did not.”

“Yes, Issy. You were so beautiful as a little boy. I loved your longer hair. Your boyfriend should see the way you looked as a kid.” 

And so Isak sat through an evening of Even pointing out pictures of Isak as a young boy, playing soccer and running around with Jonas in the backyard.

At the end of the evening, Isak asked Even if it was okay that they dropped Lea off, despite Lea’s protests and her stating that she could take the bus by herself

“Sure, we can do that.” Even agreed, saying goodbye to Isak’s mom, who whispered in his ear that he should take care of her boy. Even smiled fondly at her and made the promise that he would, but that Isak was there for him too, making Marianne reach for her heart. “You two fit so well together. I’m glad you found each other. And you my dear.” Marianne said, turning to Lea. “You don’t ever hesitate to call me, okay. Or ask Pappa to bring you over if you want to come for a visit. You still have your room and…”

“Mamma, we should go.” Isak said, cutting in, and it caused Marianne to blink a few times, looking back up at Isak. He simply didn’t want his sister to be overwhelmed by this, or worse, to feel guilty for leaving. Isak left, and he had felt the guilt for that for a long time. Some days, it still hurt. So if he could avoid Lea feeling that way, he would.

He knew his mom only meant well of course, and he would never blame Marianne for wanting to have her kids around. Seeing her light up tonight, having them there, showed that it was a good thing. So Isak would try his best to visit again. And to fix things. But right now, they had to leave again.

“Right. Right. Off you go. Thanks for being here. I love you guys.”

“Love you too mom.” Isak said, then wrapping his arm around his sister’s shoulder and lacing his fingers with Even’s.

The way to Terje’s new condo was roughly 20 minutes, and they didn’t say much on the way there except for Isak making Lea promise she would text him tomorrow, and then they said their goodbyes and the boys made their way back to central Oslo.

**

“I texted Magnus to figure out how we can get my mom some help. And I will seriously do something about my dad, I promise that Even. He is not getting away with what he said.”

Even sighed and looked at Isak, softly toying with the curls of his hair. 

“Isak, it’s okay. You don’t have to do this for me, I’m fine. I just had a moment, but it’s good now. I don’t care what he thinks about me. I only care about what you think.”

Isak couldn’t do anything else but to press their lips together and assure Even that he was madly in love with him, before letting go of him again.

“It was nice tonight though. I’m really happy you wanted me to be there when you went to see your mom and that I could meet her. She is really great.”

Isak agreed with that, but he couldn’t help but think that Even had only seen the good side now.

“What do you think the doctors would say?” 

Isak decided to ask, even though he knew it was a difficult subject. He had never really talked about mental illness with Even this directly, even though they had talked about Magnus’ mom a little bit.

Even sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know Isak. I… I have no idea. I shouldn’t be diagnosing other mental illnesses. And I know that doctors aren’t for everyone, some people never get diagnosed. But if your mom is willing to talk to someone, I think it might help. It might be good to know just what’s going on, so you know how to help her. But if she decides not too, then that’s also fine. You just can not force her.”

“I won’t.” Isak said reassuringly, and then he sighed. “I’m talking to Magnus at school tomorrow. He told me it would be hard for me to have any control of the situation though since I’m still a minor and my parents aren’t divorced. Yet.” Isak said, frowning a little. The status of his parents marriage was a bit confusing.

Even hummed, continuing the soothing motions, running his fingers through Isak’s hair. “Yeah but you just want to help your mom. Lea too, right?” 

“Yeah, she does.”

“Then your dad will have to see that too. And if he doesn’t want to help your mom, then he is just an asshole and we will figure out another way, okay.”

This caused Isak to move away from Even, looking at him a little frowning.

“We? Even, you don’t need to be involved in this. I mean I know it’s hard for you and you…”

“Isak. Isak, baby, listen to me. I want to be there, okay. I will help, I will be there if you need me okay?”

“Okay.” Isak replied softly.

Minutes passed after that, Isak settling next to Even in his bunkbed, letting the evening sink in. Feeling emotionally drained, it didn’t take long for Isak to start drifting off into sleep. And when Even noticed he leaned in and pressed a single kiss on Isak’s cheek.

“Sleep tight love.”

“I love you, goodnight.”

“Love you too.”


	30. Mødre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My dad has been talking shit to my mom. I knew there was a word for it so I’ve been googling.. I think my dad has been gaslighting my mom. He has told her I didn’t want to see her and the other way around with me. I thought she might not be okay with me being gay because he told me she couldn’t see me, even though she had texted me she loved me…”
> 
> AKA Isak talks to Magnus, and Noora tries to help Eva study for their spanish test.
> 
> [Wednesday February 8th]

The next morning Magnus was already leaning against Isak’s locker when Isak was drinking from his thermos mug, the one his mom had gifted him last night as a delayed Christmas present.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Magnus chuckled, pointing at the coffee and raising an eyebrow. “Busy morning.”

“Last night was the dinner with my mom.” Isak explained, taking another sip. Then he blinked a few times, getting his focus. “Which, I wanted to talk about. If you don’t mind? I mean, you always say you’re there to talk so…”

“Yeah, it’s chill.” Magnus said, and then he started walking down the stairs until they found a spot on a bench outside of school.

“So… your mom is getting professional help?” Magnus asked, deciding to ask direct questions because that made the most sense. He had to know the outline of the situation.

“Well, I guess for a long time I’ve been thinking she would get better on her own. And she was okay yesterday but she still has bad days and they’re not getting better. So I think she needs help. Needs to talk with someone.” Isak said. “I think she wants that too, herself. But I haven’t talked to her about it because… Well, I don’t know if I should.”

“My mom made the decision herself, years ago. She was younger, she was like, 28 or something. But she and my dad wanted kids and yeah, she knew she had to get some help.”

Isak nodded, and sighed. “So you’re saying it’s best if they want to do it themselves?”

“I think so, yeah. I think you should ask her. Talk to her, see if she’s open to talking to a doctor. Psychiatrist maybe. I asked my mom if I could give you this and she said I could. It’s the card of the doctor she talks to. You could give that to your mom and see what she thinks about it.”

Isak nodded and sighed. “There’s just a problem.” he then said. Magnus frowned, leaning forward a bit to catch Isak’s face. And Isak seemed… angry?

“My dad has been talking shit to my mom. I knew there was a word for it so I’ve been googling.. I think my dad has been gaslighting my mom. He has told her I didn’t want to see her and the other way around with me. I thought she might not be okay with me being gay because he told me she couldn’t see me, even though she had texted me she loved me…”

“Wait, your dad has been preventing you from seeing your mom?”

“Yes. And telling her that I didn’t want to see her. That I was too busy. That I had….” Isak had to calm down his breathing before he could say it. “That I already had a mentally ill person to look after for in my life.”

To this Magnus dropped his backpack on the ground. “What the hell? He said that? About… About Even? Because of what happened after the church?”

Isak nodded, not looking at Magnus, who then forced him too. “Faen Isak, that’s messed up. Your mom doesn’t have a problem with you being gay, but your dad has been pretending to because he has a problem with Even being bipolar?”

“I think he doesn’t want Even around my mom or something. Or he’s resenting me for leaving mom but then getting together with Even and… yeah. I get that, kind of, but…”

“Isak, shit dude that’s not right. No. You absolutely made the right decision to move out. Just because you happened to fall in love with someone who is bipolar doesn’t mean you somehow love your mom any less.”

Isak looked at his friend and nodded slowly. Then Magnus pulled out his phone when he got a text. 

“Mahdi is at school.”

Isak looked up and nodded, and they got off the bench walking to the front of the school, but Magnus stopped them after he made a few steps. “Isak… hey…. You know none of this is your fault right?”

Isak sighed and shrugged a little. “It just sucks. That my dad is such an asshole. I’m starting to think if he even truly is okay with me being gay. I mean if he judges Even for being bipolar…”

“That’s just messed up. He does sound like an asshole, no offence.”

“None taken.”

They walked, until they spotted Jonas and Mahdi on the other side of the schoolyard. Then, Magnus chuckled and bumped Isak’s shoulder.

“Hey, maybe you and Even should just get married so you can take his last name instead of your dad’s.” 

Isak rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face regardless. “I’m not getting married any time soon. If even at all. But if I do, then we are hyphenating that shit.”

“What, Valtersen-Bech Næsheim?”

Isak nodded, and Magnus just laughed. “Dude that’s way too complex.”

“Well then I will talk to Even to drop his mom’s name. Lisbet loves me, I’m sure she will be fine with that.”

“Oh dude, you’ve only been dating for a few months and you’re on first name basis with his mom. I’m jealous. Meanwhile I haven’t even been in Vilde’s house. I mean they’re hosting the kosegruppa thing at my house because they can’t do it at Vilde’s.”

“Again with the kosegruppa? Seriously, dudes, since when are we in on that?” Mahdi said.

“You were supposed to be in last fall, because Sana had our weed, remember.”

Mahdi nodded, and then he shrugged. “I don’t know man. Just isn’t my thing, that’s all. I’ve talked to most of the chicks by now and none of them are really fuckable.” 

“Seriously?” Noora said from behind them, an eyebrow raised as Isak and Magnus turned around. She crossed her arms looking at Mahdi. “Just for that, you’re not getting any cake tomorrow.”

“Who says I’m going to be there?” Mahdi countered, and Jonas slapped his arm. “Dude. You’re going to be there.”

“Okay, I’m going to be there.”

Jonas nodded and turned to Noora, smiling, and Noora smiled back until she moved over to Isak. 

“Isak, can you pay me back for the cereal and the meat I bought last weekend. I’m a bit  short right now, I haven’t gotten my paycheck yet.”

“Sure.” Isak said, reaching out to get his phone. “How much?”

“72.30 please.” Noora replied. Isak nodded and typed away on his phone, then looking up. “Done.”

“Thanks.” Noora said, then waving at the other boys before walking off to where Eva was waiting for her in the distance. They walked into the building together, when Noora mentioned the Spanish test they had tomorrow.

“Oh Noora you have to help me with that tonight. Can you come over a little earlier than the other girls? Quiz me on the words?”

Noora looked at Eva and was a bit hesitant to say no, knowing that study nights with Eva weren’t as productive as of late. But she had studied a lot herself, and she knew she was on top of it. Plus, quizzing people was a good way to remember the material herself. “Fine.”

**

As promised, Noora showed up at Eva’s house one hour earlier than the other girls to get some final revision in before the party, but when Eva returned to her room with a bottle of wine, Noora knew that wasn’t going to happen, and she shook her head laughing.

“Wine?” Eva asked, ready to pour some into Noora’s glass, but Noora shook her head and Eva replied with a soft “No, okay.” before moving to her own glass and pouring some.

“Eva, are you sure you should be pre-drinking right now though? It’s not even a party, right? Just some… gathering?” 

Eva looked up at her, and sat down in front of the spanish book on her bed again. “Eh, yes. But it’s going to be people. Vilde’s going to be there. And stuff. And so it’ll be cozy. So we can drink.”

Eva’s logic wasn’t entirely the safest to follow, but Noora shrugged and returned to her phone, scrolling through her instagram feed.

“Chris is at the army then….” she pointed out when a particular picture of him and some friends came by, and Eva looked up, fased for a  little bit.

“Eh, yeah. Yes, he seems to be having fun.”

“Sure.” Noora replied. At least Eva seemed fine with it, and at least she seemed to be over him. So that was a good thing.

She scrolled down more, every now and then glancing up to watch Eva study, and when there was a knock on the window, Noora moved to open it up for Vilde and Chris.

“Sana couldn’t make it?” Noora asked, a bit concerned, and Vilde shook her head. “No, not before at least. She will be there at Magnus’.” 

Noora then watched Vilde go over and hug Eva and Vilde made a comment on how the Spanish stuff seemed tricky, but Eva downplayed it despite the fact that it was one of the biggest tests of the year. Then they all settled around the sitting area, and Vilde explained the fun things they had planned for tonight, things that made Noora slightly cringe but nevertheless she listened when Vilde explained them, willing to give them a chance.

She hadn’t been able to be a part of Kosegruppa due to her return from London, yet she had seen Vilde grow into her role as Kosegruppa’s leader, and she admired her for that. A lot of work went into it, but Vilde was a natural in it, as much as she was as being the leader of their russebus. The two things combined, Noora wondered how Vilde managed to find the time to even date, but then again Noora had quickly noticed that Magnus and Vilde were the type of couple that would just be happy being in each other’s company, even if their attention wasn’t entirely focused on one another. She had seen the same thing unfold with Isak and Even, who increasingly just hung out at the kollektiv. Which was probably partially to blame due to the fact that they had a very tumultuous start. And Noora envied it.

Her own relationship with William had started off chaotic enough, then throwing in his brother things just turned into a mess entirely. William’s violent tendencies, his instincts to believe the worst of people and his inability to cut toxic people out of his life entirely were what caused their relationship to never reach that level of comfort with one another. They had always been working on things. Noora had always tried to get William to be the guy she thought he could be. In the end, she realized that it was a ship that had sunk many many years ago, and she left.

Maybe one day, if she allowed herself to dream, she would meet someone new who she would have summer picnics with by the waterfront. Someone who would be up for chill walks through the city, admiring the landmarks, and joining in on the protests. Someone she didn’t have to drag around to see the things she loved, but instead would surprise her with new parts of the world she hadn’t been able to see.

Someone. Someday, maybe.

“Okay let’s go.” Chris then said next to Noora, and she awoke from her daydream to see all the girls getting up and getting ready to head over to Magnus. Noora grabbed her coat just like the other girls, and once they got there she watched Vilde eagerly greet Magnus with a kiss. Noora smiled friendly at Magnus, rolling up her sleeves once they got to the kitchen, and she carefully followed Vilde’s instructions for the decorations on the food.

Little snacks passed around the entire evening as people talked, gossiped and praised the Nissen revue. Noora mostly stuck to the kitchen, observing the scene from afar, with Sana sitting on the kitchen counter beside her.

“Ready for your test tomorrow?” Sana asked, and Noora looked up from where she was washing dishes, then smiling. “Si, apprendo todo.” Noora replied, causing for Sana to raise an eyebrow and chuckle, mumbling “I’m going to take your word for it.” 

“Is everything okay with you? You seem a bit… tired?”

Sana looked up and smiled, nodding. “Yeah, everything is fine. Just had a family thing to go to today. And now this…. But I can’t leave Vilde all by herself. Or Eva, poor her.” Sana said. When Noora frowned at that, Sana tilted her head and crossed her arms. “You haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Noora asked, and Sana turned towards the living room. “Eva. Crushing on Vilde. It’s been pretty obvious ever since she came out, you know. Makes me wonder if she had a thing for her the entire time, but just didn’t allow herself or something. Well, not like they can be together now anyways. Vilde is with Magnus.” Sana pointed out. Noora blinked at Sana, wondering how she figured all of that out, however she didn’t have time to reply to it. “Anyways, whatever happens I just hope they are happy.” Sana said, before announcing she was going to socialize a bit. Noora frowned and she observed the scene in the living room for a while, before she turned back to the sink where she continued cleaning the dishes with a frown on her face. 

“Halla.” She then heard someone say, and he looked up to see Jonas at the kitchen table, looking around in the rest of the kitchen frowning. “You’re out here by yourself?”

“Hi.” She replied. “Yeah… yeah I’ll join the party really soon. I just have to… I have this spanish test tomorrow so I want to revise once more.” 

She knew it was supposed to be all fun and cosy with everyone together, but to be fair, she actually only knew half of the people there.

“Okay, well I’m sure you don’t need me to quiz you, but if that changes…” He said, walking to the fridge. Noora looked up and smiled, tilting her head. “Hmm I’m good. I’ve seen some of the memes you’ve sent to Eva though. They’re funny.”

“Yeah, my mom would be so proud to have reduced my heritage to memes.” He joked. “But I’m glad Eva likes them.” he shrugged.

“ We used to do that all the time, when we were dating, you know. It’s good to know that it’s still there.” He said, then taking out his beer and taking a few sips from it. All in all, he was pretty damn lucky with his things worked out. He managed to remain friends with Eva and he became friends with Noora. Isak was in a happy relationship and their group was solid, to the point where he could see them staying in touch beyond Nissen. He wasn’t dating anyone right now but he didn’t want to either. Things were good right now. Things were fine. So he wasn’t going to mess with that. He hadn’t, a while ago after the dinner with Noora’s parents. And he wouldn’t.

“Hey… where did you go?” Noora asked.

Jonas blinked a few times and then shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking. Things are going pretty good right now. A lot of things have changed recently, but they’re good changes, you know.”

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Noora said. She glanced over to the living room again, and she smiled. “I’m glad I got back to Oslo, honestly.”

Jonas took the beer can from his lips and chuckled. “Yeah, same. I mean I heard from Isak that the kollektiv was an absolute mess, and stuff like that. And I mean, I can tell that Eva is glad you’re back. And the other girls. I don’t think Eva would’ve ended things with Chris and allowed herself to be who she was if it wasn’t for her best friend being here.”

“I think you’re her best friend, though.” Noora replied, causing Jonas to smile a little. Maybe. But he and Eva had history. And there would always be that something between them. Part of him knew that deep down he and Eva were more than friends in some way. In a way that he couldn’t define right now, but there was something.

“Well it’s not a competition. We can both be there for her. Support her. Make sure she doesn’t do anything she might regret.” 

They both laughed at that, looking over to where Eva was currently trying to get Isak to eat one of the cupcakes, but he backed away every time she tried, and Noora put away her phone then. “Well, then we should better join the party then.” 

“No more Spanish studying?”

“The only spanish that will probably stick right now is ‘dos cervezas’ anyways.” 


	31. MAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it didn’t entirely fit with the image he had created of her, and he wondered what she would have seen in a guy that was known as an asshole in most of Oslo.  
> “All I’m saying is that as her friend, I think she needs some time to focus on herself. She has hinted at that a few times. This guy, William, he did some serious damage.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Noora and Even talk, and both of their pasts get brought up with the arrival of a new character!
> 
> [Thursday February 8th, 2017]

##  Thursday February 8th

“I swear I only got like one out of five for that second exercise. And did you have C three times too?” Eva asked as they walked out of the classroom. 

“I think I knew 3. And I had C two times. I had B three times though.” Noora said.

“Oh. Anyways. It’s over now.” She smiled, opening her locker. 

Noora leaned against the wall behind her, sighing. That’s when Eva turned around and frowned, closing up her locker ready to head out for lunch. “What’s got you sighing?”

“I have a shift after school. And I had to sleep on the couch last night cause I got home pretty late and didn’t want to wake up Eskild. Plus, I have to pay attention not to spoil the surprise for Even’s birthday while at work, cause we have a shift together.”

“But you’re great at keeping secrets though. I mean, I told you that I was bisexual first, and you didn’t tell the other girls all week.” Eva winked.

“Yeah well that’s a personal thing though.” Noora said, wrapping her arm around Eva’s shoulder as they started walking. “You had to do that on your own terms.”

Eva smiled back at her and then sat down at a table, looking around the cafeteria which was awfully quiet today, allowing Noora to catch up on some homework so she wouldn’t have to do it after work, while Eva scrolled through the site with the spanish memes.

Noora didn’t fail to notice how Eva’s phone lit up a few times with texts from Jonas, and knowing the conversation they had the night before, Noora couldn’t help but find it interesting, however she was currently involved in one romantic set-up, and that was enough.

Lunch was over soon though, and after three more classes Noora made her way out of school, heading towards KB, where Even was already putting on his apron. Noora greeted him and went to the back to put on hers before starting to fill the coffee orders and clean the counters. 

After an hour, they took a mutual break much to the annoyance of Anika who now had to operate the foam machine if needed be, something Even had been trying to get her to be confident in.

“She will be fine.” He said as he sat down in the back room, his own made coffee hugged by one hand while the other reached out his phone. 

Even tilted his head at the message from Isak and Noora noticed, hugging her mug with both hands. “Things going good between you two?” she asked without having to ask who the message was from. Not that she usually did.

Even nodded and smiled. “Yup. Isak is just all secretive about this surprise.” Even said, followed by a sigh. Noora nodded and then went on to open her own messages. ‘He doesn’t suspect anything.’ she typed to Isak, sipping a bit from her coffee in the meantime.

“So, any fun weekend plans? Since it’s your birthday and stuff.” Noora asked, deciding to do her best attempt at being unsuspicious.

“Well I think you know more about my weekend plans than I do, since you’re covering my shift.” Even said. Noora smiled and shrugged, saying she couldn’t spoil the surprise for him but that he would like it. “Isak worked hard on it.”

Even knew that, because he had been trying to figure out what the surprise was since he knew there was one, but Isak hadn’t spilled. 

“I just hope he’s not using it to distract him from the situation with his mom… I mean, I asked about it and he changed the subject and it’s just that he’s been calling his dad and…”

Noora noticed the tone in Even’s voice when he said that, and she frowned. “You don’t… you don’t like that?” she asked carefully. Noora had never met any of Isak’s parents. She had enough trouble with her own parents to be able to think about the reason why Isak was actually living at the kollektiv. She just knew that there was stuff going on with his parents, with his mom, and that it was serious enough for Isak to now want to do something about it. Noora had heard Isak talk about it that morning with Eskild, but she hadn’t asked about it because it didn’t feel right. But now Even mentioned it, so she figured Isak was fine with her knowing.

Even looked at her with a bit of a defeated look. “No I mean… I get that he has to discuss this with his dad. But Terje hasn’t care about Isak or Marianne in so long. And if the things are the way Isak things they are then… Then yes, it pisses me off.”

“You’re really worried about him?”

Even shrugged. “I trust Isak. Entirely. But I don’t trust people like Terje.”

“It’s none of my business. And I don’t know if Isak would like me discussing it but… I’ve always thought the way Isak described living at his home wasn’t the most healthy thing. With his dad. I don’t think it’s fair to Marianne.”

Even hummed, hands wrapped around his mug.

“When I’m depressed my parents know not to isolate me. Not to act like a wall, deciding who gets to come in and who doesn’t. They always let me decide if I want to see people or not. I think that’s important. Letting people decide.”

“Maybe you should tell Isak that? I mean, he will value your advice.” Noora assured him. Even just shrugged and shook his head. “Well we’ve decided not to make this weekend about that situation so I’m not going to mention it now, I think. Maybe…. maybe I shouldn’t get involved at all?” 

After all, last time Even got involved he found out that Terje wanted to keep Isak away from Marianne because he was already dating a mentally ill person. Which, no matter how many times Isak assured him wasn’t his fault, Even couldn’t ignore he had a part in. Even rubbed his eyes. Why had things been so difficult? Why had Even gone back to Sonja, and almost gotten her pregnant? Why did he not tell Isak about his bipolar before his mania kicked in? Why did he make Isak leave his family behind at the church? Why did Even had to keep the pregnancy scare a secret from the person he was in love with?

“Hey.” Noora’s voice burst through Even’s spiraling thoughts, and he grounded himself by the warm touch of her hand on his wrist.

“Even, you can not think that you’re to blame for any of this.” Noora said. She heard the door open for another customer, but returned to Even anyways. “Look, I know a thing or two about parents trying to force their way. I also know Isak. He cares about you so much, Even. If Terje doesn’t see that… If Terje somehow holds that against Isak, well,  I’m pretty sure that boy is already too far gone not to fight for you. And you are definitely worth fighting for.” she said. She ended with a small wink and then she got up.

And in that typical Noora sense of her, the way she would lighten people up with her red-lipped smile alone, Even felt the dark fog in his head clear out and a warm feeling in his chest rise. He watched her walk off to one of the tables and he put down his mug, ready to serve the customer who had just walked in, when he stared in disbelief.

 

“Fy Faen? Mathias?! What are you doing here?”

“Obviously checking out the hottest new KB in Oslo. And that word applies in more than one way…” Mathias said, looking over his shoulder for a moment. Even didn’t pay attention to where Mathias was looking at, instead he started walking around the register, walking up to his friend.

“Man it’s been months. How is Kopenhagen?”

“Good, good. All good. But I couldn’t be there when my best buddy was celebrating his birthday this weekend. So, here I am.”

Even frowned a bit, but he was still smiling. “You came to Oslo for me?”

“Pretty much. I mean I miss the city too and all that, but I was due to come home again. Last I was here was Christmas with my parents and I was so busy I couldn’t hang out with any of the guys from last year so…. yeah. Now i’m here.”

“That’s amazing!” Even beamed. “I uh, I am working though, right now. So I can’t exactly hang out. And my boyfriend is on his way because we’re going to the movies after my shift is done. But I can text him, ask if we can reschedule and we can…”

“Even, chill, dude. Okay first of all, hearing you say boyfriend is still a bit weird. Especially since I had to ask Sonja  where in the city you were. See, I forgot you got rid of all your social media but I figured she would still be in touch with you somehow...”

“Yeah…” Even said, scratching his head. It had been hard staying in touch with people. “Well Isak set up an insta for me, for Christmas. So I got that one.”

“You never had insta before.”

“I know. So it’s new, I haven’t posted much. But I’ll add you.”

“Yeah, sure. But anyways, secondly… You look really good man. Like, seriously, happy.”

Even smiled at his friend again, and then he noticed his boss eyeing him and he made his way back behind the register. 

“Is there a thirdly?”

Mathias, having noticed the boss lady looking at Even, chuckled and nodded. “Yes. One coffee please. Little splash of milk.”

“Coming right up.”

Even prepared the coffee while he told Mathias to go and take a seat somewhere, which he did, choosing to sit close to the window so he could look outside to the city. When Even walked up he placed the coffee down, looking around to make sure his bos wasn’t staring him down again, and then he leaned against the wall.

“Texted Isak, he said we could reschedule movie night. Or you could join us...” Even announced.

“And be a total cockblock? No, I’m good.” Mathias said, then taking a few sips.

“Well I was your wingman plenty of times back at Bakka, so you can’t complain.”

They both chuckled at the memories, the schemes and elaborate plans they came up with to get Mathias a girl. Some of them involved Sonja, or one of her friends. They had been up to the weirdest shit.

“Might need you to do that for me again though.” Mathias then said, and he raised his eyebrows at the register, where Noora was currently serving a customer.

When Even caught on, he turned to Mathias with a chuckle. “That’s Noora.”

“She seems nice.” Mathias said.

Even nodded, looking at his friend. “She’s my friend.”

This caused Mathias to frown, and then shrugging. “You work with her.” he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No, she’s my friend. Friend first, collegue second. She is actually Isak’s roommate.”

Mathias had to put the picture together for a bit, and then he sighed deeply. “Well, still don’t see the problem? Sonja and I were friends when you two started dating.”

Mathias had this habit. Of bringing up people’s past, like he didn’t realize some people wanted to move on. Which brought Even to his next point.

“Yeah well, Noora is special. You won’t find many girls like her.”

“I can tell. The customers love her.” He said, smiling. “Can’t you just give me her number?”

“I could. But it’s not going to work easy like that. Okay look, last fall she got over this guy that was a total asshole to her. Dragged her with him to London for the summer only to ditch her for his job and his dad. Anyways… she is still getting over that.”

“Sounds like an asshole.”

“Yeah. And I’m only telling you this because… I mean, Noora is more than her relationship with him. But you might want to know who that guy was.”

“Who?” Mathias asked, curiosity peaked.

“Remember the yakuza terror last spring? The whole drama we heard about, all the way at Bakka.”

“Yes? I think I remember that. Wasn’t it some Nissen russebuss that stopped them?”

“It was the penetrators.”

Mathias almost choked on his coffee hearing the name, but it rang a bell right away. “Right, those guys. Bunch of spoiled brats.”

Even nodded. That’s how he knew the penetrators too. He had seen that Chris might not have been so bad, but from what he heard from William he definitely fit that picture.

“Their leader, William Magnusson… He is Noora’s ex-boyfriend. The guy I talked about.”

And well shit. That changed things. Mathias wasn’t the biggest ladies men out there. He actually took his studies pretty serious, and he had a thing of almost 2 years with this girl Marthe in first and second year… But he did like to meet new people, and in their russetiden he had hooked up plenty of times. He usually liked blondes, girls with nice smiles. But Noora was apparently on a whole different level, having dated someone like William. 

For some reason it didn’t entirely fit with the image he had created of her, and he wondered what she would have seen in a guy that was known as an asshole in most of Oslo.

“All I’m saying is that as her friend, I think she needs some time to focus on herself. She has hinted at that a few times. This guy, William, he did some serious damage.”

Mathias looked at Even and then smiled, nodding. “Okay okay, I get it. I’ll back off. Let her get over him, stuff like that.”

“Thanks.” Even replied, then looking up at the counter when a few customers started to line up, rush hour kicking in.

“I have to go now. But you can just chill here. There’s wifi and stuff.”

“Yeah yeah, I can entertain myself.” Mathias laughed. “Go be all adult EBN.”

“Fuck you MAS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MAS, the initials of Mathias Anders Svenson, nice to meet you. It’s been 30 chapters but as it says in the tags of this fic I would include original characters and here he is. To provide some context: Mathias is a Bakka buddy of Even’s, who moved to Kopenhagen to study Architecture. The rest you will find out in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one!]


	32. Hyggelig å møte deg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isak, I need you to meet someone.” He then said, taking Isak’s hand and walking him towards where Mathias was scrolling through his phone.  
> “Isak, this is Mathias, one of my oldest friends from Bakka. Mathias, this is Isak. My boyfriend.”  
> Mathias was quick to put down his phone and he put out his hand with a smile. “The famous Isak, nice to meet you.”  
> Isak looked at Even for a moment and then smiled a little nervously. “Eh, hi. Nice to meet you too.”
> 
> AKA Isak meets Mathias and tries to keep the cabin trip secret for one more day
> 
> [Thursday February 9th, 2017]

Isak walked into KB with a smile, walking up to one of Even and Noora’s collegues, ordering a regular coffee. Then he quickly glanced around and found Even cleaning off one of the tables, and once he got his coffee he waited for hi boyfriend by the counter.

“Hey handsome.” 

“Isak. Hi.” Even smiled, putting down his tray and glancing at the clock. “You’re early. My shift doesn’t end until another 20 minutes from now.”

“Yeah I know. But I was just sitting at home so I thought I could hang out here for a bit.”

Even beamed and kept glancing over to the window, eventually causing Isak to turn around and frown a little. 

“Isak, I need you to meet someone.” He then said, taking Isak’s hand and walking him towards where Mathias was scrolling through his phone.

“Isak, this is Mathias, one of my oldest friends from Bakka. Mathias, this is Isak. My boyfriend.”

Mathias was quick to put down his phone and he put out his hand with a smile. “The famous Isak, nice to meet you.”

Isak looked at Even for a moment and then smiled a little nervously. “Eh, hi. Nice to meet you too.”

“MAS is in town from Copenhagen for a few days.”

“Oh, cool. You study there?” Isak asked. He figured that if Even was friends with him he might be a ‘97er, and then he might be in his first year at Uni now.

“Yeah, architecture. It’s a really cool city but nothing beats Oslo for me.”

“Oh crap, I have to go. Can I leave you two alone for 20 minutes? Is that okay baby?”

“Of course. Don’t piss off your boss. It’s fine, go.” Isak said. He chuckled a little with the joyous look that Even had on his face as he returned to the register, and then Isak turned back towards Mathias, sipping a bit from his coffee.

After a while, Mathias smiled and Isak frowned a little bit. “Sorry, no it’s just that… Man I haven’t seen him this happy in a while. After all the shit at Bakka, he seems to truly have found some new happiness in his life.”

And Isak couldn’t take all the credit for that. Even had amazing friends, had mentioned he liked the teachers at Nissen better, and okay yes, maybe he could take a little credit himself, yes.

“Well yeah, things have been going good.”

“How long have you been dating?”

Isak chuckled a little bit at that, and took another few sips. “Almost three months. Roughly. It’s a bit… blurry.” Isak said, shrugging a little. The whole Sonja situation, followed by Even’s bipolar and the lies Isak was told regarding their relationship didn’t help with the identification of the time they actually started dating.

“That’s great.” Mathias nodded, sipping some from his own drink. “He mentioned you’re going on a movie date later. So I declined joining with you guys…” Mathias winked. And Isak started to really like this guy. He was nice, caring and, well, considerate.

“I mean you could’ve joined.” Isak said, more to be polite, but Mathias shook his head smiling. “No thanks. I was third wheeling way too often back in Bakka. I’m going to give you guys the evening.”

And that made Isak think.

“How eh… how long are you in town for?”

“My flight back is monday morning, early early morning.” Mathias explained, apparently already dreading it. Isak wasn’t a morning person either, so he could relate.

“Okay.”

“Oh, you guys… you guys have plans? For his birthday? Did I crash anything?”

Isak bit his lip for a bit, considering to ask Jonas and the boys for advice, but then he knew they would leave the decision to him, and Isak sighed.

“No. Or… well, yes. We do have plans.” He checked to see if Even was nearby, which he wasn’t, and then he leaned in a little.

“We have a cabin trip planned. Me and the boys. My friends. It’s a surprise for Even, I’ve told him to not plan anything this weekend.” Isak was still proud at himself for pulling it off. So far at least. “You should join us. You’re one of Even’s friends, it’d be cool for you guys to catch up during the trip. Since the other guys are people from Nissen… He can have someone from Bakka there too.”

“That sounds chill.” Mathias nodded, checking his phone. “I have to go see my family while I’m here but… When are you guys leaving?”

“Tomorrow, after school. Can you join?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I should be able to make it. I’ll let you know for sure, here, add me on Facebook. He’s not on facebook, right? So he won’t find it suspicious.”

“Well it’s not like he can’t know we’re friends on facebook. He just can’t know you’re joining in on whatever surprise he thinks we have planned. But no, he doesn’t have facebook.”

“Okay cool. I will message you later then.”

“Ready to go?” Even then said approaching from behind them. He was putting on his jacket walking up to their table. “Mathias, you can still join us.”

“Nah, it’s all good. I’m going to enjoy the view here a little bit.” He said with a wink, and Isak frowned a little at the way Mathias looked into the KB, instead of outside.

“Alright then. But we can catch up more tomorrow? Grab lunch or something? Isak, is that okay according to your surprise schedule?” Even joked. 

Isak exchanged a look with Mathias, unsuspiciously of course, and then nodded. He tried pulling off his best nonchalance, as if arranging Even’s birthday surprise hadn’t been a major struggle so far.

“Yup, that works. I have tutoring after school anyways, so…”

“Okay, then we’ll catch up tomorrow. Great to see you MAS. Talk to you tomorrow.

“Ha det bra, EBN!” Mathias waved back, and then he watched Isak and Even leave KB, before returning to his coffee.

He stayed at KB for another hour or so, scrolling through social media and replying to messages from family members who heard about his return to Oslo. Then looked up when he heard laughter, and he tilted his head a little when he saw Noora joking with one of her colleagues. 

Mathias then checked his stuff and packed everything back up before returning to the register.

“Hi.”

“Hi, how can I help you?” Noora replied, still a little bit gigglish over whatever she was laughing about earlier.

“Can I have another coffee please? To go, this time?”

“Sure. Heading on a trip?” Noora asked, casual conversation like she would sometimes engage in. And well, Mathias was dragging a suitcase around so it was pretty obvious. 

“Just got home for a visit, actually.” Mathias said. He looked down at his suitcase and smiled. “But I have a feeling I will be in Oslo more often from now on. The new KB has excellent service.”

Noora looked up and smiled politely, before sliding the coffee over. Mathias paid for his coffee and then gathered everything in his hands again.

“I will pass the compliment on to Even.” Noora said, and Mathias looked behind him from when he was already on his way out. And he smiled, because not only was she kind and beautiful. She was also smart.

“Thanks for the coffee.”

Mathias then walked out and made it around the corner of the street, where he pulled out his phone as he sipped from his coffee, considering texting Even. But then he knew he was probably in the middle of some exclusive screening of a hipster movie, so Mathias knew better than to disturb him. He would update his friend during the trip then.

A few hours later Even laid almost on his stomach, Isak facing towards him, softly stroking patterns in between his shoulder blades. It was only 10PM, making Isak anything but tired, but Even had managed school, work and a movie tonight, so they settled on a chill evening just the two of them. 

“I got a text from Noora. Warning me to hide all the surprise plans behind a safe.” Isak said with a grin.

“Ah yeah. Tried to pry something out of her, but she wouldn’t budge.” 

Even then chuckled, causing Isak to frown, and Even sighed.

“Mathias asked if he could have Noora’s number. He likes her, apparently.” he explained, and Isak was taken a bit back by that. “He doesn’t have a girlfriend?” He had seemed like the guy who would have a girlfriend.

“Nope. But I told him Noora might not be available yet. So yeah…”

“Oh. Yes, that might have been a good idea.”

Isak may have been dealing with Even’s back and forth at the time, but he had noticed the state Noora was in after her break up with William, and he knew that some things needed time. Noora wasn’t the type of person to hook up with people, or start a relationship with someone she barely knew. So Isak nodded, telling Even he made the right move.

A long time passed, perhaps almost half an hour, until Even broke the silence that had led Isak to believe he might have been asleep. 

“Isak? Have you… have you thought any more about the visit with your mom?”

This caused Isak’s bliss to fade a little, and he moved to rest both his shoulders against the wall, sighing a little. Even looked up and leaned on his forearms to be able to look at Isak properly. 

“I mean, we don’t have to talk about it but…” Even sighed and Isak looked at him, frowning.

“It’s just a coincidence that Mathias shows up right now. I mean it’s not, because he’s essentially in town for my birthday. But he… he was also one of the only people I still talked to after things went to shit last spring. He was originally a friend of Sonja’s and so… Yeah, essentially he has been there for me. Always. Even when I was younger and I first got diagnosed. He never treated it like anything that would affect our friendship.”

Isak smiled a little, and pushed some of Even’s weary hair aside so he could properly see his face.

“He was the person to tell me that a diagnosis wouldn’t change anything between us. He encouraged me to listen to my parents and go to that doctor. We were young, back then, but he knew. He knew that I needed to figure out what was wrong…”

“Nothing’s wrong, though.” Isak was quick to say, leaning in for a kiss, and then he smiled. “You’re not wrong. You’re perfect. And… And Mathias seems like a really nice guy.” Isak said.

Even hummed, and looked up at Isak. “I’m just… I’m just saying this because like, I know your mom might want to go see a doctor too. And I know we said we wouldn’t make my birthday weekend about it but it’s not yet my birthday weekend so….”

Isak rolled his eyes at the way Even sometimes cheated on the rules like this, but he loved him for it, and he nodded, sighing deeply. “Yeah I know. I know she probably needs to hear it from someone. I haven’t given her the card from Magnus’ mom yet.”

“Because of your dad?”

“Well he hasn’t picked up the two times I’ve tried to call him, so….”

Up until then Isak had thought it was merely a coincidence. After all his dad had always picked up the phone before. Up until two days ago. 

Suddenly, Isak realized that his dad’s behaviour might be the norm instead of the abnormality.

“I’m starting to think that maybe he didn’t really like me going to visit my mom, Even.”

Even moved a bit closer to Isak, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You shouldn’t feel like that, Isak. You’re trying to help your mom. I’m so proud of you for doing that. Your dad making you think he resents you for it…. Your dad resenting you for other things, too…” Even mumbled.

Isak made eye contact with Even, and raised his eyebrow, causing Even to sigh, once again. “Yes I know. I know, not my fault. I’m just saying. If he doesn’t like you being around your mom, if he doesn’t like me being around her. If he doesn’t like you helping her…. Then he is not a nice person, Isak. And then you shouldn’t tear yourself down. You’re doing the right thing, okay?”

Isak looked at Even and smiled softly, shaking his head a bit in disbelief. “Fy faen, what did I do to deserve you.”

“You saved me baby. Now let me save you back.”

They both fell asleep after that, Isak staying awake a short while longer to go over some things for Even’s birthday weekend, while Even was asleep right next to him. He had fallen asleep with no trouble, even though he knew Terje was probably holding his mental illness against Isak, but that Isak still wanted him to be there when he talked to his mom. He knew that Isak wanted to help her, and try to understand things. He knew he wanted a relationship with his sister. He knew Isak was growing and learning so much, and he was insanely proud.

But mostly, Even knew Isak loved him, and he was still the same way as the boy he fell in love with. But better. So much better.

 


	33. Gratulerer Med Dagen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So ehm, I have to say…. I mean I’m glad you guys are still friends. Makes this a whole lot easier.” he said, looking in between Even and Sonja, who both smiled at him, and each other.“Yeah, we’re friends.” Sonja said. Then she smiled and looked at Even. “I mean, that’s what happens when you almost have to raise a child together.”  
> Mathias couldn’t help but cough on his drink, and Even frowned at Sonja. “I’m sorry what?”
> 
> AKA
> 
> The boys prepare to head to the cabin, while Even meets up with Mathias and Sonja
> 
> [Friday February 10th, 2017]

Friday passed by faster for Even knowing that the weekend, his birthday weekend, would start at the end of the school day, and when he saw the boys in the school yard he walked up to them, knowing Isak had tutoring and he probably wouldn’t see him until he got back from meeting up with Mathias.

“Hi guys.”

“Hey Even. Do you want to join us getting some kebabs?” Mahdi asked.

“Sorry, I’m actually on my way to have lunch with Sonja and a friend.” Even said, then leaning to Isak a bit. “Have fun tutoring.” 

“Thanks. Have fun with Mathias.” 

Isak hadn’t been aware of the fact that Sonja was somehow involved in the lunch plans, but he was okay with that as he smiled at Even. 

“Wait, you’re seriously still friends? After what she pulled?” Jonas then asked. 

“Of course we are. We have a shit ton of history. No matter what happened, we’re still friends.”

Jonas shrugged and looked up to where Eva waved at him from across the school yard, and he nodded to himself. “Right. You have history. Makes sense. This friend, does this happen to be the guy from Kopenhagen Isak mentioned?”

Even nodded. “Yes. He’s a friend from Bakka.”

“Okay man, he sounds chill. We’ll hang out some other time.”

“Certainly.”

Even then turned back to Isak, who was toggling on his phone. “I’ll text you? Can I see you tonight?”

“Don’t know yet, depends on how long tutoring takes.”

“I’m only going for lunch, so I should be home by 6 or something. Can you come over? Start my birthday weekend off right?”

Isak looked up with a soft smile and pressed a kiss to Even’s lips. He loved how Even was totally clueless about the weekend, how they would certainly be having fun, starting the weekend off right. In just a few hours, in fact. If only he knew.

“Even, he’s one of your oldest friends. You shouldn't leave him for me. We’ll see, okay? Just have fun with your friends. I’ll text you after tutoring.”

And Even couldn’t hide the fact that he was a little disappointed, but he decided that whatever Isak had planned this weekend would be worth it.

“Alright, love you.”

“Love you too.”

They shared a brief kiss before Even walked off again and the other guys waved at him. 

“Have a great birthday weekend.” Jonas added, just to avoid any suspicion. He waited until Even was at least at safe distance, about halfway through the school yard, untill he turned towards Isak.

“Dude? We’re supposed to leave at 6? Why are you telling him to have fun? There’s a schedule.”

Isak looked up at Jonas and tilted his head, holding up his phone. “Jonas, I’m the master at planning, okay? I’m talking to Even’s friend. He is joining us on the trip. He’s in on it.”

“Wait… we don’t have room for another person.” Mahdi pointed out, being in charge of transportation. 

“Which is why Mathias will drive Even to the cabin, keeping it a surprise until he gets there.” 

“Dude, that is sort of genius.” Jonas replied, and then Isak smiled, proudly.

“Alright, it’s 3.45 so I have to get to tutoring now. We still leave at 6, so you guys can get everything ready right?”

“Jup, we got it covered.” Magnus said confidently. 

Isak walked off back into the school building, finishing off the text to Mathias saying that Even was on his way to lunch now. 

And so Mathias found himself half an hour later in a small Oslo restaurant, looking at the menu.

“So ehm, I have to say…. I mean I’m glad you guys are still friends. Makes this a whole lot easier.” he said, looking in between Even and Sonja, who both smiled at him, and each other.

“Yeah, we’re friends.” Sonja said. Then she smiled and looked at Even. “I mean, that’s what happens when you almost have to raise a child together.”

Mathias couldn’t help but cough on his drink, and Even frowned at Sonja. 

“I’m sorry what?”

Even sighed and turned to Mathias. “Sonja and I hooked up again. Like, shortly after halloween. Things weren’t going good with Isak and I… well we….”

“I thought I was pregnant. But I’m not. So now we’re friends.”

And okay yeah, Mathias could see why Sonja got her nickname with Isak’s friends. Then he turned to Even with a raised eyebrow. “Does your boyfriend know about that?”

“He does. And he was actually very supportive.” Even nodded.

“Considering how young he is, Isak is pretty mature.” Sonja said, then closing her menu once she settled on ordering. Even did the same shortly after, but Mathias had spend too much time trying to wrap his head around the situation to chose something to eat. He decided to just go with whatever his friends chose, and so he closed his menu too, then looking back at Even and Sonja.

“What about… What about the other guys? Are you still in contact with them?” Mathias dared to ask.

Even looked at Sonja for a brief moment, and then shook his head. “No, I’m not. They reached out but… No.” Even said.

Mathias knew not to ask any further about it, and luckily Sonja transferred the subject to her parents, who she insisted Mathias had to visit. 

“I would like to Sonja, but I have a busy weekend…” Mathias replied, then realizing he said too much. He noticed Even frowning, and quickly recovered: “Lots of people to see, lots of things to visit.”

“I didn’t know you liked Oslo this much. All you did back at Bakka was complain about the public transport every morning on the way to school.”

“It’s still my city, Even. It’s a beautiful city.” Mathias said. 

Even shrugged, accepting the explanation and once they had made their order he got up from the table when he got a call from his mom. “Sorry, she is probably wondering if Isak is joining taco night. Be right back. Yes, hi mom. No I talked to him. He has tutoring and I’m having lunch with Sonja and Mathias so I won’t be really hungry…”

“You’re going on the trip?” Sonja asked, poking Mathias arm, and Mathias looked up, nodding while he made sure Even was far away.

“Yeah. His friends invited me. I’m supposed to drive him to the cabin, we should leave here at 6.30 at the latest. So you should probably go home before or something.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay, I can do that. But wait, Isak invited you?”

“Yes, why?”

“Nothing, just… like I said, very mature of Isak.”

“He seems like a good guy.” Mathias said, looking at Sonja to see her reaction. When he noticed guilt on her face he frowned, and Sonja sighed deeply.

“It… It was Even’s episode. Early december. We weren’t exactly close with the whole ‘you cheated on me with Isak’ situation. But when Isak called me that Even had ran off naked I… I blamed him. I blamed Isak. And I said some pretty bad stuff.”

“Did he know? Isak, I mean… Did he know about Even?”

“No. And… and he’s been totally fine with it and they’ve been doing really good. Even really lights up when he is around. I haven’t seen him this happy in… well in a long time.”

“Hmm. Yeah, I noticed. But… what about you though? Are you okay, breaking up and everything?”

Sonja nodded, genuinely. “I am. I have this friend, Emma. She was sort of Isak’s… ‘girlfriend’, I guess. We hang out now. I’m actually trying to get her to apologize but she is a ‘00er so she is hard to convince of the fact that high school heartbreak isn’t the end of the world.”

They both chuckled at that a bit, and Mathias took a few sips from his drink, before Sonja gave him that look and he knew what was coming. 

“What? No… No, no I’m not dating anyone. No, I’m single, no girlfriend waiting for me in KBH.”

“Why not?”

“Well because apparently all the pretty girls are here in Oslo.” He winked, and Sonja rolled her eyes a little. 

“Please don’t tell me you were talking about Noora just now. Mathias, I told you to back off.” Even smiled as he rejoined the table.

“And I will. As soon as I can get her out of my head.”

“Oh my god Mathias, you’re still as hopeless as last year.” Sonja laughed. 

The food arrived shortly after, and after a little while, Sonja faked a text from one of her classmates saying she had to go. That left just Mathias and Even, who sat on the opposite end of the table, allowing Mathias to check the update text from the group chat.

 

Cabin trip groupchat (16:50)

Jonas: Hi dude. How’s it going?

We’re having food now

I almost broke the surprise

Magnus: What the fuck. Not even I broke the surprise

Magnus: And me and Even are basically bff’s.

Sorry

I don’t think he suspects anything though

Jonas: He better not

Mahdi: We’re going to leave in a little over an hour.

Jonas: You guys should probably leave around 6.30

Jonas: So then we have half an hour to set up the cabin...

Mahdi: Also, we don’t want to have to deal with impatient Isak

Great, we’ve just ordered another round of food

So he’ll be occupied for a bit

 

“Sorry, just some people wanting to make plans.” Mathias said, putting his phone face down on the table again, and Even nodded but had a bit of a suspicious look once again. Mathias decided to pull the card that he knew would work to get rid of that suspicion.

“So, tell me about your boyfriend. Now that your ex-girlfriend isn’t here.” Mathias said, digging into his food. 

“He’s amazing. Truly, he is the most amazing guy I’ve met.” 

Talking about Isak was something Even had no effort in, and Mathias had all intention of hearing the entire story if he was meant to spend a weekend with them. And so Even told him the entire story. From spotting Isak on the first day of school to getting to hang out with him, smoking weed in the windowsill. From the neon party and the almost kiss, to the actual kiss at the pool, to which Mathias commented that Even was an ‘extra motherfucker’. Even talked about what Isak had said about mental illness, and how it drove him back to Sonja and how he slept with her. How he regretted that and tried to reconnect with Isak. How he felt relief when he got Isak’s text, but how he was terrified of Isak finding out he was bipolar. How he had an episode right after, and how Isak handled everything pretty well. How he took them to the Raddison Blue while he was manic, but they ended up just staying in Isak’s bed for days when he was depressed. How Even found a nice group of friends with Isak’s squad. How Sonja told him about the pregnancy. About the NYE party at Eva’s. About Isak getting him an instagram account. About being able to support Eva as she came out. About getting his job at KB. And about how excited he was about his birthday weekend.

“Well, it’s really nice that he planned something for your birthday. You truly have no idea what’s going on? No clues, no hints?”

“Nope, no clue. He won’t spill, neither will any of his friends. I tried bribing them all with beer, but no luck.” Even chuckled. Mathias smiled back and shrugged, finishing his plate. “Seems like you’re just going to have to trust him…”

“Well, I do. Whatever he came up with, it’s going to be great.”

**

They were in the rema parking lot roughly one hour later, and Even walked along with Mathias as he headed into the store.

“You know, Isak told me to just hang out with you but if we’re going grocery shopping then I’m not sure about that MAS. Why do you need groceries anyways?”

“You’ll see.” Mathias said. He then took a cart and loaded up on some alcohol and, well, more alcohol and a bag of chips before returning to the register to pay. Then they headed back outside to Mathias’ car, loading up the beer while Even tried to make sense of it, and Mathias handed Even the bag of chips. “Here. That’s for your shotgun.”

“Shotgun, what?” Even stammered as he followed after Mathias out of the store. He had always been like this. Secretive, adventurous. But even knew he didn’t have time for this, not this weekend. Isak had something planned, and whatever it was Even was going to make it start with the two of them behind a locked door. Now, Mathias seemed on the verge of ruining that plan.

Still, Even got into the car, frankly because Mathias kept assuring him that everything was fine and Even shook his head, laughing. “Whatever you have planned, MAS, it better be good. I’m missing out on hot birthday weekend sex because of it this evening.”

At first, Even thought they might go to their old hangout near the river. But then Mathias drove past all the places where they knew people lived, and he got onto the highway out of town.

“Wait what? We’re going out of town? Damn it, Mathias. You can't kidnap me to Copenhagen.” Even laughed.

“Just sit back and enjoy the ride why don’t you.”

Even opted to look out of the window trying to figure out where the hell they were going, but there were no clues so he opted for some music. He ended up running through 49 minutes of his favorite playlist before Mathias started driving on some bumpy roads and 6 minutes later they came to a standstill.

“What the hell…” Even said looking straight ahead to where the lights of the car were pointing, and then he got the biggest smile on his face.

Isak was the first to get up from the chairs around the table, walking over to the car with big steps until he reached Even. “Hi. Happy Birthday weekend.”


	34. Hyttetur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys, guys… how about we leave the hypothetical best man talk until these two actually get hitched.” And yes, Isak wouldn’t mind that. Because although he had made he nod at Jonas, the actual thought of marrying Even terrified him and excited him at the same time. And right now they were celebrating Even’s birthday.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The boys cabin trip during Even's birthday weekend
> 
> [February 10th, 2017 - Februart 12th, 2017]

“Eveeeeeen!” Magnus yelled while Even’s tongue was basically down Isak’s throat, and the other boys got down from the cabin over to the car, meaning Even reluctantly had to let go of his boyfriend.

“Hi guys.” He said, arm wrapped firmly around Isak’s waist..

“You ready for an epic birthday weekend?” Mahdi asked, handing Even a beer and Even nodded, then looking over to his right.

“Oh guys, this is Mathias, a friend of mine.”

Jonas stepped forward with a smile. “Nice to meet you. Jonas.” 

“Hi, I’m Magnus. Even’s best friend.” Magnus announced, and Mahdi chuckled a little, introducing himself last. “Mahdi, glad you could come on the trip.”

“I still can’t believe you arranged this. We’re staying until Sunday?” Even asked Isak.

“Monday morning. I checked with Markus, you’re good to skip your classes before noon on Monday.” Isak winked. And damn, Even loved this boy.

“Let’s get inside guys.” Mahdi then interrupted and he walked over towards the cabin where he handed Mathias a beer.

“I’m aware you got us most of the beer but this one is on us and uh, just let us know how much it costs.” Jonas said, and that made Even turn to Isak again. 

“Oh shit. Baby, this present is way too expensive though. What about rent, and helping out Noora?”

“I may have called my grandma that I haven’t seen in 7 years to remind her she had 2 grandchildren. Me and Lea got 7 years worth of Christmas and birthday money. It was her idea, actually.”

“Your sister is a genius.” Jonas said passing by. “I’ve always said that a Valtersen might win an academic award, and my money has been in Lea ever since she knew Pythagoras before us.”

“Yeah yeah..” Isak said, flipping off his best friend before turning back to Even. “Don’t worry about the money, I got it covered. This is for you. This is a guys weekend, just you and your friends. No girls. Magnus, you can call Vilde once a day.”

“Oh come on Isak, I wouldn’t make the same rule with Even.”

And a chuckle came from the corner of the room, where Mathias stood.

“Sorry. It’s just that you guys are so much fun. I feel like this weekend is going to be amazing.”

An hour passed with Mahdi in the kitchen preparing hotdogs and the guys lazing around on the couch, Magnus informing Mathias on all he had to know about their squad.

“Okay so Jonas and Isak are OG. That’s why none of us get to call him Issy. Eva is one of Isak’s best friends and Jonas’ ex girfriend but they’re still close. Eva is bisexual, which is super cool, actually. She is friends with Vilde, my girlfriend. And she is awesome. And then there is eh… Sana, who is a badass.”

“Sana is going to find the cure for cancer one day.” Jonas agreed, and Isak chuckled a little because yes, that was very much possible. 

“Then there is Chris, who is just hilariously amazing. She always does this thing where she flirts with Isak with an ice cream spoon. Right Isak?”

Isak simply groaned and Mathias laughed, demanding to hear more about that story later on.

“And then there’s Noora. She’s eh… she’s Isak’s roommate.” Magnus said, pointing at Isak. “And Even’s coworker.” he said, pointing at Even. Magnus then pointed at Mathias and smiled. “Yeah, that’s about everything.”

“Now you have to tell us all the embarrassing stuff about Even man.” Jonas said, and Mathias put down his beer, smirking at Even. “Oh I got some stories to spill.” He said, leaning a bit closer.

“Dinner assholes!” Mahdi then yelled from the kitchen, and all the boys groaned, but they decided they could eat and listen to Mathias’ stories at the same time. However it wasn’t as much fun without Even there, but he and Isak had disappeared at some point when they went over to the kitchen, and so the boys agreed they wouldn’t go and look for them.

It was a few hours later when Even joined the guys sitting around the fireplace, apologizing to Mathias for leaving him alone with them but he had some stuff to talk to Isak about.

“You mean you fucked him into oblivion.” Magnus said, noticing how Isak wasn’t there, and Even didn’t have to reply anything to make it clear that the sex they just had was pretty amazing. “But Isak is asleep now, so if you could keep it down that would be great. I know he’s been stressed about this trip so he’s been sleeping less.”

And Jonas took point on that from there on out, shushing the boys whenever they got too loud, hollering over some story that Mathias told. Stories about pranks, about unfortunate hookups. They were stories that allowed them to see Even in a bit of a new light, and the boys loved it.

Eventually though, the boys grew tired too, Jonas and Magnus sharing a bunk bed room and Mahdi and Mathias set up to share a room too. And with the three ‘99ers gone, Mathias reached out for the beer again and opened one for each of them.

“I really shouldn’t drink this much, MAS.” Even commented, and Mathias sighed, looking at the beer. “Alright, that’s fine bro. You don’t have to drink. More for me.” He said, and Even chuckled, agreeing to take a few sips after all.

“But eh, hey, those guys are actually pretty great. Nissen seems to be doing you favors.” Mathias spoke, and Even looked up nodding.

“Yeah, they’re great. I mean, the people from my year are fine and everything, but they see me as this Bakka kid who joined them in their final year, and doesn’t contribute anything to their russeprojects, and yeah..”

“You’re not doing russ?” 

“No. Last spring was a bit of a disaster and that’s still too fresh. I’m probably just going to party with the group next year. Apparently they’re talking about merging the boy squad and the girl squad, so it’ll be fun.”

“So you’ll be partying with a bunch of ‘99ers?” Mathias asked, and Even narrowed his eyes, taking another sip of his beer. “Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“True, sure. I mean my impression of them hasn’t been too bad so far.” Mathias commented, and that reminded him. 

“By the way, Noora knew. I went over to get another coffee yesterday, and she knew we were friends. She must have seen us talking and stuff. I gave a compliment about the service and she said she’d pass it on to you.”

“God damn it MAS, I told you to keep it in your pants.”

“Says the guy who fucked his boyfriend literally 2 hours ago.” Mathias countered, and Even emptied his beer at that, shrugging. “At least he’s my boyfriend. Noora isn’t your girlfriend.”

“Yet.” Mathias said, and Even rolled his eyes at that a little.

“Whatever you say MAS.”

**

Isak felt the bed dip in the very early morning while he was in between two sleepcycles and he smiled a little, checking the time on his phone. “You talked to him for 5 hours?”

“We had a lot to catch up on. And the boys were there at first too.” Even reasoned, leaving Isak to hum a little. 

“I also drank another beer.” Even then said, and Isak opened his eyes at that briefly, breathing in. “Well it’s your birthday weekend after all.” he said during his breath out, and Even smiled, moving in closer. 

“Thank you, for making this happen.”

“Yeah well, just know we’re not going hiking like planned tomorrow because at this point I don’t think I can walk.”

And it made Even laugh, a happy feeling spreading in his chest as Isak moved in closer to him. “I’m sorry baby. But the area is beautiful. Do you mind if I go hiking with the boys then?” Even asked. 

And Isak couldn’t mind. They would have their time together on Sunday. Isak was fine with Even spending time with his friends. “Sure.” he said, wrapping his arm around Even’s stomach. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Night.”

**

The boys woke up the next morning to the sound, more like smell, of sizzling bacon and Magnus groaned a little. “Ah man, can everyone from Bakka cook exceptionally well or something? Is that a thing? Look at this!” Magnus said, pointing at the morning buffet. 

“Morning guys.” Mathias greeted, putting the final few pieces of bacon on a plate before rinsing off the pan, and then proudly presenting his food. “What do you guys think?”

Jonas didn’t have much eye for the food though, noticing how Isak was moving over to the couch instead of the table, and Jonas decided to join him then.

“Hi man. You ready to go hiking?”

“Yeah no, don’t think I will be hiking today.” Isak said, and Jonas frowned a little but Isak just waved his hand. “But you guys can go. Even is joining you, I just don’t feel like it. I might catch up on some school stuff.” 

And that’s when Jonas caught on. 

“Oh my god, Isak, you guys are ridiculous.” he said, covering his face in both of his hands, and Isak spoke to his own defense saying he didn’t say anything.

“Oh please, Issy. I know you guys by now.” Jonas said. “I don’t know why I was even expecting you guys to wait until Sunday.”

“It’s his birthday weekend Jonas.” Isak said with a smirk.

They both then looked up when Magnus told them they had to try the food, but Jonas shook his head, turning to Isak. Because he didn’t walk over to Isak in the livingroom to talk about their sexlife.

“I got eh… I got a drunk text from Eva last night.” Jonas then said, pulling out his phone. Isak sat up a bit, taking the phone and looking at Jonas with a raised eyebrow.

‘Jonaas! I wantdd to tell yoy somethinh rezlly importanr. I tyikk you arr the dest sex i ecer had’

“Okay…” Isak said, and Jonas took his phone back, nodding. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Well if it’s true then that’s eh, great, I guess?”

Jonas rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t give a fuck if I’m better than Penetrator Chris. I’m more concerned about how much she had to drink to type up something like this.”

That’s when Magnus walked over, insisting they joined at the table, and Isak looked up. “Mags, did you talk to Vilde last night?”

“Nope, the girls were at a party. She texted me this morning to apologize for not picking up.”

“What type of party?” Jonas asked, and Magnus shrugged. “Some revue thing.”

Isak then turned to Jonas and shrugged too. “Don’t think anything bad happened at a revue party.”

But Jonas was still looking at his phone. Eva wasn’t the drunk texting type. And she certainly didn’t usually text something like this. They had remained friends since breaking up but they hadn’t really discussed their relationship like this or anything.

“Shall I call her?” Jonas then asked Isak, and Isak frowned a little. “Jonas…” he said. “You’re not her boyfriend. She is responsible for herself. I’m sure she’s just hungover as fuck right now.”

“Who are we talking about? Are we talking about Eva?” Magnus asked, and Jonas nodded, causing Magnus to sigh. “Yeah dude, about that. Vilde texted that Eva tried to kiss her. And she is not sure what to make of that now that she knows Eva is bisexual.”

And suddenly Isak froze a little, remembering the conversation he had with Eva about her being bisexual and her liking Vilde.

He then caught Even looking at him a bit worried from the kitchen counter, and Isak gestured outside as he got up. “I’ll be right back guys.”

He waited outside for Even, and when Even walked onto the terrace, Isak sighed deeply. 

“Everything okay?” Even asked, taking Isak’s hand, and Isak bit his lip. It wasn’t entirely his place to tell. But he was a little bit worried about Eva, and Even would understand. He would know what to do. And so Isak decided to spill.

“Eva likes Vilde. And last night she tried to kiss her. And now Vilde is confused what that means, and Magnus is asking questions. And Eva texted Jonas too, last night, and it looks like she was really drunk. Even, what if she was so drunk she tried to kiss Vilde…”

“Wait, did she text Jonas that she liked Vilde?” Even asked, and Isak shook his head. “No. She texted him that Jonas was the best sex she’s ever had. Which means she was really drunk when she sent that text.”

Even nodded and seemed to be thinking for a while. “Well, maybe Eva should tell Vilde then?”

“But that can’t really end well can it? With Vilde dating Magnus.” Isak said, and Even shrugged. 

“I was dating Sonja. We ended well.”

“Yeah and I know that but Vilde and Magnus are not you and Sonja. They’re really happy. And I know for a fact that Eva hasn’t said anything partially because of that. She doesn’t want to cause trouble between them.”

“Well then she shouldn’t say anything. But that isn’t going to make things better.”

“I know.”

Even then sighed deeply and pulled Isak into his arms. “Hey… you don’t have to worry about everyone else, you know. Eva is a big girl, she can make her own choices. It’s sweet that you’re worried, but whatever happened last night she will deal with it.”

And Isak knew what Even was trying to say. He was trying to get him to let his friends handle it on their own. And he knew he should. So he sighed, and looked up at Even, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I’m just worried, Ev.”

“I know baby. But you can’t worry about everyone. I know things have hurt when you came to terms with things, and you’re trying to avoid that happening with other people, but sometimes things hurt. Whatever is going to happen will happen, okay?”

Isak nodded softly, and then leaned away from Even. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Even smiled, pressing a small kiss to Isak’s lips. “Now let’s get back inside.”

“What time are you leaving on your hike?”

“In twenty minutes. Are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

Isak considered for a little bit, but then decided against it. “No, don’t think so. But you and the guys should have fun.” Isak said. He then sat on the couch again. “I’ll just be here, catching up on some schoolwork.”

And Isak couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t worry about Eva while the guys were gone, but at least he managed to do some schoolwork in the hours that followed. And at some point he apparently also dozed off, because the boys found him asleep on the couch when they got back.

“Isak, wake up man!” Magnus yelled, causing Isak to jump up suddenly and Mahdi chuckled from how startled Isak looked. “Chill man, just us.”

“Sorry, was catching up on school stuff. How was the hike?”

“Great. This area is actually really beautiful, we should come back here some time.” Even said, before moving to the kitchen. “How about I cook us dinner?”

And none of the boys would refuse Even’s cooking, and certainly not Isak who walked over to the kitchen to watch his boyfriend cook. And the constant smile on Even’s face was so contagious, Isak found his cheeks almost hurting when dinner was finally served.

“Want to watch a movie after this?” Magnus then suggested, and Even looked up deciding that he was in if he got to chose the movie.

“But not Psycho.” Mathias was quick to cut in, and Even seemed to agree with that condition. “Fine, no Psycho.”

“What’s the deal with Psycho?” Isak dared to ask, and Mathias sighed slightly. 

“The deal is that Even always over-analyzes that movie, because…”

“Because it’s the pioneer in slasher movies, got four Oscar nominations and was revolutionary for it’s display of violence and sexuality in 1960’s America. It’s part of the National Film Registry, for god’s sake. It’s the holy grail of movies to watch on cabin trips.”

“But you’re okay with not watching it?” Mahdi asked, and Even nodded. “Because we’re watching American Graffiti instead.”

“I’ll get the beers.” Mathias said.

And so the boys settled in for a night of 60’s coming-of-age comedy where about halfway through Mahdi and Jonas were asleep, and Magnus and Mathias were in a popcorn fight. And usually Even would be annoyed. But right now he was leaning against Isak and everything was pretty great in the world so he didn’t really complain.

“Missed you today.” Even whispered at one point, causing for Isak to hum questioningly because he might have actually been trying to pay attention. “I said I missed you. Did you manage to do some school work?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did some stuff. Just got a little behind on bio and math, that’s all.” Isak said. And Even kissed Isak’s hands, because he was precious.

“Thank you, for planning all of this. It really means the most to me.” Even said, then turning to face Isak a little and Isak smiled back at him. “You’re welcome.”

“Just… don’t put things like this over your sleep or your school work okay?” Even said, and noticing he was serious, Isak nodded, suddenly realizing that yes, this had taken a lot of time out of his schedule with the extra tutoring and the planning and talking to the guys.

“I’m sorry. I promise, that won’t happen again.” Isak said, pressing a kiss to Even’s lips to seal the promise, and that was enough for Even to lean his back against Isak’s chest again with a happy smile on his face.

His bliss got interrupted by Magnus loudly yelling ‘surrender’ on the popcorn fight, before he got up from the couch saying he had to call Vilde. Then he walked over to the hallway leaving Mathias, Isak and Even who bursted out laughing.

“Ready to go to bed handsome?” Isak then whispered into Even’s ear, and the way his hands travelled suspiciously high on Even’s tigh made Even pay attention right away.

“Am I getting amazing pre-birthday sex?” Even asked, paying no attention to Mathias in the room, and Isak rolled his eyes as to how Even was truly shameless sometimes. “Maybe.” he replied, and at that point Mathias cleared his throat.

“That’s my cue. I will see you guys tomorrow. Have fun, and be safe.” Mathias winked, before he got up and walked to the hallway too.

**

“Fuck that was amazing.” Isak said, perhaps a little bit too loud considering it was just passed midnight yet everyone had gone to sleep already, and Even simply chuckled.

“Hmm… yeah it’s up there in the top 5.” He said, leaning over to kiss Isak. Isak huffed a little and looked at Even. 

“Top 5? That was epic pre-birthday sex and you know it. At least top 3.”

“Well it’s certainly the best sex I’ve had while I’m 20 years old.” Even smiled, and to that Isak smiled proudly, but he also blushed a little.

“Good. That’s good.” he said, then settling his head on the pillow, face close to Even. “I love you. Happy birthday.”

“I love you too.” Even replied. Then he reached out to touch Isak’s face, causing Isak to smile again, and then he took Even’s hand. The look in their eyes were fixed on one another for a several minutes, both of them smiling at random moments when they realized how lucky they truly were.

“When is… when is the time you’re born, actually?” Isak then decided to ask, his voice a little hoarse because he was starting to get sleepy.

“4.20PM.” Even replied, a grin on his face, and Isak blinked a few times.

“420? You were born on 4.20PM?” He asked, and Even nodded smiling. “My mom always tells that story whenever she brags about her parenting, saying she’s always been a cool mom.”

“Well your mom is very cool.” Isak replied. Even nodded, and breathed out deeply. “I should probably call her tomorrow.”

“You should.” Isak said, and Even didn’t miss the slight pain in Isak’s voice, making him lean forward a bit to kiss Isak’s lips.

“Can I just…. Can I just promise you that things will be better?” Even said, knowing Isak refused to talk about his own mom this trip, but Even had to tell Isak that things would be okay eventually.

“Okay.” Isak said, and Even nodded. “They will be. I promise.”

“Thank you. But now it’s your birthday. So no more talk about me.” Isak said, and Even had to admit that the look on Isak’s face looked pretty mischievous.

“Okay. What do you have planned for us?”

And as Isak announced that the plans for the day were the one remaining surprise, Even rolled his eyes like Isak sometimes did - they were truly picking up mannerisms from each other - and he pulled Isak closer to him. “Alright, let’s sleep then. The sooner I find out what you have planned.”

And what Isak had planned wasn’t persé that epic, or amazing. But it included him getting up before Even to make pancakes, something he had been practicing on. It included a blowjob in the shower and lazy making out on the bed afterwards, until there was knocking on the door and they got dressed. They then headed outside where Mathias was arm-wrestling with Jonas on the hood of the car. 

“Who’s joining?” Isak then asked, and Magnus said he would skip to call Vilde, asking Mahdi what time they’d be back in Oslo.

“You can see your girlfriend tonight, Magnus.” Mahdi said.

“What time are you leaving?” Even asked looking at the other guys. And the way they had trouble keeping their hands off each other made Jonas chuckle. “As soon as possible.”

“Around 4PM.” Mahdi said to clarify. “My brother is coming to pick us up. At 4. So keep it in your pants until then.”

They all laughed at that, and Even glanced over at Isak, before nodding. “We can do that.”

“Even, I agreed to drive back with the guys so you take care of my baby, okay? Or I will make a shit ton of inappropriate jokes at your wedding.” Mathias said, and Even raised an eyebrow.

“Who says you’re getting an invite?” Even joked.

“Oh please, I’m your best man, Even.”

“Eh hello, I think that’s my job. Even is essentially my best friend.”

And Isak nodded knowingly at Jonas, who sighed in relief. “As if you had to worry about that.” Isak said, and Jonas shrugged. “I don’t know?”

“Wait, Isak you’re choosing Jonas? Why not me?” Magnus asked, and at that point Mahdi cut in.

“Guys, guys… how about we leave the hypothetical best man talk until these two actually get hitched.” And yes, Isak wouldn’t mind that. Because although he had made he nod at Jonas, the actual thought of marrying Even terrified him and excited him at the same time. And right now they were celebrating Even’s birthday.

But apparently it was a thought that Even had a bit more trouble letting go off, and after they walked up to the top of the hill and had a picnic with an epic view, Even and Isak said goodbye to the boys, followed by them retreating to their bedroom.

“You know all that wedding talk got me thinking…” Even said, and Isak’s eyes grew wide, causing Even to chuckle. “Relax baby, I’m not proposing.” he said quickly. And to that Isak’s heartbeat calmed down again, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“But I was thinking…. And I know we decided not to plan too far ahead, because we won’t know what’s going to happen. But I want to make a promise. A birthday promise of some sorts.” Even said. 

Isak looked up at Even and sat up a little bit more so he could pay attention, nodding for Even to continue.

“I want us to never change. I want us to stay like this right now, in a year and in 20 years, when we might be married.”

And Isak knew what Even meant by that. He meant that things might not be the way they were now. They might not be head over heels in love, obsessed with one another, having amazing mind blowing sex at any point in the future. But they loved each other. The other was the person they could talk to, about anything. And they made each other better, in so many ways. And that, that Isak could promise to always do, no matter what happened.

“We might be.” Isak then smiled, followed by a nod. “And we won’t. We’ll always be us.” Isak said. “Promise.”

That moment Isak’s phone buzzed, and he checked it to see it was 4.20PM. “You’re so extra for making that promise on the time you were born, you know that.” Isak said, and Even nodded. “But you love me for it.”

“I do. Happy birthday baby.”

“I love you.”

“Love you back.”

**

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching a movie in bed and Even made the two of them dinner. They then returned to their room, taking snacks and phone chargers with them so they wouldn’t have to leave their bed for the remainder of the evening, and they didn’t.

They watched Jonas’ instastory about the roadtrip back to Oslo, Even called his parents and they made out lazily.

And when the kiss became a bit more heated, and Isak’s hands travelled under Even’s shirt, Even paused the kiss for a bit. “Isak… Isak, Isak hold up.” Even chuckled.

“What?” Isak asked worried, and Even shook his head, showing there was nothing to worry about. “Nothing just… Ehm, I want to talk about something.” Even said. And to this Isak swallowed, trying to gain some control of his urges. 

“Okay?”

“Remember the thing we’ve been talking about a few times? What I want us to try?” Even asked, and yes, Isak remembered. It was pretty hard to forget how Even told him that at some point he wanted to switch things up for them in the bedroom.

“Well, I want us to try that. I want you, I want us to…”

“Okay.” Isak cut in, a smile on his face. “Okay. We can do that.” Isak nodded. Then he pulled Even towards him again and deepened the kiss right away. Because he wanted this. It was a thing Isak knew Even wanted, and Even had mentioned it a few times. And while Isak had never said no, he had needed the time to get to know himself and his body, what he liked and what he didn’t like. But now they had been dating for months, and they knew each other by now. So Isak felt ready for this. As long as Even was too.

He told himself that as long as they were both certain it would be just as great as before, and based on the unstoppable smile on both their faces, Isak had been right. 

“Sore?” he asked Even once he pulled the covers over them, and Even shook his head. “Little. But in a good way.” Even said. He then reached to stroke away from of Isak’s hair, that got thoroughly messed up, and he grinned. 

“What?” Isak asked, and Even simply smiled back. “Nothing. Just happy.”

“Me too.” Isak said, then pressing kisses on Even’s chest. 

They didn’t bother leaving the bed after that, even though they were both sweaty. Isak had taken care of most of the mess they made, and then his limbs felt so heavy he just decided he was going to stay in the bed.

“Did you have a nice birthday?”

“The best so far.” Even nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Isak replied, surprising himself with the sentence a bit, but he couldn’t say it wasn’t true. He truly would do anything. All the effort he had put into this surprise had all been worth it.

“Mannen I mit liv.” Even said, and Isak chuckled. “Sleepy mannen I mit liv.” Isak corrected, and they agreed they should sleep, even though they talked about watching another movie earlier that evening.

“Goodnight birthday boy.”

“Night.”


	35. Valentinsdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are amazing Sana.” Vilde said, before hugging Sana, who just sighed and softly padded Vilde’s back, the display of affection getting a bit too much now. After all Sana had simply done what was right. And yes, maybe she had put in a bit of an extra effort because on a day like today she might have needed a distraction.
> 
> “She even got us chocolates!”
> 
> AKA 
> 
> Sana tries to prevent the girl squad from falling apart on Valentine's day.
> 
> [Monday February 13th, 2017 - Tuesday February 14th, 2017]

“Oh look who’s back!” Eskild said as Isak walked back through the door on Monday morning, dropping off his bag in front of his door before he headed to the kitchen. “Why the hurry?”

“I have class in 36 minutes. But I’m starving.” He said, grabbing one of the cereal bars he had in his cabinet. 

“Okay then. But I do expect a full report tonight.”

“Yeah yeah, bye Eskild.” Isak said as he dragged his bags inside his room with the cereal bar in his mouth, quickly filling up his backpack with his books.

“Bye!” he yelled at Eskild as he walked out of the door again, and he headed towards school just in time to sit down next to Sana at bio.

“Hi.”

“Welcome back.” Sana greeted, and Isak smiled. “How was your trip?”

“Great. Yeah, really great.” Isak said, and he might have used a little bit too much enthusiasm for a monday afternoon.

“Did you read up on the chapter we’re doing today?” Sana then asked, and the way Isak looked at her, as if he had no idea what she was talking about, said enough. “Page 73 to 86.” Sana replied, and that prompted Isak to take out his bio book, flipping through the pages quickly.

“Yeah no, I didn’t get around to doing this.”

“There’s an assignment on it today. At least read the chapter summary at the end.” Sana advised him, and so he did. In the meantime she took out her phone, noticing how the teacher was only just setting up her stuff.

 

**CHRIS**

Apparently Noora and Eva hung out all day yesterday

Sana, we can’t let this happen

Nothing is happening, Chris

Our squad is falling apart

It’s not the first time Eva and Noora have hung out…

It’s the first time they do so after Eva almost kissed Vilde!

I don’t know about that, Chris. I wasn’t there

Vilde told me. Why would she lie. 

It makes sense…

What do you mean?

Eva and Vilde. 

Do you think she has liked Vilde this entire time?

  
  


Sana then heard her teacher clear her throat and she put away her phone rolling her eyes a bit. As usual she had to endure the class with rude answers every time she asked a question, and since Isak hadn’t prepared for the assignment there were more of them than usual, causing for Sana to leave the classroom particularly rallied up.

In the end she didn’t stick around to talk to Isak, and she walked over to her locker to switch up her books for German, which meant she had to listen to more of Chris’ theorizing and somehow that prospect didn’t excite her as much as it could have.

So what if Eva liked Vilde. Eva had made mistakes with Jonas and Ingrid, but she had also learned from them. And Vilde and Eva had ten times the better friendship than what Eva described hers and Ingrid to be. Eva wouldn’t do anything to fuck things up between Vilde and Magnus. 

“Hi.” Chris said as she sat down next to her in german, and Sana followed her gaze to two people making out in the corner of the classroom. 

“Ugh Valentine’s isn’t until tomorrow.” Chris complained, and Sana just shrugged. “I think it’s good that they can be in love any day of the year, not just on February 14th.” she reasoned, and Chris frowned a little, turning towards Sana. 

“So you also think it’s bullshit?” she asked, and Sana looked up, frowning. “I think… I think it’s a nice idea. To dedicate a day to love. But I don’t like the materialistic side of it, no. I prefer it if people showed their love with actions and words, rather than flowers and chocolate.” Sana said. 

Chris sighed deeply at that. “Yeah well, that’s the downside about breaking up right before valentine’s. I wouldn’t have minded some flowers and chocolate.”

Sana chuckled at that and looked aside at Chris. “Valentines isn’t until tomorrow. Maybe your secret admirer will pull through.” Sana teased, and Chris rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

That evening Sana found herself at her desk, four pieces of paper in front of her. She then folded them up and put them in her pencil case, and the next day she woke up early in order to execute her plan.

“You’re up early?” Elias then asked, walking into the kitchen, and Sana frowned a little. “You’re one to say? I haven’t known you waking up before 9 in all of 2017.”

“Yousef needs my help with something. And apparently he can’t come over here, so I’m heading over to his place.”

“Alright then.” Sana said, grabbing an apple and heading to the door “Well I’m going to school.”

“You study too much, Sana. You study way too much.”

Except Sana wasn't’ studying. Well she was, that afternoon when Vilde walked up to her, a bit disappointed too. “Hi Sana. Have you seen Magnus?” she asked, looking around in the library. Sana smiled and shook her head. “No. Chocolate?” She said, holding out a box of chocolates. Vilde smiled and took one, sitting down and taking out her phone, without doubt to text Magnus. Which was fine by Sana.

“Hi girls.” Noora said walking up to them, then looking around too and sighing. “Okay good.”

Sana frowned and Noora sat down with a smile. “There’s this guy. I thought the note was from him, in which case I would’ve had to talk to Isak and Even about privacy. So it’s good that it’s you.”

“Some guy?” Vilde then asked with a smirk, and Noora blushed a little. “Just a costumer at KB. He was flirty.”

“Oh, that’s so fun! You have a secret admirer.”

“Well, I wrote the note…” Sana said, sliding the box of chocolates over to Noora. “But tell us more.”

“So it was you! I thought I recognized your handwriting.” Chris said as she joined the girls at the table. Sana smiled brightly and Chris looked at the chocolates before moving over to hug Sana. “You’re the best.”

“Just wanted to do something nice.” Sana said, and then they turned to Noora again, who just shook her head at the curious looks. “No it’s nothing. Just a flirty customer.”

“Then why did you assume he wrote you a note?”

“Because he seemed to know Even. Or, I did see them talk at work…”

And to that Sana froze a little, remembering her brother’s comments about helping Yousef. What if Yousef had ran into Even at KB?

“Did they seem friends?” she asked, and when the other girls looked at her, the amount of curiosity atypical for Sana, she just shrugged.

“Yeah, think so. I feel like they could be cousins or something? They had the same type of hair.”

“Half of Norway has blonde hair though.” Chris commented, and Noora sighed deeply. “Yeah, I know. And it doesn’t matter anyways. He’s just some guy.” Noora said, pulling out her notebook because if they were at the library she might get some studying done. However she paused her actions when she saw Eva appear, and Sana also noticed her where she walked up behind Chris and Vilde.

“Hi.” she said softly, and Sana moved the seat between her and Vilde, but Eva chose to sit at the one between Noora and Chris.

“So…” Sana then said clearing her throat.

“I should really go find Magnus.” Vilde then spoke, and she was about to get up when Chris looked at her, and Vilde sat down with a sigh.

“Girls… I don’t know what happened this weekend but you need to talk about it.” Sana spoke. “Vilde?”

Vilde clenched the handle of her bag and sighed deeply. “Well, Eva tried to kiss me. And I don’t get why, because she knows I’m with Magnus.”

“Vilde, it wasn’t like that.” Eva cut in, burying her face in her hands. “It wasn’t like… I’m not trying to break up you and Magnus.” Eva explained.

“Then what was it?” Chris asked, and Eva looked up, shrugging. “I don’t know? I was drunk? Like, really really drunk. And last time I was this drunk Chris and I were still… And me and Vilde have kissed before, and…”

“It was a habit thing?” Noora asked, and Eva looked up at that.

“Yes. Yes, it was out of habit. Vilde I swear, it was nothing more.”

And the way she said it made both Sana and Noora look up, but Vilde and Chris didn’t seem to notice. Maybe because Vilde was so busy focussing on the edge of her folder, that she hadn’t even looked up.

“Vilde, please.” Eva begged, and Vilde looked up at that finally, sighing deeply. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just all a bit confusing. I think… I think it’s totally fine if you want to kiss other girls Eva. But I’m with Magnus now.” Vilde said. 

Eventually Eva nodded, and she put on a smile that was a little bit transparent for everyone at the table but Vilde. “I’m so glad this is cleared up! I don’t like not talking to you guys. I have to go now, Magnus and I are trying to figure out which restaurant we’re going to.”

And so Vilde got up and gathered her stuff, walking to Eva and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Bye girls.”

And the entire table was silent for a few minutes, until Eva finally looked up.

“You like Vilde?” Chris eventually asked, and Noora sighed deeply while Eva groaned and folded her arms on the table, resting her forehead on it.

Sana bit her lip and then moved the chocolates over to Eva, who gratefully took a few.

“How long have you liked her?”

“I don’t know!” Eva said. “Like, a while. But it wasn’t until she got together with Magnus that it kind of became more real.”

“You mean you’re jealous?” Noora asked, and Eva shrugged. “Does that make me awful? I mean…. I totally support their relationship because I know…. I mean, I know Vilde doesn’t like girls. But I still like her. I mean it’s Vilde. She’s so kind, and she’s so passionate about the stuff she cares about. And her lips are actually really soft and…”

“Okay, Eva, listen.” Sana cut in, knowing she would have to be tough here for a moment. “You can’t keep doing this. You have to either tell her how you feel, or move on.”

Chris and Noora looked at her for a moment at that, and Sana looked back, knowing they were all thinking it.

“But how? How do I move on?”

“Well, you could start by not making out with her.” Chris said shrugging, and Eva rolled her eyes. “Very helpful Chris.”

“Maybe you just need to meet someone new.” Noora suggested. “You should come by KB. There’s an influx of hot guys there since last week.”

“Again with your mystery stranger.” Chris grinned, and Noora blushed a little but Sana nodded. “Yeah. Might not be a bad idea, actually. Meet someone new.” 

She then opened facebook and scrolled a few times. “Here. On Friday. Traffic light party at Bakka.” she said, showing the event page to Eva.

“Bakka? Why would we go to a Bakka party? We don’t even know anyone there?”

“My brother used to go to Bakka. I know a few people there, I can get us tickets.”

“Sounds like fun.” Noora nodded. 

“I’m in.” Chris agreed, and so that was settled, the girls would be going to a Bakka party on Friday.

“What about Vilde though? I don’t want her to feel left out.” Eva said, and the other girls sighed. “Vilde will be fine. She has Magnus. Now stop thinking about Vilde and get ready for some Bakka boys.”

“Oh yeah.” Chris grinned. Then she got up and collected her stuff. “I’m going to get some icecream. I would take those, but Eva seems like you can use them better.” she said, pointing at the chocolates.

“I’ll join.” Sana said getting up, and she waved at Eva and Noora before she followed Chris out of the school. They walked for a couple of minutes, knowing exactly which place Chris was going to buy her ice cream, and Sana waited by the exit as Chris paid.

“You know, what you did was really great today Sana.” Chris said as they walk out. Sana frowned, and Chris raised an eyebrow. “The notes? ‘Meet me at the library @12’ It was cute.” Chris said. Sana smiled at that.

“Yeah well, it was entirely self-preservation though. Can’t go and find new friends in the middle of the school year. Loser club forever.” she winked. 

Chris laughed at that and nodded, offering Sana some of her icecream who declined. “Loser club forever.” Chris agreed.

A few minutes later they walked back up to the schoolyard when Sana heard Vilde call out their names, over where she was sitting with the boys. “And then we talked everything out, you know. But it wouldn’t have happened had Sana not brought us all together.” Vilde explained to the boys, before she got off of Magnus’ lap and walked over to Sana.

“You are amazing Sana.” Vilde said, before hugging Sana, who just sighed and softly padded Vilde’s back, the display of affection getting a bit too much now. After all Sana had simply done what was right. And yes, maybe she had put in a bit of an extra effort because on a day like today she might have needed a distraction.

“She even got us chocolates!” Chris said. “But Eva has them.” she then added. 

“At least you got ice cream.” Mahdi said. Chris nodded and took another scoop, sitting down on half the bench that was free, then moving over a bit so there was room for Sana.

“But eh, talking about sweet gestures. Where is our golden couple? I’m here for some PDA watching and full blown romance guys. I need some hope that love is still alive.” Chris said.

“They went to Even’s. You’d think those two had enough of each other after spending the whole weekend at a cabin.” Jonas grinned, and Chris pouted a little.

“Well then someone else update me on the latest romantic gossip.” she asked.

“Well Magnus and I are going out for dinner tonight.” Vilde said. “It’s actually eastern cuisine, Sana.” Vilde said. And to that Sana looked up, frowning a little. “My family is from Marocco Vilde.”

“Oh, right.” Vilde said, looking over at Magnus for a moment and then looking back at Sana. “Sorry.”

Sana nodded, deciding not to make a big deal out of it before she pulled out her phone at a notification. And when she saw what the notification was, she closed her eyes in frustration.

“Everything okay?” Chris asked beside her, and Sana shook her head. “No. My brother saw that we’re going to the party on Friday. Now he’s going too.” 

“Is your brother not chill?” Mahdi asked, having preferred to listen to Sana rather than Vilde and Magnus’ date plan. Jonas was stuck with the latter cause he sat right next to them.

“He’s just… He’s my brother.” Sana said. “And it’s a Bakka party, so I should have known he would be interested.”

“A party at Bakka? When?”

“This Friday.” Chris replied, and Magnus gestured to the boys. “We going?”

“I’m in.” Jonas said. So was Mahdi, and Vilde seemed excited about the party too, and Sana exchanged a look with Chris, because this was exactly what they wanted to avoid.

“We should see if Mathias is still in town? How long was he staying for?”

“Nah he left this morning remember. But he said he’s be back in a few weeks, some family event. We should hang out then. But the party on Friday, we’re going. I’ll text Isak.” Mahdi said.

“Yeah well anyways, you need to get tickets from Bakka though so that might be tricky.”

“We actually know some people at Bakka. Some of the guys who helped us out against the Yakuza last year. I’ll fix it for you guys.” Jonas said. And so Sana gave up, because she had tried every reasonable excuse out there.

And it wasn’t like she didn’t want to party with the guys, she liked them a bit better than Elias’ friends if she admitted. But they had planned for this to be a night for Eva to meet some new people. And now Vilde and the boys would be there, and it would just be the same people as before, except this time there would be bagage of them partying together.

“Maybe we should just call penetrator Chris from the army. See if he can distract Eva for the weekend.” Chris suggested as they walked away from the benches, and Sana looked up at that.

“No. Nope, we’re not that desperate. We’ll just… we’ll just have to find a way to make it work.” Sana said. Which way that would be she wasn’t certain of, but they would find a way.


	36. Bakka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jonas, eh look… We sort of made this plan to get Eva to meet new people. And like, you know.”  
> “Hook up with them?” Jonas asked, a little too loudly since they weren’t that far away from the others. Noora shrugged and Jonas opened his eyes wide. “You’re pimping out Eva?”  
> “What? No! We’re just… showing her that there is plenty of fish in the sea…” Noora reasoned.
> 
> AKA
> 
> The girls take Eva to Bakka, and Even reveals part of his past to Isak  
> [Friday February 17th, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 20 day delay, I took a little hiatus due to exams, and I also moved back home from my semester abroad in Norway.  
> Here is one of my favorite chapters of late.
> 
> NOTE: Slightly triggering stuff about Even's backstory in this chapter.

“Vilde is going to be there tonight?” Eva said, just as she finished putting on her favorite top. Her hair swinged over her shoulder from the spinning motion she made to look at Noora, who had just casually mentioned it, trying to test Eva's reaction. "At the party? Tonight?" Eva asked, visibly in panic. Noora, Chris and Sana looked at one another, and Noora got up to walk over to Eva.

“Yes, but that’s fine. There’s going to be lots of people. We basically won’t know anyone else at the party, so it’s going to be easy to meet new people.” In reality it was going to be hard, trying to blend in with a crowd they didn't know at all, people from another school who had their own gossip and their own little school culture. Yet Noora wouldn't explain all of that, scaring Eva off from a change of scenery. Instead, she put both her hands on Eva's shoulders, and smiled. "Trust me, it will be great.

Eva sighed and nodded, reluctantly convinced of it, but she knew that she had made some bad judgement calls in the past and she did trust the girls, even if they were dragging her to a party where they knew nobody. It would have been Vilde's worst nightmare, to enter a party and be known as the outsiders, the losers, who didn't have any friends. And it had been Eva's reality once. At Nissen, in their first year. She had sat around in the school yard once and just felt stared at. She was the weirdo. The one that must have done something terrible to have caused Ingrid Theis Gaupseth, queen of first years, to hate her. She was the tomboy who hung out with Jonas and Isak. Until she met her friends. And her life balanced out in a better way. And she found herself.

“I mean Sana’s brother is going to be there.” Chris smirked, and Eva blinked, raising an eyebrow in slight disbelief while Sana looked up from Eva’s bed, shaking her head. “Nope. He is not. He had another thing to go to.”

“Yeah but Sana’s brother is someone we know, so that wouldn’t work anyways.” Noora cut in, waving her hand and then placing Eva back in front of the mirror.

“Plus he’s my brother. Eva shouldn’t date my brother.” Sana argued, making it clear that it should be the first reason why, and okay yes, fair point.

“Regardless... There’s plenty of fish in the Bakka pond. I mean last year, with William and stuff, I heard something about a group of girls. I think they were called "Diamantis". They had a really cool concept for their russebus. All about positivity and stuff like that." Noora said, while her fingers moved quickly through Eva's hair, braiding it nicely.

Chris then sat up and chuckled a bit, coming to a realisation. “You can essentially pick everyone from Bakka above ‘99 that looks hot. Boys, girls..." Chris commented.

Eva looked up at Chris in the mirror and rolled her eyes, applying one more layer of mascara while Noora finished her hair. "It doesn't work like that, Chris. I still like a certain type of boys. I think I like a certain type of girls, too. So, not all of them." Eva explained. Then she looked at Noora in the mirror, who smiled and nodded, before she made a little 'ta da' sound and Eva looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks Noora." Eva smiled, before getting up and turning around. “Okay then. How do I look.”

“You look hot.” Noora winked, and Sana nodded in agreement before they all got up.

“Tonight will be fine Eva.” Chris said as she put her arm around Eva’s shoulder. “Let’s just have fun. And if all fails, we always have Martini." Chris said, holding up the bottle she had brought with her. 

Eva smiled faintly, and watched Chris, Noora and Sana walk through the door of her room before switching off the light and closing the door behind her.

**

As it turned out, Sana had no problem getting them in with the tickets she got, and as soon as the girls entered the party-venue, Noora offered to get drinks over the sound of loud bass music.

“I’m with you.” Sana said, and Noora then looked at Eva and Chris who were already smiling at each other, an inside joke of some sorts about the song that was currently on, and so Noora smiled too. “Go, have fun. We’ll find you guys.”

Noora and Sana watched as Chris took Eva's hand, dragging her to the center of the dancefloor and the two of them started dancing, singing along loudly to the lyrics. Sana then tapped Noora's shoulder, and pointed towards the bar, where they claimed two spots and caught their breath from making their way through a maze of couples and drunk guys that stood in between them and their refreshments.

"Two beers and two waters." Noora ordered, the nice girl behind the bar giving her a smile before putting down the glasses, which Sana shielded off from the people next to them reaching their arms wildly across the bar, obviously drunk enough on predrinks and ordering whiskey shots;

“Cheers.” she said as she toasted her glass of water against Noora's, and Sana smiled. She then took in the crowd, noticing Noora did the same but briefer, probably concluding that it wasn't much different from a Nissen party. Except Sana knew people here. Had grown up with them. Had seen their names flash across her screen with vile comments under them and people calling her names for weeks.

“Looking for someone?” Noora bursted through Sana's trail of thoughts, and she noticed how Sana startled a bit, blinking rapidly before sipping from her water some more.

“What? Eh no. No, just… seeing how many people there are.” Sana said with a faint smile. And the conclusion was that there were a lot of people already. Yet there was no sign of the boys yet. 

"Have you seen the boys?" she decided to ask Noora, who had a better visual than Sana had because Whiskey guy had now moved to dance with wild gestures next to her. “They said they’d get their own tickets but I told them to text me if I needed to get them in.” Sana said. Noora looked at her and glanced at the crowd once more, then shaking her head. "Not yet." 

She then noticed Sana's relief and she frowned, leaning in a bit closer so she wouldn't have to yell across the room. "Why? I mean... it doesn't matter for tonight, you know. The boys are great."

Which was true. Sana had never minded if they had parties together, or if they sat together at lunch. But Sana also knew that inserting te boys in Bakka, and into the trouble with Eva and Vilde, was just bound to be chaotic. Especially with one of them being Jonas, Eva's ex, and the other being Magnus, Vilde's boyfriend. 

“Hey, it’s no disaster.” Noora said with a soft smile. Sana looked up at her and shrugged, letting the music fill the silence in between them before turning back to Noora. "I just think it can't be easy when you have a crush you need to get over and that person shows up at every turn."

***

It took another few minutes until Noora's phone beeped and she interrupted her explaining Sana that lukewarm beer was not good at all. "They're here."

Sana looked up at nodded, spotting Jonas moving through the crowd towards them, reaching for the beer right away as soon as he got closer to the bar, smiling widely at Noora as he did.

“Hey! Those are Chris and Eva’s.” Noora cut in, but she was too late and Jonas removed his lips from the cup to look at her, guilt only flashing his features for a moment.

“Well sorry for assuming you were kind enough to buy me a beer. I overestimated you Noora Sætre.” he then replied with a playful grin. And Noora chuckled, taking her own cup of water and taking a few sips. This was why she liked Jonas. Because he never caused big drama about something, and always managed to make people laugh.

“Where are Magnus and Vilde?” Sana then had to ask, and Mahdi looked up, smirking. “Magnus kicked us out when things got a bit too hot with him and Vilde. I swear to god we can’t have pregames anymore at someone’s who is in a relationship.” Mahdi groaned, recalling the time they got kicked out of Isak’s place.

“I don’t think they’ll even show up.” Jonas chuckled, "And Isak said he'd go to Even's tonight and they’d just chill at home. Honestly I don’t think Even left this place in the best of spirits.” Jonas added.

He then took another sip of his beer, leaning in to Noora to complain how it was lukewarm, which gave Sana the chance to display her relief. If Vilde wouldn't show up at the party then Eva might actually be able to have some fun. And f EVen didn't show up at the party, then Sana would be much more relaxed knowing her friend wasn't putting himself through something he was not entirely ready to face perhaps. Now if only Elias stopped going back and forth between showing up and staying at Mutta's to chill, she would be able to totally relax.

"Okay, now let’s party people.” Jonas then said, and Mahdi joined him in cheering and they turned to the mass of people that were currently dancing, kissing and otherwise having fun.

**

Isak thanked Jonas for being understanding and not pushing, only having to tell him off once before Jonas had accepted the fact that they weren't going. Isak knew Jonas had probably guessed stuff, just like Isak had guessed stuff when Even first brough up that he would rather stay home. He had known that Even’s past at Bakka wasn’t something he looked back at with much joy. Yet last weekend he discovered there were also good memories. There were the stories that Mathias had told, and the friendship he and Even obviously shared, which meant it couldn’t be all that bad.

Still, Isak had never asked. He had never asked what had happened at Bakka last spring, partially because he knew it might have something to do with an episode. And Sonja, Sonja was somehow also aware of it all. And Isak was long over the jealous feeling that Sonja knew so much more, that she had so much more memories of Even. He was over it because he knew they would create their own memories. Share their own stories. But he hadn’t asked about Even’s memories from that time. He hadn’t asked, until now.

“So eh, that story from Mathias about the fire escape at Bakka… I’m just advising you not to pull that stuff at Nissen as a senior prank thing or anything. Cause that building is old, and the doors get jammed sometimes.”

Even smiled at him, his little mischievous smile, and Isak smiled back. Even smiling back at him at the mention of Bakka was a good sign. When Isak had proposed the party on Wednesday, Even’s reaction had been worse. Isak had noticed it in his eyes, the way it brought back memories for Even. Now he seemed okay with it. A bit more confident, at ease with his past.

And when Isak got a text from Jonas at the party, he found the perfect way to start.

“Jonas just texted me. Said that the place is actually pretty cool. I’m… I’m assuming the school itself isn’t why you transfered right?” And Isak realized it was perhaps a bit too direct, to ask about why he transferred like that, but it was the best he could do.

“No, not the school.” Even said, returning to his sketchbook after looking up for a short moment. When Isak remained silent for a bit, Even seemed to get the cue and he looked up again. He looked up to see Isak, willing to listen and comfort and he seemed ready to hear Even’s story. And with everything that had happened recently, Even was sceptical to talk about it.

Mathias had pictured a pretty happy time at Elvebakken with the two of them. But that was just the early years. That was up until last spring, when all went to hell. And Even wasn’t certain if he was ready for Isak to know just how bad he had fucked things up.

But then again, he knew he wouldn’t make that same mistake twice. He wouldn’t shut out his friends. His friends knew he was bipolar, they would take care of him, they would help him. Things wouldn’t get as bad as they got at Bakka again. Even hoped so. He hoped so, as he took in a deep breath to look at Isak.

“It wasn’t the school. I studied what I loved, the school was great.” Even started off. Then he looked down at his sketchbook again, and he decided to close it if he wanted to focus on the story and if he wanted to persevere. Instead, he looked directly at Isak

“Last spring I… A lot of stuff was happening. Sonja and I we… we hit a rough patch. We accused each other of things, it was pretty bad. Additionally my grandma died. And she had always been really really supportive of me, my illness. I loved her. And so her dying… That was rough too. But it fixed things with me and Sonja, because she was there for me and I forgave her and we forgave each other and we were back together after that.”

And looking back at it now, Even knew it was just a temporary fix.

“But somehow something felt off. I didn’t… I didn’t want Sonja like before. We were together, but we weren’t really in love. Or, at least I wasn’t. I don’t know if she was, I never really asked her.” Even said. And he realized he was sidetracking. Realized he had to get back to the core of the story.

“Essentially I just started hanging out more with my friends, just to avoid hanging out with her. And she let me, she figured I needed them to grief too and stuff. And when I turned to religion, to Islam, she figured it was all part of me trying to make sense of it all. Of my grandma dying.” Even said.

Then he took a deep breath, looking away for the first times. It caused for Isak to reach out, putting his hand on Even’s from where it had been resting on the edge of the couch. And it made Even look back at him. Back at those beautiful eyes that made him feel like home. Even though he was sitting in his very own living room of the house he grew up in. Isak was there,which made it more like a home than ever. And Isak was listening.

“It escalated quickly from there on out, because Sonja gave me the space to ‘process’ things. In reality I was getting deeper and deeper into religion, reading the Quran, find out as much as I could.”

“She told me you… when… when she told me about you, she told me you memorized the Quran.”

Even nodded. He smiled softly, then nodded again. “I did. I was desperate. I was trying to impress someone.” Even said. And that made Isak blink a few times. Impress someone?

“I thought I… I thought I was in love with one of my best friends. And I thought I had to learn everything about the Islam so that we could be together. And at one point, I tried to kiss him.” Even said. He looked at Isak with defeated eyes, and then he looked down.

And Isak hated that. He hated how Even hated himself for it. How he could see the effect that the story had on Even. And part of him wanted to tell Even to stop. Because Isak could see that Even was hurting, and he hated seeing that. But at the same time, he wanted to know.

“Anyways… I lost him by doing that. Because the one thing my brain didn’t register during my manic research into Islam, is that two guys can not be in love.” Even said. And Isak felt the need to squeeze Even’s hand at that, and Even looked at him, and he gave the slightest of nods, knowing what Isak meant.

“So yeah I tried to fix things after that, you know. Tried to fix myself, tried to get rid of the feelings I had for guys. I knew I was in a relationship with Sonja, and I convinced myself that that was the only way. And I just dug deeper into Islam at that point, finding things to confirm that. And… And then I posted some verses I found. I… I found some verses in the Quran about gay people, and going to hell and a bunch of stuff like that.”

Even turned silent after that. A few minutes passed, and worry increased in Isak’s face, worry that he had pushed Even to go to a place he wasn’t ready to go yet. But then Even sighed, and he looked aside and Isak knew why it took him so long to talk.

“Once the mania died off after that, and the depression took over I…” he breathed in deeply, looking down at his hands for a moment before looking up at Isak again. “I had too many feelings, to many things that I had messed up during that manic episode. All of Bakka knew I was crazy by then, I had fucked up my friendship with one of my best friends, I knew I was going to lose Sonja once she figured out… So I…”

Even swallowed. He didn’t know if he wanted to see the look on Isak’s face. He didn’t know if he wanted to even say the words out loud. But then they were right on the tip of his tongue, and they felt strong. They felt like they needed to be said. So he said them, turning to Isak once again.

“I tried to kill myself.”

And that was it. That was the story, that was Even’s story from last spring at Bakka. Even tried to kill himself last spring, and everything went to shit.

Yet he was still here, and he was fighting every single day. And Isak realized then that Even was the strongest person he knew, and that he was insanely proud of him. So much so that he had to tell him. If only he could figure out the words.

“Even I… I don’t know what to say.” Isak uttered, and Even smiled slightly, making Isak sigh in relief internally about the fact that the story hadn’t driven Even to a place of darkness.

“I mean, you’re so brave. For overcoming it then, and for telling me about it now. I… I absolutely had no idea. Well, I mean I suspected stuff had happened but this is… This is a lot. And I’m so proud of you for telling me this.”

And Isak didn’t know if he was saying the right things, or if he should even be speaking at all. So he decided not to say anything anymore, and he just leaned his forehead against Even, breathing in and out, putting his hand on Even’s chest and forcing him to do the same, in and out, until he felt Even’s heartbeat settle again.

“Thank you for listening. I… I’ve never really…. I mean, I’ve never really told anyone that wasn’t involved, back then. Sonja doesn’t even know all the parts, the people at Bakka don’t know everything either. I only really told… Like, only my parents and my doctor know the full story, I think.”

And now Isak knew. Because Isak made him grow, they grew together, and talking about this to Isak was just another way for Even to process everything that happened last year.

“I’m going to get some water for us, is that okay?” Isak asked, noticing the way Even was remaining close. But he nodded, looked up at Isak and smiled again, faintly, again.

So Isak got up and walked to the kitchen, where he ran the fauchet for a little bit as he covered his face with his hands, trying to wrap his head around the story. Even’s grandma died. He had a manic episode in which he had a crush on one of his best friends. He memorized the Quran. He tried to kiss that friend. Then he tried to cure himself, and then his depression hit, causing him to try and kill himself. Even had told him everything, and here Isak stood, shaking in the Bech Næsheim kitchen, all by himself.

That was until he heard a voice and he looked up, seeing Lisbet in the doorframe.

“I was in the hallway and I heard you boys talk. That story, he… He really hasn’t told anyone else. He hardly talks about last spring, it’s still a lot to handle.” Then she smiled, and tilted her head. “But that doesn’t seem to scare you off, does it?”

Lisbet knew that Isak had taken care of Even during his depressive episode last year, so she knew Isak was up for the task. She had also heard bits and pieces about Isak dealing with his mom, Isak taking up extra tutoring to help out his roommates, and all the while maintaining good grades and a healthy relationship with his boyfriend and his friends. Part of her was in awe of the 17 year old kid standing in front of her.

“No, it doesn’t.” Isak managed to smile. Lisbet smiled back and then turned off the faucet, handing Isak two filled glasses, and nodding towards the living room. “We’ll leave you guys alone. Goodnight Isak.”

“Goodnight Lisbet.”

Isak then took out his phone and texted Jonas, just to check up. Not that he regretted not going to the party though, because hearing Even’s story meant the world to Isak.

“Ah, Isak just texted!” Jonas said, and when Eva demanded they took a picture together and send it to him, Jonas didn’t object.

“Okay okay, confiscating your phone now.” Noora then said, and Jonas pouted a little bit. “I hate this phone police thing.”

“No no Jonas, don’t be mad at them. They’re doing it because I fucked up. I texted some weird shit last weekend apparently. I don’t remember, but yeah they’re doing it for me. Sorry, you’re just a bystander here.” Eva explained in her slurred Bergen accent.

“Oh I remember what you wrote.” Jonas then smirked, and he whispered it into Eva’s hear causing her to gasp and cover her mouth.

“I said that? Oh my gosh. Well, it’s true though.” Eva winked.

And if Noora had not seen that interaction just there, she wouldn’t have looked over at Sana. But she did, and now she was moving around Eva, dragging Jonas to the other side of the dancefloor by his arm.

“Jonas, eh look… We sort of made this plan to get Eva to meet new people. And like, you know.”

“Hook up with them?” Jonas asked, a little too loudly since they weren’t that far away from the others. Noora shrugged and Jonas opened his eyes wide. “You’re pimping out Eva?”

“What? No! We’re just… showing her that there is plenty of fish in the sea…” Noora reasoned.

“At Bakka?” Jonas then asked, checking if he was on the right track, and Noora nodded, causing Jonas to express a little “Oh, okay.” and then he nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a… that’s a good idea. Bakka. Jup, cool guys at Bakka.” Jonas said, looking around. “Or girls.” he then added, winking at Noora.

Noora nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly at the failed winking attempt, and then looked back into the direction of Eva and Sana.

“So yeah, we should get back to them.” Noora said, however the crowd started jumping and dancing to the tunes of some russesong, and suddenly there wasn’t really a way out for them.

“Or we could dance.” Jonas then smiled, and Noora knew why. Because Noora wasn’t really the dancing type. She recalled William calling her out for not really liking parties, which wasn’t entirely true. But it was accurate that she wasn’t the biggest dancing type. She only really recalled dancing at halloween 2016, but that was only to cheer Eva up anyways.

“We’re not dancing.” Noora then said adamantly, and she looked around, trying to find a way back to the girls. Then she found an opening, and she started to move, only being held back by Jonas holding her hand.

“Dance with me Noora.” he asked again, and this time there was something pleading in his voice. And Noora wasn’t sure why it was back, why he was now looking at her in the way he did that night at the kollektiv, but she had to snap him out of it.

“Jonas, I’m not dancing with you.” She said in a severe tone, and then she used their joined hands to pull him back with her. And he actually groaned, when they got back to the girls, mumbling something about how nobody wanted him, but Noora couldn’t listen.

“At least give me back my phone then.” Jonas argued. And Noora rolled her eyes before giving him his phone back, if only to wipe the pout of rejection from his face.

‘Dude, Noora just totally rejected me.’ he texted Isak.

Isak read the message, the brightness of his screen lighting up most of the room, causing Even to look away from the movie they’ve decided to play. “Jonas?”

“Jup. For some reason Noora rejected him?”

“Noora? What? I thought that was over?”

“It was. He told me so, he was over that. Or… what it could have been, I guess. I don’t know what happened tonight that changed that.” Isak shrugged, then dropping his phone. “But I can’t be bothered to care tonight. I’ll deal with him tomorrow.” Isak stated.


	37. Vokse opp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That sounds lovely Isak. We’re not here to discuss lovely. We’re here to discuss my mess of a lovelife.”
> 
> “Well, there is one way to make it less of a mess.” Isak then reasoned, and Jonas frowned a little. “Dude, have you not considered that maybe you’re thinking about Eva because she told you you’re the best sex she’s ever had and in the meantime you haven’t had sex in weeks?”
> 
> And yes, that actually did kind of make sense. Maybe he was just reflecting? Maybe these feelings for Eva were just there as a reflection of how he needed to get laid, soon. “Do you think?”
> 
> “Eva was your first love… It sticks with you. Especially in the hardest times.”
> 
>  
> 
> AKA Isak talks to Jonas and Eva about growing up  
> [Saturday February 18th, 2017]

On Saturday Isak woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the living room, and when he carefully opened his eyes he could tell that it was probably past mid-day already. Which wasn’t really a problem, except that Even would usually either not let him sleep this long, or lay next to him. And since Even was gone, Isak was left sleepy and confused.

He then heard the laughter again, and he decided to check his phone before he would get dressed. That’s when he noticed the desperate text from Jonas, who apparently got shitfaced last night and he needed Isak to give him a lecture on responsible drinking.

Isak chuckled a bit at that, knowing he himself had gotten shitfaced many times before. However ever since he started dating Even he cut down on the drinking. Mainly because he actually wanted to remember the nights they went to parties. But there was also the thing of Even being advised not to drink too much, so Isak decided to be a supportive boyfriend.

‘I’ll be there in 30 minutes.’ he texted Jonas back, before he put on some sweatpants and walked into the living room. There he was met with Even making breakfast.

“Morning.” Isak said, carefully as to not startle his boyfriend, and Even glanced over his shoulder with a smile. “Hi. Sleep well?”

“Yeah, but I do kind of prefer waking up next to you.” Isak said as he took a glass and poured himself some orange juice. The kitchen at Even’s place had become second nature to him, and he was pretty sure Lisbet bought this particular orange juice because he liked it so he could better consume it.

“I’m making breakfast for us. I have some eggs that are 10 days expired already so we better eat them.” Even chuckled. “And I wanted to call my grandma this morning. Talking about that stuff made me realize I missed her. And she was so glad to hear from me.”

Isak smiled and then pressed a kiss to Even’s shoulder before walking back to go set the table for breakfast. Five minutes later Even walked up with some scrambled eggs at the same time that Lisbet walked from the hallway in her pyjamas, greeting the boys.

“Hi mom.” “Hi Lisbet.”

“Hi boys.” Lisbet smiled, then sitting down and opening her newspaper. “The weather looks nice outside. You have any plans?” she asked.

“Well I was thinking of going to the park for a bit. What do you say?” Even asked looking aside while taking his first bite of his eggs. Isak was busy plating up when he looked up at Even biting his lip.

“That sounds… lovely Even. But I promised Jonas I would go help him with his hangover.” Isak said with a guilty face. Even’s smile faltered a bit at that, and then he licked his lips. “Hmm okay. Yeah, eh… Yeah you should go to Jonas. Are you going back home after that?”

“I mean I should do some homework at some point…” Isak sighed. “I’ll text you this afternoon” Isak said, and Even smiled, nodding. “Yeah, maybe I should do some homework too.” Even said looking his mom who looked unimpressed, knowing very well her son was a pro at procrastinating.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. The eggs are great by the way, thank you.” Isak said, before putting the final piece into his mouth and then he got up from the table. “I’ll go and take a shower real quick then.”

When Isak returned from his shower Even and Lisbet were at the table, talking about the aunt who apparently gave Even an ugly apron for his birthday and Lisbeth rolled her eyes. “She is a mess of a woman, I’m telling you. I remember trying to get a hold of her back when you were kids, to set up playdates. Always a hassle.”

Then they both looked up at Isak, who appeared at the end of the table.

“I’m off to Jonas’ place.” he announced, causing Even to get up from his seat.

“How fucked is he if he needs you to come over?” Even chuckled as they both walked to the door.

“Pretty fucked. I’m sorry, you know I’d stay if I could but he essentially called in an SOS so I have to go save him or something.” Isak rolled his eyes dramatically. But Jonas was being equally dramatic.

“It’s fine baby. Like I said, I should probably focus on some homework too. With last weekend, things have been falling behind a little bit.” Even said.

“You’re behind on stuff? I’m sorry, is it because last weekend was too much time or…”

Even chuckled and cut Isak off with a kiss. “Isak, don’t worry. It’s just me procrastinating. Last weekend was lovely. So was Valentine’s. I would never want you to think that us spending time together is a bad thing, okay. You were there last night, and that means a lot.”

“Okay.” Isak said softly, then wrapping his scarf around his neck, which Even used to pull him closer as they got to the front door. “Say hi to Jonas from me.”

Isak nodded before connecting their lips one last time before he opened the door. “I will. Bye.”

He made it to Jonas’ place a few minutes later than planned, and smiled at Thea opening the door, then telling him that it was about time he showed up because apparently Jonas was a mess.

“Dude, I skip on one party and you get like this? Do I need to babysit you or something?” Isak asked, as he took in the sight of Jonas on his bed, looking all sorts of miserable.

“I hit on Noora.” Jonas replied, groaning as he covered his face with his hands.

Isak sighed and shook his head. “Yeah that’s not good. I thought you were over that.”

“I was! But then… Well, there was stuff happening. And it wasn’t persé about Noora but she was there and I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea.”

“You’re a lucky fucker that Noora doesn’t drink and loses her common sense like you do dude.”

“I knooow!” Jonas said, sighing deeply and then leaning on his elbows to look at Isak. “But if you knew why I did it you might understand.”

“Then tell me? Why did you try to hook up with Noora.” Isak said. He was sure that Jonas had convinced himself of a theory that made perfect sense in his own head. But Isak knew that those didn’t always come true. Isak himself fell for a guy in a relationship. He was lucky it turned out the way it did, but that wasn’t always the case. Most times, crushes just ended up doing what the word said: crushing you.

“Well the girls were trying to hook up Eva with someone from Bakka.” Jonas replied. And okay, that made Isak blink a few times. “Someone from Bakka? Why? I mean… I’m lost.”

“I don’t know Isak. But someone from Bakka. Can you imagine Eva being with someone from Bakka?”

“Well I couldn’t imagine her being with Chris and that happened…” Isak said, which made Jonas act out a dying animal. “Not helping Isak.”

“No, okay… Eh, what do you want me to say then? I mean… Isn’t it a good thing if Eva meets someone new?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Isak frowned, and then he looked at Jonas, and it hit him. “Faen, you don’t want her to meet anyone new? You have feelings for Eva again?” Isak asked.

Jonas looked up at that, apparently a bit shocked that someone had actually said the words out loud. And he didn’t have to give Isak an actual reply, because he already knew.

“What… Jonas how? I thought you guys were just friends?” Isak wondered.

“Yeah. And we are. And I’m not going to do anything about it Isak.” he said determined. “Eva was pretty clear when we broke up. I made her lose herself. I can’t… I love her too much to do that to her again.”

Isak sighed and put his stuff down on the ground, then moving to sit on the bed.

“Jonas… Eva has grown so much since,what, a year and a half ago? And so have you. Do you honestly think she hasn’t found herself? She has realized she likes boys and girls, she has broken up from a toxic relationship like Chris. And I’m not saying that it’s a good idea for the two of you to get together right now but don’t sell her short, Jonas.”

“I just… I swear I wash crushing on Noora just a while ago.” Jonas said, frowning. “And now I keep thinking about Eva. I mean I dreamt about her last night.”

Isak raised an eyebrow, and Jonas didn’t have to clarify what kind of dream it was.

“I don’t know what to tell you man. Right now I think she might need some time to just be single. I mean, she tried to kiss Vilde so there is that whole thing. And so I think she needs to figure it out.” Isak nodded.

Jonas nodded too, knowing Isak was probably right.

“You know, just because people come out doesn’t mean they have everything sorted out. It’s a process. A learning curve. Hell, I’m still learning. Like the fact that my boyfriend has invited his grandma over sporadically, because that’s a thing boyfriends do apparently.”

“That sounds lovely Isak. We’re not here to discuss lovely. We’re here to discuss my mess of a lovelife.”

“Well, there is one way to make it less of a mess.” Isak then reasoned, and Jonas frowned a little. “Dude, have you not considered that maybe you’re thinking about Eva because she told you you’re the best sex she’s ever had and in the meantime you haven’t had sex in weeks?”

And yes, that actually did kind of make sense. Maybe he was just reflecting? Maybe these feelings for Eva were just there as a reflection of how he needed to get laid, soon. “Do you think?”

“Eva was your first love… It sticks with you. Especially in the hardest times.”

Things went quiet a bit at that, both of them not really saying much but the silence not being entirely uncomfortable either. It was safe to say this wasn’t the first type of conversation between them like this.

“Did it… did it stick for you?” Jonas then asked. And Isak looked up at that, frowning a bit. “Heh?”

“Did your feelings for your first love… did they come back when things got…”

Jonas seemed a bit hesitant to talk, uncharacteristically so, and Isak could tell he was ready to take back the entire conversation if Isak gave the wrong type of reaction.

Isak then started laughing a little, and he put his hand on Jonas’ shoulder.

“Jonas… I’m sorry to break it to you but you were not my first love. Even is. You were… you were a fascination. A crush. True, maybe you were the first guy that made me feel about guys in a different way. But it wasn’t like we were in a relationship.”

“Auwtch.” Jonas said in mock-hurt, and Isak rolled his eyes at the dramatics of it. “It’s the truth bro. But you loved Eva, right? Is she your first love? Or was it Ingrid?”

“No, I think Ingrid was my… like, what you just described. Wasn’t love. But Eva…. Yeah, I think there was something there. Whenever I told her I loved her I always meant it, you know. I never said it just because.”

Isak nodded. “Exactly. First love. You’re just trying to grasp at something familiar. It makes total sense.”

“Really? So I shouldn’t worry about this?”

“No. As long as you find another way to get laid. Because you can’t tell Eva. She will feel bad, or something.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jonas nodded.

**

Isak arrived home at 3, nursing Jonas’ hangover with fifa and having spent the way back to the kollektiv texting with his sister, making final arrangements for the next day. Something that Isak needed to talk about. But scrolling through his chats, having spent time with his boyfriend and his best friend today already, Isak stumbled upon just the right person to do so.

 

**EVA**

So I’m meeting up with my sister tomorrow

That’s exciting.

How is she?

Wait, how old is she again?

She’s 15

Holy crap

Guess we’re all growing up these days…

Yeah

Though I wish she didn’t have to be involved in the stuff with my mom

You think it’s bad for her to be in the middle of it?

Wasn’t exactly the best thing that ever happened to me?

Yeah but she isn’t in that environment. She lives with your dad, right?

Yeah, but she sometimes goes to see mom. Dad drops her off occasionally

But he wouldn’t do that if you mom wasn’t well?

No, he wouldn’t

His problem is with me and Even.

He still cares about Lea, thank god

Isak, you are his son. He will come to accept you

And the people you choose to love

Everything will work out

You’re optimisticl?

I had a coffeedate with the a girl from the Bakka party

And we’ve been talking all day

Oh?

Nothing like that though, no.

We just both needed to take our minds of, at the party

But she is nice

Talking to someone else has been nice

Okay

Sounds chill

Totally is

Have fun with Lea tomorrow Isak

Say hi from me

I will Eva

 

 

Isak put his phone down on his bed and then he got up, deciding that he had to do some studying indeed, and he fired up his computer. No less than 20 minutes later however Isak found himself in the middle of a ‘Black Mirror’ episode though, and once the episode was done he ended up calling Even because he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep after heavy episodes like those.

“Halla.”

“Hi.”

“Didn’t you say you have to study?” Even said teasingly, and Isak rolled his eyes, looking at his norwegian textbook, which he then pulled a bit closer, flipping open a random page.

“I am.”

Even chuckled and Isak smiled himself.

“What are you supposed to study anyways?” Even asked.

“Norwegian.” Isak replied, and he threw his head back on his pillow. “It’s either that or worry about Jonas and at this point the dude should just get laid to get all of this mess over with.”

Even chuckled and then got silent for a bit, thinking. “One of my classmates digs him. Apparently he has a reputation of going down on girls?”

Isak rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, that’s Jonas’ reputation.”

“I’ll text him her number.” Even replied, and Isak honestly couldn’t protest the idea. It was better than having to sit on a bench with Jonas and go through all the girls in the schoolyard. Especially since Isak was still not a fan of the dance-chicks.

“Thanks. You’re a great wingman.”

“Ha. Magnus told me the same.” Even sounded amused.

“Magnus? Really?”

“Yeah. Talked to him this afternoon. He said they had a good time at the Bakka party. And apparently Eva kissed some girl from Bakka and they met for coffee this morning. He also just thanked me for earlier this week, and the restaurant suggestion I gave him for Valentine’s. Said it was a suggestion.”

“You’re arranging dinner dates for Magnus and Vilde now?” Isak said in mock offense, and Even sighed deeply. “Isak, I said we could go out for dinner on Valentine’s. You were the one who got all sappy with your ‘tie is blue and i love you’ stuff…”

“Well you looked handsome.” Isak replied, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling.

“So did you baby. But I can’t say I didn’t like us staying in for a chill night.” Even then said, and Isak raised his eyebrow. “It was hardly chill Even. We emptied the whole bottle of lube from Christmas.”

“Which is why it was a good thing I bought us more!” Even countered, and both of them laughed.

“Such romantic gifts. Me lending you a pair of boxers and you buying us…” Isak reached over to his nightstand and frowned. “Mango flavored lube? Mango Even, seriously?”

“You liked it fine enough…” Even spoke from the other side of the line, and Isak breathed in deeply, recalling that he did.

“True.”

A few moments of silence followed, in which Isak turned on his side, balancing the phone on the side of his face.

“I talked to Eva today. About seeing my sister tomorrow. Apparently she made a new friend at the party too.”

“That sounds good. Does she know your sister well?”

“From birthdays and stuff, when we were younger.” Isak replied.

“What time are you meeting up with your sister?” Even then asked, and Isak had to check the text conversation with his sister to double check.

“I’m picking her up at the busstation at 11.” Isak replied, and Even hummed from the other side of the line.

“Well I will be home all day so just text me if you need me.”

“Thank you Ev.

“You’re welcome baby. You sound tired, have you had dinner?”

“Hmm, no. But Eskild moved Taco Friday over to today, so I’m expecting him…” Isak got cut off from knocking on his door and he rolled his eyes. “To knock any moment now. That was him, I gotta go. Apparently Eskild also wants to talk about the rent stuff, so….”

“Isak, hurry or you will have no food little gay.” Eskild yelled from the other side of the door, and Isak lifted himself from his bed with a big sigh.

“You should go. I’m going to a vors at Markus’ place in a little bit. I’ll text you in the morning?”

“Sure.”

“Say hi to your roommates. Night baby.”

“Night Even. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	38. Storebror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Exhausting being an older sibling right?” Eskild chimed, and Isak lifted his head up, frowning.  
> “What do you mean? You’re an only child Eskild?”   
> “Yes, I am. But , you just spent the day with your sister and you seem exhausted…” Eskild replied.   
> “Yeah well… it’s just that moving out I totally lost touch with her and stuff. And she’s 15, so she’s going through all that dramatic stuff of starting school in august and so she’s just stressed out. And i’m stressed out. And our mom isn’t doing great, and yeah.”
> 
> AKA
> 
> Eskild keeps an eye out for Isak and Noora  
> [Saturday February 18, 2017 - Sunday February 19, 2017]

“Okay so now that we’re all at the table together… First of all we’re out of mayo so someone needs to get that.” Eskild said, and Noora looked up from where she was cutting her mini-tomatoes, her personal favorite addition to taco friday.

“I just went to the story yesterday.” she replied, and Eskild looked at Linn. “Linn, have you gone to the store recently?”

Linn shrugged and then shook her head. “But it’s been cold. And my sweatpants are comfortable.” she reasoned. Eskild sighed and got out his phone. “Fine, I’ll go, I’m out of condoms anyways. Isak, you need any?”

Isak looked up at that, his typical deer-in-headlights look whenever Eskild mentioned anything that implied he had sex to which Eskild usually replied with his everybody-knows look.

“Eh no, I’m good.” Isak said, waving his hand before he grabbed the tortilla, pleading for a change of subject.

“Okay, so that’s settled. On to rent. It’s due in 2 weeks but I’m giving you ducklings a little warning. Noora, how are things looking?” Eskild asked, taking a few bites. 

Noora pulled out her phone and she tapped it a few times. “I’m like, 100 kroner short for rent. But Linn still owes me that much.” She said, poking the girl next to her.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll vipps it.” Linn mumbled, and Noora then smiled back in Eskild’s direction. “I can make it. Mainly because I covered Even’s shift from last weekend though. I’m not sure about next month.”

“We’ll worry about next month. Isak, how about you?” Eskild said, turning back towards the teenage boy who would seriously prefer to just eat his dinner in silence, but of course Eskild had to go over these type of things now.

“I don’t know yet Eskild. I had to pay for the cabin in advance, and I got some money from my grandma and the extra tutoring but I don’t know how that will put me for rent. My own share I’m probably good with. Noora’s share maybe not.” Isak said.

To that Eskild looked back over to Noora, who sighed and looked at Isak, who essentially wouldn’t look back at her, causing Eskild to dramatically drop his food back on his plate.

“Guys, it’s fine okay. Isak, there is still two weeks left. But just let me know if you’re not able to pay the remaining part, we can figure something out. And Noora, I don’t want you to feel guilty, okay? This is the arrangement we’ve made, until you’ve figured things out financially.”

“My aunt from Bergen is actually about to visit. She still needs to give me my Christmas money. I hate her, so I have no problem giving the money to the kollektiv.” Linn said.

To that Noora lit up and she smiled at Linn, putting her arm around her. “You’re the best Linn.”

“Ahw look at us! A happy family once again! I’m glad we figured this out!”

“Can we now maybe address that incredibly loud guy you’ve been hooking up with Eskild?” Noora then said, and Eskild rolled his eyes, getting up to walk over to the fridge. “Not now Noora. Now is the time for important family discussions.”

Noora exchanged a look at that with Isak, hinting at their mutual attempt to get Eskild to quiet down just a little bit, but there wasn’t much success.

“Well you better be quiet tomorrow. My sister is coming over, so no surprises please. She is only just 15.”

“Oh! How exciting. Okay okay, no problem we can behave.” He smiled. Sure.

***

It was 11.30 the next day when Eskild sat down in the living room and as the front door opened, he got up from his seat to walk over to his room in the most casual way possible.

“Eh yeah, just hang up your coat somewhere, doesn’t matter… Eskild?” Isak said, a bit surprised.

Eskild leaned against the door to his room, holding the mug in his hands. “Isak, hi. Welcome home.”

“I told you I’d be back home in 40 minutes when I left…” Isak glared, but Eskild ignored it in favor of looking at the person next to him. “Hi.”

“Eh, Lea this is Eskild. My roommate. Eskild, this is Lea, my sister.”

“Nice to meet you Lea. I’m Eskild, the person who has been trying to teach your brother basic life skills like not burning pasta and how to dress properly.” Eskild praised himself, and Isak flipped him off. 

Lea chuckled at the interaction, and waved at Eskild who called her a queen, before she looked back at Isak and bursted out laughing. “He is hilarious.”

“It’s just… Eskild.” Isak sighed, then looking up. “But okay. You’re here. Welcome.” He said, walking over to the kitchen. “Eh I don’t have much. Just some orange juice? Is that okay?” Isak asked hesitantly.

“I have some soda in my part.” Eskild said from the hallway, and Isak glanced over the door of the fridge, before grabbing the soda Eskild pointed out. “Thanks. Something wrong?” he asked his roommate.

Eskild shook his head and sipped from his own drink. “Did you at least clean your room before your sister came by though? I know Even is chill with your mess but...” Eskild asked. 

“Yes Eskild. Bye Eskild.” Isak said, then turning towards his sister. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Can we play mario kart?” Lea asked, and Isak sighed in relief. 

“Can I join?” Eskild asked, following the siblings back to the living room and picking up a controller. Isak was annoyed at it for a moment, before he realized Eskild absolutely sucked at the game, so he figured he wouldn’t mind. “Sure. But I’m going to defeat both of you.”

**

“Do you remember that car-ride to Drammen? Back in 2010?” Lea asked a few hours later, after many rounds of Mariokart - the majority of which she won despite Isak’s redemption attempts. 

That’s when Eskild got up from the couch and cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you guys alone now.” and walked over to his room, the door to which he left open slightly, just in case he was needed.

He had simply grown to see of Isak as family in the year that they had now almost lived together. And knowing why and how Isak came to move in, Eskild was just trying to make sure things went well with Isak and his sister. That they were comfortable. That they had a good time. God forbid, that they could be teenagers for a little while, cussing at each other over cheats during the videogames and closing up their ears when one of them started to discuss things the other didn’t want to hear.

Eskild heard all of it coming from the living room. The laughter, the deep sighs. The hard questions, and the jokes. The last one of them, Isak asking Lea if she was okay with offering their mom treatment, caused for a particular long silence in which Eskild almost got up from his bed, but when he realized the two siblings were sharing a hug he just smiled and closed the door entirely.

His door didn’t open until a while later, after he’d heard the front door close again, and then he heard a soft knock. “Come in, Isak…” Eskild said, and a few moment later Isak was standing in the doorframe, glancing over in the room.

“Noora’s at Eva’s. I heard she has a new girlfriend.” Eskild said. He figured Isak was wondering if they’d be able to talk in private. Eskild added the other part because he was intruiged.

“Not a girlfriend. Just a friend.” Isak said, then sitting down on the fold-out bed that was Noora’s. He sighed deeply, making Eskild smile and take another few bites of his doritos.

“Exhausting being an older sibling right?” Eskild chimed, and Isak lifted his head up, frowning.

“What do you mean? You’re an only child Eskild?” 

“Yes, I am. But , you just spent the day with your sister and you seem exhausted…” Eskild replied. 

“Yeah well… it’s just that moving out I totally lost touch with her and stuff. And she’s 15, so she’s going through all that dramatic stuff of starting school in august and so she’s just stressed out. And i’m stressed out. And our mom isn’t doing great, and yeah.”

That made Eskild pause his movements and he got up, moving to sit next to Isak.

“Your mom?”

“Yeah… I mean, Magnus gave me this card, and I think I’m going to give it to her. She’s having bad days and I think she needs help. Lea is worried too.”

“Have you managed to call your dad about it?”

“He ditches my calls. Lea says he ignores her when she brings up me or trying to help my mom.”

To that Eskild wrapped his arm around the guy next to him, and he sighed deeply. “Well that sucks. I don’t know what to say baby gay.”

“Can we just… Like, can we just watch a movie or something?” Isak sighed a bit desperately. Eskild nodded and got up right away. “Sure. I got dorritos already. I’ll set up a movie in the living room, how about you text your sister that you had a good time?” Eskild suggested. He knew Isak did, no matter the added stress his sister gave him. 

And so when Isak nodded thankfully and walked over to his own room, Eskild sighed deeply and pulled out his phone.

20 minutes later the doorbell rang, while Eskild was still scrolling through Netflix, instructed by a series of no’s from Isak.

“I will go get that.” Eskild said, passing the remote on to Isak, knowing that Eskild’s choice in movies wouldn’t matter anymore. 

“Eh, I think I’m going to go and eh, do some laundry.” Eskild then said, walking back into the living room, followed by Even. Isak probably didn’t even register Eskild leaving the room. 

“Halla.” 

“Hi. Did he text you?”

Even nodded. “Isak Valtersen needs support person/boyfriend/movie-expert.” Even said with a raised eyebrow, and Isak rolled his eyes with a smile. That’s when he moved aside on the couch a bit, fixing his hair a little and making room for Even, and he sighed happily the minute his head landed on his shoulder.

“So what’s going on? How was it with your sister?” Even asked.

“Good. Yeah, it was fun. Just… also stressful. Apparently she’s interested in this guy who is already dating someone and she has this whole life I know nothing about.” Isak mentioned, and Even smiled a bit. 

“The Valtersen Siblings, stealing guys since 2016.” Even chuckled.

Isak had to smile at that, and he melted a little when Even pressed a kiss to his head. “Well, you only lost touch for a little while. You can still be close. And she’ll be fine. If she’s anything like you, she will come out just fine.”

Isak looked up and huffed a bit. 

“Well she is strong. She reminds me of my mom sometimes, when she confronts me on my bullshit or something.” Isak said. “My mom used to do that too.”

“How is she?” Even asked, and Isak shrugged. “Not so good. I’m going to give her the card Magnus gave me.”

Even nodded and then looked back at the TV. “Let’s just watch a movie.” he said after a few minutes, knowing that the decision was a lot for Isak. He understood that taking the decision, as a child about the wellbeing of his parents, was a hard one. Especially after spending the whole day with his mom planning his birthday dinner himself, he knew it was a valuable thing to have parents in your life who took care of you, not the other way around.

**

“Noora, hi.” Eskild said as he turned the corner to Deichmansgate on his way home after sneaking out earlier, only to find Noora standing there, frowning at her phone.

“Everything okay?” he then asked, and Noora looked up, blinking a few times.

“Eh, yes. Yeah.” Noora said, then turning back to their apartment and walking up to the door, fumbling with her keys. “Hold this?” Noora asked, handing Eskild her phone and her bag, and Eskild didn’t mean to look down, but the phone lit up with a new text from Jonas, and so when they got to their room, passing through an empty kollektiv, he looked at her from his side of the room.

“How is eh… How is Eva?” he asked, trying to come across casual. 

Noora looked up and frowned for a moment, then shrugging. “Good. She made a new friend at Bakka at the party. So I guess that mission succeeded.” Noora smiled.

“Right, cause you guys were trying to set her up. I remember.” Eskild winked. Then he looked at Noora again, tilting his head. “What about you? And your mystery guy?” he asked. He noticed that in that moment her phone lit up again, but she ignored it.

“What? Oh… that guy. Yeah no, forget about that. I shouldn’t have told you anything to begin with.” Noora said. She then got up and gathered her pyjamas. “Anybody else home besides us?”

“Eh, Isak and Even are here, but I think the bathroom is safe. Oh I tried some of that facemask by the way, it was lovely.”

“Awesome Eskild.” Noora said, giving him a double thumbs up, and Eskild smiled back innocently.

“Night Eskild.” Noora then said, and Eskild moved on his bed. “Right. Night Noora.”

Noora then stepped into the living room and closed off the lights there before heading into the bathroom. There she put on the warm rays of the shower, allowing them to wash away the thoughts in her brain for just a moment. 

In the process, her phone lit up several times

 

**JONAS**

_ Sorry about the party _

_ No problem _

_ It won’t happen again _

_ I talked to Isak, and I figured some stuff out _

_ Sorry, I’m at Eva’s right now playing Cluedo… _

_ I don’t know if I like the idea of Eva hooking up with people from Bakka though... _

_ You're at Eva's? Right now? _

_ Yes, and she may have committed murder with a chandelier. _

_ We need to play this game next time we’re all together _

_ How was your weekend? _

I’m going to have sex with Silje from third year.

 

 

 


	39. JONAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I knew Magnus and Mahdi were coming over… did you at least talk to them? Cause I don’t think they knew about the Eva thing.” Isak said.  
> Jonas gave him an exhausted look, and Isak just shrugged as if to say Jonas deserved to be played with the change of subject once again like that. Truthfully, Jonas knew Isak could be sneaky if he wanted to. This just showed the extent of it.  
> “Not really. Magnus asked me if we were dating, I said no. He didn’t ask about the feelings part, so I didn’t disclose.” Jonas explained.  
> Isak frowned and then rolled his eyes. “Mahdi?”  
> “Mahdi was more interested in what the arrangement is with Silje.”  
> “And what is the arrangement with Silje?” Isak had to ask. Of course he did.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Jonas struggles with his feelings. Even's birthday dinner is a little awkward and Jonas gets advice from his mom and his sister on how to deal with women.  
> [February 20th, 2017 - February 26th, 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I hope the length of the chapter (over 7K!) makes up for it :)

“Hey, thanks for the invite. Is it okay if I arrive a little later though? It’s my dad’s birthday on Wednesday too and so we have a family dinner planned.” Jonas said, walking up to Mahdi, Isak and Even in the cafeteria.

Even looked up from where he was counting on his fingers, nodding. “Yeah sure, no problem. There will be food left. And weed.”

“Alright.” Jonas grinned. “I can probably make it by 8.” he then added, and he watched how Even got out his phone and toggled something on it. “Got it.”

“Who else will be there?” Jonas asked excitingly as he opened up his lunch. “Big, small?” he asked right before taking his first bite.

“Eh, just some guys from my class. Sonja. I might need Vilde’s help with making a desert because I suck at that, so I might invite the girls too.” Even nodded.

“That’s a lot of people…” Mahdi commented, and Isak smiled proudly at that. “That’s no problem for Even though. He is like, a pro. He just whips up things that you see on like, those cooking shows.”

“Are we talking about whips?” Magnus said excitedly as he joined the table.

The boys all groaned at that, Jonas throwing a piece of the aluminum foil at Magnus’ face.

“Magnus, we told you before, you have to keep your kinky shit away from the table at lunch.” he groaned.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one talking about whipping?!” Magnus said in his own defense.

“Magnus, are you and Vilde free on Wednesday? I’m finally having that dinner thing for my birthday.”

Magnus then fished out his phone from his jacket, and scrolled through it a few times. “Eh, yes. Wednesday is free. Thanks for asking. Vilde will be excited.” Magnus said, then moving on to text Vilde, most likely. 

“So you finally got your parents to leave for the night?”

Even smiled and nodded. “Yeah, they’re going to see my cousin. She just had a baby like, 4 days ago or something. Lives up in Trondheim, so they’re gone until Friday.”

“Friday evening included?” Jonas asked with a suggestive smile, but Even shook his head causing for the smile to drop from Jonas’ face. “Nope, they come back Friday afternoon.”

“Ah, it’s cool. We’ll just be at my place. Mine are in a very chill place.” Jonas commented, finishing his sandwich before leaning back on his chair. Smiling, Isak leaned forward with his elbows on the table. “You’re cheerful?”

“Eh, I have to go meet up for some group assignment. See you guys tomorrow.” Even said, just softly squeezing Isak’s shoulder. Isak looked up and met Even for a short kiss, and a soft nod. Then he turned back to Jonas, who now got the looks of all three of the guys on him. 

Jonas then smiled and pulled out his phone, placing it down on the table. “Showtime tonight.”

“A movie date? You’re actually taking her on a date?” Mahdi frowned, looking between the phone and Jonas, who shrugged. He could do it just to get laid. Or he could actually try to move on from the complicated situation he found himself in, with his heart having lost its compass and all the blood rushing south instead of north.

“Look at you all grown up.” Isak smiled, and Jonas rolled his eyes. 

“It’s 2017 guys. We have a pig as president of the United States. Us men have to step it up.” He said.

“Oh my god! Did you see that youtube video? The one where they imitate Trump?” Magnus gasped. Which prompted a 15 minute discussion about SNL and Sarah Palin, which Jonas spent just nodding or shaking his head, contributing little as he finished his lunch in peace.

**

“Hi.” Jonas smiled, as he walked up to his date by the movie theatre, and they laughed a little when they both didn’t know whether to shake hands or hug. Eventually they hugged, and Jonas smiled at her when he let go of her again. She seemed nice enough.

“So, which movie shall we watch? Your pick.” He should be gallant, give her the choice.

“Oh, you’re not one of Even’s movie friends? Okay good. He said he had a friend working in the movie theatres once..”

“Nope, not me.” Jonas smiled. “Though I do make great popcorn.”

It was one of the few things he could confidently make. His designated task on family movie nights. Which they should really have more often…

“Well I could drag you to see fifty shades… But I think we might keep that for some other time.” she winked, and Jonas chuckled a bit nervously. “So how about Rogue One?”

“Awesome.” Jonas nodded, and he walked over to the register to pay for the tickets. In exchange Silje got a large bag of popcorn for the both of them to share, and Jonas was hooked. He had to admit reluctantly that the popcorn from the movie theatres might beat the one made at home. It surely was expensive enough, rip-offs.

But at least the company was nice, and he had glanced over a few times to be met with a smile. And when he caught her looking back at him, he tilted his head and then he had winked which had caused a blush on the girls’ face that matched the peach top she was wearing.

Confident in his actions and the way the night was going, Jonas settled on actually following the plot of the movie a bit, and he reached out for the popcorn again while a battle-sequence played out in front of him. Truthfully, it got him sitting on the edge of his seat a bit, and he would have to go and watch the other movies because all of the praise might have been valid.

Fully emerged in the movie now, Jonas didn’t realize it when his hand rested inside the popcorn bowl a little too long. As a result he was a bit startled by the other hand reaching in, and he looked sideways. He then took the handful he was holding and dropped a few in the girl’s hand, causing her to smile at him. And the lighting made it tricky, but he swore she softly bit her lip.

From that moment he knew the night would be easy. They watched the movie, and walked out after most of the place had cleared out, walking by the posters of all the other movies, and Jonas made a mental note that he might need to go to the movies more often. Even though he would never support something so clearly meant to just give rich people more money.

“So, your place or mine?” the voice next to him then said as they both came to a standstill, turning towards each other. Jonas felt two hands on his shoulder and looked at the girl in front of him. She was sweet, just turned 18. Her hair was auburn, shoulder length and her smile was adorable. 

She shifted her weight on her feet, putting one step closer to him and Jonas’ hands found themselves to her waste before he moved them to her back to pull her closer to him and kiss her.

And when he did, it felt familiar. Surely he had been with plenty of other girls, but he had never taken the effort to notice the sparkle in the girl’s eye, or reach out to playfully touch hands as they walked - no holding hands, but just flirty touches. This was something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. And for once, his mind didn’t seem to be in conflict. The night was great, not too cold and there was no rain in sight. They wouldn’t have to hurry to Jonas’ place at all. But they did anyways.

Reaching the door to his place, Jonas used his key to get in, holding the girl’s hand behind him, guiding her along into the hallway. There he paused to take off his shoes, and he walked on by himself, continuing the path to his room without switching on the lights. That’s when he paused, realizing that this girl wasn’t used to his place. And that’s when things happened fast. When shoes got thrown off and in an effort to push out the thoughts in his head Jonas picked the girl up and made quick paces towards his room. He just needed to get out of his own mind, and he would be fine. He just had to not let his mind form images in the few seconds he closed his eyes to pull off his shirt. 

A little over an hour later his body ached a little as he was laying down on his bed, pulling a bit at the covers, not just for his own sake. He looked aside him and smiled back as they were both still panting like they had run a marathon, before she turned to her side and moved in a bit closer. Jonas let her, knowing it would help with trying to get the images of  _ all those other times _ out of his head.

And for about a ten minutes, it worked. He stared up at the ceiling while the breathing next to him softened. Then he gently moved, covering the girl in his bed with the sheets, and putting on some sweatpants before tiptoeing into the living room.

There he noticed the light in the kitchen, and when he walked over he scratched his head seeing his sister with a bowl of cereal. 

“Eh… it’s only 1AM. Cereal?” Jonas wondered while walking across he kitchen. 

“Period cravings.” Thea replied, and Jonas raised his eyebrows, before opening the fridge to get a beer. “Awesome.”

“You sharing that with your guest?” Thea then asked, and Jonas looked down at the beer, before chuckling. “Nope. All mine. Need it more than she does.” Jonas replied, taking a seat in the windowsill opposite to where Thea sat.

“Is she going to be around?” 

Jonas closed his eyes and groaned softly. He really didn’t need an inquisition by a 15 year old about his lovelife. Then again, he wasn’t going to talk to the boys about it. 

“She was a distraction. A failed one.” Jonas sighed. Admitting it out loud was heavier than he thought, and he took a sip of his beer to reward himself for doing it.

“Okay…” Thea said, in a way that showed Jonas she was trying really hard not to judge, but he knew she didn’t like it anyways. He knew her too well for it. Hell, she taught him most he knew about how to treat women.

“So what, you got laid and now you’re going to ignore her?”

“Thea, seriously.” Jonas cut back, taking another sip of his beer. He knew she was 100% right. That was his plan. And it was a bad plan.

“Well I’m not going to date her when I’m thinking about somebody else when we have sex.” Jonas replied.

And okay, yes, that was a lot to say out loud. Even more so considering Thea’s gaze shifted, and Jonas noticed someone standing in the doorway, before he covered his face with his hand and he cursed at himself.

“Silje, I’m sorry that was...”

“You just wanted to get laid. I get it. I knew that. But I thought there was more.”

“Yeah, I thought so too but then… Stuff happened and it’s just complicated and…” 

“Whatever. Save it for your facebook status.” She said, putting on her shirt. 

Jonas then noticed she was more calm then expected, and he didn’t want to complain but it was a bit odd. “You’re not pissed?” 

Silje scoffed and then smiled. “No Jonas. I had a great time. Both at the movies and here. But most people my year know you only hook up with all of us, pretending to be a ladies man, because of that sweetheart of yours.”

Jonas blinked a few times and was caught by surprise when a hand caught his. “It’s okay. I knew that. A shame she’s spending time with Penetrator Chris. You guys looked cute together.”

“What… no wait… Me and Eva, we’re over.” Jonas said. He didn’t know why. SIlje was also using past tense, so she knew that already.

“For now. She seems like a smart girl. She knows what she’s missing out on. You’re great, Jonas.” She said, letting go of his hand and putting it on his chest, slowly dropping down to his stomach. 

“Just let me know if you ever need to get her out of your head for a little while.”

Jonas didn’t have to say anything before their lips were reconnected again. In the background he heard his sister close the door to his bedroom, and he remembered to both apologize when he saw her next. Which happened to be their dad’s birthday dinner in his favorite restaurant.

“So, did you enjoy your birthday present dad?” Jonas asked, looking up from his plate, watching his parents smile excitingly. Her mom reached out for her hand. “Yes. So nice of you to get us tickets to that concert. Made us feel young again for an evening. It’s been 48 hours and I can still hear the echo throughout the arena.”

“Did your brother cook for you? What did you make son?” Jonas’ dad asked him, and Jonas looked up a bit freaked, but he remembered taking the pizza box out to the trash. “Eh, we made.”

“Chili con carne.” Thea cut in. “Though it was a little too spicy, if you ask me.” 

“Ah, Jonas I tell you to go easy on your spices. You’re half norwegian too, and your sister.” 

The whole family laughed at that, and Jonas focussed the plate of food in front of him until it was empty and he no longer had an excuse to look away. So he looked at his dad, a smile appearing on his face quickly. His dad was genuinely happy, not constantly worried about work stuff, and it was a welcome change. This time of the year usually kept him busy, causing for Jonas to not see him often. He always said how late winter came with lots of divorces. And being a divorce attorney, Mr. Vasquez had his hands busy.

“Any deserts?” The waiter then asked, which prompted Jonas to check the clock.

“No thank you.” Jonas’ dad replied.

“Your dad lost some weight, so he’s fitting into his old clothes again.” their mother said proudly, and Jonas then locked eyes with his mom which caused her smile to falter a bit. She then sighed and nodded, giving Jonas permission to get up. A second chair moved as he did, and Thea announced she’d walk with him to the entrance, where Jonas put on his coat.

“Sorry about yesterday. Silje is cool with things.”

“I noticed.” Thea said with a raised eyebrow, and truthfully she had too much sass for a 15 year old, making Jonas wonder where he got it from. Probably their mother.

“Yeah, and that I wanted to thank you for.”

“You’re welcome bro. Now go to your friends.” Thea said, giving him a slight push on the shoulder. Jonas smiled and waved at his parents before he took his sister’s advice and headed out into the streets of Oslo, making his way to more food and more awkward conversations.

***

“Hi. Sonja.” The blonde smiled as she reached out her hand, and Jonas shook it with the best smile he could conjure up. 

“Jonas.”

“Oh the skateboarding one!” Sonja grinned happily, and Jonas laughed nervously before scanning the room for essentially anyone that could save him. But Even had disappeared further down the hallway after opening the door for Jonas, and Isak was nowhere in sight.

Eventually, Jonas noticed Vilde walking over to him, and he had never been so glad to see her. “Vilde! Hi.” He said a little bit louder, and then he turned to meet her halfway, looking down at the plate she was holding.

“Hi Jonas. These are the leftovers. I put them in the microwave as soon as Isak said you were on your way.” Vilde said, smiling brightly.

“Awesome. Thanks Vilde.”

“You’re welcome. Once you’re done with these, there is desert on the table there.” she said, before walking off. Jonas watched as she entered a conversation between Magnus and Mahdi, and Jonas looked around to find a spot on the cleared out dinner table for him to eat the leftover food.

“So, how’d things go?” Mahdi’s voice then asked from behind him, and when he sat down directly opposite with his arms crossed, Jonas’ best alternative strategy was to stuff his mouth with food. Which gave him a few moments to think about his answer. An answer he should have thought about yesterday, when Mahdi asked in the chat.

“Yeah eh… date was nice. Sex was great. Second time also great. Nothing serious.” He summarized. Leaving out the part where his date knew about Eva was his core mission of the evening.

“Cool. So does that mean you can hang out on Friday then? With us? You don’t have to go impress some third year lady?” Mahdi grinned, and Jonas rolled his eyes. 

“No it’s cool, I’m in.”

Mahdi nodded and then pulled something out of his pocket. “Even got us these by the way. Smoke them later?” Mahdi suggested, and Jonas nodded through another bite of food - whatever spices were used, it worked really well, which made him smile fondly at his mom’s comments. Not all norwegians were terrible at cooking.

“Alright, see you later man.” 

And then Mahdi was gone, giving Jonas the chance to empty his plate before walking to the kitchen. He was still in the middle of his piece of brownie cake, holding the plate under his mouth, when he slowed down his pace hearing the sound of the faucet running.

“Hi.” Eva smiled, looking up from the direction where she heard footsteps.

“Hi.” Jonas smiled back, putting his plate in the sink, and Eva moved aside so he could rinse it off.

“How was dinner with your dad?” Eva asked, and of course she asked because of course she would remember his dad’s birthday.

“Eh, good.” Jonas nodded, his voice breaking a little in that exact moment for god knows what reason.

“Tell him happy birthday from me if you see him right? I miss his dad jokes.” Eva smiled. Then she walked past him, a soft touch lingering on Jonas’ arm as she did, and Jonas was left in the kitchen, cursing at himself in his head.

“You stoned already?” A voice chuckled from behind him after an unknown amount of time, and Jonas turned around to face Even.

“No, no… Just, thinking.” he paused, trying to get his thoughts back to the present. 

“Hey eh, Happy Birthday, thanks for the party favors.” he grinned. 

“Welcome.” Even replied with a charming smile.. He then glanced over at the people in the living room, before he walked over to get a glass of water. “Just smoke them like, at the window or something. I would eh… I would say use my room but Isak is sleeping in there so…”

Jonas lifted his chin at that. He had indeed not seen Isak since he had dug into his desert. “He’s asleep?”

“Eh yeah. He was up all night, doing research for his mom he said.” Even explained, and Jonas nodded faintly. “So after dinner he crashed. Told me you were on your way and then he just fell asleep over in my room.”

Jonas took in the information and then rubbing the top of his head. “Yeah, he’s really taking a lot on with the stuff about his mom.” Jonas said with a little sigh. He had noticed a while ago. 

“You know, this eh… this stuff with his mom… It affects him more than he shows. He has always hid it, from most people. You being there when he reconnected with her and his sister that’s… that’s eh, that’s a big deal. Means he trusts you.” Jonas said.

Even paused gulping from his glass of water and looked at Jonas, in a look that he wasn’t familiar with. A look he couldn’t entirely place.

“He trusts me, but…” Even exhaled deeply. “I know, we both know, me being there complicates things. Like, for example if it was you then he wouldn’t…”

“Even.” Jonas cut in. Even looked up and seemed like he wanted to say more, so Jonas beat him to it. “You two are good together. I’m glad he has you. He needs you for these type of things, not me.” Jonas said. He then sighed, looking out the window. 

“Just… remind him to think about himself every now and then. He tends to forget in these situations.” Jonas said, a fond smile on his face when he thought about how Isak could sometimes be extremely selfless and very protective in certain situations.

He then nodded, indicating he had concluded the thought. “Great food by the way, real good.” he said walking by him before he made his way back to the living room. Vilde’s laugh over on the couch drew his attention as he walked in, noticing her talking to some of Even’s friends, third year guys who were russ this year. Then he scanned the room some more and noticed Sonja in the corner talking to some guy, and then he saw Mahdi pull out the weed. But there was someone Jonas had to talk to first.

“Are we good?” Jonas asked sitting down on the windowsill where Noora was watching the room from, and she raised her eyebrow at him in a way she would’ve done a few months ago. 

“Depends… did you sleep with her?” Noora asked. The judgement in her voice cut through Jonas like it shouldn’t, and he actually leaned back a little, completely taken by surprise by her stance towards him.

“Eh, yeah. We went to the movies, we hooked up. Totally chill.” Jonas said, frowning. “Why are you acting like I committed a crime? She agreed to it.”

“You didn’t commit a crime Jonas.” Noora said annoyed, sighing deeply as she turned away from the room and looked over at him, pulling one leg onto the windowsill and making a little room. 

“But it’s just not okay to text stuff like that. I don’t need to know who you hook up with. Especially not if it’s just meaningless sex. If I wanted something like that I would go back to fall 2015 when William tried to make me jealous with every girl he slept with.” Noora said.

And okay yes, that kind of made sense. Truthfully he wasn’t entire sure why he had sent the text. Or maybe he was, but it was too ridiculous to admit. How would he tell her that hearing about Eva and her made him want to prove that he had moved on? 

“I just… I don’t know, I thought you…. I don’t know.” Jonas stammered. “But I’m not like William.”

“No, you actually go down on girls.” Noora said rolling her eyes, and then she looked back at Jonas and if there was one subject that he could join in on it was disliking William.

“And I don’t drive a shitty car. I mean do you know how polluting those things are?” Jonas said, and Noora chuckled. And it was a familiar sound, one that made the tension subside and Jonas knew Noora wasn’t truly mad at him. There was still something else there, but she wasn’t mad and for today that would be enough.

“Pretty boy over there drives one of them. It’s parked outside.” Noora said, pointing at the sportscar out of the window first, before glancing over at the corner of the room. Jonas followed her gaze and frowned when he realized she talked about Sonja and whoever she was talking to.

“New boyfriend.” Noora commented, as if she was able to read his mind as he wondered who the hell that was. “Name’s Andreas. Studies law. Apparently they met recently but that doesn’t look like a recent thing.” Noora said as they watched how the two kissed each other comfortably, like they weren’t in the living room of Sonja’s ex-boyfriend.

“That’s gross.” Jonas frowned, and Noora shrugged, jumping off the windowsill. “Even is cool with it apparently. Then again there was plenty of PDA from his end too so I think they’re even.”

Jonas chuckled and imagined the competition, knowing Isak always strived to win and be the best. He imagined the usual PDA may have been stepped up a notch, just for the sake of it. And suddenly he was glad he wasn’t here for the beginning of the evening.

“I’m going to say hi to Sana.”

Jonas nodded and watched her walk off, and then he checked the time on his phone before he set out to look for Mahdi again, ending up in the courtyard 20 minutes later watching the dark sky above them. It was pretty silent here, and the sky was clear tonight which meant that if it wasn’t for the cold, he could stay out here for a while. 

“So you fucked her twice?” Mahdi sing songed, the lyrics of a specific song in mind but Jonas was a bit too far gone to remember which one, so he just chuckled a little.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. But dude, we went to see that Star Wars movie first though. Holy shit.”

“Told you it was good!” Mahdi laughed. “Saw it twice already.”

“Yeah, I should take your advice more often.” Jonas grinned.

“Yeah I mean we all act like Even is this god on advice giving but in reality it’s me. It’s me and you know it. Come on bro, it’s me.” Mahdi said poking Jonas’ arms.

“Sure, whatever. It’s you.” Jonas said shaking his head laughing. Then he looked up and he moved to put his legs on either side of the little brick wall they sat on. He could ask Mahdi. He was the only one not in a relationship so he wouldn’t be biased, and they were both high so it would be less awkward.

That’s when the door opened behind them and Jonas lost the moment to Magnus standing in the doorway. “You fuckers going to come back inside or do you want to freeze to death?” 

“It is kind of getting cold.” Mahdi said as he pulled his jacket a little closer, and Magnus held the door open for them to come back inside. “Can’t believe you smoked without me by the way. Thanks a lot.”

“It’s Even’s.” Mahdi added, causing Magnus to gasp. 

“Hva faen? And he didn’t give any to me? Man, I thought we were close.” Magnus said as they reached the hallway again. 

“Sorry bro, don’t know what to say.” Mahdi feigned sympathy, and Magnus seemed actually disappointed which made Jonas sigh. “Don’t worry man. Let’s get some beers.”

“I could just go ask if he has more.” Magnus then said, pausing in the middle of the living room. “Has anyone seen Even?”

“Eh, yeah… don’t look for Even. He went to his room a few minutes ago.” One of his friends said from the couch. Magnus frowned at that, and Jonas facepalmed himself before looking at Magnus again.

“They’re banging.” the guy on the couch clarified, and when the realization hit Magnus’ face, Jonas and Mahdi both started laughing next to him.

 

**

**ISAK**

Hey man

Mahdi says there’s a party tomorrow, you in?

Since you totally ditched early last night...

Sure, count me in.

And….

And what?

I thought you were asking Even…

I’m not at Even’s. 

He is at his session though so don’t text him now.

Session?

Therapy

Oh, right.

Will text him tonight

*thumbs up emoji*

**

“Four beers, there you go.” Jonas said putting them on the table in his room. His parents were in a good mood so they didn’t mind having three more teenage boys in the house, as long as they confined things to Jonas’ bedroom. Something about not being a bad influence on his sister.

“Oh and if you see my sister, don’t listen to her. She’s still going on about Monday so just ignore her.”

“About your hook up?”

Jonas nodded as he slumped into the chair in his room, putting the beer to his lips and taking a few sips. “Yeah. Don’t know where she gets the attitude from.”

“Have you looked in the mirror?”

Jonas frowned at that, and Mahdi shrugged. “Dude, you were all curious about Isak and Even too.” Mahdi said taking off his hat. 

“Yeah but like… Not bitching about it.” Jonas huffed.

“You were kind of bitching about Isak not spending time with us anymore.” Magnus pitched in, and Jonas rolled his eyes at Isak’s pleased grin. 

“You were?”

Jonas made a movement with his hand to brush it off, before putting one of the beers to his lips. Still, Isak kept looking at him questioningly. 

“Well, I mean… I was just used to like, having someone to talk to. Stuff like that.” Jonas explained, and maybe he shouldn’t have because now Isak had abigger grin on his face and he was looking all smug. So he decided to change the subject. 

“Anyways, so where is this party?”

“Somewhere in Vika. They will text the address later.” Mahdi replied, scrolling on his phone. “You mind if we play some music?”

“Go ahead.” Jonas said, leaning back again. At least Mahdi was to trust with music, unlike Magnus who was in awe of the russesongs that were released for the 2017 russetiden, of which Jonas already had enough. Instead some chill rap music echoed through his room, and Jonas watched as Isak and Mahdi rapped out a part together, and Magnus was nodding his head to the beat. 

And despite it being friday night he would be fine not actually leaving his room for the night. They could just chill, play some video games and some music. If it wasn’t for the fact that the party was promised to be the party of the year, and it was barely the end of February. So they sort of had to go check it out. But first they would just hang out a bit, just the four of them for the first time in a while, and it was pretty chill.

For about 40 minutes until Jonas’ phone beeped, and he pulled it out to open snapchat, his eyes growing wide and he blinked a few times before looking at the picture closer.

*Snap Opened From Silje Haughland*

“Eh Mahdi, is that party at some guy called Sindre’s?” Jonas asked, looking up at his friend who leaned forward. “Yeah. Sindre Matberg. Why?”

Jonas then got up from his seat and killed the music. “Yeah, we should go there now.” He said. He got up and started to collect the beers from the table, taking them all back to the kitchen before returning to his room where luckily the guys seemed to be getting the plan as they were putting on their coats.

“Why are you so suddenly in a hurry to go there? I thought we were chilling?” Isak said while he walked over to the front door, and Jonas killed the lights in his room, hurrying Magnus along.

“Got a snap from Silje. Let’s go guys.” Jonas said clapping his hands. 

On their way to the party two more snaps came in, and once they made it inside, Jonas quickly got rid of his coat to head into the sea of people. 

“That her?” He heard Magnus say just as Jonas caught sight of Silje, and he looked over his shoulder smugly before he walked over, leaning his hand against the wall from where she was talking to one of her friends.

“Hi. Didn’t know you’d be here.” he smiled, and Silje’s face lit up before she cleared her throat and looked at her friend.

“This is eh, Jonas. I went to the movies with him, on Monday.”

“Jonas, hyggelig.” Jonas said to the blonde next to him, who exchanged a meaningful look with her friend before the blonde walked off, and Jonas laughed a little. “Subtle.”

“You don’t mind.” she said, before closing the gap between them. Jonas smiled in the kiss, no longer taking notice of the many people around them in the dining room of some guy he hardly knew. They were lost in each other for what seemed like a while, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes, until they got interrupted by a tap on Jonas’ shoulder, and he groaned before turning around, seeing Isak’s worried face.

“Jonas…”

“Isak, don’t start.” Jonas said, still holding the girl in his arms close. But Isak just clenched his jaw and leaned in a bit closer. “Eva just arrived.” he then said, gesturing towards the foyer. When Jonas’ head turned around he noticed Eva right away, chatting to a girl that seemed vaguely familiar.

“We can stop if you want to…” Jonas then heard by his ear, and he looked back at the girl in his arms. He looked up to see Isak, but he had left again and Jonas sighed deeply. “No. No, let’s not stop.” Jonas said, before he kissed her again.

**

“Eh guys, Silje and I are leaving.” Jonas said no longer than two hours since they got to the party. It wasn’t even midnight yet, causing for Magnus to protest.

“Eh gutta, tonight was supposed to be guy’s night. No girlfriends. Or boyfriends, apparently.” Magnus said looking at Isak, who just made a hand gesture to indicate all was chill.

“Mags, seriously can you not be a giant cockblock for once?”

“Dude, you’ve already fucked her.” Mahdi cut in, and Isak just pleaded the fifth by taking a sip from his beer. But considering the look he exchanged with Jonas, his opinion wasn’t hard to guess.

“Sorry. Reschedule?” Jonas said turning around to Silje, who blinked a few times and then suddenly their lips were moving against each other again, and Jonas was a bit lost.

“Don’t look but.. Your 8 o’clock.” Silje said, before she nodded. “Text me.” And then she walked off. The sound of the room around them rushed back to Jonas’ brain, and he heard Mahdi exclaim a “dayum” before Jonas finally turned around and then the other boys turned silent too.

“Hi.” Eva said a bit unsure, and Jonas felt like he was glued to the floor. He opened up his mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing that would make sense came out.

“Sorry, I have to go find my friend.” she then said, effectively talking to anyone but Jonas in front of her, and Jonas sat down on the coffetable in front of the guys, then covering his face with his hands as Eva walked off.

“I’m fucked.”

 

*** 

**ISAK**

Mahdi and Mags are on their way

Jonas?

It’s 2PM already, why aren’t you awake?

I told you we shouldn’t have done those shots at the end

Anyways, I have to go see my mom. 

Good luck with the guys

Say hi to your mom from me.

 

***

 

“Hey man. I was just at your place. Are you in the city?”

Jonas sighed and looked at the skateboard that was rolling under his feet while he sat on the bench. He then looked up at the crowd of people there, most of them friends of his - people he often hung out with at the skateboard. Jonas looked down again and sighed. Surely Isak had something better to do.

“Just eh, doing some groceries…”

Isak sighed on the other end of the phone and then the call got disconnected. A few moments later Jonas noticed a figure next to him, and when he looked up he saw Isak’s judging face. “Nice try bro.”

Jonas just groaned and shrugged, picking up his board and balancing it against the bench. “Whatever.” he mumbled, and Isak turned his face towards him. 

“Yeah no, not whatever. I can tell you’re struggling.” Isak said, leaning forward a bit more because Jonas was hiding under the hood of his jacket. “Hey… talk to me.”

“Isak, I’m sure you have better things to do than to talk to me about my fucked up lovelife.”

Isak clicked his tongue. “Well, you didn’t exactly make it any less fucked up by adding Silje in the mix.” 

Jonas huffed a bit and looked at Isak. Who had it all figured out. Who was in a great relationship, just like Magnus. Hell, Mahdi could be in one too if he allowed himself to be vulnerable for a few minutes. Yet Jonas fucked things up with every girl around him.

“I mean, if last night proved anything it’s that there’s definitely something with you and Eva. And then Noora said last night that she was worried about you. And then you have this…. this thing, with Silje.” Isak explained. He chuckled briefly and bumped his shoulder against Jonas.

“That’s going to be interesting wedding vows my friend. Should I start writing them now, so maybe we’ve figured out the mess that you’ve made by the time you get married.

“Ugh, marriage… Sometimes it’s annoying how in love you are.” Jonas said. He seemed annoyed, but the smile on his face betrayed him. Isak then pulled out his phone when it buzzed, and Jonas looked over his shoulder, expecting a sappy text from Even right on cue.. Instead, Jonas saw a picture of Eva at the party on Friday.

“What’s the caption?” he said when Isak’s thumb hovering over the picture blocked his view. Isak seemed hesitant, and then cleared his throat.

“Eh… doesn’t matter.” He said, quickly tucking away his phone. And Jonas knew he did it to protect him, but he also knew he would go back to check the picture again tonight anyways, so it didn’t matter. And so for now, he was done with the subject.

“So how were things at your moms?”

Isak looked up, and Jonas knew the change of subject may not be what Isak came here for, but they had to talk about it too.

“Yeah, sorry about ditching yesterday night.” Isak said. “I knew Magnus and Mahdi were coming over… did you at least talk to them? Cause I don’t think they knew about the Eva thing.” Isak said.

Jonas gave him an exhausted look, and Isak just shrugged as if to say Jonas deserved to be played with the change of subject once again like that. Truthfully, Jonas knew Isak could be sneaky if he wanted to. This just showed the extent of it.

“Not really. Magnus asked me if we were dating, I said no. He didn’t ask about the feelings part, so I didn’t disclose.” Jonas explained.

Isak frowned and then rolled his eyes. “Mahdi?”

“Mahdi was more interested in what the arrangement is with Silje.”

“And what is the arrangement with Silje?” Isak had to ask. Of course he did.

“She snapped me saying she was at the party. Then, when she saw I opened it, she snapped another one. And yeah, let’s just say I was convinced to go. It’s all chill though.”

Isak hummed and Jonas was relieved that it seemed to be enough for Isak to end the conversation there, as they just sat in silent. Then, Isak’s phone beeped once again just as Jonas was about to thank him for listening. Isak took it out briefly, but tucked it away again, turning towards Jonas a bit more.

“Jonas, listen… I don’t judge. I dated people too just for the sake of it. I get that. But rather it’s Eva, or Noora or Silje, you have to figure this shit out man. Spring is about to start, things are only going to get more complicated. I mean, Silje is russ, right?”

Jonas frowned and then nodded, recalling a text of her mentioning something like it.

“Yeah, and I assume Noora isn’t a fan of that. And Eva she is getting to know new people, she is finding herself. I mean she is still her old self, of course. I went to talk to her when she arrived - I warned you she was there by the way. But Eva is still Eva. But...better than when you last dated.”

Jonas hummed in agreement. He could see Eva had changed, for the better. And he didn’t want to mess with that. But then again, they had both changed. They had taken time apart. So why would getting back together be so bad

“And then there is like, the whole thing where two out of those girls are friends too, so if you fuck it up badly then you might fuck with the group which is the reason why you said you didn’t kiss Noora to begin with.” 

Jonas looked up and then buried his face in his hands again.

“Going out with Silje was supposed to solve things Isak. You said getting laid would work.”

“Well I don’t know, since when are you taking advice from me? I killed your last relationship, remember. And I’m no expert on girls either…” Isak replied.

Jonas scoffed and playfully poked Isak in the arm. “Yeah, thanks a lot for that.”

“You’re welcome bro.” Isak grinned, and Jonas was about done with talking about this, so he just shook his head and then looked aside at his best friend.  What he needed right now was just some time to think it over. And so when Jonas’ expression dropped, and Isak noticed, he slowly nodded and looked back at the park. 

A comfortable silence settled between the two guys, before Isak started to speak.

“My mom is going to talk to a doctor. Her first appointment is in 3 days. My dad has agreed to drive her there. Apparently Lea had a bit of a breakdown which made him come to his senses.” Isak said, still staring ahead at the skatepark.

Then Isak smiled looking at Jonas, a smile that reached all the way to Isak’s eyes in a way that Jonas hadn’t seen it in relation to his parents in a long time.

“So she’s getting help then. Things are… Moving in the right direction?” Jonas asked. And Isak nodded, taking in a deep shaky breath and then he nodded, again.

“Yes. They are.”

**

“Mom, you and dad broke up once, right?” Jonas said leaning against the counter. Mrs Vasquez looked up and nodded, the memory clearly still very vivid. “Yes. Your father broke up with me and he caused me to fail my accounting class because he did it in the middle of exams. Why?”

“Just… Do you think people can grow as individuals if they’re together. Or do you think it’s better to… take some time apart to grow by themselves. Especially young people.”

Mrs. Vasquez smiled and walked over to her son, putting both hands on the sides of his face. “Jonas, my boy… You worry too much about your friends. I’m sure Isak and his boyfriend are talking and communicating about what they need in their relationship. You always tell me you’re proud of Isak for having taken that step, to be more himself.”

“Yes, I am but mom that isn’t….”

“So then stop worrying about him so much, Jonas. I know you spend all those nights as a kid comforting him when things were bad with his parents but that kid is going places.” 

She patted his shoulders and smiled. “And I have a feeling you wouldn’t be able to get rid of him if you tried. So don’t worry. I think Isak is doing fine finding himself and who he wants to be while he’s in a good relationship. Now… you on the other hand…” she said, smiling at her son the way only mother’s do. “When are you going to bring over a girlfriend again?”

“I don’t know mom. Thanks for dinner, it was delicious.” He replied, before walking over to his room and dropping himself on his bed, pulling up his instagram feed.

 

**_Evamohn2_ ** _ posted: This is a shoutout to my ex. Liked by ellevillevilde, loglady99, stas_a_vaere_chris, therealsanabakkoush, ingrid_tgif and 56 others. _

**_ellevillevilde_ ** _ : I didn’t know P-Chris was at the party _

**_saranors_ ** _ : *girl emoji* _

**_loglady99_ ** _ : love that song _

 


	40. Gode råd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, when his mom was sending those religious texts, it brought stuff back.” Even spoke after a little while. He wasn’t looking up at Sana. Didn’t dare to, didn’t want to show weakness.  
> “I could have said something then. And I didn’t. I chickened out. I’m too afraid to talk to him about my darkest moments.”  
> Sana frowned a bit and then shook her head. “That’s not true Even.”  
> Even looked up and frowned. And Sana continued. “He was there last year, Even. That boy hàs seen you in your darkest moments, and he loves you so much.”
> 
> AKA Sana gives some good advice to her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since I have updated. The reason for this is that I'm currently doing an internship, and it's taking all of my energy so when I get home I usually don't have much time to write. I will try to be better at updating again, because this story is far from over. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Do you think they’re dating?” 

Sana rolled her eyes at Chris grinning at her phone after showing her and Noora the picture on Eva’s instagram. She had been doing that a lot as of late; Chris skipped no chance to weigh in on other people’s relationship. First Isak and Even (and to this day still), but recently she also started to poke into Eva and Vilde’s personal life and it was getting to a point where Sana was starting to wonder if it was entirely healthy for Chris to process her break-up by focussing on all the other couples.

“I mean imagine if they did though? Eva going from Penetrator Chris to this girl from Bakka?” Chris smirked beside her. Across from them, Noora was using the spare time they had to apply a new coat of red lipstick, holding up her little mirror while doing so.

“I don’t know.” she said.

“I don’t think it’s none of our business.” Sana eventually said, earning looks from both the girls. She knew for a fact that Eva was happy. As far as she had heard, from Isak and later from Noora, who Eva befriended first, Eva hadn’t always had the easiest time making friends. So the fact that she was doing so now, was great. And that’s all that mattered to Sana.

“Well I think it is time Eva introduces her to us though. If they’re girlfriends.” Chris said, shrugging. “After all, Eva ditched lunch with us to meet up with her.” And that’s when Noora put down her make-up and she leaned back in her chair. “Well, so did Vilde….”

“Vilde is making out with Magnus at the bike storage.” Chris said rolling her eyes, and Noora smiled at Sana, who couldn’t help but smile a bit too. “Good for her.” Noora then replied, gathering her things. “And as far as Eva is concerned… Well maybe she is just waiting for good timing. Maybe she will invite her friend to the cabin. You know, lesbian couple at Hemsedal.” Noora said while winking.

It reminded the girls of a time one year ago when Vilde was convinced Noora was a lesbian, clueless as she was back then. Vilde had learned a lot since then. She had even surprised the other girls in taking Eva’s crush so positive.

“Oh herregud, Vilde would freak out if that happened. In a good way though, probably.” Chris said excitingly, and Sana raised an eyebrow next to her. 

“I thought you didn’t want to go to your cabin this easter?” she asked with a small frown, and Chris looked up a bit confused, then remembering when she mentioned that. After her break-up with Kasper. Which she was trying really hard to get over.

“Well, no.” She replied, and Sana and Noora didn’t fail to notice how her mood fell a bit at the mention. “But I do want to go to a cabin somewhere. It’s 5 weeks from now though, so plenty of time.” Chris smiled. It was a forced one, not in the way that Chris usually smiled contagiously. They all knew Chris wasn’t happy with the break-up. But she had chosen not to talk about it and so regardless of how much they wanted to comfort her, they simply couldn’t without Chris getting annoyed at them and constantly stating that she was fine. 

She was not fine.

 

“But if we do decide to go, I think we should invite Eva’s girlfriend.” Chris then decided, and Noora shared a look with Sana but they both realized that there wasn’t much to say to convince Chris that maybe they were just friends.

“Anyways, I need to pass by my locker to get my notebook. I’ll see you in class.” Chris told Sana, before she got up and waved at her and Noora, heading inside the building a few minutes before class started. Sana, who already had all her stuff, remained seated with Noora, returning back to her textbook when Noora pulled out her phone and started texting.

Both of them looked up at some point and smiled at one another, and they focussed on their own stuff while doing so the way they usually did. Sana loved this part of her friendship with Noora. She was calm, didn’t create drama, and there wasn’t this excessive need to update each other on everything going on in their lives. Meeting up with Noora for coffee was one of Sana’s favorite things to do during the weekends in wintertime. However there was perhaps one thing that Sana wished Noora had told her about.

“Noora?” she asked, closing her textbook and watching as Noora dropped her phone in her bag, ready to head to spanish. Noora smiled, like she usually did. Like she had been doing a lot, recently.

“You know, all this Eva talk… I get that it might be a bit weird. You know, with you and Jonas.” she said, her face displaying a smile that showed she didn’t mind the idea of them dating. Which she didn’t. As long as Noora and/or Jonas made it fair towards anyone else.

The bell then rang and Sana looked up before turning back to Noora, who was now looking at her with a morphed expression of shock and confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Noora asked, knowing very well that there was stuff to talk about in that context, but nothing like Sana suggested it was.

“Don’t worry, I’m cool with it. As long as Eva is.” Sana then said, winking as she got up and got her bag, waving at Noora before heading in the same direction as Chris headed earlier, sitting down in German with a particular smile on her face, leaving Noora a bit confused at the table where they just had lunch.

“Look I know you’re like, really good at German and all but you don’t have to rub it in.” Ingrid sighed from next to her, who was looking all sorts of desperate, shuffling through notes and just overall panicking.

Sana frowned a bit and then shook her head, focussing on the teacher announcing how long they would have for their test. Beside her, Ingrid groaned and she stuffed away her notes when the teacher instructed her to, and Sana looked away knowing she would get a snapped at if she looked at Ingrid now.

In doing so she noticed Chris, on the other side of the classroom, putting up her thumb and Sana did the same, before the paper appeared on her table and she flipped it when she was allowed to do so, writing her name on top of the page before she started filling in the test.

***

“Eh Sana, can I talk to you for a bit?” Noora then asked, watching Vilde, Eva and Chris walk on and waiting until they were out of reach before the blonde turned to Sana with a worried expression. “What do you know?”

At first she wasn’t sure what Noora was talking about. Sana knew many things. She knew things other people didn’t know. Then, Sana looked around them and sat down on the bench.

“About Jonas?” she asked, and Noora nodded eagerly, also looking around to see if nobody was nearby. Which made Sana realize that maybe this was more of a secret than she thought.

“I saw him trying to hit on you at the bakka party. And when you told him no, he was kind of sulking all evening. I got suspicious then. And last week you were talking to him at Even’s birthday dinner. Plus I saw him like 5 pictures of yours on insta.” Sana said, looking aside at Noora. 

Noora looked back at her and arched an eyebrow, only for Sana to shrug. She truly did know everything. Except it wasn’t what it seemed. And Noora had to set the record straight as soon as possible. The last thing she needed was for her to get involved in some sort of gossip. Jonas was hooking up with a third year girl, and Noora was not going to come near that kind of attention ever again.

“Well it’s not what you think. Nothing is going on between me and Jonas.” Noora explained.

Sana frowned at that, and Noora shook her head, indicating she was being honest.

“We’re just friends. I promise. I wouldn’t date Eva’s ex-boyfriend… He just… he helped me out with a thing with my parents and then we kind of became friends after that. And, also, to clarify, I’m not dating Even either. Like Linn suggested when she walked into the kitchen. Nothing, no dating, no guys just…. friends. And colleagues.”

Sana listened attentively and nodded, taking note before smiling at Noora. “Okay.” she simply said.

“Okay?” Noora frowned. That was it? No more gossip?

“Yeah.” Sana replied. Sana then noticed Noora’s sign of relief, before she started to blush a little at something that seemingly popped into her head. Making eye contact with Sana again, Noora looked a bit busted.

“Spill…” Sana said.

“Well there was that guy… the one from KB, the one I said looked like he was a cousin of Even’s. I eh, I asked Even about him. Even said he is an old friend, from Bakka. He also said I shouldn’t be surprised if he asked my number next time he’s in town.”

Sana smirked at that and Noora averted her gaze, shrugging a bit. “But yeah. Eh… yeah… Nothing really happening.” she then said. But the smile on her face betrayed her a little bit, and honestly Sana couldn’t be anything but happy for her friend. 

She gently reached out and put an arm on Noora’s shoulder, assuring her that it was okay to be happy. That she had a shitty relationship before, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t fall in love again.

“Just eh…. you know, single.” Noora mumbled afterwards.

Sana nodded and looked up, tilting her head. “Good. Cause if you dated Even you would have Isak to worry about. And as far as Jonas goes… if you guys have become close friends then maybe you should talk to Eva. Or to him. Or something…. Just so people won’t jump to conclusions. Which, sorry I did.”

Noora looked up and took in the info, looking down at her notebook and then nodding. “Yeah. Yeah I’ll do that. Yes. And no, Isak and I are fine. It’s all good.”

Sana hummed at that and the two of them laughed a bit, before they settled down again and Sana sighed. 

“I mean I guess you and Jonas would have made sense though. You have very similar worldviews.” Sana said, and Noora didn’t deny that. Talking to Jonas was easy. There was never an uncomfortable silence or anything. She had imagined that if Eva and Jonas hadn’t broken up over a year ago, they migt have spend more time together sooner. But back then the subject was too sensitive for Noora to be friends with Eva’s ex. And in the weeks following William had been blowing up her phone and she had just gotten over the months of her life she had wasted on him, that she was only now starting to properly look at the people she surrounded herself with that brought her happiness. Jonas included.

“Yeah well, he’s been busy lately so we haven’t talked that much about his.. eh… predicament.”

Sana looked up at that, and Noora looked guilty, knowing she had said to much. But then she realized it was Sana, and she knew everything, so she would know sooner or later.

“Jonas is hooking up, with this third year. Silje. But I’m pretty sure he still has feelings for Eva. After the party, Eva texted me cryptically about how she had seen ‘things she didn’t want to see’ and I think she saw Jonas and Silje or something.” Noora explained.

Sana took note, trying to fit it together with Even telling her he set Jonas up with one of his friends from class, and suddenly Jonas’ behaviour made a bit more sense.

“And Eva’s insta…” Sana trailed off, Noora nodding at her. “Yup.”

And wow, that changed things a bit. Sana had seen potential in Noora and Jonas. She never thought things would shift back to Jonas and Eva. Which Sana minded as much as she would have minded Jonas and Noora. She knew Eva had grown a lot as a person. She knew that the secrets and the stuff that surrounded their relationship was now in the past. And she liked Jonas more than she liked Penetrator Chris for that matter, so…

“Well… that’s certainly an interesting theory.”

“Yeah. But eh...I have to go now. I have a shift at KB in thirty minutes.” Noora smiled, putting on her coat from where it had been hanging over her arm. “Why don’t you come over and you can study there? I can refuel you on hot chocolate or coffee every 30 minutes and quiz you on break?”

Sana looked up and smiled, the idea seeming a bit more appealing to her than sitting by herself in the library. And she wasn’t keen about studying home either, with Elias lounging around all day and the planning of Aadil’s wedding.

“Sure. I’ll join.” Sana smiled, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She walked along with Noora to the kollektiv, waiting in the living room as Noora got changed, and then they headed back outside for the short walk to KB where it was nice and cozy and smelling like amazing pastries.

Sana smiled at Noora who disappeared into the back, and then she sat down at a little table, opening her laptop with her summary for Norwegian, before Noora appeared next to her to take her order.

“No wait, let me guess… Dark coffee, splash of milk and a little bit of sugar.”

“And one of those pastries.” Sana said, pointing at the counter, and Noora hummed at it. “Good choice. I love those. Coming right up.” she smiled, before making her way to the counter and getting Sana’s order.

**

Sana spent the next three hours in KB as Noora joined her occasionally, going over the material for their norwegian test at the end of the week, sighing deeply when Sana’s phone beeped.

“Eh, I should go.” she then told Noora who waved from behind the counter, and Sana gathered her things before heading outside, walking through the city up to her neighborhood. At her street, in Frogner at just a few hundred meters from Nissen, Sana paused. 

Then she walked left while her house was right, and she headed for a small park where she sat down on one of the benches despite it being too cold to really sit outside at this hour. Because whoever claimed that winter left Norway end of February, was very much mistaken. Yet Sana just needed a few minutes to herself, to reflect. Although that plan fell into the water when she saw a familiar face across the street from the park. 

“Halla.” Even said, walking up to Sana. He looked around for a bit, and Sana concluded he must be checking to see if any of the girls where there too.

“Hi.” Sana said, taking in the dog by his feet and then noticing how he was looking around. “No, they’re not here.” Sana said softly, and Even smiled, sitting down when Sana made some room. She would have made a comment about how it would be fine if people knew about their friendship, but she knew Even had his reasons to keep that part of his past hidden, and for not showing up at the Bakka party either.

“Cute dog.” She smiled, and Even looked down at the pug that belonged to Sonja’s parents. Who were on a holiday, and Sonja couldn’t walk him because she had a thing. “Sonja asked if I could walk him. It’s working very well on the chicks.” Even said with a wink.

Sana nodded, smiling, and looked around the park as they both sat in silence for a little bit. Then she tilted her head. She surely had noticed Sonja and her new boyfriend at the dinner last week. And she had also seen how Even had put on a brave face about it. Mostly because he would think it hypocritical if he didn’t, Isak literally sitting on his lap. But Sana had known Even, knew him when he was still madly in love with Sonja, and she knew it must hurt.

“You know you can talk to me, right? I’m not just Isak’s friend, you know. We’ve known each other longer.”

Even smiled at that, looking aside for a bit. He nodded softly, but he remained silent for a while longer. “That almost feels like another life.” he sighed, and Sana nodded. It had. But Sana couldn’t help but feeling a bit nostalgic. There was a time in her life she considered Even a brother. 

“You hung out at my house every Sunday for hours. Think that tops me and Isak working together in Biology. Spill. What has you walking a dog in the cold, the first week of March? A dog that belongs to your ex, who just showed you her new boyfriend...”

Even looked down at the four-legged creature and sighed. Again he was silent for a while, in the way that he usually was when he was trying to figure out the right words. The dialogue that would match the scene.

“Sonja and I… I mean, when the whole pregnancy thing happened it shook things up a lot.” Even said. Even knew Sana was aware of what happened. That still didn’t make talking about it easy. Everything about December 2016 seemed like a mess in his head, and going back to it always hurt. He had sealed it off and started 2017 new, better. But going back was like walking through barbed wire.

Sana sighed, nodding for him to continue. Showing that she was listening.

“Anyways. I care for her and I always will. She knows me, she knows how to deal with my episodes…” The dog barked. Even paused for a few moments, thinking. “We’re not really close friends. But we do have a history. Which we honor. And we honor each other’s happiness.”

“So walking dogs then?” Sana asked, and Even laughed a little. “To be fair this little thing was always nice to me when I went to see Sonja’s parents. So yeah. Walking a dog.”

Sana nodded, smiling. Then she got a prayer notification, and Even nodded knowingly. Sana put away her phone again.

“You and Isak are good right? With that stuff happening and his mom and everything..” she asked.

Even smiled, widely. “Yeah, we’re great. The… The stuff with Isak’s mom and all that is hard. But we can manage. So yeah, we’re good. Now we are, at least.”

Sana frowned. “What do you mean?”

Even looked at her. Then he sighed deeply. “I told Isak about Bakka. Or.. part of it. My episode from last year. How my grandma died and stuff like that. But he doesn’t know about… You know,  your brother and his squad. I just… I don’t want to…. I mean, it’s just…”

Sana sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

“I know they would still care about you if you reached out, Even.” Sana said. 

Even sighed. “I know, I just…. I can’t…” Even explained, the dog barking once more, causing for another silence.

“And I can’t tell Isak about them.  I might lose him. Some things just can’t be fixed with all the love in the world, you know.”

Sana smiled faintly. She didn’t. She had never been in love. She had seen it happen though. She saw Noora fall head over heels with William, and it brought her a broken heart. But then she saw Isak and Even fall in love and her perception of love had changed. She realized that all the stuff her mom said about sharing your burdens and your happiness with another person was what made a relationship work. Being there for each other, finding someone to share your life with.

Part of her envied that. But she knew she had to abandon that trail of thought, and instead turned back to Even.

“Listen. I know you’re crazy about him. And I know you asked for my help at the beginning of the school year. And I will always support you guys. You’re good for each other. I wanted you to meet someone good in your life. When I set you up to meet Isak I didn’t knew it was because you were crushing on him. But hey, even I can be wrong about who should have a crush on who. And things worked out with you and your Isak after all. So I like to think I played a role in Nissen’s happiest couple of 2017.” Sana said.

Even smiled widely. Sana’s matchmaking was indeed not entirely flawless. Then again he had never had a conversation with her about sexuality. He knew her as Elias’ younger sister. It would have been weird. Sexuality, religion… those subjects didn’t come up between them. Until they became friends for real in the fall. Until Even needed someone to guide him through, and Sana was right there.

“You did. And you did good. Intentionally or not.” Even said with a wink. Sana nodded.

“Exactly. Which means that I care about both of you. And I know Isak deserves to know the truth about Bakka.”

Things then turned silent between them. Even’s smile faltered. He looked down at his shoes. The dog was just sitting there, wiggling its tail.

“You know, when his mom was sending those religious texts, it brought stuff back.” Even spoke after a little while. He wasn’t looking up at Sana. Didn’t dare to, didn’t want to show weakness.

“I could have said something then. And I didn’t. I chickened out. I’m too afraid to talk to him about my darkest moments.”

Sana frowned a bit and then shook her head. “That’s not true Even.”

Even looked up and frowned. And Sana continued. “He was there last year, Even. That boy hàs seen you in your darkest moments, and he loves you so much.”

Even turned away from her, thinking that over. Realizing the truth in it. Of course, Isak had seen him at a very dark place. He had seen him in that moment, at the school, and had walked towards him, not away from him. Damn, he ran through half of Oslo.

“You mean… you mean if he can handle it once, when he’s there, he can handle hearing about the other?” Even asked.

Sana nodded. “I think so. I think you should give your boy credit, at least. I think he was insanely interested when we had a lecture about psychology and I think he is really really trying to figure out how to be the best person for you. And how the two of you can grow together and get through all the shit that 2016 threw at you guys. Because you have made it through, you know.”

Even smiled a little bit at that. She was right. They had made it through. Isak had finally become himself. And Even had been there for him. And then, Isak had saved him right back.

“You know… I’m making a video for his birthday.”

Sana frowned at that, pulling out her phone.

“Isak’s birthday is in June, Even.”

“I know. But I’m making a video. About us. I’m capturing out best moments.”

Sana took in the idea. Then she smiled. And then Even sighed.

“Maybe… maybe if I capture our best, I have to admit the bad moments too. And talk about them. With him.” Even considered.

Sana put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’ll get through it. And if you need me, text me. Until you’ve told him I won’t say anything.” She promised. “It’s your story to tell. Not mine.”

Even smiled at her thankfully. He knew he asked a lot of her though. Isak and Sana were biology partners but if they admitted it or not, they were also close friends. Sure there was banter that he had witnessed firsthand on a particular study night, but it was talks like this, or texts to check up that showed they truly cared beyond their biology grades.

“Anyways, I should get going. I need to bring this puppy back and then I’m having dinner with Isak and my parents.” Even said, pulling Sana out of her thoughts a little. She nodded. “Nice talking to you Even. Don’t be a stranger.” She said. Even winked, and promised he’d talk to her later.

Sana then got up from the bench too, grabbed her bag and walked back home. Then she prayed, and moments after she finished she heard loud yelling coming from the living room. Sighing, she made her way over through the apartment, and she looked behind the corner to see her brother and his friends hanging out.

Elias was talking about an awesome song he heard, and Mikeal was agreeing with him. Adam was asking him how the artist was spelled, typing it on his phone, and Mutta was correcting him on the spelling, arguing with Elias over how it was written. Only one of the guys wasn’t bent over Adam’s phone. One of the guys looked aside and spotted her. Yousef.

She smiled faintly and then she heard her name, which startled both her and Yousef, who looked at Elias, like Sana did. “Sana, what time do mom and dad get home?” Elias asked. “7, I think.” Sana replied, and Elias nodded, telling the boys they would do ‘Smoke weed every day’ and Mikael asked if they would be putting that sort of stuff on their youtube channel. Yousef joined the conversation again asking if they were really going to do the channel, and Mikael told them he could set them up with a proper camera.

Sana then walked back to the kitchen, and poured herself a drink before she returned to her room. As she walked in, her phone notified her of a text and she smiled as she opened it.

-

Even : Thanks for the talk. Will have to go on walks to the other side of Oslo more often.

-

Noora : Talking to Eva tomorrow morning before class. Thanks for the good advice.


	41. Ikke elskere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora wiped the red lipstick stain on her mug and then turned to Eva again. “You know, when you posted that insta...”  
> Eva looked up and smiled.
> 
> “Yeah, I wasn’t entirely subtle there was I?” She said, and both girls laughed, shaking their heads.  
> But then again that was their generation. They had all of this social media at their disposal, and as much as instagram was about people showing how perfect their lives were, sometimes, drunk times, some real stuff snuck in there too.  
> “I guess some people might think it’s about Chris…” Noora then said, and Eva shrugged, drinking more of her coffee. “Chris is hardly worth a shoutout like that.”
> 
> AKA Noora and Eva have a talk, and Mr Sætre pays the kollektiv a visit.
> 
> [March 1st, 2017 - March 2nd, 2018]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> First of all, I'm aware I took a five month hiatus. But in that time I did graduate from college so I had to press pause on ficwriting for a while. That said, I have finished this fic now, all the way up to where season 4 began. I will be posting the remaining chapters at least once a week (maybe more, if I feel generous) so stay tuned. It's been a wild ride, and I'm excited to share the final arc of this story with you. Enjoy!

“Hi.” Eva said as she walked up to Noora at the bus stop. Her voice was still a bit sleepy and she was rubbing her eyes like a little toddler would with the back of her hand, standing in front of Noora dropping her shoulders. “What was so important that we had to meet up this early?”

Noora bit her lip and got up, looking at the school. “Let’s get coffee first.” she then said, and Eva cheered up at the prospect of coffee. Once they got a cup each, they sat down by the window and Noora tucked a hair behind her ear before she turned to Eva.

“I think there is something we should talk about.”

Eva looked at Noora, sipping from her coffee slowly before putting it down, smiling at her best friend. “Okay?”

“It’s about Jonas.” Noora started. And once her lips were moving and forming words, Noora didn’t pause for too long. “Jonas and I became friends. After he helped me out with my parents, like, pretending to be my boyfriend. And last week he…. texted me after he hooked up. With Silje. The girl you saw him with at the party on friday.” Noora sighed for a bit. Jonas was a mess. And she still wasn’t sure why he had texted her, what he expected from her. It was all really confusing. She was certain it was confusing for Eva too. 

“I know that was hard to watch. Seeing the two of them.”

It was an unasked question. An offer from Noora to talk about Eva seeing Jonas with Silje. Because Noora would always be there for Eva, no matter if she was now one of Jonas’ friends or not.

Eva then reached for her coffee cup, her instinct telling her to move and do something, and so she sipped from the coffee because that seemed like the most unnaturally natural thing to do.

“It’s fine.” Eva then said, her voice breaking a bit. Then she sighed deeply. “We’re not together. He can hook up with whoever he wants. Hell, I helped him with it, right after we broke up. I can be supportive now. Silje was her name, you said?”

Eva was faking her entire attitude, and it was so transparent that Noora just tilted her head. Because Noora hadn’t made the connection right away, but now that she saw Eva’s reaction to the thought of Jonas hooking up with someone else… Maybe things weren’t entirely over? Could that be?

Noora let the thought sink in for a bit, as she took a few sips from her own drink. But Eva had a crush on Vilde. And she was friends with that Bakka girl. How would there be any room for Jonas with all of that going on?

Noora wiped the red lipstick stain on her mug and then turned to Eva again. “You know, when you posted that insta...”

Eva looked up and smiled.

“Yeah, I wasn’t entirely subtle there was I?” She said, and both girls laughed, shaking their heads. 

But then again that was their generation. They had all of this social media at their disposal, and as much as instagram was about people showing how perfect their lives were, sometimes, drunk times, some real stuff snuck in there too.

“I guess some people might think it’s about Chris…” Noora then said, and Eva shrugged, drinking more of her coffee. “Chris is hardly worth a shoutout like that.”

The corner of Noora’s mouth lifted a bit, before she grabbed her phone from the table. 

“But you… you did post that because you saw him with that girl, then?” Noora asked, her tone a bit more serious. Their classes would start soon, and she told herself she would try to figure out what was going on, so she would. But only because she wanted to know herself, not because Jonas had asked her.

“Yeah. I guess. I was drunk and, I don’t know. Drunk me gets jealous. Sober me doesn’t care but I guess drunk me cares a little.”

“A little?” Noora asked with a raised eyebrow, and Eva ignored Noora’s judgement. It was more than a little. And maybe it bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

“Yeah well, you can’t tell him any of that. We ended things as friends. And this is sober me talking and sober me is fine with him dating whoever he wants.” Eva said. She then checked her phone and got up. 

“Let’s head out.” she said, walking over to the door where she let an older lady walk through before she stepped back outside, the neighborhood now buzzing with students and people trying to get to work. 

Eva was joined by Noora on the corner of the street and they turned right heading towards Nissen which was only a few minutes away. And once the building appeared before them, Noora bit her lip softly.

“Eva, there is another thing I have to talk to you about though.” Noora then said, holding Eva back from walking onto the school yard. Eva pocketed her hands and frowned at Noora, then shrugging her shoulders the encourage Noora to speak.

“I… I won’t tell Jonas. About drunk you being a little jealous. But… I do think you should know that Jonas and I are friends. Just friends, which I know will sound ridiculous but at one point it wasn’t entirely ridiculous. And Sana, yesterday she assumed stuff and I just…. I didn’t want you seeing us being friends as anything more than just that. Just friends. I promise. I just wanted you to know.”

That made Eva smile, and she rolled her eyes a bit. “Noora, I am fully aware how hot Jonas is, okay?” Eva joked, before walking onto the school yard. “I wouldn’t mind if you guys dated. I mean, I’m glad you talked to me about it. If you guys want to…”

“No, no Eva we’re not dating and we won’t start dating either. But we’ve just been getting close and I didn’t want it to be weird.”

“Noora, you’re making it weird.” Eva frowned. Noora looked around them and then looked back at Eva with a sigh. “Well, can you really say you would’ve been all fine if you had seen us hanging out and stuff without telling you? After what you posted when he made out with a girl.”

“Ugh, I’m going to delete that insta. Noora, it’s fine. He can date who he wants. You can date each other. I don’t mind.”

“We’re not dating.” Noora said laughing, because Eva wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Okay, okay, fine. I would have rocked being a bridesmaid at you guy’s wedding.” Eva joked. 

Eva then hooked her arm through Noora’s and they walked into the school, Noora dismissing the prospect of her ever getting married and Eva complaining because she wanted to be a bridesmaid someday. 

**

“I talked to Eva about the whole Jonas thing by the way.” Noora said as she and Sana walked with Chris to her locker. “Told her there’s nothing between me and Jonas, and that he isn’t serious with that girl. I told her he texted me and that we’re friends. But nothing will ever come between me and Eva.”

Sana nodded approvingly, before Chris turned to both of them frowning. “Why would Eva care about Jonas? She’s dating that bakka chick?” Chris said, and Noora rolled her eyes a bit, before they moved on from Chris’ locker to sit in the windowsill at the second floor.

“Chris, I’m pretty sure they’re just friends. We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah and we all believed Isak and Sara were real too.” Chris said, pulling out a lollipop from her coat, fidgeting with the wrapper a bit before looking outside.

“Between Eva’s crush on Vilde, and her ‘friendship’ with that girl there are things just not adding up.” Chris said, looking out of the window in thought. Noora then turned to Sana, who just shrugged. They had given up on trying to convince Chris her theory was wrong. At this point only Eva could set the record straight. Pun intended.

**

When Noora came home that evening she was ready to just make some quick pasta and then go to bed. However as she hung her coat she heard a familiar voice coming from the living room, and as she opened the door she stood still, almost frozen.

“Noora. Hi. Your… your father is here.”

“I can see that, Eskild.” Noora said, shooting him a look. Eskild shrugged his shoulders, and when Noora looked back at her dad she knew Eskild wouldn’t have had much of a choice. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Noora asked, arms crossed. When Eskild moved to get up and leave, Noora’s glance forced him to stay right in his seat.

“Noora… After that dinner with your mom, last month… I started thinking. And you had a point. Maybe this isn’t the greatest place to live, and we could always find you a better apartment.”

Eskild made a scoffing sound from the couch that Noora didn’t fail to notice. 

“But… If this is where you want to be, for now, I don’t want you to have to do it by yourself. Your mom is not… entirely fond of this idea. So this is mostly my doing. But we don’t want you to hate us. And we don’t want to force your hand in getting a job and…”

Eskild looked at Noora as the man next to him got up. “We’ve send you some money. It should be enough to cover the time you’ve had to live without our support.”

To that, Noora’s jaw dropped a bit, pulling out her phone when her dad kept looking at her, opening the app.

“Thank you.” Noora said, looking up. She considered crossing her arms again, but then she caught Eskild’s gaze who was gesturing for Noora to actually mean the words and prove them with a gesture, so Noora hesitantly reached out and hugged her dad. “Thanks for coming to your senses.”

“Oh god.” Eskild exclaimed, quickly getting up and wrapping his arms around the hugging father-daughter duo if only to hide Noora’s skepticism. “Yay, family reunions.” Eskild threw on top of it, to ease the tension between the two people, before he let go of them again.

“I eh…. I won’t keep you longer. It’s a long drive back to Mjøndalen. Please consider your mom at some point?” Noora’s father asked, and she swallowed, nodding slightly before stepping out of the way again.

**

Eva: So then he just left again?

Chris: That’s some damaged shit girl…. Your parents are really not chill

Sana: Do you need us to come over?

I’m good. Linn is making me tea. Eskild is home too.

Vilde: Camomile tea works really good

Yeah that’s what Linn’s making

Eva: We’ll talk more at school tomorrow?

Sure

Chris: Night girls

Sana: Natta

Night

**

The next day Noora waited by the side of the building for Vilde when she walked out, giggling at something on her phone before she looked at Noora, her giggling turning into a soft smile. “Hi. How are you?”

Noora nodded, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “Good. I’m fine.” She was. But Vilde still looked her over up and down, apparently looking for something specific but Noora didn’t know what.

“Okay.” she then said, seemingly not entirely convinced and Noora smiled to assure her. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

Why wouldn’t she just let this go?

“Okay then. I’m heading towards the library, do you wanna walk?”

Arriving at the library they took a seat, and fifteen minutes later Sana joined them, working on something on her computer. Then Eva texted them to invite them over to her house for taco-night tomorrow.

“Are you guys going?”

Sana nodded and so did Vilde, mentioning something about Magnus that Noora didn’t comprehend.

“Why? You’re not?” Sana asked her. Noora then looked at Vilde, who got all worried again for literally no reason, and Noora sighed, taking out her schedule which showed she had to work.

“No I eh…. I’ll be there.” she said, then smiling before she opened up her text messages and briefly started typing before putting her phone down. Then she got a text in another conversation, a private message from Eva.

 

**EVA**

After our talk I was thinking. 

So I invited you guys to talk about some stuff. 

Do you wanna go shopping with me before?

Sure

What kind of stuff?

Just stuff. No biggie. Meet you at KB, 4PM?

*thumbs up emoji*

**

Noora called a family gathering in the evening and she clicked her tongue when Linn showed up covered in her duvet, and Isak was rummaging through the fridge after Noora has asked him twice to sit down at the table. Then she took out her phone and toggled on it for a bit, until the other three phones in the rooms pinged at the same time.

“Hva faen?” Eskild said, looking up at Noora from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a peach. 

“Noora, my birthday is January 1st. Not March 2nd.” Linn frowned, and Isak finally made his way to his seat, not having seen THIS many money in his vipps account since before he moved out of his parents house.

“It’s the money I owe you guys. My dad came by yesterday.”

“He’s a total daddy so baby gay don’t even think about it.” Eskild said pointing a finger at Isak. Noora furrowed her brows. “Eskild… Literal father. We spoke of this.”

“Right…” Eskild nodded, taking another glance at his phone before continuing his peach.

“Anyways I… wanted to give it back to you guys. I know you had to take up extra shifts and started tutoring and stuff so I wanted to make sure you know I appreciate it. But I will be able to pay rent now. If we split it four ways.”

“Noora, you’re sleeping either on the couch or in Eskild’s room. That’s hardly a 25% share.” Isak argued, but Noora wouldn’t have any of it. “Yeah well, if you guys don’t steal my food anymore I don’t care.” 

“Well my parents thought the money was for an STD treatment.” Linn chimed in. All three sets of eyes turned to her, and then Noora focussed on her point again. 

“But I do want to discuss some stuff. I didn’t want to like, do so when you guys were already generous enough to pay part of my share of the rent. But the washing/dryer situation really needs to be solved. Especially if you guys are going to have people over, washing your sheets every three seconds. I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m glad you’ve learned how to do so while I was in London but…”

“Yes mom.” Eskild said with a soft smile. “Got it, not leave the washer and dryer in longer than needed.”

“And the fridge. Some of the stuff grows mold on there. I haven’t said anything but that has to stop. Even agrees with me on that one.” Noora said, turning to Isak.

“Well yeah, he cooks every time he’s out here so I get that.” Isak chuckled. Then he sat up in his chair and he looked around at the kollektiv. “Fridge. Got it.”

“And Linn…. I found an app. For your sleep schedule. I’ve sent you a link. If you’re even going to show me all those anime shows we’re going to have to be awake at the same time.”

Suddenly Noora felt two arms behind her, lifting her up in the air. “Mom Noora is back! We’re saved!”

Noora laughed at that, and told Eskild to put her down right away. Right away, now. Okay, guess not. 

“Yeah yeah. Well I was never gone. I was just biting my tongue.”

And for the first time in a while, Noora felt a weight off her shoulders. She had talked to Eva, things with her parents had returned to status quo, as best as it could be. And she was happy. 


	42. Tacokveld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva sighed deeply. Vilde was…. complicated. Every time Vilde touched her, Eva’s senses went into overload. Every time Vilde laughed, Eva daydreamed of being the one to make her laugh like that. The fact that she wasn’t - the fact that it was Magnus - was something Eva just needed to accept. Sooner rather than later. And while she was at it, there was no harm in trying to make sure that her past baggage with Jonas and Chris didn’t resurface. The infamous insta had already been deleted. She could do this. She just needed the right people around her while she did.
> 
> [March 3rd 2017]

“Next we need… corn!” Eva said, and she rolled the shopping card further, making a left turn in the aisle with the canned goods. In front of her Noora walked ahead to the corn section, and when Eva caught up, Noora dropped a pack of three cans into the cart.

They were good at teamwork like that. Noora helped Eva with her Spanish, in exchange Eva was there for Noora to vent. Noora was in charge of vegetables and Eva worked on the meat and Sana’s meat-replacements. They were a great team. And since their talk, they were communicating without words again.

Noora had been Eva’s first friend after she had felt like she was all alone. Meeting Noora had been such a turning point in Eva’s life, that she couldn’t imagine the alternate universe where she had switched schools back in the fall of first year. Because then she wouldn’t have had this amazing friendship. The easy way that she and Noora worked together, on anything from making paella to coming up with good essay titles.

“What’s next?”

Eva looked down at her phone and then smiled. “Carrots.”

“Carrots!” Noora sing-songed, walking over to the vegetable section of kiwi, which caused them to make a 180 turn because the list wasn’t composed in a logical matter and so they had crossed every aisle in the store at least twice by now. 

“You know this way we do get our 6000 steps in.” Eva teased. Noora looked behind her and smiled, then stopping at the carrot section and loading in a package of carrots. 

“6000 steps? Yeah no that’s not going to work. We’re taking the bus back to your place, I’m not carrying all of this.” Noora said, and Eva took out her phone in curiosity, launching the fitness app she had on there from that one time Chris teased her that she should work out a bit. Eva recalled his face and the way he added “kidding” a bit hesitant. 

“1300 steps so far. See not to bad. Oh fuck.” Eva said, then tilting her head back and making an annoyed sound. Noora frowned, until Eva held up her phone, which had a black screen due to the dead battery. 

“Okay Eva. Now I know this seems very catastrophical to you but this is actually no big deal. In Spain I once lost my phone and I didn’t get a new one for 3 weeks. You will be fine.” Noora chuckled, putting both her hands on Eva’s shoulders. “I think the next thing on the list was soda, so let’s get that.”

“Okay okay. But let’s hurry up a bit so I can get home to my charger.”

~~

Turns out soda might be the one weakness of the Nooreva wonder team, as both girls held two bottles of soda, insisting on the better choice being in their own hands. 

“Oh come on Noora, you know I can’t drink pepsi max without seeing the visual of Ingrid making out with Chris….”

_ It was a particular drunken night were Eva ended up on the couch of the kollektiv and Eskild gasped upon seeing Eva chug the whole pepsi max can in one go. Then he went on to ask Eva about the break-up, and since Eskild lived with two of Eva’s best friends it was no surprise he knew about what had happened at the halloween party during first year. What was surprising though, was the extent to which Eskild had known about the surrounding drama. Sara hooking up with William, which pissed off Vilde. Chris hooking up with Ingrid. Etc etc. “Do you even have your own life Eskild? Or do you just follow ours like some sort of teen web series you tune into to satisfy your millenial-born lack of social interaction.” _

Drunk Eva had great comebacks.

“Eva, it beats first price orange soda. Honestly, there is probably more sugar in there than the first random package of sugar you come across.”

Eva shrugged in defeat. Noora did have a point. But it did taste better. 

“Get the orange soda. Vilde likes that one.” Eva then heard from behind her, and when she looked up she saw Magnus standing on the corner of the isle, a shy smile on his face. Eva glanced over at Noora, before putting a bottle of the orange soda into the cart. 

“Magnus. Hi.”

“Hi.” he replied, looking behind him when someone called out his name. “I’ll be right there dad.” he replied, before turning back to Eva.

“Vilde told me you were having a girls night thing tomorrow.” 

That explained a lot, Eva thought, as she looked down at the cart, avoiding too much eye contact.

“Have fun. I have to go. Bye.” 

And then he was gone. And Eva couldn’t avoid the gaze Noora gave her. 

They walked out of the supermarket with three bags, which they later placed on the counter at Eva’s house, and proceeded to unload in silence.

“Eva, when we talked you… you said you didn’t mind who Jonas dated.” Noora tried cautiously. Eva looked up and nodded. She did say that. 

“Is that because of Magnus and Vilde? Like… is it because you’re trying to be supportive of them so you’re also supportive of Jonas dating other people?”

Noora once told her what her parents did for a living, and now Eva realized that Noora was getting pretty good at seeing right through her when it came to relationships.

“Noora…”

Eva sighed deeply. Vilde was…. complicated. Every time Vilde touched her, Eva’s senses went into overload. Every time Vilde laughed, Eva daydreamed of being the one to make her laugh like that.

The fact that she wasn’t - the fact that it was Magnus - was something Eva just needed to accept. Sooner rather than later. And while she was at it, there was no harm in trying to make sure that her past baggage with Jonas and Chris didn’t resurface. The infamous insta had already been deleted. She could do this. She just needed the right people around her while she did.

**

Three knocks on the door pulled the girl from their game and Eva looked up with a smile, walking over to the front door. She then opened it and smiled brightly, hugging Mia. “I’m glad you could come. Come in.” she said, stepping aside and walking back to the living room.

As soon as she appeared, Chris looked at her with excitement, and Vilde was smiling. Noora and Sana turned around, and Eva gestured for Mia to walk in closer.

“Mia, I’d like you to meet my friends. That’s Chris, Vilde, Sana and Noora. Guys, this is Mia. The girl I met at the Bakka party.”

** Friday February 17th **

“Hi. I’m Eva. Do you wanna make out with me?” 

Cue Eva leaning in to kiss a gorgeous girl, sun kissed skin and gorgeous eyes. Her dark blue top sparkling with the lights that hit the pallets on it, as Eva curved her hands around the waist of a girl she hardly knew, making out with her in a place she had never been before, having lost track of her friends while trying to forget everything that was pink and pretty and whose lips she would rather be kissing right now.

“Hi, Eva.” Mia said from up close, her hands on both of Eva’s cheeks, a smile on her face. A smile and a look of concern, of empathy, which Eva saw through blinking eyes because she was getting more and more unstable. But she had kissed this girl. She hadn’t dreamed that part.

“You are a great kisser.”

“Thanks. Now can I get you a drink? Some water?” Mia said, already guiding Eva to the least crowded spot she could find nearby, making Eva sit on one of the tables, a soft smile on her face. 

“You’re so pretty. I’m so glad I picked you.” Eva said, then her arms moving up to try and pull Mia closer, trying to get her lips on hers again and to feel that tingly feeling again that came with kissing someone. But Mia wasn’t giving in, instead looking through her bag for some money. Then she looked around, shouting at a boy called Lukas to get her some water, waving a 100 kroner bill in the air. 

Less than a minute later, a guy appeared next to Mia, same type of glowing skin and a blinding smile directed at Eva. And fuck, being bisexual had never been better.

“She okay?” Eva heard the boy ask, only then realizing he had been looking at her with caution.

“Came up to me and just crashed our mouths together.” Mia smiled, and the boy wrapped his arm around her, laughing. “My twin sis, eight months since you came out and now you’re landing yourself a girl. Nice job.”

“Luke.” Mia said, pushing his arm off of her and Eva didn’t fail to notice how there was still a smile on Mia’s face, not entirely annoyed by what her brother (did she hear that correctly? twin brother?) was saying. Eva registered that part clearly. The part about this girl also liking girls. Fy faen, what are her chances.

“Hi, sweety. Sorry, don’t mind my brother. For being my twin he is too obsessed with the thought of me kissing another girl.”

“But you’re a great kisser.” Eva said in a comforting tone, as if to make sure that this girl knew her lips felt like satin pillows.

Mia laughed again, then opening the bottle and handing it to Eva. “Just water. My brother got it, it’s okay.” Mia assured her. Eva looked up to where the girl was looking, at the bar where Lukas was the centre of attention, getting everyone their drinks with perfect order management.

“I’m Mia, by the way. I figured, since we kissed, we should know each other’s names. Drink up.”

Eva did, her lips popping from the bottle after a few sips. “Eva.” she replied with a smile. Her entire body had somehow sobered up within a minute, the mere touch of a bottle of water making her blink into focus and look around her, wondering where the hell her friends even went as she was talking to a girl she hardly knew. Didn’t know. Except she was Mia, she was from Bakka and she was an amazing kisser. 

“Wait… Can I borrow your phone?” 

Eva nodded and handed out her phone, Mia typing away eagerly before handing it back to Eva with a smile.

“I gave you my insta. You think you will be able to get home?” 

Eva looked at her bottle of water before taking her phone back and putting it in her pocket. “Yup. Yes, that should work. Thanks.”

~

“Finally!” Chris said, getting up and moving on the couch to make room for Mia, which made the girl chuckle a bit before she sat down in between Chris and Vilde, who smiled at her. “Your hair is cool.” 

“Thanks.” Mia said, then turning back to Eva who now took her own seat, before taking a sip from her wine.

“Mia and I have been talking a lot recently. We discovered we went to the same preschool, and our moms know each other. Mia is also bisexual so she has been helping me out with some stuff.” Eva explained.

“But we’re not dating.” Mia then cut in, looking aside to Chris who seemed, well, disappointed. “I actually have a really amazing boyfriend. But I’ve been trying to set Eva up with my brother Lukas though.” Mia grinned.

“Mia, seriously, your brother is not my type.” Eva said laughing, throwing a small pillow at her friend which caused Vilde to scream out in surprise.

“Oh, sorry Vilde.”

Vilde rubbed her thighs and shook her head. “No it’s… it’s nothing. I’m glad. I’m… I’m happy for you Eva.” Vilde looked around at Noora who was leaning her chin on her hand, smiling proudly and Sana who was nodding to Vilde’s unasked question.

“I’m glad you’re moving on.”

And okay. That wasn’t entirely true though. Eva exchanged a look with Mia, who knew all about Eva’s dream only yesterday, and Eva avoided looking Vilde in the eyes as she nodded. 

Soft sunlight. Gentle kisses. Blonde hair, pink bow. Eva’s hands roaming, touching. 

“Eva?” Vilde then asked, and Eva blinked a few times before she looked up at Vilde, smiling as best as she could. “Yes. Yes, excactly.”

“Well, how about we get food started then?”

The evening was easier after those original five minutes. Chris still used innuendos, while Sana asked questions about Mia studying at Bakka. Noora talked about her time in spain and her over-eating on taco’s but making an exception for girls night. Vilde talked about Magnus. Shocker.

By the end of it, Chris, Sana and Vilde were on the couch, while Noora was doing the dishes and Eva and Mia were on the balcony, Mia’s smoke blowing into the wind once she released the cigarette from her lips.

“So your friends are nice. Like you said.” Mia smiled. Eva smiled back, looking over at her friends in the living room. 

“They are.”

“But you’re not over her yet.” Mia then said, her eyes stuck on Vilde, who was leaning closer to Sana when there was a jumpscare in the movie. Vilde wasn’t one to like scary movies. Eva would love to be there to hold her right about now.

“I will. Soon. She is dating Magnus. She is happy. I’m not going to mess with that.”

Mia hummed, then taking another drag from her cigarette before blowing out the smoke again. “Does he know?”

“Magnus? I don’t know. He was nice when we ran into him at the supermarket. But he could also be nice because of the whole bisexual thing. Magnus is like… super supportive. When Isak came out he all but threw him a party. And he and Vilde got me a cupcake.”

“Are you sure the dude doesn’t simply have a fetish for same-sex relationships?”

Eva burst out laughing, and Mia was frowning. “I’m just saying. It sure sounds like it.”

“Oh Mia.” Eva said, then resting her head on Mia’s shoulder as they looked up to the sky, laughter in both girls’ chests as they just say there, quietly, for a while.

Eva never thought she would meet someone like Mia, was the thing. She had known Ingrid from when she was way younger, but they both knew things would never be the same. She then met Jonas, but allowing their relationship to be infected with lies and secrecy hadn’t done anything good to their future prospects either. Isak was amazing but he was far too in love for Eva to want to be around, despite them both promising to each other that they’d fix things and hang out again. And the girls were awesome, they were everything Eva had wished for when she sat by herself on those steps. Everything she ever wanted. They were wise. They were strong. Funny and awkward. They were amazing friends.

But meeting Mia was… different. From the first moment

** February 18th **

“I must say, I am surprised I got that DM from you.” Mia smiled over her cup of coffee, and Eva bit her lip slightly. Yeah, sitting here she had surprised herself too, actually.

“Yeah well… I did have a good time. And part of that is because you helped me, so....”

Mia’s eyebrows rose. Sure she was known to give people a good time, but most of the time that didn’t include making out with random girls. “Okay….”

“No no. Not like that.” Eva giggled, then hiding her face behind her hands. She could die for embarrassment. She was here, trying to get over a ridiculous crush with this amazing girl and now she was ruining the whole thing.

“It’s okay.” Mia said, reaching out with a blinding smile and gently touching Eva’s arm. “You’re… new at this, aren’t you?” she guessed.

Eva lowered her hands and shrugged. She was. She hadn’t been out for that long and the fact that she really discovered her sexuality by admitting she had a crush on one of her best friends wasn’t a great start. She needed a guide. Eskild offered but… Then Eva noticed Mia’s compassionate smile.

“I came out 8 months ago. I was encouraged by the pride parade. Just people being free, loving the people they want to love. I decided that it didn’t matter I loved girls. It didn’t change me. It didn’t have to change anything. Though… girls coming up to me and making out with me was a first.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry about that. You were so nice yesterday after I basically assaulted your face with my mouth.”

Mia giggled, a pure angelic sound, and then took another sip. “Well, weird things happen at Bakka parties. I’m sure it was a bit different than you usual Nissen vibe. You’re… second year, right?”

Eva nodded, and used her straw to stir around in her drink a little. She had gone safe, with a coffee to go. But now that she was sitting here, inside and shielded from the cold February wind, she wouldn’t mind staying. Talking. 

Which is exactly what they ended up doing. They talked, about everything.

Eva’s relationship with Jonas. Her relationship, if it could be called that, with Chris, and her current crush with Vilde to which Mia just made an ‘auwtch’ sound.

“Well I don’t have many friends that are girls. I mostly hang out with my brothers friends.”

Eva and Mia concluded a few things that day. Firstly, that girls could be dramatic sometimes. Which is why guys were more chill to be with. Secondly, girls named Vilde seem to be drawn to things that are pink, as Mia recalled a friend of hers who had princess bedding until the age of 16. And thirdly, Eva was really glad she ended up sending that DM.

When a notification popped up on her phone, Mia put on her amazing leather jacket that Eva loved, and she gathered her stuff to head out, making Eva promise that she would text her before she took any dramatic action regarding any sort of relationship.

So that night, when Eva had her thumbs hovering over the keys on her phone, she texted Mia instead and they talked all night.

Eva had genuinely never felt a connection like this since Ingrid. She had never laughed so much since Sara’s jokes. She had never been so comfortable like with Noora. Eva knew that they would be good friends.


	43. Kylling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak had switched on all the monitors and connected all the consoles before Even could really object. Although Isak had looked up and smiled a few times at Even while doing so. Even didn’t have the heart to try and have a serious conversation right now. One that might push Isak away. One that might ruin Isak’s friendship with Sana. One that had too many unpredictable variables for Even to bring it up at a night where Isak was clearly stressed out.
> 
> AKA Even tries to find a moment to talk to Isak between all the fifa and stolen chicken.
> 
> [Saturday March 4th 2017]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good friend to thank for making me very happily awaiting a package in the mail. I had originally planned to publish this chapter tomorrow but I kind of couldn't wait from excitement. So enjoy chapter 43!
> 
> Also, I'm curious what you guys think of the remaining storyline now that we're approaching the timeline of season four? Leave a comment to let me know!

La Bastille. A fortress in Paris that played a key role in the french revolution. Stormed by a crowd on the 14th of July in 1789. Bla bla bla. Snore.

“Ugh.” Even rolled his eyes and closed his book, leaning back in his chair in the dining room with his hands in his hair, staring at the ceiling. He wished he was at work right now. Wished he could socialize. Do something fun. Instead, he was stuck learning about the french revolution because his teammates had chosen for the subject of their group presentation to be Les Miserables. 

He never should have let them chose the historical movie for their presentation subject. Not that the movie wasn’t great. But the subject matter wasn’t as appealing as it could be if it were any movie from Even’s ever growing list of top 10 movies. 

Even grabbed out his phone and started typing, swyping and then he put the phone to his ear. “Hey, Mathias. Your family is french, right?”

Even was in luck. Although he was hungover from partying in Copenhagen - Even envied him - Mathias was able to help him out on most of the subject matter, and two hours later Even’s goal of three pages was met. He clicked save one more time, just for good measure, he then closed his computer and got up on his feet.

**Mathias:**

Thanks again for the help

Pas de probleme

???

Nvm. 

 

Even frowned once more before putting his phone away and he grabbed his coat before heading out the door. Neither of his parents were home, his teammates were still workin on their part of the project and Even had to leave the house.

Enter Isak.

“Even. Hi…” Isak said, a bit surprised as he stood in front of the door at the kollektiv.

“Hi. Sorry to show up unannounced I just wanted to see you.”

Isak melted a bit. His face displayed a goofy smile, and his head was tilted slightly. Even could tell exactly what Isak was thinking. Like to this date Isak still couldn’t believe that Even wanted him.

“Eh… no problem. But I thought you had to work?”

Even shook his head, hanging up his coat by the entry. “Nope. I changed shifts with Noora.”

Suddenly Isak remembered Noora not being home all morning. That explained. He did hope she would stop by kiwi on her way back from work though. They were running out of dish soap…

“Hey…” Even said, putting his hand under Isak’s chin and leaning for a kiss. Isak kissed back, smiling before he let go of Even and walked back to the living room, where he was in the middle of watching soccer.

Even remained by the door, looking at the screen with a bit of a tilted eyebrow, then turning back to Isak.

“Are you sure I’m not interrupting. You seem to be… busy.”

Isak then looked up at Even, back at the screen, and then he looked around for the remote before he shut off the tv and made some room on the couch for Even.

“No no…. it’s fine. I was just trying to clear my head a little. My dad called this morning and it was just… stress. I thought you were at work so I didn’t want to bother you.”

Right away, Even was by Isak’s side in a few quick strides, and once he had settled on the couch he pulled Isak closer to him. And Isak let him. Because sure he could watch how Eden Hazard scored his 5th goal, but if he could have his boyfriend comfort him then he would be a fool not to chose that option without hesitation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Even softly asked, looking around the living room for a bit. “Is anyone else home? Do you just want to go chill in your room?”

Isak breathed in and out. Trying not to think back to the conversation and the anxious feeling it created in his chest. “No, here’s good. And there’s not much to say. My dad got a phonecall from my aunt in Trondheim. Apparently she gave him a lecture. So my dad called to apologize to me. For leaving, and not allowing me to see mom.” 

Even realized Isak had to work on his definition on ‘not much to say.’ This was… a lot to say. A lot all at once. Sudden.

“He apologized?”

Isak just nodded, his chin moving against Even’s chest. Even knew what his lack of speaking meant. So he decided to shut up. Maybe he would ask later today. They could just sit here for a while, Even could probably cook something decent with what’s in the fridge, and maybe tonight they could talk about what it all meant. Even decided then that he was staying over. 

His phone then beeped and he maneuvered his hands into his back pocket before putting it on the table, not even bothering to check who the text was from. He simply didn’t want to break his phone by sitting on it.

“Is it important?”

Even shrugged. He didn’t know. Didn’t really care. “Probably just my teammates for that movie thing I told you about.” Even paused for a moment, then he adjusted himself better on the couch.

“We were going to finish it last night. So that we wouldn’t be bothered by it all weekend. We agreed on that wednesday. But then they got invited to some party. And then Noora asked me if I wanted to trade shifts. So in the end, we still were working on it in the weekend. I mean… I finished my part an hour ago though.” 

Isak hummed and the corners of his mouth were rising. “My smart boyfriend…”

Even didn’t feel like breaking Isak’s bubble by telling him that Mathias basically delivered his work on a golden platter for him, so he just nodded. 

A few minutes passed and Even noticed his breathing slow down from where his hand was on Isak’s back. He was very much tempted to take a nap himself, but conjured up all his willpower not to. Instead he switched the tv back on, muting the sound, and he smiled to himself as he watched two sets of eleven guys, half in red and half in blue, running across the field. 

Even didn’t really care about soccer. But most of the guys weren’t ugly to look at….

***

“Chicken what now?” 

Even laughed and turned to look over his shoulder. “Florentine. I’m making chicken Florentine.”

“Never heard of it.” Isak said, blinking a few times and then hopping on the kitchen counter. He then watched Even hoover over the fridge, pulling out a block of cheese, and was amazed. Somehow Even managed to dive into that thing and pull out a full meal for the two of them. 

Isak then suddenly realized the chicken that was golden brown by now wasn’t really his and he groaned. “Even. Did you take the chicken from the second shelf?”

Even looked up at Isak, then looked back at the chicken and shrugged. How was he supposed to know which shelf he got it from. Oh… crap.

“Whose is it?”

“Noora’s. Noora’s chicken. You stole her food. And I promised that wouldn’t be the case anymore.”

Then the door closed in the distance and Isak looked up like a deer in the headlights. “That’s her! Your, I mean, her shift is over. Crap!” Isak said, before he pushed himself off the counter and quickly ran into the hallway, hiding in the bathroom when he heard Noora’s voice approaching.

“That smells lovely.” Noora said from the doorframe when she was taking off her coat. Then her eyes dropped down to see the content of the pan, and she froze.

“Hey, Noora. How would you like to join me and Isak for dinner?” Even said with a sheepish smile. Noora crossed her arms and then looked back down, grabbing a spoon and dipping it into the sauce.

“Veggies?”

“Spinach.” Even replied. Noora contemplated the idea.

“Okay fine. But only because I’m exhausted.”

Even laughed a bit at that. Yes, saturday’s shift was pretty brutal. Which was exactly why he didn’t mind switching to Fridays. But there was also something fun about working the weekend shifts. There were a few tourists usually. Less students. He even knew one of his teachers from Bakka who always stopped by on Saturdays at 11AM.

“It will be done in 10 minutes. ISAK? Did you hear that? 10 minutes!” Even said with an increase in volume. Next thing, the door to the bathroom opened and Isak appeared in the doorway. “Hi… Noora.”

***

“I think his maternal grandmother is french or something. I’m not sure.” Even said before taking another bite. Which tasted amazing. And he would say so, except neither Isak or Noora had said anything. 

Isak then noticed Even looking slightly scared of Noora, who was focussed on her food during the whole conversation, and Isak cleared his throat. “Everything okay? Noora?”

Noora looked up at that, avoiding Even and looking at Isak with fast blinking eyes, a tell if he had ever seen one. So Isak frowned, then looking back at Even before turning to Noora, who quickly took another bite of food to keep herself occupied. But it wasn’t working.

“It’s eh… your friend. Mathias. Last time he was here he….”

“Was totally hitting on you.” Even said as if a revelation had just come to him. “Yes, that’s true. I totally forgot.”

“He is still living in Copenhagen?” Noora asked.

Even nodded, “Studying architecture. Jup. Though his birthday is actually coming up in… 3 weeks. So I’m totally going to go visit him.”

“Or…. You could convince him to come to Oslo?” Isak chimed in. He looked at Noora and smiled. “He said he had a great time last time he was here, so….”

Noora then started smiling and looked at Even. “I mean, Eskild would love to throw a party?”

***

Since Noora and Linn were going to watch tv in the living room, Isak and Even opted to hang out in Isak’s room, where he rushed in to try and tidy the place.

“Seriously? Isak, I know your room is going to be a mess.”

Isak sighed as he pulled his duvet up and tried to spread it out over his bed, before closing the curtains.

“Even, at least let me pretend I have my shit together for five seconds. I know I don’t, you know I don’t, but let’s pretend for just a little bit, okay?”

Isak looked at his boyfriend, who was still standing by the door and not getting in Isak’s way, and thank god. Isak then turned to the task at hand and moved some laundry under his bed and switched on a smaller light, before he fell down on his bed backwards, his head falling into his pillow just perfectly.

“What do you wanna do?” Even’s voice asked by his ear just moments later. Isak’s eyes remained closed, but despite of it he could tell Even was smiling. 

“Do you wanna play fifa?”

Isak had switched on all the monitors and connected all the consoles before Even could really object. Although Isak had looked up and smiled a few times at Even while doing so. Even didn’t have the heart to try and have a serious conversation right now. One that might push Isak away. One that might ruin Isak’s friendship with Sana. One that had too many unpredictable variables for Even to bring it up at a night where Isak was clearly stressed out.

Besides, Even had learned a thing or two while watching the mute soccer game earlier today. This way, he could apply his knowledge further beyond ‘my team’ and ‘your team’. He was about to impress his boyfriend so hard.

***

“Isak?” Even asked while he was in the process of changing his team on fifa. It was the best moment to disturb him in the last 45 minutes.

“Hmm?” Isak asked, looking over his shoulder and smiling, before turning back to the screen. When Even didn’t say anything for a while, Isak frowned and dropped his controller.

“Whats up?” he then asked, moving up and away from the end of the bed. “Missing me already?”

“I always miss you when you’re too far away.” Even said, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple. He did. He truly did.

“Well I’m here now. The computer is winning too much anyways.”

They had played one game against each other. But Isak had won that game with ease and in the end it was Even who suggested Isak deserved a better oponent. Even was happy just watching Isak get into it. Cursing at the screen, this look of concentration on his face. 

“Oh, so I’m consolation prize then?” Even acted in mock-offense. Isak rolled his eyes. 

“Even, your time and kisses and being your boyfriend is the best prize ever. Now tell me what’s on your mind.”

Even chuckled a bit. He almost full-on laughed, had he not known that around him Isak was always genuine these days, and he said what he wanted to say, no more holding back.

This was one of those moments, apparently. So Even settled on smiling softly. He still wasn’t convinced the timing was right to have the conversation they had to have. So he thought of this morning, and the question he woke up with.

“Do you… do you ever think about how the hell we’re going to explain our story later on?” he asked.

Isak frowned at that, and Even sighed. “I’m not… I mean, I know it doesn’t matter how we explain it. But I just had this dream.” Even explained, before Isak could interrupt. “And in the dream, I was asked what you wore the first day I saw you. And I described everything. The light blue skinny jeans. The white t-shirt, maroon snapback, that jacket.” Even said, pointing at the one on the chair. 

“They asked me if there was music, and I knew exactly what song was on the radio. I knew all these details about us. About our journey. The fact that you stayed underwater no more than 4 seconds. That you ate 5 pancakes when you met my parents. The number of your locker which I lowkey stalked. But there was one thing I couldn’t answer.” Even sighed and looked at Isak, properly, head-on, serious.

“I don’t know exactly what our anniversary is.”

Isak’s smile grew softly from that, and he reached out to touch the side of Even’s face. 

“It’s November 25th.” Isak replied. Which made Even frown. Why November 25th. “Why then?”

“Our first kiss was… well, you were still with Sonja then, technically. And after that I fucked up and I let you think I wouldn’t want to be with you because you’re bipolar. So that doesn’t count either.”

“It counts as something.” Even cut in, and Isak smiled a little. “Yeah sure, I was your mistress.” He smirked. Even rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. He knew Isak hadn’t really liked the fact that they got together while Even was still with Sonja. But Even truly wished he wouldn’t joke about it.

“You were more than my affair, Isak.” Even said seriously, and Isak’s smile faltered, and he nodded. “I know. I know Even, don’t worry.” Isak replied.

He leaned in to press a kiss to Even’s lips, and then he continued his reasoning. “But anyways, after i saw you and Sonja at the party I was pretty certain we were over. And when I saw you at school I essentially couldn’t look at you knowing you were back together with her and that what we had was…”

“Have. What we have. It wasn’t past tense then, and it isn’t past tense now.” Even stated. And yes, okay, Isak knew that was true.

“I know baby, I know. Just let me finish okay?”

“Okay.” Even agreed.

“Anyways… I also had to focus on me then, you know. Like, I had started to admit to myself that what happened with us wasn’t fake, not from my end anyways. So that’s when I told Jonas. And I told Eskild before that, but yeah, I had to tell Jonas and the guys. Which is why they were supportive that night. The night of the 25th.”

“The night you kicked out your friends for me?”

“Yes.” Isak nodded. That made Even smile, and Isak knew why. “I think I have some good memories of that night. You surely do too.”

“Oh shut up.” Isak said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, again. 

Then Even just looked at him, and he nodded softly. “25th of November. I can deal with that.”

“You can deal? You mean you’re not going to mark it in your calendar and in a few months drive up to my bedroom window in a white Tesla trying to propose to me?” Isak grinned.

And he truly shouldn’t be giving Even any ideas at this point. But Even was so extra it wasn’t that absurd to imagine him doing it.

“No proposals.” Even then promised, smiling at Isak. “Maybe like, a candlelight dinner or something.” He winked instead.

“I can deal with that.” Isak nodded.


	44. Nei Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Isak was his friend. He was his friend who only recently had found that person that he could spend time with and be comfortable and away of all his stress for a little bit. And Magnus knew Isak had to go through much harder things than “take desperate to the next level” to get to that point. And so who would he be if he did not try to do the most he could for his friend? 
> 
> AKA Magnus helps out his friends and has a talk with Eva.
> 
> [Monday, March 6th - Thursday March 9th]

“No, you are not serious. That test is next week. I swear, it’s next week!” Mahdi said flipping through the pages of his norwegian textbook, while Magnus stood in front of him, leaning sideways against the wall. 

“Nope, this week man. Vilde and I studied for it this weekend. Well, I mean, we tried to study. We got pretty distracted.” he said with a grin. 

That made Mahdi slap his books closed quickly, and he made a growl sound. Next, Mahdi headed in the direction of what Magnus presumed was their norwegian classroom, and so Magnus followed him quickly.

He took a seat as he watched Mahdi ask one of their classmates if the test was today, and saw his despair when the girl confirmed it. “Told you. Why does nobody ever believe me?”

Magnus pulled out his lucky pencil, before looking over at the other side of the classroom, where Vilde was smiling at him. Magnus smiled back, blowing her a kiss in the air, before a paper was put in front of him and he scanned the questions on the page. Certainly he wasn’t as desperate as Mahdi beside him, but his smile soon dropped and he blinked rapidly.

Twelve minutes later he handed over the test with mediocre answers and even a full blank question, and as he grabbed his books he was looking over at Vilde who was just beaming confidence. Waiting for the teacher to finish loading her course material on the computer, Magnus pulled out his phone.

**VILDE**

I feel like I only knew half of the stuff on that test. You?

Went okay. Not sure about one question…

What do you mean?

We studied the same stuff

How did it go easy for you?

I don’t know

I revised this morning at the library

 

Magnus’ mind flashed back to his free period this morning, sitting in the windowsill on the third floor of the A-building, looking outside of the window. Checking out girls with Mahdi, who was calculating his debts and loans to all the guys he provided weed to. Magnus hadn’t paid much attention to the girls he was talking about. He was more wondering to himself why he wasn’t hanging out with Vilde right now. He could text her where they were, maybe she would join them.

She probably wouldn’t have replied, Magnus realized. Because unlike him, she was studying and preparing for the test he just royally messed up. Unlike him, Vilde had been prepared

 

December 21st

“Hi.” Magnus said as he opened the door for Vilde, who walked in with a smile that Magnus had seen directed at anyone but him in the past few weeks. Now here she was. Smiling. At him. It all still felt like a dream.

“Hi.” Vilde replied quietly, before her arms hooked around his neck and suddenly they were kissing. Standing in the middle of the hallway which really did not have much room so maybe it was a good thing that Vilde was pulling him closer.

But he had a plan. He had planned this all out. His parents were gone for the night, he had the house to himself, he had even gone through his netflix account to see if the suggestions that would show up wouldn’t be too weird. But now Vilde was opening the button of his pants and.

“Do you want a drink?”

Vilde froze. Her lips stopped moving where they had gone to kiss his neck and then she looked at him, a confused frown on her face before she let go of him. Hands up in the air, like she was held at gunpoint. Oh fuck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, did I just… I didn’t mean to like… I’m sorry, that was totally wrong.” The words came out of Vilde’s mouth at an increasing speed and Magnus saw the panic in her eyes. The thought crossing her mind that he was rejecting her. Which he was not doing. At all. And so he did the one thing he knew to do, and he grabbed her hand, guided her to the living room that was set up with ambient lighting and he lowered her onto the couch, before he kissed her again.

Turns out, Vilde had a plan too. Turns out, Vilde came prepared and Magnus didn’t have to pause halfway through to run up to his room to grab condoms. Turns out, their family couch was not any more appropriate to have sex on than Linn’s bed. But it was Vilde. So he wasn’t going to complain.

“I eh…” Magnus scratched his head. He coughed to get his voice working again. “I eh, thought we could watch a movie.”

Vilde was putting her top back on. She had already made her way back into her jeans before. And then she sat still. Looking at him with big eyes and again, confusion. Which made Magnus wonder. What was she so confused about?

“Like… a date?”

**

“Isak! Hi.” Magnus said cheerfully as he noticed Isak at the bench at school, cheese toastie in his hand while reading something on his phone very concentrated.

It even took Magnus a second “Hi” as he sat down on the bench for Isak to look up and give him a nod. Another minute passed before he tucked away his phone.

“Whatsup? You look a bit tired” Magnus said. It wasn’t meant to sound as much of an insult as it did. 

Luckily Isak just smiled and rubbed his hands over his face. Probably wasn’t the first time someone made a comment about him having to take better care of himself and get a solid 8 hours of sleep every night. 

“Then again, I get it. I would have a hard time saying no to Even too. I mean, I have Vilde obviously so..” Magnus took a bite from his food and grinned while chewing. For a moment his mind drifted off to the benefits of having someone like Vilde as his girlfriend. Faen, he was so lucky. He took another bite of his ham and cheese wrap with a smile.

“This weekend we were studying. She was across from me at the table and like, leaning forward. I think she will have her period soon because her boobs were huge.”

The image spoke for itself, Magnus thought. I mean they were great boobs. Mahdi agreed to that when Magnus told him the story earlier. But then he saw Isaks look of confusion and he realized that image didn’t appeal to anyone. Crap. 

“Sorry.”

Isak clicked his tongue. An annoyed sound. “Don’t apologize.” Isak said, appropriately with the right amount of annoyance. It was a face Magnus was essentially used to. The ‘dont be so ridiculous’ face.

“I get plenty of sex, Magnus. Hell, it’s the only reason i made it through the weekend. Everything else is all very stressful. That’s all.” Isak said. He put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and nodded. “Brag about getting laid all you want bro. We all know how desperate you were.”

A chuckle rose from Magnus as Isak beamed at dissing his friend about his lack of sexual experience. Then Magnus nodded. “Yeah, I was pretty desperate.”

Isak looked at him, raising an eyebrow with a smile. But then Magnus saw the moment where his smile slowly fainted again. When the positive chemicals rushing through his friend’s brain made room for worry. And stress. As if they were punishing Isak for making fun for five minutes and not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Isak then returned to look at his phone. As if he heard what Magnus was thinking. As if he realized again the amount of pressure he faced.  

Then Magnus saw the new wikipedia page that Isak opened on his phone, and his jaw clenched. Well shit. He wasn’t that far off apparently. 

Reading the name of a mental care facility in Hamar, Magnus folded up the paper bag that contained his lunch and tucked it away in his backpack. 

“Your mom?” He asked carefully.

Isak nodded. Just a short nod. If Isak was in the talking mood, he probably would have added “obviously” or “of course, what else”. Because Magnus knew that the whole saga with his mom had been on the forefront of Isak’s mind since the beginning of first year. “It’s all very stressful” has apparently been Isak’s life motto throughout first year for what he had heard from Jonas. Magnus knew in particular that Isak’s relationship with his dad never recovered from when he bailed on his family.

It made Magnus think back to his own parents. How their marriage was. The way they always seemed to make the most of the happy times. Because they knew how bad the bad times could get. 

Magnus contributed most of his character to his parents attitude on life. He remembered laughing until his stomach hurt with his mom. Laughing every chance he got. He remembered having the feeling that his mom’s smile was the safest comfort blanket he could imagine. Just having her smile, and look at him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay. As long as she did that, Magnus could be a happy kid. He was still a happy kid. Because his mom still smiled at him every day. He could imagine Isak’s mom didn’t smile at him the same. Magnus knew every kid deserved to have that comfort to fall back on though.

He remembered there were times hecouldn’t. When his mom’s meds needed adjusting and she slipped into depression. When her father, Magnus’ grandfather, died. He remembered those times. He remembered his dad coming into his room and Magnus being allowed to pick two stories to read instead of one. How Magnus was allowed his gameboy before bed like he usually wasn’t. His dad mainly filled the absence of his mom’s smile with things. 

But nothing was better than having the real thing back. Having his mom check up on him. Having her tell him not to play videogames because she needed his help baking something. Just having her there. 

Magnus knew the value of just being able to spend time with someone. Which was why, when Vilde showed up at his doorstep assuming they would just hook up, he made sure she knew he wanted to actually spend time with her. 

He had concluded there was probably a reason as to why they always hung out at his house.It had been three months. By now he noticed. But he didn’t need to know. He would be there if she wanted to talk about it. He checked in, made sure she was okay. Made sure she was comfortable. Made sure she enjoyed spending time with him as much as he enjoyed spending time with her.

And Isak was his friend. He was his friend who only recently had found that person that he could spend time with and be comfortable and away of all his stress for a little bit. And Magnus knew Isak had to go through much harder things than “take desperate to the next level” to get to that point. And so who would he be if he did not try to do the most he could for his friend? 

To make sure that when he did have to face the stuff in his life that caused him stress, Isak knew that somebody would be there for him to ask questions to. He had offered Isak a while ago to be that person. “Anything you wanna ask. Just go for it bro.”

February 8th (11.42PM)

**ISAK**

Did your mom ever get fully admitted to a mental health facility?

No, she didn’t

February 9th (4.12AM)

Your parents were marier when your mom decided to get help?

Yes.

  
  


And so now they were sitting here. And Magnus was just waiting until Isak was comfortable enough to speak. 

“My aunt is talking about a place for her to stay. Because if her episodes get worse she cant stay at the house alone. And she can’t have Lea visit. At the facility there would be people making sure she was okay. And Hamar isn’t that far.”

Magnus hummed, indicating he was still listening. When Isak appeared to have reached a pause, Magnus looked up. He figured Isak was probably coming up with reasons in his head. Pros and cons. Thoughts that made him a great son, and thoughts that made him feel like the worst son in the world. 

“What about you? How are you holding up?”

Isak shrugged. A bit defeated. “I dont know. My aunt invited me to her apartment in Trondheim. If i needed to relax. She told me the adults would deal with it. But my dad kept me away from my mom and if i hadn't insisted on seeing her…”

Magnus noticed the knuckles on Isaks hands turning white. Then they faded out again.

“Might take her up on the offer during the break next month. Just go up there for the week. I don't really have any plans anyways so…”

Magnus nodded. “Seems like a solid plan though.”

“I will probably ask Even to join. Since he has some interest in a school up there. Says he wants something smaller than the big programs here in Oslo.”

Magnus could imagine it. His two friends living in Trondheim. If anyone could pull it off it was them. Then again, that was still a while away.

“Yeah well, first we gotta graduate before we send you off up north. And shit man, that norwegian test! Did you have it?”

**

On Thursday Magnus was busy texting Vilde when he noticed Mahdi slowing down on his left, and Magnus looked up from his phone to see what had distracted his friend now. Or better said, who.

When Magnus looked up he noticed the two girls Mahdi was looking at. One of them being Eva. The other one a seemingly close, very close friend.

“Has Vilde said anything about them being official yet? Because if they’re not a thing I will certainly take my shot.” Mahdi said, already rubbing his hands together. Magnus noticed, and promised Mahdi he would try to find out because he had to talk to Eva anyways. Convinging Mahdi to meet him by his locker, Magnus waited until he was inside the school building before approaching the girls on the bench, laughing and having fun. Still, if Magnus showed any interest in the status of their relationship, it was for his own gain.

“Hi.” 

The voice behind her startled Eva and she looked aside before pulling one of the earplugs from her ears, handing it back to Mia. “Magnus. Hi.”

Magnus smiled, adjusting the backpack that was swinging from one shoulder while looking back and forth between Eva and her friend, who just smiled back, not phased at all by the way Magnus was looking at her up and down. Being subtle was not exactly Magnus’ thing. Eva noticed, smiled at her friend and then turned to Magnus, smile still present.

“What’s up?”

“Are you the bakka girl?” Magnus asked, turning to Mia which made Eva chuckle a bit and she turned around properly on the bench, making Magnus even more eager to find out. “I mean I know you probably have a name. But like, you guys met at Bakka, and then you had a coffee date but we don’t really know if you’ve like, made it official so we’re not calling you Eva’s girlfriend because you know, that’s not cool. So bakka girl. It’s you, right?”

Eva bursted out laughing and turned to her friend, sending her a look that said ‘please be patient with my other friends’ before looking back at Magnus. “Magnus, meet Mia. Mia, meet Magnus.”

“Hi.” Magnus said, shaking Mia’s hand. He then turned back to Eva and smirked. “You didn’t deny she was your girlfriend?”

“We’re not dating.” Mia then cut in. Then she rolled up her earplugs and tucked them away, giving Eva a meaningful look before getting up from the bench and looking at Magnus. “But I met your girlfriend. Vilde? She is really cool. Eva and I are just friends though.”

Mia winked at Eva and then announced she had to go back to her school. 

Magnus then looked at Eva and the two of them watched as Mia crossed the street after she hugged Eva. They waited until she was around the corner to talk.

“She seems cool.” he grinned. He could tell Eva was getting a bit annoyed by defining their FRIENDship over and over again. Yet Vilde had told him about how cozy Eva and Mia were on friday. “Are you sure you’re not more than friends?”

Eva nodded, mockingly slowly. “Nei Magnus. We’re not dating.” 

Magnus then took a seat and shrugged. Eva looked at him like she wanted to do anything else than have a conversation with Magnus right now. “Vilde and I weren’t dating at first either. Or… that part wasn’t all clear. When we first hung out, after Kosegruppa, she thought it was all about sex. But I had actually planned an evening for us.”

Magnus wasn’t sure if Eva knew the story, but judging by Eva’s smile she had heard at least part of the story before. He smiled back, reassuring her. He didn’t want her to feel like this was a confrontation of any kind. He had actually been there last time Eva dealt with a jealous person.

“You know… If you say nothing’s going on then I believe it.”

He saw Eva gulp. Knew she really wished this was more of a ‘Hi, I’m cool with you crushing on my girlfriend.’ type of conversation. But it wasn’t.

“I promise.” Eva voiced very softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to upload on Tuesday but I couldn't due to wifi problems. So here it is, a bit delayed.  
> Also, fair warning that these final few chapters will include more flashbacks, as I tried to stick to certain POV's during certain chapters. So the flashbacks are my way of trying to show what was limited from the POV of that chapter.
> 
> Also, comment below; Should Mahdi just take his shot with Mia? ;)


End file.
